91 Cents to a Million Friendship
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1 Dawn Adams

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

_Dawn Adams_

* * *

Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered if there was life out there? Ever wonder if there were little green people on planets in space? You know, aliens, worlds, universes and that kind of stuff.

I sure did when I was only a kid. I couldn't think of any kid who didn't think about life out in space and about aliens. I used to love sitting out late in the evening with my mom, looking up into the stars and dreaming about what life would be out there. I even sometimes tried grabbing some radio and talk into it, as if transmitting messages out to the aliens, saying to come to Earth and be my friend. I always dreamed that aliens would come and meet me. I even wished that they would. It would be so cool to just have an alien friend. I sure thought so.

But it all changed when my mom disappeared.

No one really knew where she was or why she had gone. All I know is when I was only twelve years old my mom went on a business trip and she disappeared. That was it. There was no news about her. There was nothing. I didn't know if she was dead or alive. I didn't know if she was ever coming back. I didn't know if I would ever find out about what happened to her. All I knew was that I had no family left. I didn't know where my real father was. I've never really knew him. He left when I was just a baby, leaving my mom to be heartbroken and beaten in so many ways.

That is until she met Christian Moxen.

Like most men at first, which I mean no offense to the male population at all, he was nice to my mother. He took her places, using his money. And yes, he's well endowed. He could take care of us pretty well. It wasn't like that we were broke ourselves. My mom actually had her own money she got from working hard. She was a Journalist for Times magazine. A minor Journalist but it was enough to get her a good income. It was more than he got. So that's what I think had his attention.

Why did I think that?

Because when he finally married my mother, he began spending money left and right. He spent a lot of it on himself and my mother. But he didn't do anything for me more than he could that wouldn't attract mom's attention. He knew if he didn't, mom would notice how he was treating me. It wasn't until mom started traveling did he start being an ass to me. He began showing his true colors.

In truth, he was the male version of the Evil Stepmother from Disney's Cinderella. He would order me around, tell me to do my chores and make sure I didn't have much of a social life. I never got to go out with my friends, which I began to lose because of him. He made my life a living hell when my mother wasn't around. I tried to tell my mom about it but before I even could, he'd always interrupt and call for my mother's attention. He was always in the way between mother and me. And mom actually listened to him more than me. I knew why. She was lonely without a man in her life. But did she seriously have to choose the evil stepfather?

It made things worst when mom finally vanished on her business trip. She just disappeared and I got stuck with him. Because I was underage, I couldn't really say anything. He was also in control of everything. My mom had made a will just in case something did happen to her. She left everything me, of course. But everything was to go to Christian until I was old enough to collect my inheritance. And by old enough, I meant being 21 years old. I didn't have a choice at 18 years old, which I still had a year to go.

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?

Okay. Here we go.

My name is Dawn Jade Adams. I'm 17 years old and a senior at the Tranquility High School in Tranquility, Nevada. People say that I really look like my mother but I disagree. I just can't look like her. She was beautiful, while I'm scrawny and short. My dull dark brown hair could never match up to my mother's glossy dark chocolate colored and wavy hair or my dull green eyes could never even look like my mother's gorgeous emerald green eyes. I'd have to say my eyes are the color of drowned leaf.

And so happens, I happen to be really anti-social. It's not really my fault either. It's Christian's doing. Ever since my mom disappeared when I was 14 years old, I kind of became a little gloomy. I didn't talk very much nor did I hang out with people. I had lost my best friend and I didn't know where she was. So could you really blame me?

Well, there was that and the fact that I do have scars on my wrists. People think I'm all Emo and stuff but I'm really not. I have scars because when my mom disappeared, Christian threw a huge fit about how he had to keep me and threw a vase at the wall, which I happened to be standing next to. I don't think he actually meant to hit me with it, because he had looked pretty shocked when the glass cut into my arms. He did make his amends on that one, paying the hospital bills without any complaint and even didn't make me do chores until my arms healed from the stitches. For the first time since he even became my step dad, he had been kind to me. He didn't do any yelling or wasn't impatient with me. But when my arms did heal up and I could pick things up without my arms hurting, he went back to his old ways. He even made me get an after school job just so I could actually pay rent for living in his house. It wasn't very much he was making me give him but still, he was making me pay for living with him! Some stepfather, huh?

Anyway, like I said. I wasn't very social in high school and if anyone did know who I was, they knew me as "Emo Girl" and not by my name. I don't even think the teachers knew my name. They never called my name in class or made me answer any questions. No one ever said my name other than "Emo" or just Adams.

And don't get started on the job I was forced to get. It was the worst job ever, though a lot of people would love to have it. I was a Retail worker at the most favorable doughnut shop in the United States, if not just in Western states.

Krispy Kreme Doughnuts.

Ugh. Can my life get any lamer?

Now, don't get me wrong. There are a lot of people who just love Krispy Kreme doughnuts. And at one point, I did too. I had loved working there in the beginning because they let us eat as many doughnuts as we wanted and stuff like that. Guys at school thought it was pretty cool. But the girls? Uh-uh. I've had a lot of girls actually ask me why I wasn't fat yet from eating so many doughnuts. Truth is, I didn't eat that many even in the beginning. And there are only so much doughnuts you can eat before you get sick of them. I especially hate the smell that I always seem to smell everywhere you go. That sweet, sickening smell of doughnuts.

God, just thinking about them makes me want to hurl.

Still, I hated my job for a few reasons. Even though I wasn't very sociable and people knew me as "Emo", they also knew that I worked at Krispy Kreme. So I was also known as "Doughnut Girl" and I really hated that nickname more than "Emo". That was only the second thing I hated about my job. The number one reason above all reasons of why I hated Krispy Kreme was the fact that my General Manager, Vic, was a total prick. But I'll get to him in a little bit.

First, you got to know something. I was not always friendless. I actually did have a friend once. It was in elementary of course, but when you move away from the house you were born in and move in with an incredibly jerk step dad like mine, you tend to get forgotten. I met him in Kindergarten and was in the same school as him until maybe fourth grade. That was about the time my mother met Christian.

His name was Sam Witwicky.

He was just one of those boys that I would get along with and we would play Duck, Duck, Goose or Hide and Seek with the other kids. We would even have our own types of races across the playground and on the monkey bars. We were just friends. He had known my name back then. But when I was forced to move in with Christian and moved to a different school, we lost touch with each other.

It wasn't until Jr High or High School did I see Sam again. It took me sometime to actually recognize him, not to mention, remember him. It didn't really matter though. He didn't remember me. If he had, he would have said something to me. Instead, he mostly paid attention to the one girl that really, really got on my nerves because she was so popular. And I'm talking about a two faced, stuck up, and very shallow girl named Mikaela Banes.

Okay. I'll have to give her some credit. She can be pretty nice. She's popular because she happens to look almost like a super model and she's friends with nearly everyone. Not to mention, she's dated like every guy that's into sports. Especially that freak, Trent DeMarco, who I am definitely not on good terms with. When he does notice me, he calls me a freak. I guess I can be a freak with my very silent and anti-social ways. But seriously, did he have to throw a football in my direction almost every day when he notices me. Though, recently, he's cut back on bullying me. He doesn't even seem to notice my existence anymore, or even care about throwing a football at me. I don't know what really happened. But he stopped picking fights with Sam and started hanging out with him. I, like, many others don't get it.

Still, I'm talking about Mikaela Banes. She has never, ever even talked to me or looked my way. Even when I was in her same art class, sitting right behind her. She doesn't even realize I exist. I kind of hated her for everything she was. She was Miss Perfect, with her boyfriends, her friends, her looks, and even for having my old friend's attention.

Yeah, I guess you could say I'm jealous of her. But I know for a fact that I'm not the only one. Even some of her stuck up friends are jealous of her.

It wasn't until just my Junior year that she really bent my nose out of shape. I don't have any clue what happened between them but Mikaela had dumped Trent DeMarco and somehow she noticed Sam. I guess it was because he got a new car, which was interesting enough. I had liked it a little. It was a Classic 1969 Chevy Camaro; old yellow with black racing stripes. It was a car I could only dream of having but I was stuck with my old beat up dull gray Volvo.

Still, something happened that I've ended up scratching my head at. Somehow, Sam got a new car; a 2009 Chevy Camaro; golden yellow with awesome black racing stripes. It was a very nice car built for power and speed. I know a lot about cars. That's just one of my little hobbies that I liked doing. I like to look at cars, look them up to see how good they were, appraise them, and even draw them in my sketchbook. But still, Sam got a new, cool car and he then started dating Mikaela Banes. And because of that, he jumped from being a complete dork to one Mr. Cool. People liked him. They knew his name because he was dating Mikaela Banes and because he had a hot car. He was a somebody after being a nobody, which what I was.

And that's why I turned my back to him. I started hating him. He had turned from geek to popular all because of Mikaela and that stupid car. I guess you could say, I was jealous of him too. Because he was somebody and he didn't even remember my name nor knew that I even existed.

Hmmm. Some friend he had been once.

Anyway, little did I know, my big moment was yet to come. Something changed my life and I could never decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. And it all began the day that Sam Witwicky actually realized that I existed.

It had been a Thursday in November. It was still warm in Nevada yet there was chill the air as the year grew later. I had been outside the cafeteria, sitting next to the window and drawing a picture in my art book for my art class. Our assignments was to design our own dreams for the future. I hadn't really thought much of what I wanted for my future. There was a lot of things that I wanted. My mom back. Chris to disappear and stop being my stepfather. Someone to notice me.

But instead of drawing any of that stuff, I took one look at Sam Witwicky's super hot Camaro and decided to draw that.

I drew the 2009 Camaro in my sketch book before giving it a new custom paint job, using my coloring pencils. I gave it a deep silver color with a wicked looking black lightning marking running along the sides. I even decided to give it a little bit of a tail on the trunk, just to spiff it up a little. It didn't look very much like Sam's car but if anyone would pay attention, they would notice that it was that sweet looking Camaro.

It was then I noticed that Sam and Mikaela were sitting against the Camaro, talking to Sam's weird friend, Miles, who was another guy that I despised. Miles Lancaster was a bigger geek than me but at least he was noticed and acknowledged. He thought he was a ladie's man and did a lot of flirting with girls, but he always failed to catch one's attention. He was also into climbing trees a lot and always doing flips off of branches. It was kind of cool in a way, until he actually landing on his head or his back, knocking the wind out of himself. I'm sorry to say it, or maybe not, but he deserves it if he's going to do stupid things like that.

Anyway, I stared at the car, wonderingly, trying to think of how I would make my own Camaro look cooler. So far, I had done everything I could think of to the Camaro in my picture but in a way, it kind of matched Sam's car. It was the same shape and almost the same year. And it sure didn't help my feelings about my dream car. I couldn't help but feel that Sam Witwicky's car was so much cooler than the one of my dreams. I had to lightly sigh in defeat as I looked back down at my drawing.

Suddenly something very hard hit me in the head, causing me to yelp very loudly and nearly fall right off my bench onto the concrete. I swore I could see stars rushing at me as I saw a little bit of darkness. And I knew I could hear lots of laughter. I know who had seen what just happened.

Everyone.

My head feeling like it was spinning a little, I felt myself fall backwards a little, yelping as I finally hit the concrete, banging my elbow against the ground. I hissed in pain as I just laid there for a minute, letting the stars dance across my vision, almost taunting me before I heard someone yelling at someone else.

And then Sam's face appeared right above my own, making my eyes snap wide open and focus very quickly.

Sam was standing over me, looking down at me with concern and shock, nearly kneeling at my head as he stared down at me. I couldn't believe it though. He was actually acknowledging my existence for the first time in nearly seven years. I could have just laid there for a moment, staring up at him. That is until I saw Mikaela Banes appear right next to him, still yelling at whoever just threw the football at my head. It took me a minute to pick up the name she was yelling; one of Trent DeMarco's friends, some kind named James Westley.

"Hey!! Are you okay?!" Sam was asking me.

I just laid there for a minute before groaning and tried to push myself to sitting up. My head spun for a moment and I nearly fell back down if Sam had not grabbed me from under my arms, helping me sit up. I wanted so much to just lean back against him. My head was pounding from getting hit so hard but I'm sure it just because of the impact numbing my skin under my hair.

But after hearing Mikaela's voice now, asking me if I was okay, I pulled away from him, giving them both a look before grabbing the bench to my table and pulling myself to my feet. I could feel Sam's hand on my back though, probably just trying to steady me. I ignored it. I stood up, rubbing my head before looking over at the laughing jock among his stupid friends, pointing and laughing hysterically. They weren't the only ones. Everyone was laughing. I felt my face flush so hot that I knew I must have been very red. My head lowered a little before my eyes caught sight of my drawing on the ground. I felt a sharp intake of breath catch within halfway my throat and to my lungs when I saw that the paper was a little crinkled from falling onto the ground and it didn't help that at the time the football hit me my pencil had been close to the paper. So there was a firm black line trailing across the drawing.

My temper went right through the roof.

With my hands balled up so tightly that my fingernails bit into my palms, threatening to cut into the skin as I turned a very cold stare onto Westley, who was still laughing and nudging a strangely hesitant Trent DeMarco. That was pretty weird. Usually Trent was the one who was laughing the hardest when he and his freaky friends bullied me. Westley must have finally noticed my reaction because he stepped forward, shrugging and giving me a look as if to ask me what I was going to do about it.

"Um...." I heard Sam beside me but I again ignored him.

Instead, I smiled acidly before I bent down and picked up the football that had hit me, which made quite a lot of people falter in their laughter, just to watch what I was going to do. Westley even stopped laughing and rose his eyebrow at me. By the look on his face, he thought I was throw it back at him. But that wasn't my plan. I had something else in mind. I slid out one of my pens that I got from Staples, you know. The personalized, stainless steel ones, the ones that nearly cost a fortune getting and I smiled acidly at Westley, whose eyes suddenly got very wide. He got the idea of what I was going to do.

"Don't you freakin' dare!!" He started to yell at me as he took a few steps forward.

Too late.

I rammed my pen so hard against the leather bound ball, in one of the creases and stabbed into it, popping the damn thing. There was a loud pop as if someone had popped a bag before the ball was flat and un-shapely. I heard quite a few people actually laugh at what I just did. I even heard Sam snort a laugh. Westley, and even Trent were letting out a string of swearwords as he stopped and let out a very pained sound as if the ball was a part of him and he felt its pain. I ignored that though as I just tossed the ball down and then bent over to get my things.

Sam and Mikaela both bent down to help me, gathering my art pencils and then they saw my drawing, freezing as they looked at it. He even reached over and picked it up before it was snatched away by me. "Uh......that's a really cool looking car! You're really good! That's a Camaro, right?" He had asked.

I gave him a blank stare. I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. All of these years and these were the first things he ever said to me. I should have been flattered that he was complimenting on my picture but I actually felt annoyed with Mikaela there. I didn't like her. Plain and simple.

"Um.....Camaro, right?" She eventually asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, giving her the idea of my dislike of her. I even saw Sam tense up as he glanced between us. He looked rather flabbergasted and he was trying to find something to say to get rid of the tension between us. So instead, he thrust out his hand towards me. "Hi! I don't think we've ever met. I'm Sam......"

"I know who you are, Sam Witwicky. And we have met before." I found myself say in annoyance, though there was a dull sting deep within as I gave him a look. I really couldn't believe that he couldn't remember me. I saw a hint of confusion flash over his eyes as he watched me carefully with an equally confused Mikaela Banes. But all I could do was shake my head as I began shoving things into my backpack and swinging it behind my back, still giving Sam a dry look. "I can't believe you forgot me, Sam." was the last thing I said to him before I turned around and walked off, leaving them both very confused.

All day long, talking to Sam like that made me start regretting it because I walked down the halls, I saw people looking at me and heard them whispering. It was so obvious what they were talking about. They were talking about me and how I destroyed what I discovered later was Trent DeMarco's football and how I talked to Sam Witwicky. The two most popular guys in the entire school. I was finally getting noticed for the first time since I even went quiet. But it was all for the wrong reasons. I was getting noticed for being a bitch to both of the two guys. This was definitely my not to do list.

As I was walking to my final class, which was Art and Sculpture class, I felt the hairs prickle on the back my neck. That was usually a bad sign.

And then someone shoved me, hard, against one of the lockers. I yelped as I hit the metal before I looked to see a passing group of girls and guys, ones that I knew that hung out with Sam and Mikaela. They were laughing almost rudely as they shot me looks. "She's such an Emo." I heard one say.

I leaned against the lockers for a moment, staring at the ground before turning around to keep on going, only to gasp sharply when someone roughly grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shoved me hard against the lockers, pinning me there.

It was Westley, glaring at me.

"Listen you freak!" He snapped at me, his grip tightening on my shirt until it was almost painful. "You now owe me and Trent a new football! So until you get me one, your ass is mine! Do we have an understanding?!"

I rose my eyes to look into his, giving him a cold look. I really being threatened. Especially by a big ape like James Westley. "Now, you listen to me. You have exactly ten seconds to get your hands off of me........" I was threatening him right back.

Westley narrowed his eyes darkly at me. "Or you'll what?!" He demanded.

Suddenly, someone shoved him hard away from me, nearly taking me with him. But someone grabbed my arm, steadying me. I was taken by surprise, especially when I turned to see a boy I've never even seen before. He was about my age, if not just a little older than I was. He was taller by a few inches, but very cute. He had a young boyish face with dark hair gelled to standing up and defying gravity just a little. The tips were nearly bright yellow blonde, sinking in and mixing with ink black hair while his eyes were the brightest blue, and almost glowing. I found myself a little mesmerized by them. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with an imprint of a bee on the front, along with deep blue jeans.

His glowing blue eyes were glaring at the boy who had been bullying me, looking like he was about to have a smack down with him. But they eventually flickered over to me, looking directly into my stunned eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was actually looking a little concerned. I didn't even know who he was, but he looked worried about me.

"Hey!" Westley snapped when he managed to find his ground and turned to see who had shoved him. He was surprised at first, then very angry. "You're that mute freak that hangs out with Witwicky!"

I was surprised for two different reasons. One, this guy I've never met who stood up for me was a friend of Sam's. Two, he couldn't talk. I had never, ever met someone who couldn't talk before. So it was kind of a strange thing to me. But what struck me even more, what really, really angered me the most was the way Westley had said it. I had to glare at him. I wasn't the only one who started glaring at him. The mute boy with the Bee shirt turned his dangerously blue eyes onto Westley, giving him a look of warning. He didn't look insulted of what this jock even said. I would have been if I had been in his place.

"Is there a problem here?"

I looked up and behind Westley with the Bee boy, which I'm not going to call him a mute boy again because that's just rude, and I saw Mr. Grant, the Principal. He did not look happy but then again with three students out of class, late for class, and finding them fighting, who would be?

Westley, however, decided to play the innocent part. He jabbed a finger towards the Bee boy, who straightened up and stood like a soldier, firmly looking at the bully. "That guy attacked me, Mr. Grant! I was talking to her and he just came up and......!" He was saying.

I felt myself scoff out very loudly, more likely with disgust and shook my head as I gave Westley a dark look. "You were threatening me, Westley! And he came to my defense! So the only one who's doing the attacking is you!!" I snapped, defending the boy, who glanced at me with mild surprise. I almost didn't feel grateful for him anymore. I couldn't help but feel like he was one of those guys who just had to defend everyone who gets picked on and not have the one picked on not be able to stand up for their selves.

......okay. You know what, I'm not really. But I didn't want to admit that. It's embarrassing.

Westley shot me a dangerous look as if telling me to shut up or I would be paying for it later, but his glare turned onto the Bee boy when he moved closer to me, giving me an equally dark glare. The boy must have seen and read the look that had been on his face, so he came to my defense again. I should have been flattered but I wasn't.

Before any one of us, Me, Westley or even the quiet Bee boy could say or do anything, Mr. Grant held up a finger, giving us all a daring look to even start fighting again. He then turned that look onto Westley, shaking his head as he dropped his arm again at his side. "Mr. James Westley, do you think I'm an idiot?" We all froze, looking at him in surprise. I couldn't believe he said that. "I've just been down the hall, Mr. Westley. I've actually watched the entire thing." He told the jock bully.

Westley winced.

I smirked.

The Bee boy remained impassive as he just straightened, lifting his head in a more casual way. He obviously could see that the problem had been diverted.

"Mr. Westley, you will go to my office, right this instant and you will wait till I am done here. Is that clear?" Mr. Grant said sternly. Even I had to frown at the sound of that. It sounded like I was in trouble after all. Either the Bee boy or me.

"Yes, sir." Westley murmured. He was not happy either way. I wouldn't be. And then he trudged off.

Mr. Grant watched as he turned the corner to the other hall before finally turning his attention onto me and the Bee boy, giving us a stern look. I almost flinched outwardly. I know I didn't but it seemed that the Principal could tell that I was about to because his face softened and he moved forward a little, looking me over. "Miss Adams, are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, almost gently.

I only shook my head, not trusting my mouth right at the moment. I wasn't in a good mood and when I wasn't in a good mood, I tend to say things that got me into trouble. "....M' okay." was all I managed to murmur out.

Mr. Grant just nodded before looking at the Bee boy next, giving him a very stern look, which I was surprised to see that the boy was now trying to smile innocently. In truth, he did look very innocent. Even his eyes seem to take on the innocent twinkle as he shrugged lightly. It was kind of cute. "Mr. Brad Witwicky, did I not warn you that you couldn't enter the school during school hours? If you're going to wait for your cousin, then wait outside in your car." He almost said in a warning tone.

I blinked in surprise. Did the Principal just say what I thought he said? I looked at the Bee boy, Brad Witwicky with surprise. He didn't look anything like Sam. Not really. But apparently, he was related to him. I didn't remember Sam ever telling me had a cousin. A boy cousin, anyway. He told me when we were kids he had only girl cousins. I remember that very well. Because I used to tease him a lot when he told me that all of his cousins forced him to play, House, and would make him dress up like a girl because they wanted to have a tea party. I still remember laughing at him until his face turned cherry red. And I mean the color of a black cherry. I still don't know how he managed to turn that color.

I heard a whistle and a chirp come from the boy next to me so I looked at him with a curious look. I could have sworn he just chirped. He was making hand signals at the Principal, trying to talk to him. And knowing Mr. Grant, he knew what he was saying. I heard that he actually took up studying all kinds of languages as he became a teacher and then a Principal. I couldn't blame him either. He just wanted to be able to understand all kinds of kids from all around the world. We do have a foreign exchange student program, like most schools do; which is cool.

Mr. Grant sighed shaking his head before shifting his weight. "Brad, I don't care if you were bored waiting for Sam and Mikaela. You're not a student here. You're not even a student. You're here during the school hours and you can't wait inside the school for a whole hour. You have got to wait outside. Now, go outside and wait for Sam like you're suppose to." He said, sternly. Brad Witwicky's shoulders drooped very low as he put on a pouty look. It looked like he was trying to give the Principal a Puppy dog eyed look. "Don't make me have to call Mr. Prime, Bee." The Principal, his eyes narrowing sternly. "I already allow you to wait outside in the parking lot during school, because of the situation. But I will complain to your boss."

I was confused. But I wasn't about to question the so called situation.

With a light whirling sigh, Brad Witwicky glanced over at me, offered a smile and a wave before he was walking away towards the doors. He was sure a strange fellow and it had my brain going.

"Miss Adams," The Principal's voice startled me out of my thoughts, making me look up at him. He was frowning again, his arms folded over his chest. "You're late for Seventh Period. Get to class. If you're in trouble with Ms. Beatty, just tell her to give me a call at my office and I'll explain the situation. But I highly doubt that you will be." He then turned and walked off.

It was true about the Art teacher, Ms. Sheryl Beatty. She was one of those laid back sort of teachers. As long as you showed up for class and actually did your work and turned it in on time, she didn't care if you were tardy. She was cool. So I wasn't surprised when I walked into class, catching everyone's attention, including, surprise, surprise, Mikaela Banes' attention, Ms. Beatty smiled at me and told me to get my ass in my chair. She swore too, even if it was against school policies. She was so cool!

I sat down in my usual chair, which was right behind Mikaela and pulled out my art book, as well as my sketchbook and got started on my usual art project. I was working on the Camaro picture, trying to get rid of the ugly black line that Westley had made me put across the paper during lunch. It wasn't working too well, even with my gum eraser.

From the top of my sketchbook, I saw Mikaela shift a few times, as if she was going to turn around and actually talk to me. But she seemed to really hesitate. I was sure it was because she didn't want to talk to a geek like me.

But finally, she decided.

Mikaela swung right around in her chair and looked directly at me with her bright blue eye and actually smiled at me. I only looked at her with my head lowered before turning my eyes back onto my paper. I tried to ignore her.

"Dawn, right?" Mikaela asked, trying to pull my attention away from my art.

With a very low sigh, I looked directly at her. I was mildly surprised that she knew my name, but then again, she must have asked around about me. Still, I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me. No one talked to me. Not unless they wanted me to do their homework or something. "Yeah. Dawn Adams. And I'm not doing your homework for you." I said, a little impatiently.

Mikaela actually laughed quietly before shaking her head, letting her beautiful black hair bounce on her shoulders. She must have thought that was a joke. "No. I don't want you to do my homework. I just wanted to say hi to you. And introduce myself......."

"You're Mikaela Banes." I interrupted, lowering my sketchbook onto my desk and folded my arms, almost impatiently. I didn't want to play this game. I just wanted to hear what she wanted from me and then get back to work. "You've dated Trent DeMarco, Mr. Wonderful Football player, who recently had a change of heart and decided quit football, pissing off quite a few people, and decided to start hanging out with turned cool from geek, Sam Witwicky just because you are. You're dating Sam Witwicky, you're one of the best mechanics in Autoshop class and you're nearly a straight A student. You're the most popular girl in school, Mikaela. No one doesn't know your name."

Again, she laughed shortly, though it sounded like she was forcing it now. Mikaela actually looked embarrassed that I knew all of that. "Um, yeah. I guess that's about right." She paused for a moment. "Uh, so about earlier, at lunch. I just wanted to see if you were......" She was saying.

I shook my head as I reached up and scratched the area where the football hit me. It was no doubt bruised in that spot because it still hurt even after a few hours. But still....."I'm fine. I don't have a concussion or anything." I told her.

Mikaela shook her head as she folded her arms and rest them on the back of her chair. "No. That's not really what I meant. I mean, I'm glad you're okay. I just wanted......I just wanted to know how you know Sam." She glanced away, almost hesitating. "He.....he got a little weird after what you said. He was confused and trying to think of what you meant and then Trent came over and said something about how he used to hang out with you in Elementary school. Sam went weird after that. I don't think he remembers you......."

"Of course he doesn't, Mikaela." I found myself say coldly. "We were just kids......."

Splat!

I let out a startled gasp when paint came from somewhere above me, spilling down my front and splattering my art. I saw Mikaela gasp and shoot to her feet, trying to avoid the paint. She was very lucky because there wasn't a spot on her. But me.....I had paint all over me.

And my Camaro picture was ruined.

"Paul!!" Mikaela almost shrieked at the boy who spilt paint on me.

I looked up to see that it was one of the guys that started to hang out with Sam and Mikaela. His name was Paul something. I don't remember his last name. But judging by the look on his face, and him trying not to laugh, he had done it on purpose. "Oh! I am sorry! I was just walking behind you and the paint can slipped from my hands! I swear, I didn't mean....." He was saying.

I stood up, giving him a dangerous look and making him step back. I knew very well that it had not been an accident. I could see it right on his stupid face! "Yeah, right!" I snapped sharply.

Paul hesitated before snorting and smiling almost acidly at me. "Yeah. Right. You're right. Next time, if Sam asks you a question, you better answer it." He told me.

"Paul!" Mikaela snapped, her blue eyes glaring at him. She seriously looked pissed off. Even I had to step back away from her. If there was anyone who looked like she was going to kill someone, it was her. She looked like she was about to pick up something very heavy and smash it over Paul's head. It was kind of scary.

But still, Paul had said what I needed him to say. He had pretty much done it because of what I said to Sam, or at least what I didn't say to him. It had to be Sam who sent him to do his dirty work. Sam must have been angry at me for saying what I did. I never ever actually pegged him the kind to get someone to extract revenge on me for not answering a stupid question, but you really couldn't underestimate people anymore. Some people could seem so nice and innocent and end up being evil and vile and cruel.

I could feel a prickle in my eyes as I glanced down at myself then at my now ruined picture. I ignored Ms. Beatty as she started asking about what just happened. All I did was lift my eyes and give Mikaela a very unsettling look. She must have been apart of this too. She probably was just trying to distract me. I couldn't believe the nerve of her.

"Paul, I can't believe you just did that!!" Mikaela was snapping at the boy who spilled paint on me. "What is your prob......?!"

"You." I hissed out, catching Mikaela's attention and making it go very quiet in the room. She even looked at me with surprise and confusion. I shook my head as I balled up my fists and glared at her. "Sam and I were best friends until you moved into the neighborhood. He doesn't even remember me because of you." I snatched up my bag and grabbed my slightly damp picture, nearly crushing it in my fist. "When you see Sam, tell him thanks a lot! If he has problem with me not answering one of his damn questions, tell him to take it up with me and not send you and this monkey ass to do it!" I snapped before I started towards the door.

"Miss Adams!" Ms Beatty called after me. "Class is not over yet!"

"Dawn!" Mikaela called after me, sounding perplexed. "Sam would never ask anyone to do something like this! Not for any reason!"

I turned my head only once before grabbing the door and slamming it open. I didn't leave just yet as I turned slightly to look at her before shaking my head and slamming the door shut. I knew very well that Ms. Beatty was probably following after me but I was out of there. I took off running down the hall, my eyes starting to water and my chest hurting. Or it wasn't my chest. It was my heart. So many wrong things were happening to me. I was always bullied and picked on and there is just so much that one could take before they broke down. It was the same for me.

I ignored a few people out in the halls, including Mr. Grant. I heard him call after me but I ignored him. I was out the school doors, speed walking towards my stupid Volvo that sat in the distant corner of the parking lot. Tears were starting to blind my vision as I walked towards it.

And then I caught sight of bright yellow.

I halted in my steps and blinked the tears back to look at Sam's yellow Camaro. I was surprised to see that Brad Witwicky was lounging in the driver's seat, looking as if he was asleep as he propped his feet up on the dashboard. It was sure a suprise to see him in Sam's car. And even more to see Trent DeMarco's electric blue Porsch sitting right next to it. I remember when he even showed up in that thing. It had a lot of people asking him about when and where he got it.

But I ignored it as I turned my direction towards the Camaro and began walking towards it. I wanted nothing more than just give it a nice, big kick in the side. I wanted to dent this thing to pay Sam back. I was so frustrated with him that it had to be this I took my revenge on.

Instead, I just stood in front of it, glaring down at it. And my presense seemed to have alerted Brad Witwicky, because his eyes shot open and he looked right at me. He was surprised to see me and even started to lower his feet to the floor and reach for the door to get out.

I stopped him short when I threw my paint drenched drawing at the car, hitting the hood. He jumped, alarmed that I did that but he wasn't the only one. I could have sworn that the car jumped too. The alarm seemed to even kick in a little, blasting out a few times before the engine revved at me. I ignored it as I looked directly at a frowning Brad. He was looking at me as if I had thrown the drenched paper at him and had hit him with it. "When you see your stupid cousin, Sam," Brad froze, looking at me with a surprised frown. "Tell him that the car on the drawing is this stupid Camaro, only spiffed up in my own image." I said, my voice trembling a little before I turned and hurried towards my Volvo.

I could feel Brad's eyes on me but I didn't look back until I got to my car, yanking the car door open. By the time I got the door open, there were a few tears trickling down my cheeks and I was shaking a little. I turned to look over at the Camaro and saw that Brad had gotten out and was peeling the wet drawing off the hood, trying to open it and look at it.

I only shook my head before climbing and tried to start the beat up car. It choked several times and then coughed up a nice, big black of smoke into the parking lot. Then I was off.

Could my life get any worst?


	2. Chapter 2 The Stingray

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

_The Stingray_

* * *

I should have never asked if my life could get worst.

Because it did.

The first thing I did was pull off to the side of the road to cry because I couldn't see past the tears that was blinding me. I had made sure to pull off on a road that no one else was even on. It would have been very embarrassing if someone actually saw me. Especially someone from school.

I took about ten minutes to cry out my frustration before just going home to get washed up. I needed to get this paint off of me and out of my clothes, though I really didn't see a point. It was going to stain. Bad.

When I got home, it got worst. Because Christian was home. I had thought he was at work because he was suppose to be, but there he was, standing in the hall, looking as if he had been waiting for me. I didn't want to deal with him but he made sure that I had no choice. He kept getting in my way when I tried to go around him towards the stairs, blocking my path.

"The school called. They said that something happened at school and you ran out before it ended." Christian said, his voice a little dark and accusing.

I looked myself over, noting the paint on my shirt and jeans before giving him, _"Are you blind?" _look. There is no way he couldn't see the paint. "Some jerk from school spilled paint on me, Chris. I had to come home and get washed......" I was saying.

Christian gave me a sharp look that shut me up very quickly. I knew better than to keep talking when he gave me that look. And yes. Before anyone can actually ask, Chris does hit me when I mouth off at him or interrupt him. Or I say something he doesn't like. I can't wait till I'm old enough to move out. "That doesn't matter, Dawn! The fact is, you cut the last half of your class and took off before school let out! Now I have to go talk to the Principal and make sure he doesn't suspend you for being such a lazy, little wimp, Dawn!" He snapped at me.

I gave him a look of outrage as I threw out my arms to my sides as if to present my clothes to him. "I got paint on my clothes, Chris! I have to get it out before the paint settles in and then I will be forced to buy new clothes to replace these ones!" I snapped right back. I had to step back because Chris did have that look on his face.

"Do not talk to me like that, Dawn Jade! And it's your own damn fault that you ruined your clothes! I will not give you more money to buy new clothes just because you spoiled them!" Chris roared at me, his fists clenched tightly.

"I didn't spoil my clothes! A boy from school did!" I yelled back at him.

Whap!

Well, there went his hand, smacking me across the face and making me stagger back. He never hit me hard enough to leave bruises but it still hurt. Tears stung my eyes as I just stood there, my head turned in the direction he had sent it to. Could I possibly feel any lower than I did now?

"Do NOT talk to me with a raised voice, young lady!" Chris snapped at me before he roughly grabbed my arm and shoved me towards the stairs. I almost lost my balance but managed to catch myself on the banister. "Now get upstairs and get cleaned up! You have work tonight and because it's Thursday, you're getting paid today! I want your rent when you get off! If you don't give it, there will be trouble!"

I trudged up my stairs, trying back tears. God, I hated my life. Sometimes I just wished that some idiot would just shoot me or run me over and kill me so I didn't have to live with this mess anymore. Even though I hated my life and wished I was dead, I wasn't stupid enough to end my life and prove everyone right about me. I was not an Emo. And I would not start now. I would not be stupid enough to cut myself or whatever to harm myself. I'll leave that up to someone else to do it.

My room was as dark as my mood usually was. I used to have light blue wallpaper on my walls and white curtains. Now my walls were covered in horror or violent movie posters and Nightmare before Christmas pictures. I actually loved that movie as a kid and I'm not the only one. Everyone loves Jack and Sally. Who couldn't? My windows were covered with a thick blanket, due to the fact that I hated light in my room now. I even replaced my overhead light with black lights, letting it illuminate my room with purple light. My dresser was a large oak dresser, something I've had even before my fall out with society. On top of it was my large CD player with surround sound speakers which I had in seperate corners of my room. I went straight to it and hit the power button to play one of my CDs.

It took a moment for Outkast's The Whole World to start playing.

With a heavy sigh, I went straight to my bathroom, which was luckily my own and started running the hot water so that I could take a shower and get this paint off of my clothes. I stopped from peeling off my clothes to get into my dressers and pull clothes out to wear that night for work. I had to grimace at the blueberry blue shirt with an old fashioned Jack in the Box kid and large words; Flavor Surprise, Blueberry filled doughnuts on the back.

I hated working at Krispy Kreme Doughnuts. Don't get me wrong, they were delicious at one point but it's only a matter of time before you get sick of eating them and being around them. It didn't help that I had a jackass of a GM named Victor.

I called him Victler behind his back, because hell's sake, I swore he was the latest decendant of Adolf Hitler. He especially treated me like mud.

Getting work was no real problem. It was getting to work on time that was the problem. My stupid Volvo seemed to hate Krispy Kreme as much as I did because it always threatened to stall as I got closer to it. So I was always a little late for work because it kept choking as I tried to pull in the parking lot. And sure enough, arriving late to work was a big no-no. Especially when Victler was around for the day. He immediately jumped on my case for being late and gave me the usual threats of firing me if I didn't start arriving to work on time.

He just had to do it right in front of customers too so my face was kind of red when I started to helping them.

Worst of the worst, Victler shoved a headset into my arms and ordered me to put it on. I hated to do drive thru. The headsets always crackled in my ear and it was always so hard to hear the custormers as they tried to give me their orders. I always got complaints from customers too when I got something wrong just because I couldn't hear them. I even had one lady state to Victler that I shouldn't even be working there because I couldn't hear them or get anything right.

I recieved a usual threat of termination but never actually was fired. I think the only reason Victler kept me working there is because he liked to torture me and because I really was a hard worker. I kept the front really clean for the customers and it did get some good compliments.

Well.....anyway, my usual work day was bad enough. Today, it was just a nightmare. We got slammed and there was so many people in the lobby, which had the other retail workers moving back and forth quickly, getting the doughnuts in boxes. The drive thru had not stopped ringing as customers came in one after another. I didn't get my break I was suppose to get because it was so busy. So I was very stressed out and it was really starting to show.

But it was right at that moment, everything changed and my life would never be the same after this particular customer coming through.

The drive thru beeped loudly in my ear, just as soon as it finally slowed down and I got to sit down......for ten seconds!! I groaned, earning a dark glare from Victler when he heard me. The other retail ladies that I worked with gave me a look of sympathy. I never really talked to them but they really didn't have sympathy for me because of Victler. They knew that it was ridiculous of how he treated me. They just didn't want to say anything because other than me, Victler did fire any who complained against him. So they didn't dare to say anything.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I slid off the counter and pressed the button to talk to the customer. I had to stop though for a minute when I heard a gentle purring sound from a very nice engine. It sounded like the car that was in the drive thru was a nice one. So I hurried over to the window, plugging my ear so I could hear better.

"Welcome to Krispy Kreme, where we serve 'em hot and fresh. What can I get for you?" I asked, trying to look up at the small tv we had hanging over the window, looking at the car. I had to bite back a groan because I couldn't see it. The stupid camera was off again, looking at the ground instead of forward to the car.

_"Oh! Sweet! It talks! Hey! Hi! My name is Sides and I'd like to get some of those round cake things! The ones with the holes in the middle! What were they called again, Sunny? Oh! Yeah! Glazed doughnuts!" _

I could feel my mouth drop and hit my chest as I listened to this guy. He came to Krispy Kreme not knowing what doughnuts were called? He was obviously not from around here. "Uh.....how many would you like?" I asked hesitating.

_"Um.....well, there's about four or five squishies who actually....Uh! I mean, four or five people want them. I guess.....um....." _

I almost started laughing at this guy. "Do you want a dozen? Twelve doughnuts in a box?" I asked, my lips curving up a little. I had to admit it. This was an amusing customer.

_"Oh! Yes! That sounds great! Thank you!" _The guy in the car said brightly.

I had to choke out a light laugh as I found myself shaking my head. I think I liked this guy. He was the first person in a lot of people to actually thank me for help. "Okay. It's going to be 7.51 at the window." I told the guy in the drive thru.

There was a loud revv, making me wince and grab at the headset to pull it away from my ear before the car drove through towards the window. It sounded like he actually squealed his tires a little to hurry it up. But with a shrug, I just went over to the conveyer belt and started putting doughnuts into a box without even looking at the car that pulled up to the window. And that's when I saw some of the other retail and production workers freeze. They seemed to have been looking towards the window when the car pulled up. I glanced at them before tilting my head, only to flinch.

There was something very shiny shining in my eyes, almost like a mirror. The sun was reflecting right off the top of the car, making it very hard to see the car. I winced before closing the box and walking over to the window. I knew I was glaring a little, irritated that this guy had.....had......

I almost dropped the box of doughnuts.

There was a shiny, silver Corvette Stingray sitting at the window. And it wasn't one of the old ones. It was the brand new one, the 2010 Corvette Stingray. I had only seen that car in a car magazine and never would have guessed that I would ever get to see one in real life. They were one of the most fastest cars of the year, not to mention one of the nicest built for the upcoming year. Still, I couldn't believe that it was actually sitting in my drive thru, while I was helping the car's driver.

I know my jaw was wide open again as I went straight to the window and stared at the car. And I know I must have represented a fish as I gaped at it. But I couldn't help it. There was this hot sports car in MY drive thru!!

I must have spaced out or something because a moment later, there was a hand waving in front of my face. I blinked a few times before tearing my eyes away from the car and looking at the driver sitting in the driver's side seat. I think I squeaked but I couldn't tell but if I thought the car was hot, I didn't know what to say about the driver. He matched the car pretty well.

The Stingray's driver was young but definitely older than me. He could have been at least 22 years old, I'm not completely sure. He had chocolate brown hair, almost the same color as my mom's, which he had it gelled to stand up on ends, defying gravity. Still, it looked good for him. But his eyes......can his eyes be anymore bluer? I swear, they were almost the color of the deepest ocean. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray tee shirt under a black leather jacket. It was one of those nice and expensive kinds. And it looked very good on him. He looked almost like a male model or a movie star. And if there was a movie star that he could have been mistaken for, it would be Ryan Renyolds. A younger version of Ryan Renyolds.

"Uh......" The driver remarked, his eyebrow raising just a little.

I blinked again, realizing that I was staring. I felt my face flush hot red when I realized it and I couldn't help but wince as I quickly thought of an excuse. So I decided to be honest. "Th-that's a very nice car." I said, a little slowly and probably dumbly.

But either way, a wide grin spread out on the driver's face and he laughed quietly as he looked his car over for a moment. "Thanks! I had a hard time trying to decide between this one and a ferrari but I kind of decided on this one. I like it." He remarked before grinning up at me. "Hi! I'm Sides." He said, offering his hand to me.

I hesitated for a moment before I slowly reached out and took his hand, giving it a light shake. I started a little at his touch because his skin kind of felt tingly. It was almost like he had constant static running through him but it didn't hurt or anything. It actually kind of tickled. He must have thought it was unpleasant to me because he pulled back his hand, grinning sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. Static." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shook my head, my lips curving up a little. "I'm Dawn. Um...." I quickly shook myself out of my thoughts before bouncing the doughnut box up and down a little. "It's going to be 7.51." I told him.

"Oh! That's right!" Sides remarked before he quickly turned away from me, looking around before snatching up a credit card he had had lying on the seat beside him. He held it out to me, still smiling warmly at me. He was sure friendly. And it was really nice. I never really dealt with friendly people. Not co-workers and not even customers.

I took the card and swiped it through the credit card machine before having to wait for a moment to let it load and process in the system. While I was waiting, I glanced down at the card and frowned. The car was an American Express card but it wasn't really like ones I dealt with before. It was pitch black with an A in the center. It was weird but I have seen a lot of interesting ones before. What was weirder is when I looked down at the name at the bottom, I didn't see any name that indicated who Sides was, or his nickname. It actually said; _NEST Department. _I had to tilt my head to the side, staring at it.

"So, um, Dawn." Sides' voice broke me out my thoughts, making me look at him curiously. He was smiling at me, but there was a curious look on his face. It was like something had dawned on him. "You wouldn't happen to be Dawn Adams, would you?"

I was startled. He knew who I was?! But how......?!

Sides must have read the look on my face because he chuckled and leaned out of his window a little, his chin resting on his arms as he gazed up at me with his deep blue gaze, which I almost felt like myself getting lost into their color again. "I have this friend....." He paused, almost hesitant. "My friend who was talking to another friend and his girlfriend about something that happened at Tranquility High today, something that dealt with......" He was saying.

My face fell as it already dawned on me before he could even say it. I couldn't even stop the groan of disgust in my tone as I looked dully at him. "You're talking about Sam Witwicky, aren't you?"

Sides grinned sheepishly and shrugged just as innocently. "Yeah. I guess I am. I heard him talking to Bum....uh, his cousin, Brad about something you threw at his car. He's actually trying to restore it for you." He told me.

I frowned. "My picture?" I asked, in confusion.

The Stingray driver just nodded, his grin growing wide again, and almost brightly. "Yeah! The one with the Camaro in it. He's actually talking my twin brother, Sunny into restoring it. My bro is kind of an artist, I guess you can say." He told me.

I had to double take to what he just said. One, he just said that he had a twin brother, so his twin must have been just as gorgeous as he was. And two, his name was Sunny?

"Isn't Sunny a girl's name?" I had to ask a little skeptic, before wincing. There was no doubt that this Sunny would be pissed off if I said that to him, or if he ever found out I had said that.

However, Sides burst out with laughter, pounding a little against his own car's door before tossing his head back and just laughing. I was sure that it caught the attention of many others behind me but I didn't care. I even had to smile a little. What can I say? Laughter is contagious. "Hoooh, boy! I better not tell Sunny you said that! He'd throw a huge Glitchy fit!" He just laughed loudly. Even the car seemed to be shaking a little from laughter.

I had to raise my eyebrow at him as I smiled curiously at him. 'Glitchy fit?' I thought to myself before shaking my head. I knew he must have meant _"Bitchy fit," _but he was probably the kind who tried to watch what he said. I had to admire him for that one. Another thing to admire him for anyway. You had to respect guys who watched their mouth in front of a lady. Not that I was much of a lady. I was more like a scrawny, little twerpy type of girl. But still, I had to give him some credit.

"Is Sunny really his name?" I pried, curiously.

All Sides did was grin up at me and shake his head. I couldn't help but feel like he was keeping some kind of secret that may have been very interesting to hear about but he wasn't going to tell me. "Nah. It's Jared. I'm Josh. We just like to go by our nicknames because no one else does." He told me, with amusement.

I smiled back at him, raising my eyebrow. "Hmm. I don't know how you got a nickname like Sides but I'm guessing that the reason Sunny is Jared's nickname is either he has a sunny personality or he doesn't and you just tease him with it." I guessed.

"Heh! Oh, I like you! You've got once sense of humor." Sides remarked, and I know my face must have flushed a little as me heart did a little jump in my chest. No one has ever told me that they liked me at all. Not recently anyway. "Sunny's definitely not a sunny person, so I guess you could say I like to tease him with it. But his full nickname is actually Sunstreaker. It's because he's one fast son of Glitch in his car. Mine's Sideswipe." He said, hesitating only a little.

I had to laugh out loud when I heard the nicknames. I could only picture of how "Josh" got the nickname, Sideswipe. "Oh, damn. I just hope you haven't sideswiped any cops lately. I hear that they've been really grouchy because there's been some kind of street gang racing about Nevada lately." I said, almost pointingly.

Sides only grinned like the Chesire cat on Alice in Wonderland could, an evil glint almost twinkling in his brilliant blue eyes. "I don't know anything about that." He said, though his voice was a little low and mischievious. I grinned right back before pretending to zip my lips shut and threw away the key. I knew I must have found one of those street gang members after all. But I wasn't going to say anything. Sides seemed to be really cool.

"HEY!! Emo Girl!!"

I flinched as if I had just been slapped by someone for no reason before ripping my eyes away from Sides to look over his shiny hood to see Westley and his stupid friends. They also had some of their slut girlfriends with them, walking alongside the road and heading towards the mall. They must have spotted me while walking because they were looking at me.

Actually, it was more like leering at me.

I saw Sides turn his head to look at the group too and my face flushed. 'Oh. God. Did they seriously have to show up now while I was talking to Sides?' I thought miserably as I tried to glare at Westley.

Westley had stopped nearly right directly in front of my window, though he was on the other side of the drive thru, leering at me. He also looked kind of pissed off. It must have been what happened that day between me and him when Mr. Grant caught him. "Hey! Freak! You got me into a lot of trouble with Mr. Grant today! I got a week's detention because of you!!" He snapped, his fists on his hips. He was completely ignoring Sides as if he didn't even see him there. I ground my teeth as I glanced at Sides to see him looking between me and Westley. I couldn't help but feel like I should defend myself. I sure felt a wave of determination roll over me as I met Sides' eyes before snapping mine back onto Westley, giving him a firm, hard look.

"You did that yourself, Westley! You were threatening me and Mr. Grant caught you! So the one to blame is yourself!" I told him firmly. Westley and his group glared at me, but I could have sworn I saw Sides smile a little as he looked up at me. I felt somewhat proud of myself for......

"Why don't you just off yourself already, Emo bitch?! At least you would be doing the world a favor since your mommy isn't around to hold your hand." Westley remarked harshly. And I know I flinched, hard enough to accidently drop the box of doughnuts onto the ground. I gasped sharply as I looked down at the now ruined box with wide eyes before looking back at Sides then to Westley, who was smirking harshly at me. "Of course, if I was her and I had a daughter like you, I would have run away too."

My heart clenched so painfully that I felt the tingle in my eyes. I couldn't believe Westley had had the nerve to say that. In front of Sides. And especially about my mom. I couldn't believe he even knew about my mom.

And to hear him say it like that, I felt as if it was true. I felt like what he said was all true. I felt as if my mom had run away from me because of me. Maybe it was my fault that she was gone. Maybe it was me because she left. And maybe it was because of me that my father left. It was all me.

I heard Westley and his goons and sluts laugh as they just walked on, not really seeing them as I lowered my eyes back onto the doughnuts that I had just ruined. I could feel my throat really starting to tighten with emotion, threatening to force me to cry. But I bite them back as hard as I could as I turned sharply and snatched the credit card reciepts and put them on the clipboard, which I shoved towards a staring Sides. "H-here! Just sign that and I.....I'll get you some more doughnuts." I told him.

"Dawn......" Sides started to say.

But I already closed the window with a loud bang and was hurrying back to the conveyer belt to retrieve a fresh box of glazed doughnuts. I wasn't really sure how I was putting them in but I know that it wasn't great. I was doing all I could to bite back the tears that were stinging my eyes as I shoved the doughnuts into the box. I had seen a couple of my other co-workers looking over at me with concern but I did my best to ignore them.

"Dawn!!" Victler snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him glaring at me from the Production area. "You better be taking those doughnuts home with you and not be giving them to a customer!!"

I looked down and cringed when I saw that I had been piling doughnuts into the box in the most sloppy way. I almost lost it right there, my eyes starting to water but I blinked many times to make sure that they didn't.

Swallowing hard, I closed the box and tossed them to the side onto the table behind me and got another dozen. This time, I did it with a more clear head and put them in carefully before going back to the window with them. Sides was still waiting, the clipboard in hand and none too happy. He seemed to be talking to someone but I wasn't too sure. I couldn't see a cellphone or anything so he must have had a blue tooth ear piece and was making a call. I opened the window just to hear the last bit of what he was saying.

"......don't care! They were rude! We'll deal with Ol' Hatchet later! But I want to pull one on those little sons of Glitches! Come on, Sunny! Back me up on this one!" He started when I opened the window before smiling a little. "Hold on a second, Suns." He then turned towards me, holding out the clipboard towards me with a gentle smile. "Hey. You okay?"

I fought hard to not grimace as I took the clipboard and gave him the box of doughnuts. "I'll be fine." I said almost a little too drily before trying to force a smile. "Thank you for coming to Krispy Kr-Kreme. Have a nice day." My voice started to crack a little but I ignored it as I closed the window with a loud thud. I could have broke down right there when I saw Sides wince, himself before turning his head with a very serious look on his face. He said something to whoever he was talking to before his engine revved very loudly and he sped off, squealing his tires a little.

Me?

I quickly went to the back, nearly yelling at Vic that I was taking a break. I didn't wait for him to say no because I was already hurrying to the back of the store. I heard him call after me but I ignored him as I went straight to the rest room, throwing the headset off and slamming the bathroom door open before slamming it shut. I locked the door with a loud click, hearing Vic yelling at me through the door but I ignored him. All I did was go to the wall and slide to the floor to vent out some of my frustrations. For the second time that day, I cried.

It wasn't till later did I regret it. But after sitting in the bathroom, crying for about ten minutes, trying to stay quiet, I finally calmed myself down and washed my face free of the tears. I had to wait for a few minutes more for my face to return to a normal color before I left the bathroom to go back to work. I was expecting to see Vicler coming at me, yelling at the top of my lungs and threatening to fire me.

Oh, he came at me, of course. But it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be.

Victler shoved my paycheck into my hands, startling me before looking firmly at me with his hands on his waist. "Go home." He told me in a low voice. Truth be told, the way he said that scared me. I felt my heart clenching again.

"Wh-what?" I asked, almost terrified.

My boss just sighed and shook his head as he reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose. He was acting as if he was the one under a lot of stress and not me. "Adams, you are not fit to work today. I can't have you working in that kind of mess. Just clock out and go home. You better be in a better mood tomorrow, got it?" He told me firmly before he turned and went back to making doughnuts.

I just stood there for a moment, astonished and confused. I had never been sent home before, so that wasn't a good thing. But I was more astonished that Victler didn't fire me just yet. He was just making me go home for the night.

Well, it was easy to say that I went home right after that, but not before I cashed my check at the bank and was forced to hand it over to Christian. His words to me the very minute I walked through the door was, _"Where's the rent?!",_ which I shoved at him immediately before trudging upstairs. He didn't seem to notice that I was in such a sour mood, nor did he care. He just counted all of the money, making sure it was all there before going back to what he was doing before I got home. It wasn't until a few hours later as I laid on my bed, staring up at the cieling did he yell at me from downstairs to get my ass down there and start on dinner. All I could do was heave a sigh and do what I was told.

That night, I had a nightmare.

I dreamed that I was a little girl again, sitting in my room, on my bed, listening to the fight between my mom and dad. This was before Christian, when dad left. I remember hearing them shouting at each other and dad said something that just broke my mother's heart. I don't really remember what it was. I just remember hearing him shout at her before there was a loud slam that nearly shook all of the walls. I heard dad swearing loudly as he was hurrying to his car.

I had gotten up from my bed and ran to the window only to see him get into his car and speed off. The last I ever saw of him was the tail lights fading in the dark night.

I dreamed of myself going downstairs, hearing the heartwrenching sound of my mother's cries and I remembered finding her nearly lying on the floor, her arms over her head. She was saying something but I couldn't remember what they were, nor did I understand them. I just watched my mother cry in heartbreak.

It wasn't until I was older when mom finally told me the truth.

My father had fallen out of love with her and in love with another woman, which he had cheated on my mother with for many months before he left. This subject had been pretty touchy for my mom to explain but she had thought I should have known. She had told me that the last fight had been about me. My mother had tried to use me a little to keep my dad from leaving, saying that I needed a father.

But he didn't want me. He said that I was some kind of mistake and that's what started the fight. My mother held great contempt for him after she healed from him leaving.

My nightmare went on and I was still a little girl. But this time, it was my mother. I dreamed that I was just standing in the hall, crying and screaming for her as she walked away from me. I was trying to run after her but something was holding me back. I almost felt like something was weighing me down, holding me back from going after her. But I screamed and yelled for her. I begged for her not to leave me. I remember looking behind me in my dream only to scream when I saw a demonic looking Christian grabbing me. He looked like a monster!

I gasped sharply before throwing myself up, yanking myself out from my deep sleep. My heart was racing and I felt sweat on my brow from the terrifying dream. I don't know exactly how long I sat there before I plopped back into my pillow and rolling over as my eyes let tears trail down into my hair.

What was weird though was I believe I had fallen back asleep and started dreaming again. But in this dream, I was laying on my bed, sleepy eyed when I saw a gentle flash of blue. In my dream, I rolled over and looked towards my dark window and I could have sworn I saw a glowing blue orb peering into my room. It was almost like a blue eye, which seemed to draw back as soon as I looked at it. But mumbling sleepily, I rolled over and went back to sleep.

That was such a weird dream.


	3. Chapter 3 An Apology To Die Laughing For

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

_An Apology to Die Laughing For_

* * *

Things were only slightly better at school, though I was still very mopey by the time I got to school. I hadn't seen Christian that morning because he apparently had already left for work already before I even got up. That was a good sign.

And it was even better when my car decided to actually work that day without any problems. It actually sounded better too, as if it had been worked on during the night.

Still, I got to school, trudging to my locker, still very tired and a little stressed out from the lack of sleep from the night before. Like what happened with most dreams, I couldn't remember all of the details very well. But I remembered my terrible dream of both of my parents leaving me. My heart clenched a little on that one. But I had to frown a little when I remember a little of my second dream. I remember there being a blue orb in my window, well more likely outside my window. I don't remember it too well other than it looking somewhat like an eye. It was weird.

What was even stranger that day was I didn't see Westley or any of his freaks for friends in the commons area, where he usually was tossing a football back and forth with his friends. The girls were there, but they seemed just as confused as I was. They were even asking Trent DeMarco if he'd seen Westley but he had said no, frowning in confusion.

No one had seen Westley as it turned out when home room class started. He was in that class with me but he never showed up. Even I had to scratch my head at that.

By third period, Westley had still not shown up.

But I remember seeing Sam and Mikaela talking to each other, with Trent, all of them looking confused. They were probably talking about Westley, questioning each other about why he hadn't showed up. I don't really see why. Westley and Sam really did not get along with each other. In fact, Westley held Sam in contempt for even being friends with Trent now. And he openly admitted it, though Trent ignored him while rolling his eyes.

Still, they were obviously confused about what happened with Westley.

It was just as Third Period was about to end when the intercom beeped, giving us all a heads up that there was about to be an announcement. So everyone went quiet in the classroom, and probably in the whole school. We all knew better than to ignore the announcements.

_"Attention, Tranquility High Students,"_ someone said through the speakers, though it didn't sound like anyone I recognized. But I do remember seeing how shocked Sam, Mikaela and Trent look as their eyes went wide at the voice and their jaws fell wide. _"Attention, Tranquility High Students, this is your captain speaking! Everyone is to report to the Auditorium for a special treat! Repeat, report to the Auditorium for a special treat. If you don't, you're going to miss it! And if you miss it, you're all losers! Thank you!!"_

I think my jaw must have dropped too because that was definitely not one of the school faculty who made that announcement. They wouldn't.

But either way, everyone was hurrying to the Auditorium to see what the whole big deal was. I was trying to decide if I was going or not but it was right at that moment did Sam, Mikaela and Trent walk straight over to me, startling me when I saw them looking at me. They were all looking confused and uneasy as they looked right at me. I froze immediately, not moving as they approached me.

"Uh....Dawn?" Mikaela was the one to ask. "Do you know what this is about?"

I tried to pull the impatient act on her, my eyes rolling a little and I folded my arms giving her a look. She gave it right back at me, but I ignored her. "Uh, no. Why would I know anything about this?" I asked drily.

Mikaela folded her own arms, giving me a just as impatient look as she tilted her head to the side while both Sam and Trent were looking uneasily between us. They could definitely see the tension building up between me and Mikaela. "Uh, let me think. A friend of ours just called us and told us to make sure that you were at the Auditorium. He said, and I quote, 'This is payback to them for what they said to you yesterday'. So this has got to do something with you." She told me.

I frowned, my face completely unsettled now. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about but now my curiosity was spiked. Looking from her to Sam then to Trent then back to her, I walked right around them, heading straight for the Auditorium. I noticed that they were immediately following after me, probably just as confused as I was.

The Auditorium was full of students and even the school faculty. I could see Mr. Grant at the front, looking around with a very stern look on his face. He was not happy about this at all. But either way, everyone was there. I entered the huge room with Sam, Mikaela and Trent right behind me before I edged away from them, sitting myself in the far corner. I don't think they saw where I went because they saw somewhere else but it wasn't far from me at all. Then again, I saw Sam glance in my direction, looking somewhat uneasy. I met his gaze and he actually looked apologetic. I didn't know why but I was sure I would find out later.

Suddenly, there were gasps and shrieks from up front, as someone came onto the stage. Many people started an uproar before people started to laugh loudly as that someone went straight to the middle.

My jaw hit my chest when I saw who it was.

It was James Westley. He was wearing only a gray tee-shirt and, get this, heart boxer shorts. He looked as if he had just been pulled right out of bed because he had a bad case of bed hair. His hands were right in front of him, holding a microphone and it didn't take a genius to realize that they were tied together. He looked as if someone had actually kidnapped him right from his bed and was making him come out on the stage.

Westley was quite pale and looking terrified but his skin started to flush red when everyone in the Auditorium started to laugh and point fingers at him. I saw more than a thousand eyes grow wide as they looked at him.

And if that wasn't enough, music began blasting out of the speakers and it took me a moment to recognize it. It was Right Said Fred's _"I'm Too Sexy." _

I had to laugh a little with everyone else as I just watched Westley stand there, looking around almost in terror. But he immediately turned around when a few others joined him on the stage and more people began to laugh and cheer as it was his friends, the ones who had been with him just yesterday. They, too, were wearing boxer shorts or PJs, as if they had been pulled right out of bed and forced to come to school.

People laughed for a good deal until Mr. Grant went up onto the stage, looking very teed off. It was then the laughter died down and everyone watched as he went straight to Westley, snatching the mike from him.

However, Westley wouldn't let go of the mike. In fact, he even jerked with it when Mr. Grant tried again to pull it. I heard briefly, with everyone else in the room through the speakers, that Westley said that the mike was super glued with Gorilla glue to his hands.

"What are you doing, Mr. Westley?!" Mr. Grant yelled at him.

Westley winced before he looked around at everyone before freezing. It was like he just saw someone he didn't want to see. It was probably whoever did this to him that he saw. But instead, he tugged the mike free from Mr. Grant's hand and held it close to his mouth, looking around the audience. "Uh......" He said sounding terrified. "Um....Da-Dawn Adams?"

Everyone went dead silent as people began looking around with him, trying to locate me. My jaw, once again, hit my chest with shock. I tried very hard to sink low into my chair so that no one would notice me. I know Sam, Mikaela and Trent were looking my direction, looking stunned. Luckily, they were the only ones. No one else had noticed me.

"Daw-Dawn Adams," Westley said again, his voice trembling again. "Ab-about what I said yesterday, wh-while you were at work, I'm really, really sorry! I swear, I didn't mean it! It was rude, harsh and I'm an asshole for what I said! I shouldn't have said that about your mom and about you! And if I ever say anything like that again......I....I....he said that he'll superglue my ass to the wall, only naked next time!"

There was a lot of laughs and cat calls this time.

I could feel my face flushing hot red but at least no one was looking at me this time. Instead, I sat up a little and looked around the room trying to see where Westley had been looking before he apologized and I froze.

Lounging nearly in the back, his feet propped up on the seat in front of him sat Sides. He was laughing with everyone else but as if he sensed my eyes, he tilted his head back and his bright blue eyes met mine. He was grinning at me, as if he was the devil himself. And it probably didn't help when he winked at me. I felt the corners of my mouth curl though, threatening to smile. Somehow, I got the idea that this was all his doing......

I froze.

There was someone sitting right next to Sides, further away from me. I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't leaned forward to look towards me. But I know for a fact that my eyes snapped wide open. It was another Sides. An identical guy to Sides.

Only this one had nearly yellow bleached hair and matching blue eyes. He looked slightly older and more mature than Sides but there was not without a doubt that he had to be Sides' twin brother, Sunny. They looked almost exactly the same with only their differences. Sunny's skin was richly tanner than Sides' though, as if he suntanned a lot. He was just as good looking, if not just a little more better looking that Sides. He was wearing a grayish white button up shirt and black jean pants, though several of the top buttons were unbuttoned, showing off a toned chest and stomach. I knew my face must have flushed a little as I looked at the twin brother.

Still, I was astonished that Sides even did this. He only met me just yesterday and somehow he managed to kidnap Westley and his goons from their beds and force them to apologize to me. In front of the entire school!

I had to say, I was impressed.

It was right at that moment, someone quickly approached them and he was no doubt about their age. He must have been helping Sides and Sunny pull this entire thing off because he was grinning at them as he went right up to them. He looked kind of like a beach boy sort of guy, wearing a deep blue Hawaiian shirt and nearly tan-white beach shorts with black tennis shoes on his feet. His hair was dark brown with white bleached tips and silver sunglasses on top of his head. And like Sides and Sunny's eyes, his own eyes were a brilliant blue. He was saying something to them but paused to lift his head and look directly towards me. He seemed surprised for only a moment before he was grinning and holding out a fist towards Sides to bump his. Sides grinned back at him and bumped the guy's fists before he was standing up with Sunny and the three were hurrying up the aisle.

Sides, however, paused from leaving to look over at me. He gave me another wink before saluting me with two fingers to the forehead. Then he was taking off. I could only just sit there, astonished.

* * *

That was the biggest talk of the day; James Westley and his stupid friends being on the stage in their boxers and PJs and have super glue all over their hands. From what I heard, it took hours for them to manage to get the glue off their hands, more or less, get the story of what happened.

According to all of the boys, a couple of guys dressed all in black had somehow broken into their houses and forced them out of bed. They didn't get to see what the guys looked like but they were sure that there were three of them. One of them sounded angry with all of them, while the other two kept saying something about how their asses were probably going to end up being wielded together when they got caught. Westley or any of the guys couldn't understand much of what was said. But they had been questioned of why they thought these guys would do something like that.

Surprisingly, Westley and his friends were honest. They told the truth of what they said to me at work but he didn't say anything about Sides. He didn't seem to remember him, in fact.

And I certainly didn't sell Sides, his twin brother or the last guy out when I was questioned about what happened to Westley. I actually played dumb, pretending to not even know who did that. Nor did I hire someone to do it to them, which I had been accused of by the girls. I was angry that they would accuse me but I wasn't surprised. I had actually been expecting it.

The weirdest part about that day was I remember seeing a strange looking police officer standing in the back while I was being questioned. He hadn't said or did anything but just stand there, listening to my statement. He looked rather anxious though, staring directly at me and watching my every move. I found myself starting to feel uneasy with his unsettling blue eyes staring at me. He was like any officer I have seen before. He wore the deep bluish-black police uniform with a golden nametag clipped to the front left pocket. His name was Officer P. Rowl, which was sure an odd name but hey, I've seen weirder.

However, what made it stranger was the fact that when I was done being questioned and I apparently didn't know who had done that to Westley, the officer heaved a relieved sigh before turning and starting to leave. I could have sworn I heard him muttering something about locking someone or someones with a plural in the brig for a month, or just let someone else carry out the punishment on, and I quote from the officer, "Trouble-making slackers" or maybe it was "Slaggers." That had me frowning for most of the rest of the day.

But even as my day started out sort of nice, it dropped out of being nice when Christian walked into the office. My face fell instantly.

Someone had called Christian to let him know what happened at the school and it was easy to say that he did not look happy at all. Especially when he looked at me, giving me the most acid like look I have ever seen him give me. He obviously thought I was in trouble because that was the first thing he asked. Well, it was more like, _'What the hell did she do this time?' _but the Principal told him that I had done nothing wrong.

Judging by the look on Christian's face, I knew he didn't believe that for a second. And I knew, just by that look on his face, I would pay for his coming to the school because of me later. I almost shuddered outwardly.

It wasn't like he had to anyway. Mr. Grant had even said that to him. He just said that he thought Christian ought to know that a few boys had picked on me and it caused some guys to pick on those boys right back. Knowing Christian, though, it would be like I had been the one who did this "illegal" act on Westley and his friends. I knew I wasn't going to like it later.

The rest of the day went by really fast though for me. I felt as if someone had hit the fast forward button and I was the only one who wasn't affected by it. I remember there being a lot of people asking who the heck I was before someone managed to point me out. And I remember a lot of people actually talking to me, asking me questions. I don't think I actually answered those questions but for the first time in my life in High School, other students were acknowledging my existence. I didn't answer any questions because I was still too surprised from it all. So that's how my day went by fast.

By the end of school though, I went to work still quite dazed and luckily Victler wasn't working today, which was a plus on my part. So I was in a pretty good mood as I immediately started to help customers. And as if my new positivity reflected on the customers, I was actually getting thanked and smiled at by them.

This was so new to me. I couldn't believe things were changing so much for me just because of a stranger in a Corvette Stingray.

Speaking of which.......

I was, once again, on the headset, which I was thanking whoever was up in they for it being kind of slow that day. There weren't very many cars coming through and I was happy for it. It was kind of a slow day in general.

But as I wiped down the silver counters with a wet rag, using a dry one to making sure there were no streaks in the shiny metal, the headset beeped loudly in my ear, making me groan. I did not want to deal with a customer right now when I was trying to do something else. But then I froze when I heard a familiar purr coming through the waves. My head came up sharply before I was hurrying over to the window and throwing it open to look outside.

And sure enough, I saw the wicked grin of the Corvette Stingray facing me. I felt myself starting to smile as I stared at it and my smile grew a little when Sides seemed to have spotted me and drove quickly up to the window. And sure enough, there he was, grinning up at me. Today, he was dressed in a deep steel gray shirt and black jeans with sunglasses resting over his eyes, which he dipped down lower on his nose to spare me a wink. I had to just shake my head at him as I folded my arms and rest them on the window, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Sides. It's good to see you again. Do you have anything you would like say for yourself?" I asked, trying to sound like I was scolding him.

Sides only grinned up at me before he pushed the sunglasses up onto his head and he leaned on his window, looking up at me. "Sure. Did you like my present today?" He asked, sounding almost innocent, as if he had not done anything wrong.

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't believe this guy but had to admit, he was amusing. "You could have gotten caught and arrested for what you did to Westley!" I said, trying to be scolding but it wasn't helping because I was laughing a little. "You and your brother, Sunny! And who was that other guy with you at the Auditorium?"

The answer I got was a laugh from Sides as he shook his head before shrugging lightly. "That was Rod. He's my and Sunny's best friend. Together, the three of us are known as the Kings of Pranks. Pulling pranks like that is a second nature to us. If not a first nature." He told me grinning. "And we did get caught eventually. By our boss. We're kind of.....in the military. He heard about it and we got a major scolding. So now all three of us are stuck doing chores for a month. But hey, it was worth it." His smile faded only a little as a serious glint appeared in his eyes. "What _Westley_ said to you yesterday was completely uncalled for and I don't like guys who get a jiggy off of bullying girls."

I just shook my head again at him, looking directly into his eyes. "Sides, you don't even know me. How can you do something like that when we just yesterday and only for ten minutes?" I asked him.

"Easy." Sides' answer was, him smiling an almost devilish smile. "When I meet someone I like, I stand up for them from anyone who tries to hurt them."

I blinked in surprise, taken back by what he said. I felt as if everything stopped all around me. I had never had someone tell me that they liked me before. Nor have I had anyone be nice to me. So it was something very new to me. And when it was a very cute guy like Sides, in a hot car like his Corvette Stingray, it was like a dream come true. I felt like I was gaining a friend from this guy. And the subject of friendship is something I haven't had for a while.

Before I could say anything, Sides just shrugged as he leaned further back in his seat, looking up at me with a smile. "So, you work tomorrow?"

I blinked before shaking my head. "Um....no. I don't work tomorrow. Why?" I had to ask but I had strange feeling I knew why. To be honest, I didn't know what to think on it. I never had anyone ever ask me to do anything.

Sides just smiled as he shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Go up to the lake, go for a drive, whatever. Just hang out and get to know each other. I kind of want to hear the story behind you and Sam. He's been acting funny all day." He saw me grimace and it made him frown as he tilted his head. "Seriously, Dawn. I kind of want to know what happened."

"Sides, really. I don't really want to talk about Sam. The story about us ended a long ago and I do not want to open that book again." I told him, firmly. And I really didn't. As much as I found Sides amusing, I wasn't going to tell him that I _used to_ crush on Sam Witwicky, only to lose my chance to someone like Mikaela Banes. It's not like Sam would have liked me anyway. I'm not even cute.

However, Sides just kept on his smile as he raised his hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay. No talking about Sam. But I would like to get to know you. You know, be friends. Come on. I won't bite ya." He then grinned wickedly. "Hard."

I had to scoff out a laugh as I gave him a look. I could have sworn that he was actually flirting with me and not realizing it. And if he did realize it, he didn't care. Still, I did feel a little curious about getting know this guy. And what girl would decline an offer from an extremely cute one in a very hot car? You would have to be nuts not to accept that offer. "Okay. I'll hang out with you tomorrow." I told him before I reached over and ripped a paper free from a notebook we kept by the register. Not taking more than five seconds of scribbling my number on it, I held it out to Sides. "Here. Give me a call tomorrow to remind me. Sometimes I get caught up in moments and forget."

Sides just grinned at me as he took the paper away and neatly folded it up before sticking it safely under the visor. "Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow then, Sunrise." He told me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, still smiling. "Sunrise?" I had to ask curiously.

The driver of the Corvette Stingray just grinned at me and nodded as he put his hands onto his steering wheel. "Your name. Dawn. It means Sunrise. I looked it up. Hope ya don't mind me giving ya a nickname." He told me.

I just shook my head, feeling rather honored that he had thought it best to give me a nickname like that. It was a good one, in all honesty. And to my knowledge, people giving other people nicknames like that are kind of like considering them a friend. I hadn't had a friend for a long time now. Not since my friendship with Sam. "It's okay."

Sides only nodded before flicking the sunglasses down over his eyes and giving me a rather white smile. "See ya tomorrow then, Sunrise."

"Bye, Sides." I told him right back then I watched him speed off, his wheels squealing a little on the road but I couldn't help but grin. That car, the Corvette Stingray, was really nice. And hearing its engine revv like that.......it kind of made my heart flutter in excitement. I guess this is what it's like for guys who sees a very hot car.

Even though my day was going well, for someone like me, my good fortune was only good for half of the day.

As soon as I got home that night, something happened.

I should have remembered that Christian hadn't been too happy with me for getting called to the office. But my mind being on the day's events and Sides asking me to hang out the next day, it kind of distracted me. I was such in a good mood for what was happening to me that I completely forgot about Christian's annoyance.

That is until I walked through the front door and he came out of no where, shoving me hard in the wall. I yelped loudly as I hit the wall, dropping my bag onto the hardwood floor. I couldn't myself as I looked up sharply to see Christian standing close to me, glaring at me as he kept me from moving away from the wall. And seeing that glare, I felt a shiver run through my entire being. I knew that I was in a whole lot of trouble. "Wh-what?! Wha-what did I do this time?!" I asked, trying to control my trembling voice.

"What are you, stupid?! Getting in trouble again and involving the police?! Can you not stay out of trouble, Dawn Jade?!" Christian yelled at me, making me cringe. "If you don't stop getting into trouble, I won't hesitate to sending you to that boot camp I told you about! You are nothing but trouble, Dawn! What is your problem?! I was in an important meeting when I got that call from your school! I was talking to the Board Directors!! I'll be lucky if I don't get fired because of you!!"

I cringed even farther, my head lowering. I wanted nothing more to just tell Christian to eff off but I was too terrified of him. He controlled everything in my life. My mother's money, my life under his roof, everything. He was my legal Guardian after all. "I.......I'm sorry." I murmured, though deep within I didn't mean it.

Christian was quiet for a moment before he roughly grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shoved me hard towards the stairs, not caring that I just stumbled and landed hard on the steps. He didn't even move when I wasn't able to catch myself, as I stumbled and smacked my face on one of the steps, cutting my lip and causing it to bleed a little. He just glared up at me before swooping down and grabbing my bag and proceeded to throwing at me. I flinched but didn't move as I kept my eyes adverted from him. "Get upstairs! You're grounded!"

My eyes snapped up and I looked up at him almost sharply but letting that look quickly fade when he glared even harder at me. "B-but.....but I have to.....I'm suppose to meet a friend to-tomorrow." I found myself murmuring.

"You don't have any friends, Dawn! If you did, you wouldn't be working at a doughnut shop on a Friday night!" Christian snapped, though there was some dark amusement in his tone before he turned and headed straight towards the TV room. "And even if you did have plans tomorrow, that's too bad! Because you're grounded and you will be cleaning this house tomorrow! I have a party I'm throwing! And if this house is not cleaned by 5 'o clock tomorrow night, you won't like me any more than I don't like you, you worthless kid!" He snapped before going to watch CSI.

I sat there on the steps, feeling my chest heaving heavily as I felt warmth starting to trail down my chin, which I quickly rubbed with the back of my hand. I glanced down and saw a bit of blood but it wasn't terrible. I swear, as I climbed those stairs to get to my pit of solitude, if I was dog, my tail would be between my legs as I nearly crawled on my belly to get where I wanted to be.

Once in my room, I changed my Outkast CD out and put in my random. I knew what song I wanted to listen to because of my new dark mood. So I put on Everything Burns sung by Anastacia before crawling into bed, letting my tears, once again, spilling down my cheeks. I felt like I just failed a huge life changing test. No, more like I had just let someone down. I felt like someone was depending on me and I just let them down.

I felt like I just let _Josh _down. I let Sides down.


	4. Chapter 4 Another Apology

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

**Warning: **There is some strong language in this chapter, just to warn ya.

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

_Another Apology_

* * *

Sides did keep his promise and called me the very next day, but I didn't answer my phone.

I had woken up to hearing Christian yelling up at me from downstairs to get up and get to work on cleaning the house and listening to Barlow Girl's Never Alone. I was feeling terrible the very next morning, my lip and hip aching a little from falling hard on the stairs. But none of my physical injuries didn't feel as bad as I did when I kept ignoring my cellphone all day long. I had gotten up and dressed for a day of cleaning and in truth, this must have been what it felt for Cinderella when her wicked stepmother ordered her around.

I spent the entire day cleaning the house, sweeping the floors, mopping, dusting, doing everything that Christian had on the chore list. He even made me go outside and rake the leaves into neat piles and get rid of them. I had to even pull leaves out of the bird bathes, which was kind of gross.

And that's when I saw a flash of silver.

My heart nearly jumped when I looked up, expecting to see the Corvette Stingray pulling up onto the road near my house but I sighed when I saw that it wasn't. It was just the sun reflecting on someone's window.

My phone would ring every forty minutes though before any messages were left. I paused with a heavy heart from polishing the Grandfather clock that once belonged to my mom before going back to it. By 3 o' clock, I had at least six messages left from Sides, which I had not even listened to. But after a seventh came in, I sighed before snatching up my phone and listened to the voicemail.

The first message; _"Hey, Dawn! It's Sides! You asked me to call and so I did!" _He laughed lightly on the message. _"Okay! So, I've got some cool ideas to today! I thought I might just come pick ya up and we'll go for a drive for a bit? What do you say? Give me a call when you can, okay? Bye!" _

I felt my heart clench because he had sounded so excited about hanging out with me. I don't think I could feel any worst than I did now. But I went for message two.

The second message: _"Hey, Sunrise! It's me again, Sides, I mean. I hope you didn't forget our little get together. Heh, well, that's why I called ya. Because you said you might. So give me a call back, kay?"_

The third message: _"Dawn, it's Josh. Just wondering what time you wanted me to come get you for our little play day." _Sides' voice was starting to become a little uncertain and it was making me feel worst but not as bad as I felt as I listened to the next one.

The Fourth message: _".....um, It's me, Josh again. I was asking a friend of mine, whose a girl, and I asked if it's normal for a girl to not call back....UGH!! Maybe I shouldn't say it like that!"_ I almost started laughing with tears tingling in my eyes again. He sounded so frantic and cute through the phone, like he was embarrassed. _"Anyway, um.....I asked her for some advice about why you might not be calling back......BEEP." _

I had to frown in confusion. It didn't know what that was about and why the message suddenly just went dead by I listened to the next one.

The Fifth message: _"AHHH! Sorry, Dawn! I accidently hung up on you, thanks to a certain someone!"_ I did laugh as I imagined Sides glaring at someone that he might have been with. _"Shut up, Jazz!! I didn't mean to hang up on her!! It was Hot Rod! He's picking on me because I'm talking to a girl!! Uhhh......Rod! I meant Rod........Uh, slag." _I was still laughing by the time the message ended. I got the feeling that Sides and his friends had some weird nicknames. But hey, who was I to judge?

The Sixth message: _"Uh, Dawn. Sorry about that last message. I was being dumb. I'm not really suppose to let anyone know about my friends' nicknames. They hate it when I tell someone they don't know." _He laughed nervously and I could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _"Anyway, I was just wondering why you haven't called back yet. Call me back, 'kay?" _

The last message was almost heart shattering as it was to me. I felt every single bit of guilt in me when I heard it and I wanted to just fall flat onto my butt when I heard the unease and discomfort in Sides' voice.

The seventh message: _"............"_ There had been a long pause but I could hear Sides breathing a little before he let out a sigh. _"I did something wrong didn't I? Was it what Sunny, Rod and I did to those guys who were rude to you? I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I won't do it again. I just wanted to be friends, Dawn. Sam said.....Oh! That's right. You don't like talking about Sam. Heh."_ Sides laughed a little weakly before he went quiet again. _"Just....give me a call, okay? You're starting to worry me. Bye, Sunrise." _

My eyes lowered to the ground as I snapped my phone shut and sank down onto the chair I had been standing on. I felt terrible. I had hurt Sides' feelings. He thought he had done something bad that made me angry with him. But that wasn't it. I just couldn't go anywhere because of Christian.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I flipped my phone open and began to type a text message to send back to Sides, hoping he'd understand and drop it. _**Sides, I'm sorry about today. I really am. And you didn't do anything wrong. It's just.....**_I paused from going further as I heaved another sigh. _**I'm grounded. I can't do anything today. It's probably better if we don't hang out anyway. I'm not good with making friends as it is.** _I stopped and grimaced. I couldn't tell him stuff like that. I sounded like some kind of sappy tragedy, if that's not what I really was. So I deleted everything.

_**Sides, I can't hang out today. I'm grounded and I needed to do some other things today for my stepdad. I'm sorry. But I'll see you some other time. Bye. Dawn.** _

And then I hit send. I didn't think any more on the message. I just sent it and hoped that it didn't bother Sides too much. But right now, I had to get this done.

I went back to cleaning the house, still feeling some remorse that I couldn't tell Sides what was going on. I was just too embarrassed to tell him that I was letting my stepdad run my life. Not that it was his business anyway. I didn't know him. All I knew about him was his name was Josh and his nickname was Sides, or Sideswipe. He drove a hot silver Corvette Stingray. As for everything else, I didn't know anything. He said something about him being in the military with his twin brother but he could have been lying. Especially if he's a part of a street gang racing around in Nevada too. A military guy breaking the law like that?

Heh. Right.

It was about 4 o'clock by the time I finished cleaning the entire house. Christian wasn't home because he had left a few hours ago to do God knows what. Probably getting finger foods to force me to cook for all of his 'party guests' that night. Did he really think I was dumb? The party was a Gambling party. He brought a bunch of people over to play Texas Hold 'Em Poker Black Jack or whatever they could find to gamble about.

I hated it when they smoked cigars. I hated smoking period. It was a disgusting habit, not that I blamed some people for smoking. I just didn't like the smell of cigarettes or the smoke blowing in my face. Which was what happened every time he pulled his parties.

I planned on staying upstairs, door locked and study Algebra. I didn't want to be anywhere near that party if I could help it. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to. Chris always made me do some cooking and everything. And if that wasn't enough, he would be playing loud music. That was going to be trouble. Because every time he had parties, the neighbors complained about the loud music and he always blamed it on me. Everything he did, it was my fault. I think he was doing it to make people not like me any more than they didn't already. So I was never surprised when neighbors saw me, they gave me dirty looks or looked annoyed. I stopped caring a long time ago anyway.

By the time Chris got home, I did have the house cleaned so he didn't say anything. That was a good sign. The only thing he told me was to get started on all of the finger foods while he laid down for a nap. With a sigh, I did what he told me.

While I was putting the mini pizza pockets in the oven, my cellphone went off, making me groan. I was really hoping that wasn't Sides again. I liked him and all but seriously, did he have to call all of the......I blinked when I looked at the text message that came through, not recognizing the number. But when I flipped open my phone to retrieve it, I nearly jumped.

_**Hey, Dawn. It's Sam Witwicky. Can you come outside for a minute?**_

I know for a fact that my jaw must have hit my chest and I was sure that my eyes grew wide in alarm. 'Huh?! There's no way......!! How would he know where I lived?!' I couldn't stop myself from hurrying to the front of the house to look out the living room window and sure enough, that bright yellow with black stripes Camaro was sitting in front of my house. Sam was leaning against it, talking but I didn't see anyone else with him. He couldn't possibly be talking to himself, could he?

And if he sensed my eyes, he looked towards me and spotted me looking out the window at him. With a sheepish sort of smile, he offered a wave at me before motioning me to come outside.

I just stood there for a moment, staring at him dumbfounded. I don't ever recall him coming to this house before. So how in the world did he know where I lived? But more a less, my face darkened a little as I stared at him. What in the hell was he doing there anyway and what did he want?

Well, there was only one way of finding out.

I crossed my yard rather cautiously, my arms folded tightly around me as I watched Sam watch me. He glanced around for a second as if he was expecting to see someone he knew or maybe he was just worried about talking to a dork like me. That darkened my mood even more than it already was.

But once I approached him at least five feet away, Sam offered me a smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey.....uh, Dawn. How's it going.......?" He was asking.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked dully, narrowing my eyes at him.

Sam hesitated before blowing out a huge sigh and looking away as if he was very frustrated. I couldn't possibly see why he was frustrated other than the fact he was around me. But he didn't show it too much. Instead, he pulled out his hands and buried his face in them, rubbing his face for a moment before pressing them together in front of him. "Dawn, I am so sorry about what happened Thursday. With Paul spilling paint on you. I really didn't send him to do that. I wouldn't do that." He hesitated, looking a little frustrated when I gave him a skeptical look. "I wouldn't! I yelled at him for it. And I should have told you that yesterday but....a lot of things happened and I just didn't have the chance." He told me before dropping his hands and pushing himself off the Camaro. "I, uh, also want to apologize for the past couple years. I can't believe I forgot who you were......"

I scoffed as I tightened my arms across my chest and shook my head as I looked impatiently away then back at him. "Oh, so now you remember me, Samuel James Witwicky. Took you long enough. But I'll be nice just this once and say apology accepted. Now I have things to do......" I was telling him as I turned to walk away. And I really did. If Christian caught me out here, talking to someone, he'd throw a fit about how I'm not doing what he told me to do.

Sam, however, quickly stepped forward and caught me by the arm, stopping me from leaving. He pulled back quickly when I shot him a look of warning. "Dawn, wait a minute. Just hear me out." He said, really sounding apologetic. He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We were best friends in Elementry school and I went and forgot about you after you moved away. There's really not much of an excuse for that. But I'm really sorry about forgetting you. I can't believe I forgot who you were. Can we at least start over?" He asked me.

I gave him a raised eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. I did not want to forgive Sam for forgetting me. But when his eyes grew a little wider and his lip stuck out, I had to scoff a harsh laugh as I tried to glare at him. He was trying to pull the pouty look on me that he used to do as a kid! I hated it when he did that! "Sam!! That doesn't work anymore!" I tried to shout at him but there was a hint of a laugh in my tone.

Sam laughed outright before holding out his hand. "Can we really start over, Dawn? I mean it this time." He told me.

My short laugh died down before I looked impatiently away from him and shook my head as I turned my eyes back onto him. "Aren't you afraid all of what your new popular friends will say something about you wanting to be friends with _'Emo Girl'_?" I asked, my tone a little dry again.

What surprised me was when he grimaced and scoffed shaking his head as he folded his arms. "I can't believe people call you that. Next time someone does, they are really going to hear it from me and Mikalea." He stopped dead when I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. His frowned deeped a little before he tilted his head. "Why don't you like Mikaela? It's obvious that you don't." He told me.

I gave him a dry look and shifted my weight. "You want the truth, Sam? She's the reason you forgot me." I said impatiently. "Think about it."

Sam frowned but shook his head. "Dawn, Mikaela's not the reason I forgot you. You moved away in fourth grade and didn't come back until.....what? Jr. High?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me, his arms dropping again to his sides.

I saw his point and it made my face soften a little with just a tad bit of guilt. He really did have a point. I didn't really have a reason to hate Mikaela Banes. Other than the fact that she was Miss Popular. I kept my face turned away from Sam though, not wanting to look up at him. "Why did you come over here, Sam? You could have just told me over the phone or something." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I guess I thought it would be better if I explained in person, Dawn." Sam said, trying to make it sound obvious but he let out a sigh and leaned against the Camaro, pausing to glance down at it then back at me with a lopsided smile. "Oh, yeah. About that picture you drew, so it was my Camaro only spiffed up in your image, huh?"

I pulled a face and looked at him. It was obvious that his cousin told him something about that. "Yeah. I'm sorry for getting paint on your car. I was.....upset." I told him, grimacing just a little.

Sam just smiled and shook his head. "It's cool. I'll get over it and so will my car." He said, though he was looking at the Camaro pointingly, which strangely revved just a little. All I could do was stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam grimaced, himself before clearing his throat and looking up at the house real quick. He was obviously trying to think of a way to change the subject. "So, erm......nice place you've got. How's your mom doing?" He asked.

That remark made me flinch as I felt it stab into my heart. That was one thing I had hoped he would never ask about. I knew he didn't know what happened to my mom but still, I did not want him asking that. My face darkened a little and I saw his eyes light up as he realized he might have said something that he shouldn't have. With a stony look, I turned slightly away. I didn't know exactly what to say to Sam. I remember how he had once adored my mother, thinking her of as a second mother. Mom had been very kind to him when we were friends and she would make us peanut butter, jelly and honey sandwiches.

Hey, we were kids and we liked sweet stuff. It was good to eat together a long time ago.

But still, Sam had adored my mother and if I told him now what happened to her, I was sure he was going to feel extremely guilty for asking. So I decided not to tell him. "She's fine." I forced out before looking over when a few cars began pulling up into the driveway. I grimaced again before looking at Sam, noting he was watching some of them. "Sam, you better go. My stepdad is throwing a party and it's not really one you want to be around here for." I warned him.

Sam frowned, his eyes narrowing a little in confusion. He, of course, had not known that my mother remarried to a complete ass and I was not about to let him meet the......

"DAWN!"

I cringed at the very voice yelling at me from the front porch. I groaned loudly as I gave Sam a look before turning to look at Chris as he glared at me from the door. Boy, was I going to get it? "I'm coming!" I called to him before quickly looking at the confused look on Sam's face. "Sam, just get out of here."

"Who is that, girl?! That better not be one of your fucking boyfriends! Like you even have one anyway!" Chris yelled across the lawn at me.

I grimaced again before giving Chris a dark look and shaking my head at him. I couldn't believe he just said that right in front of Sam. "He's not, Chris! He's.....he's just a boy from school!" I called back to him before looking at Sam, just in time to see him cringe. He hadn't liked that. But he was also looking a little worried now. I knew for a fact why. He remembered that my mother had not tolerated that kind of language and Chris had just swore at me. "Sam, just go."

"Dawn! Get your ass in the house! The mini pockets are going to burn! The timer's going off!!" Chris yelled at me again as he made his way over to his friends to greet them.

I grimaced for what seemed the tenth time in about ten minutes. I was really, really starting to loathe Chris. So with a sigh, I looked at Sam, who looked even more worried. "Sam....."

"Does your mom know he even talks to you like that?" Sam interrupted, his eyes somewhat darkened with fury for Chris. I made a face as I started taking a few steps back towards the house, not wanting to answer.

And somehow, Chris must have heard that because he stopped dead in mid sentence while talking to his friends, who were now looking a little annoyed from the interruptions as they tried to introduce their dates to my stepdad. He gave Sam a nasty look before shooting it to me as he placed a fist onto his waist. "Her mom is dead, kid! So she ain't going to care!" He then shot me a look, ignoring Sam now. "Girl, get in the house and get those mini pockets out of the oven before they burn! If they burn, you're going to be grounded for another week!" He snapped.

I felt the stabbing clench of my heart as I closed my eyes, feeling a little embarrassed and ashamed that Chris just had to say that. I really wished he'd die a horrible, painful death. So when I opened my eyes and looked at Sam, I wasn't surprised to see the shocked look on his face.

And shocked he looked. His eyes were staring directly at me with horror and even some guilt was starting flicker into his deep blue gaze. I could definitely see that his breath was hitching a little. "Dawn.....is that.....oh, my god. I am so......" He was saying, sounding pained.

My jaw clenched before I shook my head giving him a hard look. "It doesn't matter, Sam! Just get out of here!" I didn't mean to snap but I was starting to feel the painful pressure in my heart. I was ashamed, embarrassed, and hurt that Sam just had to hear about my mother like that from a guy like Chris. I just shook my head as I backed away from him, giving him a fierce look when he hesitated. "Just.....just go home! Forget it and leave me alone, okay?!" I told him, my voice trembling a little before I turned and stormed towards the house, shooting Chris the nastiest look I could manage. It didn't matter though. His back was to me and he was laughing with some of his friends.

When I got to the door, I paused to glance over my shoulder, seeing that Sam had not really moved but watched me with an almost painful, sympathetic look. He felt sorry for me and I hated it. I hated that look on his face. But all I could do was shake my head as my eyes started to tingle before I turned and went inside.

I really, really hated my life even worst before. And I simply hated Chris. He just made my life even more difficult.


	5. Chapter 5 Unwanted Attention

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Five~**

_Unwanted Attention_

* * *

It was easy to say when the weekend finally ended, I was feeling very uneasy about going to school on Monday.

I knew very well that Sam was probably still troubled with the knowledge of what happened to my mom and I knew that he was going to try and ask me about it when he got the chance. I just had to try and avoid him as much as I could. But that was going to be very difficult. Avoiding someone at high school was a hard thing to do unless you sluffed your classes. And I already knew that if I did that, Chris would find out from the office and I would be in deeper trouble than I already was in.

So when I got to school, though barely because my stupid Volvo was acting up again, I spent most of the time looking over my shoulder, waiting for Sam to pop up and start asking questions.

But if that wasn't enough to keep me on my toes, I realized immediately when I stepped through the doors of school, people were staring. I froze in the door ways staring back at everyone who was looking right back at me. Nearly everyone in the common areas were watching as I slowly walked into the school, looking around. Some had even started whispering and some were laughing right out. I overheard some talking about what happened to Westley and his goonish friends. And some were talking about me. I even heard some saying something about how I paid some thugs to pull that prank on Westley, which made me grimace and pick up my pace.

I did what I could to keeping my head down, ignoring all of the whispers all around me and the staring eyes. I was somewhat starting to curse what happened to Westley, wondering if meeting Josh, or Sides as he seemed to be prefered to be called, was a curse for me. At least another curse. I was getting unwanted attention and it was making me a little jumpy. Especially when I almost walked into people.

I had managed to get to my locker without any incidents, other than just hearing people talking about me as I passed by them. I felt my entire body starting to tremble with nervous anxiety, wondering if anyone was going to jump me for what happened to Westley.

And that's when I walked right into him.

I yelped as I nearly bounced off of his chest and stumbled back to look wide eyed up at who I just walked into. And it surprised me to see a just as uneasy looking James Westley. He looked almost as surprised as I did but if not more anxious and annoyed at the same time. I could tell just by looking into his eyes he was pissed at me for what Sides and his twin brother did to him and his friends, who were glaring at me from behind him. They weren't going to move unless Westley told them to though. And I already knew he wouldn't out of fear of what Sides might do the next time he found out this jerk bullied me.

Swallowing heard and taking a few shaky breaths, I walked around Westley and his friends, feeling their glaring eyes following me. I know for a fact that I was starting to tremble a little as I waited for one of them to grab me and possibly slam me against the wall.

"Hey, Emo Girl." I flinched sharply when Westley called after me and I spun around looking at him like a frightened doe being caught in headlights. He was glaring at me but still looking hesitant. "You better watch your back. Your thugs won't always be there to do your dirty work." He snapped at me.

I cringed at his words before grabbing my backpack strap and adjusting it. I turned to keep walking, too afraid to say anything only to gasp when I saw someone's chest right in front of my face. My head shot up and I was shocked to see Trent DeMarco standing there, glaring over my head at Westley.

"Leave her the hell alone, James!"

For a moment, I thought I might have somehow fell and hit my head so hard that I might have been hallucinating. I thought that I imagined Trent DeMarco saying that. But with a quick glance over my shoulder at Westley and his friends and seeing the stunned looks on their faces, I realized that he had said that! And I seriously couldn't believe it!

Neither could Westley as he stepped back, looking alarmed. "What the hell, Trent?! Why are you standing up for this Emo freak?! She made her stupid friends......!" He was saying.

Trent's eyes darkened and his hands actually clenched into tight fists at his side before he shook his head. "She didn't make her friends do anything! She didn't even know they would do that! And if I were, you better watch it! Because next time, I won't tell Rod off for what he did! Next time, I might just join in pulling a prank on you!" He shot.

I felt my eyes growing even wider as I looked up at the Ex-Jock, stunned he would say that. It even made me backtrack a little to realize he must have knew Sides' friend, Rod. Somehow, he knew that guy who had helped Sides and his twin brother pull that prank on Westley and his goons. More or less, I was stunned he would even say that the next time that Westley did anything to me, he would help Rod pull another one on them. I couldn't believe that Trent DeMarco was actually standing up for me.

Me.

Someone that he used to bully, himself.

I was starting to wonder if I had somehow fallen down the Rabbit hole and ended up in a twisted version of Wonderland. Everything seemed to be nonsense for me. It was complete nonsense that people actually paid attention to me. It might have been for the reasons I didn't want but they were paying attention to me. And they were even starting to know my name. Sam even remembered me and had tried to reunite our old friendship, even though that already turned bad. And now, Mr. Popular, former glorious Football Quarterback, Trent DeMarco was standing up for me.

How many more nonsense things were going to happen to me?

"You're becoming such a freak, DeMarco!" I heard Westley snap, breaking me out of my chain of thoughts and I saw him glaring hard at the boy standing right behind me. A lot of people were now watching and waiting for some kind of fight to break out. "First, you quit the team! Then you start hanging out with that loser, Witickity! And now you're defending her?! What is going on with you?!"

I was actually wondering the same thing as I glanced up at Trent, whose face was still hard as stone. I wondered what was going on with Trent.

Trent, however, just shook his head as he scoffed darkly. "One, Sam's name is Witwicky. Two, I quit football because I got bored of playing it! And third," He paused placing a hand onto my shoulder, ignoring the fact that I just flinched heavily. "I've had my eyes opened for me! I'm not going to pick on people just for kicks! It's childish and stupid! There are more important things than berating someone and making them feel like shit!" He snapped before lightly pushing me to turn my back onto Westley. It actually felt like he was going to escort me away from the possible danger. "Last thing, mess with her again, I'm just going to stand back and watch the twins have their little fun with you guys! Say like, super-gluing your asses to the wall, butt fragging naked! I think that'll be a laugh!"

I heard a few sniggers throughout the hall and I was sure that Westley might have went a little pale from Trent's words and the reminder he had gotten from Sides about what might happen if he bullied me again. I almost wanted to glance over my shoulder to see if he had gone white but Trent lightly pushed me again, keeping me from turning as he started to escort me down the hall.

For a moment, both of us were quiet, ignoring anyone who might have been staring. Neither one of us spoke for a long moment until I spared a glance up at the much taller teen. Trent's face was still very hard but as he glanced back at me, it began to soften. "You okay?" He finally asked me.

I swallowed hard before pulling away from him, giving us more space apart while giving him a look. I didn't understand why he was standing up for me. "Wh-why.....why did you stand up for me?" I found myself murmur.

Trent stared at me for a moment as we walked slowly down the hall but then he shook his head as he glanced away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Because you're Sam and Josh's friend. And what I just said is true. It's stupid to bully people. We're in our Senior year. It's time to grow up. It's just too damn bad that Westley won't. He's being a slag-head for threatening you. You'd think he'd get the point across that Josh wasn't fragging around about what he said to you......"

"You know it was Sides.....uh, Josh?" I had to ask, frowning.

Trent snorted as he looked directly at me, looking as if he was going to laugh at my very words. He was looking at me as if it was so obvious. "Yeah. Josh and his brother, Jared. The twins. Rod told me. I'm friends with him and he's friends with them. It could only be those three. They're the only ones who'd risk getting slagged by pulling a prank like that. I was really surprised that Iro......" He cut himself off, making a face. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like he knew something I didn't. But he wasn't going to let me know, of course. "Anyway, Sam's been looking for you......" He was saying.

My face hardened and I immediately stopped dead center in the hall. And because I stopped, Trent did, turning a little to look at me with a frown. "I don't want to talk to Sam and you're not going to make me, DeMarco!" I told him, darkly.

For a moment, Trent looked surprised before he shook his head, scoffing a little. "Look, I don't know what the hell happened between you and Sam in grade school. I remember you guys used to be tight with each other until you moved back from where ever the hell you went. I don't know why you guys didn't start being friends again when you came back, Dawn! And I don't know why Sam asked me this morning to help find you! All I know is that he's really upset about something and he wants to talk to you about it! I'm just the messenger boy, okay?!" He told me impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes a little, feeling uneasy about going to talk to Sam about my mom. I didn't want to talk about it. It would just upset me. I just wanted to forget about it and get on with my miserable life! "You're a messenger boy, huh? Well, here's a reply to Sam! Tell him I just want to be left alone and I don't want to talk about my mom being dead!" I snapped before turning sharply and hurrying away. I had caught a glimpse of the sudden surprised look on Trent's face but I didn't turn back to look again or watch what might have happened next. I just wanted to get to class.

And so I did.

Once again, I spent the entire day, looking over my shoulder, trying to avoid Sam and now Trent. I felt so frustrated and irritated. Why, oh, why did my life have to change? I hadn't been content with being ignored before but now I was starting to wish that nothing would have changed for me.

And it certainly didn't help that word must have spread because I was now seeing a few sympathetic looks on other people's faces as I walked by. Somehow, I wonder how, with sarcasm, everyone found out about my mom and now people were pitying me. I even overhead someone say that they now couldn't blame me for being an Emo. I groaned in disgust at that remark and pressed on.

It was at lunch when I was once again approached. I had been sitting in the farthest corner table, eating my miserable lunch and trying to think of something to draw in my sketchbook when I realized someone was approaching me.

Actually more like someones. There were more than one person walking up to me, though they were all hesitating.

With a deep sigh, I really didn't need to look up to see the hesitant looks on Sam and Trent's face, nor Mikaela's as all three of them stood before my table, watching me. I looked up though, almost impatiently, eyeing all three of them. And then my breath caught when I saw that they weren't alone. Brad Witwicky was with them, smiling weakly at me and waving his fingers at me as if trying to say hello. I remembered how Mr. Grant had forbade Sam's cousin to being in the school during school hours, so I was wondering how he would take it if he caught Brad again. I figured that he didn't know about it yet but it would only be a matter of time before he came into the lunch room and saw him.

I stared at him for a second before letting my eyes flicker over to Sam again, who slowly sat down in one of the chairs at my table, setting his lunch tray down. And just as slowly, Trent and Mikaela sank down with him, followed by Brad, who was sitting nearest to me, smiling as innocently as he could at me.

"How did it happen, Dawn? Please." Sam said, almost begging me. It didn't take me even a second to realize what he was talking about. "Just tell me what happened to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was my mom's name. I remembered how Sam used to call her Lizzy when he was just a kid whenever he came over to my old house to play with me. But that was such a long time ago. Too many years had passed since that time and now.....it was just a painful memory.

Still, my face hardened and I slammed my sketchbook shut and stuffed it into my backpack. I didn't want to play this game with Sam right now. I didn't want to.....

"Dawn, please just tell me." Sam said, leaning across the table a little, his hand out stretched towards me as if trying to stop me from leaving. "What happened to your mom? How did she.....how did she die?"

I sat there for a very long moment, glaring down at my backpack and not looking up at Sam. I was afraid that if I did, I would feel the burning in my eyes again. I was really getting sick of crying all the time whenever something bad happened. I was so weak for it. I felt like a useless child always crying whenever something didn't go my way and I felt so.....so.....I couldn't even describe it.

I heard a light whistle and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lift my eyes to the hand that belonged to Brad Witwicky, who looked a little concerned. But after a moment, I shrugged off his hand and pushed myself to my feet. I heard Sam's breath catch as if he was going to try and say something but I shot him a look. Him, Trent and Mikaela were watching me carefully.

"It was a plane accident." I bit out, my voice as hard as I could make it. If I had not hardened my voice, I knew it would tremble, revealing the fact that I was feeling emotional again. "She went to Germany for a Times Magazine convention, to write a piece on some of the German life and the plane went down into the Pacific Ocean. They said it was engine failure or something." I gave Sam a sharp look before shaking my head. "Just leave me alone, Sam. I just want to be left alone. And you can tell Josh that too. He's nice and all, and even a little cute. But I'm better off being left alone."

Mikaela then scoffed lightly as if she found something funny. "You really don't know him then. Once Josh gets interested in something, he don't stop. Even if Jared tells him to and he's almost the only one that Josh will listen to. He's going to bug the hell out of you from now on." She told me, almost warningly.

I gave her a dry look before shouldering my backpack and moving around the table to leave. I knew very well that all four pairs of eyes were watching me carefully. "Yeah?" I asked her. "Well, he better stop now."

And then I was walking off. I was only glad that none of them walked after me. They seemed to realize I just wanted to be alone for now. If not for the rest of my life. They would give me some space for now. Mikaela didn't even say anything to me in Art class. All she did was meet my eyes and offered a soft smile. I wasn't used to be people showing me pity or trying to be nice to me. And I was especially not used to popular kids trying to be nice to me.

After school, I had been walking towards my Volvo when I froze in my foot steps. My Volvo was covered in paper. I couldn't believe this. Especially when I walked right up to my car and pulled some of the paper off to look at it. They were notes and letters from random people who had heard about my mom. And they were saying of how sorry they were for calling me names behind my back or ignoring me. Some even said they knew how it felt to lose a loved one like that. And there were even some invitations to shopping trips at the mall from some of the girls on the Cheerleading squad. Some were even from the girls that hung out with Westley, stating of how sorry they were for treating me so bad. It was due to the fact that they hadn't known it was like that.

I grimaced before just shoving the papers off my car and letting them fall to the road. I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to work that night and if I spent the time pulling all of those papers off, I would be late. So I just climbed into the car, let it choke to life and drove home to get my things.

* * *

That night, it was pretty bad.

Krispy Kreme was pretty slammed that night, people wanting doughnuts for Monday Night Football; the Denver Broncos vs the Oakland Raiders. I was a Broncos fan, even though they really sucked for the past couple of years. But hey, the Raiders had that player, Russell. They were doing good this year but they could do so much better without that guy. He's a nightmare on the field.

No offense to Oakland Raider fans. But he is.

Anyway, I was on the drive thru again, dashing back and forth from helping up front and in the drive thru. Victler was working tonight so I couldn't slow down a little. I didn't want to deal with his shit either. But I was really jumpy, jumping at every time a car came through. I was so expecting to hear that gentle purr of the Corvette Stingray and then Sides showing up at the window to talk to me. I didn't have time to talk today. It was just too busy.

Luckily, though I was somewhat disappointed, Sides never showed up. He didn't come to see me like he had the second time. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

By the time we were finally closing the Lobby and cleaning up the place, I was beyond exhausted. And when I was exhausted, I was a little grumpy. So I wasn't too surprised when I finally snapped at Victler for telling me to lock the doors while I had been stocking the drinks up front at the same time. He gave me a look of warning but didn't say anything. I probably would end up with a write up. But right at this point, I didn't care.

In truth, I had more write ups than anyone, even though some of them were so pointless. It was getting three write ups that cost your job but Victler wouldn't fire me. And I do remember him telling his boss why. He said something about how I was the hardest worker among the bunch and if they fired me, they'd lose a very valuable worker. Everyone else was just too damn lazy. So his boss laid off. I had been pretty alarmed by the compliment at that time but it was the only one I ever got. Now and then I heard from the other workers that Victler actually pushed me the hardest because he admired my work habits. It would have been nice if he stopped pushing too hard though.

Anyway, my work shift finally ended and so I trudged to the back to get my things. I still had the day's events running through my head that I didn't pay too much attention as I walked outside to the back of the parking lot. I always parked my car in the back, in a far corner. And that's when I heard the laughter and the glass breaking.

Stopping nearly fifteen feet away from my car, I looked up only to stare in horror as several guys stood around my car, smashing the windows and yanking things out from under my hood. They were trashing my car!!!

My jaw fell and my eyes went wide with horror before I was trying to whip out my cellphone to call the police. I also was turning back towards the building to quickly get inside before the guys noticed me. I knew what would happen if they........

Suddenly a hand snatched my phone away before I could finish dialing the Emergency number and snapped my phone shut. I looked up with terror to see a few more guys sneering at me. They were obvious apart of this gang that was trashing my car. If that wasn't enough, I heard surprised shouts from behind me so I turned sharply to see that all of the guys were now walking towards me. They were laughing and jeering as they looked me over.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? That your car?" The guy with my phone asked, pointing it towards the Volvo.

I was too terrified to say anything but flinch away from a few hands that began jabbing at me and pushing me in their little circle. I dropped my bag which was quickly snatched by another guy, who he and another one began digging around in it, yanking out my wallet. My breathing started to speed up and hitch as I kept flinching away from the gang surrounding me.

The guy with my phone jabbed me with it, giving me a dark look for not answering. "I said," He nearly shouted at me. "Is that your piece of shit?!"

Timidly, I dipped my head into a nod, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to protect myself from the jabs they were giving me. I kept flinching away from their hands when they began grabbing at me. "Ju-just take everything. I wo-won't tell anyone." I said, my voice trembling.

The gang all laughed as they looked around at me before they began shoving me around in their circle, pushing and pulling at me. "Just take everything. I won't tell anyone." One of them taunted in a high pitched voice, doing a very poor imitation of me.

"Of course, you won't!" The guy with my phone sneered before throwing my phone down and stomping on it to break it. I cringed at the sound but let out a startled yelp when someone grabbed my hair and roughly pulled my head back. "You won't say anything of what we do to you, bitch."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back the frightened tears that were starting to fill the brims. God, my life was such a mess. I hated it so much. Everything that happened to me was always bad. My dad left because of me! My mom was dead because of me! I lived with Christian, who was a nightmare all on his own! My car was now trashed! People thought I was some hopeless case of Emo! And now I was going to get attacked by a bunch of fu.......!

Suddenly there was a loud revv of an engine and squeal of tires as a car sharply pulled into the parking lot and sped right up to me and the gang, making all of us gasp and jump back. Hot headlights shone on us, blinding all of us as the car pulled right up to our group.

And it took me a second to recognize that wicked grin of the Corvette Stingray.

The engine was growling loudly, sounding more like an angry preditor as its headlights seemed to glare at the gang members. I just stood there, trembling and staring at the Stingray with terror. I couldn't believe it! He had come just in the nick of time!

The Stingray growled loudly, revving the engine so loud and angrily that even I had to cover my ears to block out the sound. The gang let out startled cries as they backed further away from me, but they didn't turn to leave yet. They just watched as the car went quiet again, engine only growling as the door opened and Sides stepped out, looking deadly serious as he looked all of the gang over. He didn't say anything just yet as he walked around the door and over to me, putting an arm around my trembling form. I heard a growl deep within his throat as he glanced down at me before glaring back at the gang.

"Dawn, get in."

I hesitated as I looked up at Sides, noting how deadly he looked right now. But I started a little when he lightly pushed me towards the Stingray, which surprised me as the passenger door popped open all on its own to give me access inside. I hurried to the door but didn't climb in, just stood behind it, watching Sides as he took a few steps towards the gang, who now were starting to laugh as they put their brave faces on.

The gang started towards Sides, forming a semi circle around him and sneering at him. The guy who had busted my phone even took a few brave steps towards him, looking Sides over. "Nice ride." He said, his eyes flickering over to the Stingray. "It's better than the bitch's POS."

"Call her that again," Sides spoke, his voice very dark and I could have sworn that the headlights even started to flicker red as if the car was matching Sides' dark mood. "And I will be forced to break the rules about hurting people. I'll probably get my aft kicked by Hide, but in this case, it'll be worth it."

"S-Sides." I found myself murmur in terror.

His head shifted a little but he didn't look away from the gang as they laughed and jabbed one another, looking as if they found his words the most hilarious thing they ever heard. Sides didn't seem to care but just stand there, his head dipping a little low and a deep growl coming from him and the car. The Leader of the Gang snorted before leaning forward a little, giving Sides a leery look. His eyes flickered to me, making me cringe a little before he looked back at my rescuer. "She's a bitch." He sneered.

Oh, I could have sworn that if those lights didn't flash so quickly and there came the loud whirl of a police siren, Sides would have swung his fist and possibly knocked that guy out with one punch.

A police cruiser had arrived just in time, speeding into the parking lot and making its way towards us. I didn't hear the sirens very well because the blood was pounding in my ears as I watched Sides' arm come up only a little only to freeze when the flashing lights hit him. He looked over quickly before relaxing again. The gang, on the other hand, yelped in alarm before scattering quickly like cockroaches being hit by the lights. They were running away from the scene as fast as they could, jumping into their own cars and taking off. I had expected that the police cruiser give chase but it didn't.

Instead, it made its way over to me and Sides and stopped a few feet away. By that time, I started hyperventalating and collapsed onto the passenger seat of Sides' Corvette. I couldn't believe this happened to me. I had nearly been attacked only to be saved just in time by Sides. My heart was racing from the terrible excitement and I fought to calm down.

At that moment, Sides was right beside me, bent down in front of me and looking me over with worry. "Dawn! You all right?!" He asked quickly as he placed his hands on my arms, looking me over for any injuries.

"Sideswipe!" I heard but didn't pay attention to the cop who yelled it. "What were you about to do?!"

Sides made a face before turning around to give the cop who was now approaching us a look. He shook his head as he kept his hands on my arms, trying to help calm me down. "Oh, shut up, Prowl! I wasn't going to do anything! I was just trying to scare them away!" He snapped at the cop, which startled me.

I finally snapped out of my stupor and looked up at the cop as he stood over Sides, glaring at him. It took me a moment to recognize him but I was surprised to see that it was the strange cop from the school. The one who had stood by to watch my interrogation only to look relieved when I didn't turn in Sides, his brother and his friend in. I recalled his name.

Officer P. Rowl.

After a minor glaring contest with Sides, the cop looked away from him and at me before bending over to look me over. He was frowning a little in concern as he looked me over but then let out a light sigh as he stood up straight again. "Are you all right, young lady? What happened here?" He asked, now jumping into his police role.

Sides snorted harshly before standing up and folding his arms across his chest. "Oh, now you're going to ask if she's all right?" He said, bitterly.

Officer P. Rowl shot him a look before looking back at me then over at my car. He grimaced as if he didn't like what he saw then back at me. "Miss?" He asked again, tilting his head as he watched me carefully.

I finally found myself shaking my head and gripping the seats of Sides' Stingray. The seat seemed to be vibrating a little and it was comforting. It was definitely helping me calm down a little easier. "I....I....I'm o-okay. I'm.....I'm not hurt. Just.....just a little shaken. They didn't hurt me yet. Sides.....I mean, Josh got here before they did." I managed to tell the cop.

Strange enough, I saw Sides and Officer Rowl look at one another, meeting each other's eyes and looking as if they were having a silent conversation. They were sure quiet for a long moment, staring at one another before Sides shook his head as if saying no to something Officer Rowl said.

And once again, the police officer let out a relieved sigh before looking at me gently. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters. But for right now, can you give me a statement? That way I can know what to file in a report and then track down those trouble makers." He told me. He even took out a notebook and prepared to write whatever I said to him about my attackers.

Shakily, with Sides just standing over me like a protector, I gave my statement telling Officer Rowl what happened when I came out to go home.

Eventually, Victler had came out when he heard the ruckus and was startled to find out what nearly happened to me. He even started asking if I was all right and everything. But the officer said that I was fine, just shocked. Victler hung around until the officer finished getting my statement before taking off. When he finished, the officer looked at Sides.

"Josh, can you give her a ride home? Make sure she gets there safely?" Officer Rowl asked, heaving a sigh as if he was a little frustrated, himself.

Sides nodded already moving around to get to the driver's side before stopping when I gasped and tried to climb back out of the Stingray. I was quickly shaking my head, my face flushed with embarrassment. "N-no! It's okay!" I said, shakily. "I.....I can walk home! I don't want to be a prob......."

"Dawn, your house is nearly a mile away from here." Sides remarked, though he was smiling as if amused by my reaction. He openly grinned when I gave him a look of alarm. "Sam. He told me where you lived."

I groaned, making a mental note to beating up Sam tomorrow when I went to school. I couldn't believe he told Sides that. I was going to kill him. Especially if he told Sides about what happened that day at school. If Sam told Sides about my mother, I was going to kill him, painfully and slowly so that I could enjoy the agony he would get from it.

Officer Rowl let out a long sigh as he placed his hand onto his waist and raised his black eyebrow at me, shaking his head. "Miss Adams, I would feel more relief if Sides just gave you a ride home. He has a point. It's getting very late in the evening and it's a long walk. So please, just allow him to give you a ride. And if he causes you problems," He shot Sides a look of warning, his lips curling into a wicked smile. "He'll just be digging himself a bigger grave than he already has."

Sides glared at Officer Rowl.

Not wanting Sides to get into any more trouble, I slowly sank back down onto the passenger seat and carefully put my legs inside. I started a little when Officer Rowl handed my bag to me, along with all of my belongings. I had been lucky enough that the gang hadn't managed to take anything yet before Sides showed up. That was a huge relief.

As soon as I had all of my things, Officer Rowl closed the door behind me and said something to Sides, though I couldn't even make out what he said. I just took the chance to look around the car, freezing when I realized it.

I was riding in a Corvette Stingray!

I heard myself squeak as I looked around with wide eyes, taking in the interior. I couldn't believe it. I was actually sitting in a Corvette Stingray. A car of my dreams! I looked at the black leather seats, admired the really nice looking radio in the nearly stainless steel dashboard and even looked at the black and silver steering wheel......freezing when I saw a strange insignia in the middle of it.

There was a strange looking robotic face imprinted in the center of the wheel. I had never seen anything like it before. It was just some strange, square shaped, robotic looking face neatly embedded in the black leather, almost peering at me.

'Huh. Weird.' I found myself thinking.

And finally, Sides slid into the driver's side, glancing at me as he shut the door. He gave me a light smile before he started to drive out of the parking lot. Even the car drove so smoothly! I couldn't even feel the bumps of the car going off onto the road and pulling into the streets. I could have just melted right there, feeling so excited. I think Sides might have seen the look on my face because he started laughing as he gave me a side ways glance. "You've never ridden in a car like this, have you?" He laughed again when I groaned and sank further in my seat, blushing. "It's okay. I'm happy to be the first.....well, I'm happy to oblige in giving you a sweet ride home." he told me, grinning at me.

I just sat there in silence, feeling my face grow hotter each second as he spoke. This was embarrassing and awkward.

For a long time, neither one of us spoke. We just rode in the car in silence, feeling pretty awkward. At least, I did. I wasn't even sure how Sides felt. Eventually, I glanced up at him, noting how he kept his eyes straightforward, yet they seemed rather faraway at the same time. He was no doubt deep in thought and there was a slight dark look on his face as if something very unpleasant was in his mind. He was probably thinking about what would have happened if he had been a little later than he had.

"Erm....." I tried to speak, snapping him out of his thoughts and looking at me. "I....um...did Sam.....did Sam tell you anything.....today?" I was worried of what Sides might know about my mom. And ashamed.

Sides stared at me for a moment before his face softened and he looked forward again, his head dipping into a nod. "He didn't tell me in general. Just a friend of ours. He came to the base a little upset, and so was Mikaela and Trent. They were all upset about something and so Rod bugged them all until they said what was wrong. When he tends to start bugging, there's no stopping him until he gets what he wants. He can be annoying at times but heh, so can I." He said, sparing me a gentle smile.

I felt my own lips curve a little before my eyes snapped wide open. He had just said 'the base'. "So, you are in the military!" I blurted out.

A light laugh came from Sides as he nodded, glancing at me before looking forward again. "Yeah. I told you that I was. What, didn't believe me?" He asked, almost teasingly. I couldn't believe that he was teasing me. As if I didn't get teased enough.

But with a roll of my eyes, I folded my arms and shook my head. "No. You pulled a prank on Westley and his friends, one that could have landed you in jail." I paused while he laughed. I recalled what Officer Rowl had said earlier to Sides. "You got into trouble for it didn't you? Did you get.....did you get arrested?" I asked, sounding a little worried.

Sides smiled with amusement but shook his head. "Nah. But Sunny, Rod and I did get a nice big ol' reprimend from our boss. He wasn't too happy with us. Not that I can blame him. We shouldn't have pulled a prank like that on someone." His face darkened a little before shaking his head. "And I don't really care too much of what punishment that Ol' Doctor Hatchet can cook up for me, Sunny and Rod. We can take it. It's not a first time we pulled something like that anyway. What that slagger said to you the other day, it's something that a....." He cut himself off, making a face. "It just wasn't right."

I felt more respect and gratitude towards Sides for that remark. He was definitely getting a better outlook from me. I sat up a little straighter in the passenger seat and watched Sides as he kept driving. "So.....Sam told you....told you about my mom?" I found myself murmur.

Again, Sides glanced at me, his face even softer as he stared at me. "Yeah. He said something about it." He let out a light hum and a sad smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened to her. Makes me even more angry of what Westley said to you that day. But....I won't do anything unless you ask me to. It's your business, after all." He paused for a second before looking forward again. "But it won't mean I'll take it easy on that slagger either."

"Sides," I said, almost meekly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I should have told you about why I couldn't......"

Sides just shrugged, smiling at me. "Ah, it's all right. I understand. You said you were grounded. You can't help it if your dad won't let......" He was saying.

My face darkened and I glared forward. I did not want to even consider Chris being my dad. He was just my stepfather and Guardian and that was it. "He's not my dad." I murmured, getting a surprised look from Sides. I just shook my head. "He's just the man my mom married when she felt alone and the one who became my Guardian after my mom.....after she died."

For a moment, Sides stared at me, quite surprised before his face softened and he looked forward again. He was quiet for another minute, staring off at the road ahead of him. I could tell that the silence was bothering him a little because he was tapping his thumb against the steering wheel. He was like that before he decided to change the subject and lightly nudged me, grinning. "Well....now that's there's a huge problem with your car, I'll give you ride to school tomorrow, okay? Sound like fun?"

My face flared up bright red and I looked at him alarm.

Getting a ride home from Sides was kind of fun, actually. He finally put some music on and we talked about ride arrangements. I had tried to decline a ride from Sides, not wanting to be a problem for him. But he kept on insisting that he gave me a ride to school. He said that it wouldn't be a problem and that it would be fun for the both of us. I eventually caved in when he told me that he'd park out front all night and wait for the morning to come if I didn't agree. So with a short, forced laugh, I agreed with him.

I found myself liking Sides as we talked on the way home. He was really funny and he kept cracking jokes just to make me smile. He also told me a little about his twin brother, Jared and about how obsessed he was with his car, which happened to be a bright sunny colored 2010 Corvette Convertible.

According to Sides, Sunny was obsessed with keeping his car clean and in the best condition. He also happened to be very vain, pompous, and really grumpy. But as brothers goes, he could be kind when he wanted to be. He was also very protective of Sides and always looking out for him. They were as close as brothers could be. I found myself admiring Sunny just as much as Sides. He sounded like someone I would love to push buttons on and see how far he could go before losing his temper. I even remarked that to Sides, who laughed weakly and told me to be careful about that. I laughed with him.

When Sides pulled up to my house, I thanked him before getting out. I also hesitated to glance at him, biting my lip as I looked at him. He was watching me with a smile. "Thank you, Sides." I said a little quietly. "For.....for being there. I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't gotten there when you did."

He only smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't have let them hurt ya, Dawn. I was close by as it was. But they wouldn't have hurt you." He told me, trying to be reassuring.

I could only smile, grateful that he had been close by. I don't know how he knew I had been in trouble at the very moment but I was very grateful for him. So I just nodded and waved at him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said closing the door. I turned and started towards the house, almost grinning to myself. I knew I shouldn't have felt so cheerful after what I had nearly been through that night but I couldn't help it. I was making a friend and I don't even think that Christian could try and take that away from me. I got the feeling.....that if Sides felt like it, he could take Chris any time if he tried to hurt me again.

I just didn't know that I couldn't ever more right.


	6. Chapter 6 Beginnings of New Friendships

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Six~**

_Beginnings Of New Friendships_

* * *

When I woke the very next morning, I almost forgot about what happened to my car and about the arrangements I had made with Sides about picking me up that morning. I had gotten ready, feeling slightly dazed as I put on some black jeans and a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt with Jack Sparrow on it, saying _**Wanted Dead or Alive**_ and pulled my below the shoulder hair up into a pony tail.

Christian wasn't home, which was a good sign. It became very clear that he didn't know about what happened to me yet. Actually, it even took me a minute to remember what happened. I had thought it was all a dream for a moment until I went outside to warm up the POS Volvo.

But it wasn't there, in the spot it usually was suppose to be.

I froze on the sidewalk, stunned as everything came back to me. I remembered the gang that beat it up pretty good, destroying it. And I remember nearly being attacked by them. And I also remembered Josh coming to my rescue, saving me in the nick of time. Then it hit me that Sides was going to pick me up to take me to school.

And just as it hit me, I heard the loud rumbling engine of the Stingray as it came onto my road, pulling right up to my house. I felt myself freeze as I watched Sides' car quickly pull into the drive way, rumbling a greeting towards me. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat as I looked at the beautiful silver car in my drive way before looking at Sides as he opened the door and stepped out, grinning at me. I couldn't believe it. I was about to get a ride in a hot car with a hot guy. Exactly how much was my life going to change?

"Hey, Sunrise." Sides greeted me, grinning he rested his arm on the hood of his car. "Ready for school?"

I smiled as I dipped my head a little lower before making my way towards the Stingray, watching as Sides moved around his car and opened up the passenger side door for me. I just shook my head as I paused in front of him, looking at him. "You know, I almost thought last night was a dream. I didn't.....I didn't know you were coming." I told him, truthfully.

Sides only smiled at me as he rest his arm on top of the door, shrugging lightly. "I know I can be dreamy and all, but I'm here." I kind of laughed at the cheesy line but it was flattering. "Let's get you to school. You got a friend whose worried about you."

I froze for a moment as the surprise hit me before I realized exactly who he was talking about. I frowned slightly but still somewhat dazed. "You told Sam?" I asked him.

Sides' answer was only a shrug and a sly smile.

Oh, I think I would ask about it later. I don't know how Brad Witwicky knew about it but he told Sam about it. And if Sam knew, Mikaela probably would have, which made me groan. But it was gone as soon as I slid into the passenger side seat and smiled. My heart skipped again and I felt somewhat excited. I was getting a ride to school in a Corvette Stingray. I had to repeat the question again.

How much more was my life going to change?

It turned out that my suspicions was right when I got to school. People noticed as soon as I got there. I felt excited as Sides pulled into the school parking lot, the engine roaring a little and catching a lot of attention. I saw many eyes shoot over to the silver car and many jaws fell as people watched the hot car drive past quite a few people. A lot of them were guys who were gawking but some girls started to look a little dreamy too. I could feel my mouth curl into a smile. I wondered what anyone would say when I stepped out of the Corvette.

Sides pulled the Stingray up to the front office before stopping then he looked at me, smiling. "Well, have a nice day at school. I'll come get you at 3:00 after school. Then we can hang out." He told me.

I smiled at him but shook my head. I couldn't believe this guy. He just did not give up, did he? Not that I wanted him. He was the first person to ever be nice to me in a long time. It was probably a good thing I didn't have to work that day. After being attacked last night, Victler had said that I didn't have to work that night. So I guess I did have a day where I could relax. Well......if Christian didn't make me clean house again. "I'll see you a three but I don't think I can hang out with you today. I might have to do some chores......."

"Ah, ah. Come on. You put them on hold just this once, can't ya? I wanted to show you something anyway." Sides said, smiling, waggling a finger at me.

I had to laugh a little before nodding. I guess I could put off the chores for an hour or so. I always did all the work anyway. Christian didn't do anything to lift a finger in the house. He was always watching TV or taking a nap, or sometimes working out. "Okay. Okay. I'll hang out with you." I told him.

Sides grinned before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a one armed hug, which had my face flare up and my heart skip a beat. "That's my girl! I'll see you later today!" He told me almost excitedly.

Slightly dazed, I just nodded before climbing out of the Corvette and watched him speed off. I was still slightly dazed as I walked towards the school, trying to register what he just said. I wondered if that had been a dream of mine or if he really said it. Had he really called me his girl? No. He couldn't have. He couldn't have said that. And if he did, he probably didn't mean it like that.

"Uh, Dawn?"

I blinked several times before looking up to see Sam, Mikaela and Trent all standing right in front of me. I hadn't even realized that I had walked all the way through the halls until I came to my locker. I didn't know how I did that without walking into something or someone. Wait....I think I did but I was just too dazed to realize it.

But either way, I was now staring at my three fellow students, still somewhat dazed. It took me to snap out of it before I suddenly frowned, mood darkened again. I couldn't even stop myself as I took a few steps towards Sam before punching in the shoulder, making him yelp and jump back away from me. I ignored the stunned looks on Mikaela and Trent's face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sam yelped as he rubbed his shoulder.

I glared at him as I pointed at him with a finger. "That, Sam, was for telling Josh where I lived and about my mom!" I growled at him before placing my hands onto my waist and watched him continuously rub his shoulder. But my face softened again as I let out a long sigh and looked up at him. "But if you hadn't, he probably wouldn't have come to my work in time."

Sam frowned with Mikaela and Trent, looking somewhat confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?" My old best friend asked.

I frowned right back at him before shaking my head, narrowing my eyes in my own confusion. "Didn't Josh or Brad tell you what happened last night? I got jumped by a gang last night and he saved my life?" I asked, skeptically. I regretted saying that a second later when three pairs of eyes widened and Mikaela slapped a hand over her mouth, gasping. "Oh.....shit. He didn't tell you, did he?" I groaned, making a face.

Insert face into palm was definitely going through my head right now.

"What?! You got jumped?!" Sam almost exclaimed, catching a lot of people's attention.

I grimaced as I looked around at everyone who was now looking at us. I had not wanted anyone else to know about it if they hadn't already. But by the looks of this, I had just signed for my own grave. But deciding to ignore everyone else, I looked back at Sam, Mikaela and Trent as they stared at me still surprised by concerned. They were all looking me over as if expecting some kind of life threatening battle wounds. I was kind of touched in a way at their concern. "I'm okay. Sides got there in time, with a cop named Officer Rowl." I frowned when the three frowned and looked at one another, some what confused.

It only took a second before Mikaela's eyes lit up with realization before she smiled and shook her head as she met Sam's eyes and mouthed 'Prowl'. I could only frown in confusion before shaking my own head. I would think about it later.

Sam slowly nodded as a smile curled onto his face before he looked at me, tilting his head curiously. At least he had stopped rubbing his shoulder. "As long as you're okay. I mean, you are, right?" He asked.

I had to nod as I readjusted my backpack and took a step back. "Yeah. If Sides hadn't showed up when he did, I would have.....well, I wouldn't be here." I said, not wanting to tell them that it was more than likely that I would have been raped and killed by the gang. I shuddered at the very thought.

"So," Sam began hesitating before shrugging. "Are we cool? Friends?" He then offered his hand towards me.

It was my turn to hesitate. I wasn't sure if I could be friends with Sam again. Not after what he learned about my mother. And what about Mikaela? After I had been a little bit of a bitch to her, did she even approve of me trying to be friends with Sam again? I couldn't help but spare a glance at her, surprised to see her smiling at me. She didn't look like she was holding a grudge against me.

So slowly, I reached out and placed my hand into Sam's hand, looking directly at him. I almost smiled when his own face lit up, reminding me exactly how cheerful he could be at times. He was still that kid I once knew. "I guess we can be friends. But aren't you worried about what your.....?" I was asking.

"No, Dawn." Mikaela interrupted, smiling at me. "Our 'popular' friends will get over it. And if they don't like it and they won't accept you......"

"Then they aren't our friends." Trent finished for her, resting his arm on Sam's shoulder, who didn't seem to care. "What matters is what we think, and what Josh thinks." He then made a face as if he thought of something that he might regret saying.

I looked each one of them over, almost amazed that they were even doing this. They were giving me a chance to be one of their friends. This was one thing that I never would have guessed that would happen. "Okay." I said a little uncertain. "Even though I'm an....."

Mikaela shook her head before she reached out and grabbed my hand and turned my arm to face up. She looked at the scars on my arm before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I have a question for you. Did you do this to yourself? Are you really an Emo or is that just talk?" She asked me.

I frowned at her before shaking my head. "No. I, um...." I couldn't tell them that Chris had thrown a vase at me when I was younger. Especially Sam. I couldn't tell Sam that my stepdad had hurt me. He already got the idea that he wasn't a nice guy because of what happened over the weekend. "A few years ago, I was dusting a cabinet and I fell off the stepladder I was on and fell on a vase. I broke it from my fall and it cut my arms. So it was an accident." I told them.

Shrugging, Mikaela smiled at me. "Well, there you go. You're not an Emo. And it doesn't matter what other people say about you. What does matter is what you say and think. You shouldn't let anyone say anything or do anything that makes you feel so bad." She told me.

And for the first time since I ever met or saw Mikaela, I felt sorry that I ever was rude to her. She was nicer than I ever though. She was not the stuck up, shallow girl I thought she was at all. I let out a light, defeated sigh as I looked at her. "I'm sorry." She frowned at me, tilting her head a little confused but I just shook my head as I folded my arms. "I've been so rude to you when you've only been nice to me. I can't believe what a bitch I've been to you." I told her.

Mikaela smiled and shook her head as she linked her arm with Sam's and lightly tugged him back and forth. "It's okay. You thought I stole your best friend from you. Maybe I did. But I hope that we can become best friends sometime." She told me.

I had to nod and smile. In truth, now, I would like that. "Sounds good." I said honestly.

"So, why were you spaced out when we found you?" Sam asked, his arms folded and he was looking very interested.

I felt my face flush at his words and I made a face. I could have groaned loudly as I thought about the reason why I had been dazing in and out. I could hear my new 'friends' laughing at me as soon as I told them. "Uh......" I moaned, making a face and already making them laugh. "Um....well, last night, the gang that attacked me trashed my car bad. So I couldn't really drive it. Therefore, Sides gave me a ride to school." I told them.

Three smiles curled slyly as each one of them glanced at one another, already seeming to guess where I was getting at. Even Trent lightly scoffed before looking at me. "All right. What did he do?" He asked, almost accusingly.

My face flushed again and I was sure they could tell. I lowered my head, a light whine in my throat, which did make them laugh a little louder than I would have liked. "Uh......he...." I hesitated, now playing with my fingers. "Well, Sides.....Sides kind of called me his girl. I'm...not....I'm not sure what he means by that."

Again three jaws fell and Mikaela clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Even Sam and Trent froze before they glanced at one another. "He....did what?" The Ex-Jock asked before letting out a laugh. "Okay. Now if that's not what I think it is, I don't know what is."

I had to stare at him as he tried to speak in code.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, looking somewhat annoyed but amused at the same time. She folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, he better not be playing around. I thought I made it very clear to him that he can't play around like that." She remarked.

"Okay. Um, what are you talking about?" I asked, a little weirded out.

Sam shook his head as he met my eyes before looking at his girlfriend. "Sides.....he hasn't told you anything weird, has he?" He asked, looking back at me. My only answer was raising my eyebrows at him. I had no idea what he was talking about but it was really starting to get me thinking. "Uh, Dawn. Did he tell you that he's.....um, well, what did he ever say to you?" He asked.

I stared at him, a little weirded out but shook my head as I folded my arms. "Um....he's got a twin brother named Jared, sometimes is called Sunstreaker or Sunny, which I guess he likes to tease him with. His nickname is Sideswipe, Sides for short. I probably don't want to know how he got that nickname." I ignored the uneasy yet surprised looks that appeared on their faces. "He's in the military but he's also apart of some weird street racing gang. He likes to race around Nevada in his Corvette Stingray. He calls himself, his twin brother and his best friend, Rod, the Kings of Pranks. Which I guess they like to pull pranks on people a lot."

"Ugh. You have no idea." Mikaela groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised none of the....well, I'm surprised they haven't been killed for it yet."

I ignored that remark. It was making my head hurt trying to think about it. I just ran my fingers through my hair before gripping my pony tail for a second then dropping my hand again. "Uh....he also knows a weird Police officer called P. Rowl." I paused to think even harder about what else I knew about Sides. "Nope. That's about it. Other than, he's cute and his car is hot. He also wants to show me something after school when he picks me up."

A dry look appeared on Mikaela's face before she shared that same look with Sam and Trent. They obviously knew something that I didn't. And it was starting to bug me. "I really hope he has permission to show her what I think he's going to show her because if he doesn't, either he's gonna die or Sunny is going to kill him." Sam remarked, rolling his eyes.

"That or Iro.....uh, Hide's going to rip him a new aftpipe." Trent said, catching himself before he could let me know something.

I stared narrowed eyed at the three of them. Okay, now it was really starting to bother me. "Hyde? Like Mr. Hyde and Doctor Jekyll?" I asked, almost sarcastic. I was sure getting good at the whole sarcasm thing.

Either way, my three 'friends' smiled and shook their heads as they glanced at one another, almost amused by my words. "Something like that. More like Dr. Hatchet and Mr. Hide. They're gonna to kill him if they find out what he's been up to." Mikaela announced. "I just hope they know about this whole thing with you, Dawn. Because if they don't, Sides is going to die."

I felt uneasy. "Okay. You know what? I'm starting to get a headache with all of these codenames and stuff. What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

Before either one of them could say anything, someone else sure did. Well, actually, we heard someone clear their throat loudly making all of us turn to see Mr. Grant standing in the middle of the hall, giving us 'The All Evil Glare.' It became very clear to all of us that the bell had already rung and we were going to be late.

"Get to class." Was all we needed from the Principal before we were sent hurrying through the halls to get to home room.

I didn't get the story about what Sam, Mikaela and Trent were talking about but it did have me thinking a lot. I didn't make out any of their words but it must have been some huge secret that Sides was going to tell me about or at least try to. I wanted to know what it was but I couldn't help myself by feeling uneasy about it. If Sides was not allowed to tell me this huge secret, I didn't want him to get into trouble.

I was sure that Sam, Mikaela and Trent were struggling a little about telling me because they sat next to me in classes but talked to one another in very low voices or passed notes to one another. I didn't like the whole secrecy thing but I didn't think it wasn't any of my business. Eventually, Sam passed me a very strange note, asking me a very strange question.

_What do you know about the attack in Mission City?_

I was taken back by that question. I don't even have a clue what made him bring up something I had heard about in the news. I had heard about the attack in Mission City, of course. Who hadn't heard about it? I remember the media saying something about terrorists attacking there and there had been a lot of destruction. But I hadn't really paid much attention to something like that. But what made Sam ask me about it? So I tried to ask him.

But, the teacher intercepted the note and read it out loud to everyone, making me wince, along with Sam, Mikaela and Trent. Luckily for us, the teacher didn't press on but told us to stop messing and get on with our school work.

I never really did find out what they were talking about because every time they tried to ask me something about it, we got interrupted. Even by some of our fellow students. They actually came up to me and tried to talk to me, which bewildered me to no other. They were either asking about my mother or about the hot car I had arrived in that morning. I couldn't really tell them anything. Some of the girls kept asking about the hot guy I was with but I completely refused to tell them about Sides. They eventually started demanding and it made me feel somewhat lower than I wanted to feel until Mikaela stepped up, glaring at them.

"Back off." She warned them in a rather dark tone. "The guy she was with isn't any of your types anyway. He's way out of your league."

Mikaela was actually kind of scary. Even the girls thought so because they sure backed off in a real hurry. But even as I was a little intimidated, I was grateful towards Mikaela. She had stood up for me and even against some of her own friends who had been interested in Sides. I felt my respect for Mikaela Banes starting to grow even bigger.

After school, I was feeling a little jittery about Sides picking me up. I was especially excited about even seeing him. I knew I was nervous because I was biting my nails. It was a bad habit of mine but I only did it when I was nervous. I was especially grateful for Sam, Mikaela and even Trent for waiting with me for him to show up, since he hadn't exactly arrived yet. We were standing around Sam's bright yellow with cool black racing stripes Camaro, Trent's electric blue Porsche and surprisingly, Mikaela's violent purple and blue Retro SBK.

I've never seen Mikaela's motorcycle before but it was a very nice one. I read about the Retro in a magnazine before. It was very wicked fast. Not as fast as a Ducati, of course, but it was definitely a good one.

There was something very strange about it though. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was just this strange feeling about it that I couldn't pinpoint. I felt as if it was watching me as I studied it, admiring and appraising it. That's when I saw a strange insignia imprinted in the center of the handlebars, well out of view unless you were looking closely. It caught my breath when I saw it. But it was the same insignia that I saw in Sides' car, on the steering wheel. I couldn't believe it though. What was this same insignia doing on Mikaela's bike?

Before I even had the chance to ask Mikaela about it, I heard a loud rumble of a familiar engine, which made my head snap up and I looked towards the sound. My breath almost caught in my chest when I saw that silver Corvette pull into the school parking lot. I know I started to smile as I watched it quickly approaching us and I could have sworn I saw Sam, Mikaela and Trent watching me with their own smiles. But I ignored them as the Corvette pulled right up to us and the door opened, revealing Sides.

And then I stopped smiling, feeling like something was wrong.

Sides was frowning and looking rather serious as he glanced around. He didn't look too happy at all. I wonder what could have happened. I even saw the other three frown a little when they saw how serious he was looking right now. He, however, paused as he met my eyes to flash me a light smile. At least he was attempting to look happy for me.

But I wasn't fooled. I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but something was terribly wrong to make him look like that. I know that Sam, Mikaela and Trent seemed to think so too because they moved closer, staring directly at him.

"Sideswi.....Josh? What's going on? Did something happen?" Sam asked, catching himself from saying Sides' nickname. I didn't know why though.

Sides looked over at Sam, still frowning seriously before shaking his head as his eyes flickered over to the Camaro, Porsche and the motorcycle. He seemed to be looking at something that I couldn't see when I glanced at them, myself. And for a slight moment, I could have seen them move slightly. But I chose not to stare at them to see if it happened again as I looked back at Sides.

For a moment, my Corvette driving friend was quiet as if he was still searching for something in the three vehicles behind me before looking over at me and trying to force a smile. "Dawn, I, um....." He paused before clearing his throat. "I can't take you home right now. Or hang out. Something's.....come up." His eyes flickered over to Sam, Mikaela and Trent, who now looked very alert. "There's been......a sighting of some terrorists in Arizona. And my unit is going after them." He told me, his eyes meeting mine again and he really looked apologetic for it. "Is it all right if I ask Sam to give you a ride home?"

I stared at him, somewhat disappointed that he wasn't giving me a ride home. I had really hoped that I could talk to him, maybe even question him about what Sam, Mikaela and Trent meant about him showing me something. But if his duty was calling for him, I couldn't bear to try and stop him.

So I forced a smile and wrapped my arms around myself as I nodded. "Uh.....yeah. It's....It's cool." I told him before glancing at Sam. "Sam, is it okay if I catch a ride with you?"

Sam hesitated, himself before nodding quickly as he looked over at Mikaela and Trent, who were looking at their own vehicles as if searching for something, their selves. But they quickly looked back at me. "Yeah! Yeah! Yes, that's cool. I'll give you a lift home. It's cool."

I rose my eyebrow at him. "Sam, one yeah and one cool would have sufficed." I almost laughed weakly when he grimaced and I know I heard Mikaela and Trent both laugh. Instead I looked back at Sides, almost worriedly. He sure looked distracted, glancing over his shoulder as if expecting something to show up so suddenly. "Josh," I said, catching his attention and making him look at me. "Just.....just be careful okay. If you're going after terrorists....." I couldn't finish my sentence because it caught in my throat nearly choking me. I couldn't even imagine him putting himself in bigger danger than he had been just last night. I couldn't even imagine him being a soldier chasing terrorists.

However, his face softened before he motioned me over to him, which I hesitated to even doing but did. I felt my face flush a little when he pulled me into a one armed hug before he released me again. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. I promise. When I get back, we'll go for a drive. Okay?" He asked me.

I felt my breath catch again, mostly from worry but I nodded as I stepped back away from him and moved a little closer to Sam, Mikaela and Trent. I don't know exactly what to think but I was terrified for Sides. I wondered exactly how dangerous it was going to be for him if he went after terrorists.

"You guys be careful." Mikaela said, looking directly into Sides' eyes before glancing over at the Retro and the Porsche then back. "Tell that to everyone. Sunny, Rod, everyone."

I frowned slightly but decided not to ask. I should have guessed that Jared and Rod might be in Sides' unit too. Whatever Military unit this was anyway. I just hoped that they would be careful and would come back without getting seriously hurt. I knew that it was a dangerous job going after terrorists.

Sides only nodded before glancing at me again and giving me a light smile again. "Catch ya later, Sunrise." He told me before climbing back into his car. He paused to look at me again, looking almost as hesitant as I felt before he drove off, nearly speeding out of the parking lot.

I let out the shaky sigh that I had been holding in before looking wide eyed at Sam, Mikaela and Trent. I knew I had started trembling as I looked at them with some fear. I knew they knew something and I wanted to know what it was. "Is.....is he going to be okay?" I asked, shakily.

Sam shared a quick glance with Mikaela and Trent before looking back at me and nodding, trying to smile. He could very well see how scared I was and he even reached out, lightly putting his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down. "Yeah! Josh will be fine! Believe it or not, he's been through a lot of battles and has come out unscathed. He'll even have Jared and Rod right beside him. And with those two, he'll be safe!" He tried to reassure me.

I wasn't reassured. I still felt very nervous as I looked after the Corvette, even though it was already gone. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. He better come back unscathed. If he went and got himself hurt because he was doing something so dangerous like this, I would be so mad at him. So I kept a prayer in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7 Heavy Gratitude

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Seven~**

_Heavy Gratitude_

* * *

It had nearly a week now since I last seen Sides and I found myself too worried to sleep at night. I couldn't sleep without having a few bad dreams about Sides getting seriously hurt. I kept dreaming of him getting attacked by some maucho looking soldier guys who was so much bigger and tougher looking than him. I dreamt of him being captured and tortured and even killed. So I lost quite a bit of sleep over the week.

If my dreams weren't bad enough work at Krispy Kreme sure was and so was at home. Chris eventually found out about me getting jumped by the gang. He was furious about the Volvo. He yelled at me pretty bad about how I had to walk to school and work from now on because he sure as hell wasn't buying me a new car. I had sworn he was going to hit me for the car too, but he didn't. He just did a lot of yelling at me and that was about it. Well, except he tried to throw an apple at me, which surprisingly broke the window and then he started yelling at me to stop throwing things. It was just a show he was putting on for the neighbors, trying to make me look worst than ever. I was used to it. I was even used to him threatening me that I had to pay for the broken window.

But I wasn't in the mood to argue with him about any of that stuff. I was too worried about Sides.

And it wasn't like I had to walk the five miles to school anyway. I started to the day after Sides left with his unit but then Sam suddenly showed up with Mikaela in his Camaro and offered me a ride. I tried to decline but he wouldn't hear of it. We even had to pick up Trent, whom I asked why he wasn't driving his Porsch. He told me that his father borrowed it, which he ended up having to nearly bite his fist when his dad stuck his head out of the front door and told Trent to be home right after school. I stared dully at him as he came up with a new excuse saying that his father had borrowed his Porsch and the transmission got all screwy so it was in the shop.

I could tell he was lying.

My newfound friendship with Sam, Mikaela and Trent was enough to go by and take my mind off of Sides a little. They even started stopping by Krispy Kreme when I was working to bring me something to eat from Burger King or something. I was thankful for them for it. We even got to hang out at the mall once or twice though I couldn't buy anything. If I did, Chris would know and he would get mad. All my money had to go to him for the rent, after all.

By the end of the week, I was really, really worried about Sides. I kept asking Sam, Mikaela and Trent if they heard from him yet. They hadn't but they were very sure he was just fine. They wouldn't tell me anything else though, which frustrated me to no other. Especially when I finally decided to ask them about Mission City.

"Dawn, maybe you should just wait for Sides to come back to ask about that. It's a really long story and you might not believe it if we told you." Trent told me, frowning.

Sam and Mikaela both nodded in agreement and then asked me to drop it for now until Sides got back. I decided to do that for now and not press them for the answers. I figured that Sides would be able to tell me better answers so I would wait.

Instead, I bothered Sam, Mikaela and Trent about the mysterious base that Sides was stationed at. I knew they couldn't dodge this one. Especially if they had been there and they were allowed to be on the base. They grew uneasy about that one but still wouldn't answer exactly. They just said that it was an American military base on the border of Nevada and Arizona. And that was about all they would tell me. I frowned and tried to pry but they made it plain and simple that they weren't really allowed to talk about the base. So I stopped prying for now.

But that didn't mean I would stop thinking about it. I especially didn't stop thinking about Sides and worrying about him. And my nightmares seemed to be getting worst. I dreamt about dad leaving and then mom walking away to never return. And finally, the addition to my trio of nightmares, I dreamed of Sides walking away.

I found myself trying so hard to run after him, yell after him and cry to him not to leave like my parents had. I did try and run after him but I always seemed to be running in one place or he was just moving too fast. I would wake up in a cold sweat, tears trailing down my face and feeling utterly alone and unwanted. Sometimes I wondered if I was. I laid in my bed for hours, feeling that feeling over and over again, listening to the dead silence or the music I had going all night long to help me sleep. It didn't work very well. I even tried Enya to help sleep, which usually was good music to fall asleep to in the first place. But I just couldn't sleep without seeing those horrific images of people leaving me.

Eventually, it began to effect me in school. I found myself droning off in class, which I got into trouble for a few times. I saw Sam, Mikaela and Trent always watching me in concern. They seemed to realize I had been unable to sleep at night and they kept reassuring me that Sides was going to be okay.

I wasn't really reassured though. It bothered me even at work when I actually returned to it. I was always on drive thru, waiting to hear it beep and hear that gentle purr of the Corvette Stingray. I found myself looking forward to Sides' visits. But he didn't come. So I felt somewhat discouraged even has Sam offered me a ride home from work. I always declined but he or Brad Witwicky showed up anyway. I didn't know too much about Brad but I began to get the idea that he was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. He didn't talk, of course. But I could always guess what he wanted to say by looking into his eyes even as he tried to sign language to me. I didn't have a clue what he was trying to say in sign but, like I said, I always got an idea of what he was trying to say.

A few times during the week, I caught a glimpse of the police cruiser, Officer P. Rowl driving by a few times and I saw him glance at me. It was like he was always checking up on me, which had me feeling only a little uneasy. But he always tried to smile a friendly smile, even though he failed every time. I was more creeped out than ever.

And finally, the day I had been waiting for came.

It was Friday and I was feeling pretty down due to I had a pretty nasty argument with Chris that morning. He was pissed off at me because I missed a few days of work and my paycheck on Thursday wasn't the same as it should have been. So I was a little low on 'rent' and he got pissed at me. I told him it wasn't my fault because I had been jumped by a gang, which I learned some of them WAS caught by the police when they tried to do it to some lady on a hot ice blue Suzuki B-King motorcycle. However, as I had heard, the lady was more than able to protect herself because she really laid them down by the time the cops showed up. And by saying that, she kicked their asses. But like I said, some got away.

Anyway, I said that to Chris and I had been pretty surprised he hadn't slapped me for what I said. He usually would have. But according to him, he was in a hurry to get to work and finish some deals he was suppose to make that day.

I went to school, feeling down but trying not to show it because it only worried Sam and Mikaela the most. Trent wasn't as worried as they were but he did share some concern about my moods. But throughout the day, I hardly said anything to anyone, not that I usually talked in the first place. I just mostly drew the Corvette Stingray in my sketchbook, keeping to myself.

It was about lunch time when things changed. It was a somewhat nice day so I decided to sit outside only to be joined by Sam, Mikaela, and Trent. I was still trying to get used to the fact that they decided to start sitting with me from now at lunch and I think everyone else in the school was still trying to get used to it too. I could hear Sam and Trent complaining about something though I wasn't paying attention. Instead, I was timidly showing Mikaela some of my art because she had started badgering me about them. I was surprised that she actually wanted to see them.

"Hey, Bee!" Sam suddenly said, catching my attention.

I looked up to see Brad Witwicky walking up, a hand raised in greeting and he had a wide grin on his face as if he knew something that none of us did. He nodded his greeting to me as he sank down right next to Sam, which I returned. I just offered him a meek smile before showing a picture of a YingYang picture dealing with dragons to Mikaela. She was sure enjoying looking at my pictures. And that's when I heard a loud, familiar revv that I swear I would have never heard again.

My head snapped up so fast that I was surprised that I didn't snap my own neck. I had half expected to see a car that I didn't care about seeing but my breath caught in my throat when I saw that silver Corvette Stingray pull into the parking lot in front of the school.

I know I saw other people gawking but I didn't care about their reactions. I just felt as if the world stopped around me when I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had thought I would never see it again. Nor the driver that just climbed out of the driver's side and was glancing around for a second before his eyes found me with Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Brad. A sly smile curled onto Sides' face before he closed the door and started to walk towards us.

I felt my heart speed up just as a smile curled onto my face as I dropped my sketchbook and slowly pushed myself to my feet. I felt so happy to see Sides again. He was back and he was safe! I felt so relieved and happy.

"Heh, she's got it bad." Trent remarked to Sam and Mikaela but I ignored him as I just stared at Sides.

I even ignored all of the people staring at this super cute guy walking towards me. I ignored all of the starry eyed girls as they checked out my new best friend and some sighed in unison as he past right by them. I just stood there, almost breathless and very happy to see Sides. I almost missed seeing the sun-yellow colored Corvette pull right up beside the Stingray.

Actually, I think I did for a moment because I had been staring at Sides.

Because a second later, I heard many squeals from some of the girls who had been staring at Sides. I blinked a few times as I glanced at the annoying girls before following their gaze and froze. Sides' twin brother was now getting out of his car and was now following after Sides. He didn't look as happy as Sides did but there was a hint of a smirk on his face when he glanced over at the girls who were squealing and now whispering about how cute he was. He was no doubt enjoying the remarks he was no doubt getting now. I even saw some guys shooting both of the twins dirty looks after hearing some of the remarks that the girls were saying.

I tore my eyes away from Sides' twin to look up at my friend as he walked right up to me and I felt my smile curl onto my face again. I meekly stuffed my hands into my back pockets and shrugged. "Hey." I had to say.

Sides grinned at me as he rest a fist onto his waist and tilted his head to the side. He seemed to realize of how happy I was to see him again. "Hey. I told I'd be back. Miss me?" He asked, slyly.

I put a thoughtful look on my face as if I was thinking about it, being a little playful and he put a mock shocked look on his face, causing me to laugh. I just shook my head as I lightly nudged him with my fist. "Yeah. I missed you, Josh. I've been a little worried about you." I told him honestly.

"Heh, I told you. I'm not going any where, Sunrise." Sides told me grinning again before he threw an arm around my neck and pulled me into a one armed hug and ruffling my hair, causing me to squeak in protest. He stopped when his twin joined us, but kept his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, Sunny! Beat ya here! You owe me one now!" He joked.

"Hmph. Just take it off the twenty you owe me." Sunny remarked dryly before he turned his eyes onto me.

For some reason, I got the feeling he wasn't too happy to see Sides' arm around me. I felt like I was getting judged by someone and it made me draw back a little. I hated it when people looked at me like Sunny was. He was no doubt looking me over, judging my appearence and trying to decide if I was even worth being in his presence. This was something I should have been used to by now. But I had really hoped that I hadn't had to go through this with Sides' brother.

Sides seemed to realize was I was feeling a little uneasy because he gave his twin brother a slightly annoyed look, who looked right back at him with the same look. They stared at one another for a moment, as if staring each other down. I winced a little, hoping I wasn't causing some problems.

"Hey! Josh! Jared!" Sam interrupted, thankfully. He stood up with Mikaela and Trent, while Brad remained lounging against the table and watching the interaction between me and the twins carefully. He gave me a light smile, as if trying to reassure me that things were going to be okay. "It's good to see you guys! When did you get back?" Sam finished.

Sides and Sunny both tore their eyes away from one another and looked at my three fellow students. They even smiled a little, which brought a light sigh of relief from me. At least Sunny was a little friendlier to Sam, Mikaela and Trent. "Eh, we got back yesterday. The mission was a success. We chased those Dece....." Sides paused to glance down at me real quick before recovering quickly. "Destroying slaggers through Arizona and well into New Mexico before they vanished out of view. I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon." He finished.

I didn't understand why they couldn't just say what they wanted to in front of me. I knew they were holding something back but I couldn't figure out what. And it did cause a little pang of sadness deep within that Sides could tell Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Brad about whatever he was doing with his unit and not me. But, hey, I decided to ignore it for now.

"That's good. At least you won't have any trouble for a while." Trent remarked before sitting back down.

Sam and Mikaela nodded but remained standing as they both eyed Sides' arm around me with almost unease yet amusement. They both looked like they wanted to say something about it but didn't. "Anyway," Sam decided to say instead as he looked from me to Sunny. "Jared, you haven't met Dawn yet. Jared, this is Dawn Adams. Dawn, Jared. He's, as you already know, Josh's twin brother."

"And I am Rod."

I think I squeaked when I jumped and I know Sides felt it because he started laughing as he shook me a little before turning both of us to see the rather cute beach looking boy approaching us. He was wearing dark tanned khakis today along with a light blue tee-shirt with a surf board on the front. His silver glasses were hiding his deep blue eyes from my view and he also wore a white hat on top of his head, tilted over the left side a little. I hadn't even seen him coming. It was like he just popped out of nowhere. But either way, he was nearly getting the same starry eyed looks from watching girls as the twins had. And I was getting some pretty nasty looks from some when they realized that one of the twins had his arm around my shoulders.

I almost cringed a little but Sides' arm was keeping me from doing that without alerting him. So I just looked at Rod as he tipped his sunglasses lower on his nose to look right at me. For some reason, I felt like a prize getting appraised for something. It was really awkward.

"So, you're the girl whose caught Sideswipe's attention." Rod said, a wide grin spreading on his face and making me blush. "Heh, he's right. You are cute."

My blush enhanced ten times forward and I was pretty sure I turned as red as an apple while I heard some of them laugh. I glanced wide eyed at Sam, Mikaela and Trent before looking up at Sides because he was laughing too as he finally dropped his arm and lightly punched Rod's arm. I couldn't believe that he said that. I was not cute! I don't think I was even attractive! More or less, he just said that Sides said I was cute!

Of course, then I saw the look on Sunny's face, seeing him glance me over with a skeptical look on his face. I think my heart might have dropped a beat a notch. But then it picked right back up when he then shrugged as if accepting what Rod said was true. I'm pretty sure I blushed again.

"Okay, guys. Keep talking like that," Mikaela said, now coming to my rescue. "And Dawn's going to be permantly that color." She then jabbed a finger towards Sunny for she seemed to have seen the same look on his face a moment ago. "And you, Sunny, be nice. Just because you got your nose bent out of shape because you found out that she said your name is a girl's name, doesn't......?" My heart nearly stopped for a millisecond before I felt a laugh rise out again when I saw Sunny's eyes grow wide and his hand quickly rose to touch his nose as if to see if it really was bent out of shape. I guess Sides wasn't kidding about his twin brother being a little too vain. Mikaela seemed to think so too because she rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "It's just a saying, Sunny. Your nose is fine. It's not really bent out of shape." She remarked dryly.

We all laughed a little while Sunny narrowed his deep blue eyes at her before he let them flick over to me, which made me grimace. I felt his scrutinizing look on me again. But I couldn't help but push that aside as I looked up at Sides. "I thought you weren't going to tell him that I said that." I said, a little accusing but playful at the same time.

Sides grimaced as he folded his arms across his chest and glanced sideways at his twin brother. "I wasn't going to. But apparently I talk in my sleep." He remarked.

Sunny was giving me a look again before shooting a smirk at his twin, deciding I had enough of the scrutiny. "Yeah? That's not all you do in your sleep. You also snore. I can't see why I even decided to share a room with you." He remarked with a wicked smile. Again we all laughed while Sides glared at his twin for his remark. My laugh died pretty quick when Sunny was looking at me again. "I'll forgive you for your girlish name remark as long as you do me a favor." He told me.

I gave him a cautioned look but nodded. "Okay. Uh....what?" I asked trying not to sound a little timid.

Sunny only shook his head as he motioned me to follow him. I hesitated in doing so but Sides' hand on my arm gave me the courage to do what I had been asked. It seemed he knew what his twin brother was up to. So I followed after Sunny with the others right behind me. He lead me right up to his car, which he opened the passenger door and picked up a piece of paper. "I don't know how Bee talked me into it but I have something for you." He then turned towards me and held it out to me. "My favor is, as long as you do that in yellow and silver, we're good."

I frowned a little before taking the paper and turning it over. A gasp caught in my throat when I saw what it was. It was my Camaro drawing!! It looked exactly like my old picture that had been ruined. There was one addition though. It wasn't colored in.

"My picture!" I gasped as I looked at it before looking up at Sunny. "You....you restored it for me?!"

Sunny didn't look as enthusiastic as I did, more like bored. But he just nodded towards Brad, who was grinning sheepishly. "Brad asked me to do it. I was bored anyway, so I figured why not." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

I turned away from him and looked at Brad Witwicky. I couldn't help but feel so grateful towards him for even asking Jared to restoring my picture for me. I coudln't believe he had done that. "Thank you." I said, almost breathless before turning and looking at Sunny again, who still looked bored. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

Sides grinned as he nudged his twin brother before looking at me. "So, since I couldn't give you a ride earlier this week due to that special assignment, I was thinking I'd come get you after school and give you a ride home. Besides, there was something I wanted to show you. Do you work tonight?"

I shook my head, because I really didn't have to work, which was somewhat a good thing. I hated working on Fridays anyway.

"Uh....." Sam started, sounding a little uneasy as he glanced around at everyone.

"It's okay, Sam." Rod spoke up, smiling as he glanced over at him. "He's talked to the big guy about his new friend. Prime thinks it's better if she did know what she's getting herself into anyway. She's already been watched by our_.....friends." _He said almost sarcastically.

I couldn't really tell if whoever he was talking about was really their friends or not. But I didn't like the sound of that and I don't think Sam, Mikaela or Trent did either because they suddenly had uneasy looks on their faces before they each started looking around as if expecting to see something that might indicate what Rod meant. But I was just too curious about finding out what they were talking about. So I nodded as I looked up at Sides, who smiled right back at me.

Evidentually, lunch had to end and I had to return to class with my three fellow school mates and friends. I was thinking about what Sides had to show me. I couldn't think of what he might want to show me, or talk to me about. And who was the 'big guy' that Rod mentioned earlier? It must have been Sides' boss or something. And thinking about that, I couldn't help but think exactly what did Sides, Sunny and Rod do in the army? I didn't know if I wanted to know but then again I did. So I guess it was easy to say that I was excited by the time school let out.

Smiling after school, I walked outside with Sam, Mikaela and Trent, who were talking about a dance coming up soon. They were trying to decide if they were going to go. I wasn't too sure if I was going to go. I never did go to the dances as it was. I wasn't much of a dancer.

As soon as I was outside the school, I looked around and saw Sides, grinning as he leaned against the hood of his car. I felt my own smile turn into a grin as I looked at him before glancing at Mikaela when she nudged me, playfully. She was quirking an eyebrow at me and smiling which I had to return. I shook my head at her before glancing back towards Sides. "Mikaela, I do have one question. Am I regret finding out whatever he's going to tell me?" I asked in a low voice.

Mikaela paused as she thought about herself. She bit her lip, thoughtfully before smiling and shaking her head. "There are going to be some times that you're going to regret it. But it really is worth it. Getting to know Sides like we do, it's going to be an adventure of a life time." She told me in an equally quiet voice.

I had to nod as I turned my eyes back over to Sides, who was now straightening himself up and moving towards the passenger door and opening it up for me. I felt myself smile as I picked up my pace a little. I heard someone honking in the parking lot but I didn't pay attention. My attention was only on Sides.

"Uh....Dawn? Isn't that your stepdad honking at you?" Sam suddenly asked.

My peaceful world shattered into a million pieces as a sharp gasp escaped me and I found my head nearly whirling around sharply to see where Sam was even looking. Those were the words I had not been wanting to hear at all. More or less, see Christian waiting in his BMW sports car, slamming a fist onto his horn and trying to get my attention.

I felt as if the air had just been knocked out of my lungs when I saw him and I know that there was a horrified look on my face because I saw Sam, Mikaela and Trent tense up before looking between me and Chris, who finally opened the door and stepped out.

"Dawn!" Chris yelled, sounding pretty annoyed.

I grimaced with a pained sigh before I glanced over towards Sides, who now was frowning as he looking over at Chris, himself. He glanced back at me, almost questioningly but I shook my head with a pained look on my face before starting towards Chris. I did not want my stupid evil stepfather to ruin this right now. But nowing that he was here, I had a feeling that my day with Sides was utterly destroyed.

I heard my three friends follow after me, but I didn't pay any attention to them as I dipped my head down a little but kept my eyes onto Chris. "Uh.....hi, Chris. Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, swallowing my nervousness. I caught a glimpse of Sides approaching from the right but I couldn't bear to look his way.

Chris gave me an annoyed and impatient look as he tilted his head, looking as if I was dumbest person on the planet. "I came to get you and take you to work, Dawn. Now get your ass in the car." He ordered me.

I winced when I heard Mikaela let out a very outraged sound but I quickly turned and shook my head at her. She really did look angry that Chris had just talked to me like that. I even saw a strained annoyed look on Sam's and Trent's face too as they glanced at one another then back at me. I couldn't even force myself to look at Sides, already seeing from the corner of my eyes that he froze in mid step after hearing that. I grimaced to remember that Sides did not like people talking to me like that. But I shook my head as I quickly turned back to Chris and cleared my throat as he started to get back in the car.

"Christian, I don't work tonight." I told him, trying to sound as brave as I could.

The look that Chris gave me was enough to send a shiver up my back as he slowly got back out of the car. He looked highly pissed that I even had the gull to tell that to him. "You do now. I talked to your boss, Victor and asked him to give you more days since your last pay check was so low." He told me.

My heart nearly dropped to hear that he was talking to Vic behind my back and asking for more hours. I couldn't he did that. I especially didn't work tonight because I had plans with Sides. He was going to tell me a huge secret, I knew it! But Chris was trying to ruin it. "Chris, I have plans tonight! I don't want to work tonight!" I told him.

Chris' face darkened even more and I knew that meant trouble for me. To him, I was mouthing off. He just couldn't hit me or anything while there were quite a lot of people looking our way. "Dawn," He began his voice low and dangerous. "Get. In. The. Fucking. Car."

I winced.

"No." Sam suddenly spoke up, now moving forward and placing a hand onto my shoulder. I flinched under his touch, more or less when Mikaela and Trent both stepped forward, along with a rather serious looking Sides. I knew that they meant well, but this was not going to help me at all. "You are not going to talk to Dawn like that. I know for a fact that Elizabeth did not like that kind of......"

Chris shot Sam a look next, causing me to wince even more. "Kid! Mind your own fucking business! This is between me and my stepdaughter!" He shot his dark gaze towards me, making me flinch again. "Dawn! The car! Now! Or you'll be grounded another week!" He snapped at me.

"Hey!" Sides finally spoke up now stepping in between me and Chris. He looked and even sounded angry. I could even see his bright blue eyes take on a different shade a little to show how angry. For a moment, they looked like they were glowing furiously. "Don't talk to Dawn like that! I don't like it!"

I winced again before I pulled away from Sam and hurried forward, grabbing Sides' arm, shaking my head at him. I knew what would happen if this kept up. I would be in bigger trouble than I already was in and there was a very good chance that Chris might just call the cops on these guys. I knew Sides was in the military and all but there was no way he had authority over cops. That I knew of. Besides, I didn't want to get Chris any angrier than he already was. He was still in charge of my mother's money after all. He could have it taken away just as easily.

"Sides, don't." I begged him weakly.

Sides looked down at me almost confused but there was still a hint of anger in his eyes. "Dawn, I am not going to let him talk to you like that!" He told me sternly.

I just shook my head, feeling the hot glare coming from Chris. I didn't want this to get any uglier than it already was. "Josh, don't. Please. He's my Guardian. I.....I be-better go. I'm sorry but.....I have to go." I told him, weakly.

"Dawn......" Sam was saying.

But I shook my head as I shot him a look next. I couldn't let him see the real ugly side of Chris. And if this kept going the way it was, it was going to get real ugly soon. I couldn't let them see that I was terrified of my stepfather. "Don't, Sam. Just don't." I told him, through gritted teeth before looking up at Sides, who was watching me carefully. He looked very uncertain and I knew for a fact that he did not want me to go with Chris. I could see it in his eyes.

I forced a smile before starting to move towards the passenger door of Chris' BMW. I had to stop dead in my footsteps when I felt Sides grab my arm, holding me back. I turned slightly to look up at him but shook my head again at him.

Sides was looking very worried now. I knew he didn't have a clue what would happen if he kept interferring but he wasn't sure if I should get into Chris' car. "Dawn, are you going to be okay?" he asked quietly and uncertain.

"Boy, if you don't get your hands off of her, I will call the cops......." Chris was saying, his voice very dark.

Sides shot him a dark look.

But I quickly placed my hand against his chest, getting his attention again. I was on the brink of panic, myself and I was sure he knew that. But I knew very well that he didn't have a say in how my relationship with Chris was. "Sides, thanks for being concerned. But don't." I told him, pleading with my eyes. "I.....I'll be fine. I just....I just need to get to work." I said, trying to force a smile. "So-sorry that we couldn't hang out today. I was really looking forward to talking to you."

And with that said, I lightly patted his chest before I turned and got into the car with Chris. I still could feel Sides' eyes on me as I climbed in and pulled on my seat belt. I could see how hesitant that he, Sam, Mikaela, and Trent were as Chris slammed his door and started to speed out of the parking lot. I even caught a glimpse of an uneasy looking Brad as he stood next to Sam's Camaro, watching as I was sped away from the school. I was trembling, there was no doubt about that. But I tried very hard not to attract Chris' attention as he gripped his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were nearly white.

I was like that the entire ride to Krispy Kreme. I jumped a few times when Chris made some pretty sharp turns but he never looked or said a word to me. He just glared forward at the road ahead as he drove me straight to work.

When we got there, I started to get out of the car when Chris lashed out and caught me by the arm. I winced at the strong grip he held me with. It was so tight and painful and I think he meant it to be painful. I didn't try to pull away because I knew that would provoke him. I just looked timidly into Chris' glaring eyes. I could see that he was struggling with himself to not slapping me or anything for the trouble that my friends 'caused' between me and him.

"When you get off work, I'll be coming to get you." Chris said in a very dark tone. "And then we're going to have talk about your new friends. Now get to work." He snarled before nearly throwing my arm back at me.

I flinched away a little but quickly grabbed my shirt and hat that was thrown in the back seat. I felt the familiar sting in my eyes as I closed the door and had to jump back when Chris almost ran my foot over from speeding off. I could still my heart racing in my chest but I had never felt more worst than I already did. Chris sure liked to ruin everything for me. I just could never have a normal life. I really couldn't wait till I was old enough to claim my inheritance. That way, I could be rid of Chris. Either that or just die.


	8. Chapter 8 Kidnapped and Rescued

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

You know? Throughout the entire story and updating it, I have been getting the most hilarious reviews and it makes me laugh every time when i read some. I am really glad that this story clicked on like this because I was really worried that it might not. To be honest, this story is somewhat based on a non-fiction situation. I won't go into all of the details but I am actually writing the story about a friend of mine who has gone through almost the same situation. Minus the giant robots and such. So Dawn's story is somewhat my friend's story. I will promise you, though, very soon, Chris will get his. As for her happiness, it will be picking up very soon. Just not really in this chapter or the next. And Dawn will find out soon enough about Sides. Just not yet.

As for the question about what Sunny's problem was, which I really do have to answer, he's just pissy because he found out that Dawn said his nickname was kind of girlish. He's not going to be mean to Dawn, I promise. He's just being grumpy.

Anyway, it's going to get very interesting very soon. Read and Review, pleeze?

* * *

**~Chapter Eight~**

_Kidnapped and Rescued in a Bizarre Way_

* * *

It was very easy to say that all day long while at work, I was pretty annoyed with Victler. It was all because he had to talk to my stepfather behind my back about working. Now don't get me wrong. Working was all fine and dandy and I guess the more hours I got was the best but to talk to my stepdad about my hours had me pretty wriled up. I made that very clear with Victler the minute I got in. I simply walked right up to him and caught his attention, asking him to join me in the office so I could talk to him. He was confused at first, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. And once in the office, I let him have it.

**Bad!**

I simply told Victler that if he was going to give me extra hours, he make sure I actually want them and not my stepfather. He was to talk to me about the extra hours, not Chris. I think I shocked the hell out of him because he didn't say a word to me again that night. But I did feel pretty proud of myself for talking to him like that. He didn't seem pissed about it. He just muttered a surprised apology before getting back to work. He looked pretty dazed after that and I got a few quick pats on the back from my co-workers and silent words of gratitude from them. They obviously thought he deserved it as much as I did. I kept blushing for a bit before I went on with my work. My thoughts were pretty troubled though as I thought about what happened that day.

I had been so close to finding out the truth about Sides and it had been stripped away from me. All because of Chris and his greed for my money. I swore that when I was old enough, I was going to make sure he didn't a cent of my inheritence. I was going to find some way of getting rid of him for good. But for now, while I was still a minor, I couldn't do anything. I wonder if there was any way that Sides could help me out with that problem. Maybe he knew where I could find a real good lawyer.

Anyway, it was semi busy night. It would slow down and the speed up and then slow down again. I was on drive thru again, which was all right with me, I guess. I was hoping that Sides might show up and so I could explain a little to him about Chris. But he didn't come. I just hoped that he wasn't too mad. However, I got a different visit from someone I wasn't expecting.

As I was doing some boxes, packing doughnuts into boxes, I noticed someone come in but I didn't look up. I was expecting of the other retail to take care of it.

"Dawn." That someone called brushing off the other retail.

I jumped a little surprised that someone would even call my name but when I looked, I stopped dead where I was. It was Sunny and Rod. They were both frowning at me but they didn't look annoyed with me at all as I thought they might. They didn't look anything actually.

I gawked at them for a moment before shaking my head and putting down the box of doughnuts I had been packing. I tore off the rubber gloves I had been wearing, grimacing as I looked myself over. I sure looked like a mess but I hoped that it wouldn't bother Mr. Vain Twin too much. But with a forced smile, I went over to the counter and timidly waved at the pair. "H-hey, Jared. Rod. What are....what are you doing here? Came for some doughnuts?" I asked them.

Sunny grimaced as he glanced over at the doughnuts on the conveyer belt, eyeing them with disgust before shaking his head. He turned his bright blue eyes onto me, not even deciding to put his hands on the counter while Rod was trying to grin at me. "Pit, no. I don't eat stuff like that." The blonde twin said sourly. "Dawn, what happened today after school? Why did Sides come back to the base so pissed off?"

It was my turn to grimace as I glanced over my shoulder at the gawking co-workers, who clearly had never seen a cute guy or two before. I chose to ignore them as I breathed out a deep sigh and shook my head as I looked back at Sunny, looking pretty ashamed of myself. "Forced family stuff, I guess. I had to work and cancel whatever Sides had planned to do today."

Sunny narrowed his eyes at me, and I cringed. I so did not want this right now. He was giving me that scrutiny look again. But he stopped when Rod nudged him, giving him a warning look before looking back at me. "Dawn," The beach type boy said as he leaned over on the counter, looking right at me. "You're not in trouble are you? Sam sure thinks so."

"No!" I said, feeling my cheeks growing hot as I looked wide eyed at him. "No, I....I'm not in trouble! What do you mean......"

Both guys shook their heads as they glanced at one another then back at me. Rod even stood up straighter and held up his hands. "Hey, hey. I'm just asking, girl. Don't get all frantic on me." He then narrowed one eye at me. "It's just Sam and Mikaela are pretty worried about you. I don't know exactly what happened after school today but it was enough to make them start asking some colleagues of ours about how to help you out of a tight spot. They sure think that your.....that your stepdad is abusing you."

I grimaced at his words. He sure had it right on but this was seriously not the place to talk about this, nor the time. Especially as some new customers walked in, yet stopped to watch the doughnut making process through a huge window. I let out a long sigh as I glanced over at the customers then back at Sunny and Rod. "I'm not.....I mean, he's not. He's just not a nice guy. That's all. Look," I sighed again as I adjusted my Krispy Kreme hat. "I can't talk about this right now, not at work. Thanks for checking up on me, guys. But now is really not a good time to be asking me about this kind of stuff." I told them, really feeling grateful towards them.

Sunny and Rod glanced at one another again. The looks on their faces were very hard to read but I knew they weren't going to let this go so easily. They might put it off to the side for now, which I really hoped they would. Sunny looked back at me, his deep blue gaze meeting mine, holding it firmly. "If you really are in trouble, I suggest you let Sides now. He can help you. And knowing him, he's going want to help you. And so will I for his sake. We're more connected than you think. Even your.....stepfather won't be able to fight off our system." He remarked before he turned swiftly and headed straight towards the door.

I just stood there, astonished. I couldn't believe I heard that from none other Jared, also known as Sunny. He didn't seem to like me that much but he was more than willing to stand up for me when it came to his twin brother.

"Dawn," Rod spoke up, his own blue eyes locking with mine when I looked at him. He looked just as serious as Sunny but there was a light smile on his face. "If you really do need any help at all, we will help you, girl. Just trust us, okay?" He told me before reaching over and lightly taking my hand to give it a light squeeze. He then released it, offering me a friendly wink and then followed after Sunny.

And all I could do was stand there and stare after them in surprise. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was a little embarrassed but flattered at the same time. I guess Sam and Mikaela and even Trent were catching on faster than I thought. And now they were asking military guys for some help. Talking about embarrassing.

But with a deep sigh, I decided not to think on it any more. I had too many things to do right now. And too many things to worry about. Say like, what was going to happen when I did get off work and went home that night. I shuddered at the thought of what Chris had to say about my new friends. I could already see a forbading moment of seeing them ever again. Not that it was going to happen. That was one thing that I was not going to let Chris take away from me. Not even if he beat the life out of me.

Even so, I just didn't know that this would be the night that almost everything was going to change in my life.

As closing time began to approach and I was cleaning up for the night, I realized that there were some people still sitting in the lobby. A group of guys who were all wearing black and had some ski masks, which was made me a little uneasy. They weren't really doing anything but laughing and joking with each other. So I figured they must have been hunters or something. We did get some pretty weird customers a lot. I remember one time that a group had came in, wearing costumes after a party. There had been a guy in a gorilla suit with them, and one dressed as Zorro. So I was used to some of the weirdest customers.

The only problem was, it was getting about time to lock the doors and there was a big rule at Krispy Kreme. We weren't allowed to kick anyone out, even if we closed the lobby. So we had to wait till they left before locking the doors.

So I just went on with everything else before glancing up to see a few guys getting up and heading towards the doors. I let out a low sigh of relief before going back to stocking the front fridge where we stored the drinks for customers. I could still see some hanging around, looking at pictures we had on the walls. And they were all still wearing their ski masks, hiding what they looked like. And that's when I felt the shiver run up my back and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up.

Knowing from experience, that was usually a bad thing.

So I dropped what I was doing and headed towards the swinging door to head behind the counters. I figured it was best to tell Victler about these guys and let him know they were giving me the creeps.

And that's when I felt someone roughly grab my arm, making me jump and yelp in surprise as I tried to turn around. I gasped when the guy who grabbed me shoved me through the swinging door, nearly making me face plant. I heard screams from my fellow workers before there were a few loud bangs as the ski masked guys began rushing into the back, grabbing at my fellow workers and shoving them to the ground.

"SHUT UP!! Don't anyone make a move or make a sound and you won't get your head blown off!!" One of the ski masks yelled.

I curled up on the ground a little as I looked wide eyed up at the ski masks before noting that the ones who had gone outside were now coming back in only through the back door. They were grabbing at my fellow workers and shoving them towards the front. I saw one grabbing Victler and shoving him against the wall, demanding him to open the safe.

I couldn't believe this!! Krispy Kreme was actually getting robbed!! As if my life wasn't weird enough!

I think there might have been an annoyed, dumbfounded look on my face but I wasn't too sure. No one paid too much attention to me except the guy that was standing over me, pointing a loaded gun at me. I could only just tremble on the ground, flinching away from the gun.

There were more shouts and loud bangs as the thieves began ripping open the registers and pulling out as much money as they could. I watched as some of them worked, flinching a few times when the guy standing above me, jabbed the gun closer to me. I just held up my hands to show my defeat, hoping he wouldn't shoot me. My head jerked up though when I heard more shouting and saw that Victler was attempting to put up a fight, only to get jumped by two different thugs. Even I had to feel bad for the guy.

"Le-Leave him alone!!" I called before yelping when the guy above me kicked my leg hard and yelling at me to shut my mouth. I flinched as he had the gun nearly against my temple now, knocking my hat off my head.

"Hey!" The guy called over to the guys who were beating up on Victler, getting their attention. "It's time to get going! Forget the safe! We got enough!" He then reached down and grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet, startling me. "We got what we're here for! This is that little bitch that the guy was talking about!"

My heart nearly stopped when I heard that and I know I was looking at the ski masked thugs with wide eyes. I couldn't think I heard right. Were they serious? They were here for me?! 'WHY?!' I was screaming in my own head but never had a chance to voice my demand as I found myself being yanked towards the doors.

"Hey! Let her go!" I heard Victler yelling.

A loud bang made me nearly jump out of my skin as I tried to whirl around only to see Victler hitting the ground. I heard my co-workers scream but it seemed dulled to me. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Vic had just been shot trying to come to my rescue. I heard a scream close to me before I realized it was me. I was screaming. But it was roughly cut off as a rough hand slapped over my mouth and I was being dragged towards the door. I had had enough of that. I finally began to fight, trying to break lose. I was screaming under the thug's hand but it was proving to be very hard. The ski mask thief was much stronger than me and he had me in a very tight grip. It really didn't help that he decided to jab the gun's nozzle into my head, making me wince and nearly freeze up.

The other guys threw the glass doors open, dragging me out into the night. Some even had to grab my legs when I started kicking and kept up my fighting. I was not going to let them take me anywhere.

"Man! She's sure a fighter! Grab her fucking legs!!" I heard one yell.

"Knock it off, girl! You're just making it harder on yourself!"

Oh yeah. Like I was going to listen to that one. I just kept kicking and screaming and trying to break loose. My mind was going wild and I could feel my heart racing too fast that could not have been safe. I didn't know why these guys had come to grab me but I wasn't going to let them take me without fighting. I managed to jerk my head to the side and free my mouth from under the thug's hand.

As soon as his hand was off my mouth, I let out the most piercing scream I could manage. I just let my lungs let it all out. "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard many shouts, mostly come from the guys who were taking me but I even heard some others whoever was on the streets. I heard someone yelling at another to call the police. I only hoped that there was some cops that could have been close by to stop these guys from.......

Wham!!

Air whooshed right out of my mouth and nose as one of the thugs punched me hard in my stomach, knocking everything out of my lungs. I gasped airlessly and choked for my air. It made it much easier for the thugs to drag me towards a car and throw me in the back. I couldn't even find any strength to fight as they began grabbing at my arms and trying to tie them together, which they stupidly did in the front and not behind my back. I just felt tears starting to fill my eyes as I gasped and choked for air so I could scream again.

"Hurry! The cops are coming!!" I heard one of the thugs yell before he jumped into the car. I heard the squeal of the tires and felt the car jolt as it began to speed out of the parking lot. "Damn it! We were suppose to nab this bitch before they showed up! That guy is going to owe us a lot more for grabbing her!"

I heard shouts and gun fire and squeals of tires which were soon joined by sirens of cop cars. And all I could do was lay there for a moment, gasping for air to replace in my lungs. It took a moment but when I finally managed to gather as much air as I could, I took the chance to glance around at all of the guys in the car. They had managed to stuff four guys into the car with two in the back, holding me down so that I couldn't get up. The other two were in the front and I know that there must have been four more in another car.

"SHIT! Where'd that guy come from?!" The driver yelled as he controlled the car to swerve around another pursuer. I almost fell right off the seat before the two in the back grabbed me and pulled me back up onto their laps, holding tight onto me.

That's when I went back to fighting. I began screaming and kicking, startling the thugs. I began kicking and thrashing against the guys in the back, slamming my feet into one's face and causing him to start yelling and swearing. The other two in the front turned sharply to look at me through their ski masks' eyes before looking forward again. The car swerved to miss another car before I heard a crunch from behind. A cop car no doubt tried to jam into the rear of the car, knocking the two guys fighting me forward and nearly smashing their faces against the seats in front of them. I, however, fell onto the floor hitting my side and knocking a little air out of my lungs again. I was starting to think I might end up with perminent damage around my middle by the end of this. I took that chance to sit up on the floor and reach for the door I was next to. I managed to grab it and throw it open, startling my kidnappers. I threw the door open, only to have it slammed into another car, ripping it off the car and sending it flying out into the road.

I only flinched as I stuck my head out, hoping to let the cops know that I was in the car and that's when my breath caught in my chest. I saw the Corvette Stingray speeding after the police cruisers and it didn't take me a second to realize that it was Sides. I didn't know how he got there but I got the feeling he was pursuing these guys with the cops. So he must have had something to do with the police.

Because one thing was certain, when I saw Sides' head stick out his window, his eyes growing wide when he saw me sticking my own out, he looked shocked. He obviously hadn't known I was in the car.

Well, he certainly does now.

"SIDES!!" I screamed before yelping when one of the thugs roughly grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back into the car. "SIDES!! HELP!" I screamed again before gasping in pain when the thugs' grip grew tighter in my hair. I felt a fist slam into me, making me scream when I realized that I had pissed them off. I could only curl up on the floor, allowing the two to punch at me.

"Fucking bitch!! What are you trying to do?! Kill yourself?! You're wanted alive, not dead!" One of the kidnappers yelled at me. "Stupid, dumbass bit.......! WHOA!!"

I heard an angry roar of an engine before I weakly looked to see the Stingray suddenly pull up alongside the car I was in. I caught glimpse of a very pissed off Sides as he glanced sidewards at the thugs who had kidnapped me before he jerked to the side and slammed his Stingray to knock the car off the road. I winced a little as felt the sharp jerk of the car as it turned sharply to go on another road.

"SHIT! He's coming back!! GO! GO! GO!!" All of the car's occupants yelled at the driver as he tried to flee down another road.

"WHOA!! He's right behind us! What's with this guy?! He doesn't look like a cop!!" Another yelled.

There was another loud crunch as the car lurched to the side, nearly throwing me against the seats. I winced as I felt my head bang against the floor before the car began to bounce. My guesses were that Sides had managed to knock the car off the road onto a yard. The thugs were now yelling at the driver to go faster and get away. But it seemed to be very difficult because there was another loud bang as the car seemed to ram into something.

"HEY! WHERE'D THAT CAMARO COME FROM?!"

My heart gave a jolt as I looked wide eyed towards the back window to see if I could catch a glimpse of the Camaro that they were talking about. For some reason, Sam's Camaro was flashing in my mind.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?! DUDE, WHERE ARE THESE GUYS COMING.......?!!" One of the four was yelling. "OH, MY......WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!

Suddenly all four were screaming as if they saw something they didn't want to see. I didn't know what it was but I could have sworn they started screaming something about giant monsters. I didn't get the chance to force myself to sit up to see what they were seeing because the car started swerving violently and I kept getting tossed around on the floor. I gasped as I hit my sides again before I was thrown violently against the back of the seats as the the car started to do flips and rolls before everything went dark.

I was only unconsciousness for a few minutes but I felt pain even as I was out cold. I don't know what happened but I knew it was something pretty bad. Because even as I let my eyes flutter open a few times, I saw that I was still in the car and it was on its roof. I saw the four thugs lying around near me, but I could hear painful gasps or moans coming from them. So they were alive, just way out of it like I had been. I could feel splintering pain throughout my body but I also felt numb. I could hear distant shouts and revvs of engines before I smelled the smoke.

I coughed a few times, though even that was painful. I moaned as I laid there, listening to the distant sounds. I heard someone shouting and then I caught a glimpse of something strange.

Just outside the window, I caught a glimpse of two very large metallic.....I don't even know what to make them out to be. I just saw a pair of metal pillars near the car I was in. The car seemed to shift a little before I heard someone shouting my name. I saw darkness after that but heard a little more. Someone was shouting my name and eventually I felt hands grabbing at me. I wanted to cry out in pain as I felt someone pulling at me, trying to pull me free from the car wreck. I know I heard myself moan painfully but everything was starting to dim as I began to black out. I let one eye flicker open a little before I saw the blurry face of a man. It wasn't Sides, I know that for a fact.

The man I saw had lighter colored hair and he seemed to be wearing an army jacket and pants. He wasn't anyone I recognized but I could hear him shouting for someone that oddly sounded like he had a tool's name. I think it was Wrenchit or something like that. His voice was really blurred and I couldn't make it out.

And then I caught sight of something very big hovering over us. I couldn't really tell what it was but it was huge and it had bright, glowing blue eyes staring down at us. It was something very big and black, I'll tell you that much.

And then I saw Sides run right up to us, looking terrified.

Everything went black as soon as I saw his face. I couldn't hold onto my consciousness anymore. I just couldn't stand any more pain and my head certainly was pounding. I think I was going into shock or hallucinating because I was really sure that I was imaging seeing that huge, black thing with glowing blue eyes.

* * *

I had a nightmare.

I was dreaming of dad leaving again. And then I dreamed of mom leaving. But there was something different about mom leaving me. I remember seeing her walking away from me and I was trying to run after her. But as she got to the door, she stopped and I stopped. I was surprised to see that she actually stopped. I just stood there, in the hall of our house and stared at her back.

Then very slowly, as if time itself was slow, mom turned around and looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes, looking right into mine. She was smiling at me, as if trying to reassure me. I just stood there, stunned.

_"Dawn......"_ I heard her voice whisper to me, though her mouth wasn't even moving. _"Dawn......it's okay......I'm com.....I'll come for you......"_

Then as if something must have frightened her, her eyes grew wide and she was trying to lunge towards me, stretching her hand for me. I tried to leap back towards her, wanting my hand to touch hers. I had to know if it was a dream or if it was real. But I felt something grabbing at me. I tried to scream, begging for whatever it was to let me go. I wanted my mother.

I know I heard myself scream once, screaming for my mom. I tried to jerk away from the pulling hands as I stretched for mom, feeling tears running down my face. My hand almost reached hers and then went right through it. I saw the same horrified look on her face as a scabbed hand lashed out from the door of our house and wrapped around her. She was looking terrified as she tried to reach for me. And then she was yanked out the door, into darkness. I began screaming and kicking.

"Hey! Hey! Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!! It's okay!!" I heard someone yelling.

I realized that I was thrashing against someone. But that's not what I woke up to. I woke up to the violent pain shooting up my arm and through my side, forcing me to open my eyes quickly as I let out a yelp of pain. I felt hands pressing against my shoulders, trying to pin me down. I didn't like that very much and tried to fight off whoever it was, which only made another pair of hands grab at me and try to keep me down. I cried out in alarm and fear before my eyes caught who was trying to pin me. I stopped altogether, feeling my air catch in my chest. I caught sight of those bright sea blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Shhhh! It's okay! It's okay, Dawn! It's me!" Sides said, trying to be soothing.

I now laid there, staring up at him with shock before I let out the shaky breath that I had been holding. I felt myself trembling violently as just laid there, staring up at Sides with shock. I felt as if I was dreaming again. It was sure a strange dream. I could feel him applying some pressure to me but trying to be gentle to keep me from thrashing again.

I trembled again, still staring up at him before blinking as tears began to fill my eyes. "Jo-Josh?" I stammered.

Sides let out a low sigh before forcing a smile as he took the pressure off of me and straightened. He gave me a nod as his hand found mine, gripping it gently, though there was some pain to it. I winced nonetheless and he followed my wince, glancing at the hand he had grabbed before looking at me apologetically. "Yeah. It's me. You're safe, Dawn."

I heard another sigh from my left, which caused me to glance over to see a doctor standing over me. He was an elderly man, though not exactly old. He looked like he was in his late forties. He was rather handsome for a much older man. His hair was grizzled brown and grey and cut short and nice. He had a bit of fuzz on his face as if he hadn't shaved for about a week. His eyes, as I caught a glimpse, were watery blue and very nice to look at. I found it kind of weird of how many blue eyes I seemed to be seeing lately. I took another glance over the doctor, noting that he didn't look too much like a normal doctor. He was wearing deep blue jeans and a nice button up leaf green shirt under a white doctor's jacket. He looked like of grumpy in a way, though I couldn't be sure why.

Still, I felt somewhat uneasy as I took the chance to glance around the room. It was a nice creme colored room with a large window off to the left and a few chairs. I heard gentle but rapid beeps that took me a minute to realize was a heart monitor, which began to slow down slightly. But realizing where I was made it speed up again.

"Calm down, young lady. You're safe." The doctor said grumpily as he moved back a few feet. He ignored the look Sides shot at him.

But I didn't calm down as I looked around the hospital room with wide eyes. I couldn't believe this! I was in a hospital! What happened?! Why was I in......?! It all came flooding back to me and I heard the heart monitor speed up again as I felt panic taking over.

Sides leaned over me again, making shushing noises as he looked at me with concern before shooting a look at the doctor, who only shook his head at him, not looking completely concerned. "Dawn! It's okay! It's okay!" My friend told me as he tried to calm me.

"Wh-what happened to me?! Wh-why am I in the hospital?!" I asked in a panic.

Sides shook his head as he patted my arm, trying to keep me calm. He was making soothing sounds though it wasn't entirely working. "Dawn, it's okay. Just calm down, all right? Calm down and I will explain." He told me.

Breathing rapidly, I fought myself to calm down and slow down my heart beat. It didn't work for a moment but then I began to calm. I was trembling and I know Sides could tell. But either way, I did feel a little safer to know that he was here with me. "Wh-what happened? Was....was I really kidnapped?" I asked weakly.

Sides sighed as he sank back down on the chair he had been sitting down in the first place beside my bed. He was still holding my hand gently in his own as he nodded. "Nearly. There was a robbery at your Krispy Kreme last night and the burglars who did it tried to take you hostage. They shot your boss but he's okay. The bullet hit him in the arm. Nothing too vital. He's been taken care of." He paused for a second. "The guys who took you hostage tried to flee from the police but ran into a tree."

That didn't make too much sense to me. I remembered slightly what happened by flashes. I remembered seeing Sides' Corvette Stingray with the police cruisers and remembered how he had caught sight of me. I frowned at him as I stared. "Sides, you were with the police. I remember seeing your car. And you. Wha-what were you doing there?" I asked, wincing a little as I felt a dull pain in my left arm. I took the chance to look at it and nearly jumped when I saw that it was in wraps. "Wha-?!" I yelped.

"Don't move too much, Miss Adams!" The doctor said sternly as he returned to my side and lightly touched my arm, as if checking it. "Nothing is broken but the muscles and the bones are bruised pretty badly after the wreck."

I frowned to hear that before I saw a flash back of what happened. I remembered the car hitting something that caused it to flip over. And I remembered someone pulling me from the car too. Frowning a little painfully, I looked between Sides and the doctor, trembling again. "I remember that. Someone....someone pulled me from the car. Who.....?"

"His name was Will Lennox. He's a Major in my unit." Sides said, smiling. "He's still here at the hospital. He was pretty worried about you. You didn't look so good when he pulled you out of the car. You had me pretty worried too. I thought we might lose ya."

Again I found at Sides. "Sides......Josh, you didn't answer my question. What were doing there?" I asked again, staring at him.

Sides looked back into my eyes, almost grim. But after a moment, he shook his head. "I sometimes help out on police patrols. I was helping last night when we got the call about the robbery. It scared the Pit out of me. I had hoped you hadn't been involved. But seeing you in that car....." He drew out a shaky breath and shook his head, his eyes closing for a second. He then reopened them and looked at me with a forced smile. "You're alive and only bruised, not broken. That's all that matters."

"Well....that's not completely true." The doctor remarked glancing at the hand that Sides was holding. "You do have a minor fracture in your hand but it's too small to need any bandages. It'll heal fine without the bandages. You just need to be careful using it."

I looked back up at the doctor, frowning when I couldn't see a name tag. I didn't know who he was nor did I know that he was an actual doctor. He looked like one but I couldn't tell if he was.

As if Sides read my mind, he looked from me to the doctor then back. He let out a light scoff as he shook his head. "Ah, Dawn. That's Doctor Hatchet. He's a medic on the base I serve on." He grinned when the doctor literatelly growled at him. I didn't know what the doctor was growling about but it was kind of funny. Especially when Sides looked almost wickedly up at him. But then he turned his attention back to me. "Anyway, he's a special kind of doctor. He knows everything about the medical field and I asked him to take a look at you. To see if there was anything that the hum....doctors might have missed."

The doctor, Doctor Hatchet nodded as he gave Sides a dry look before turning his watery blue eyes back onto me. "For one who was in a pretty bad wreck, you're in good shape. You've got bruised ribs, bruised arm and shoulder, one fracture in your right hand and you're recovering from a concussion. But otherwise, the damage is passible. You can leave the hospital tomorrow after some rest." He tried to reassure me.

I winced. I could already imagine how Christian was taking this. He was going to get me for the hospital bills, I knew that for a fact. "I....I need.....My stepdad....." I stopped when I saw Sides' eyes flash and turned very dark. I could even hear a little bit of a growl deep within his throat. Obviously, he had not forgiven Christian for how he talked to me the day before.

Doctor Hatchet placed both hands on his waist and shook his head as he shared the same look as Sides. I could only guess that he had finally met Christian. "Your stepfather is right outside. He's not happy but who would be if he just found out his daughter is in the hospital."

"He's not my father." I found myself bite out, surprising the doctor only briefly.

Sides looked up at the doctor before shaking his head when he met his eyes. Then after a moment, he looked back at me. "He's also not happy with the situation he's in, Dawn. He's being investigated about the treatment he's putting you through." He frowned when I grimaced. "Hey, it's not me who pointed the cops towards him. It was Sam. He's claiming that he thinks that your stepdad has been......abusing you." He told me, his voice rather dark.

Doctor Hatchet nodded as he folded his arms over his chest. "That's one thing I would like to ask, myself, Miss Adams. Has he....been cruel to you?" He asked, sounding stern.

I should have told them the truth about how Chris was treating me under his house. I should have just flat out told them that he did hit me now and then and even yells at me all of the time. But that was just so embarrassing to admit something like that. And I was scared to find out what would happen. I had to admit it, but I was terrified of Chris. He had a lot of influence when it came to anything. So I found myself shaking my head instead.

There was a pause as both Sides and Doctor Hatchet watched me carefully before they looked at one another. They stared at one another, much like Sides had with the police officer, Officer Rowl, looking as if they were having a silent conversation. But then Doctor Hatchet let out a sigh as he looked towards the door, frowning almost in disapproval then shook his head. "Well, your stepfather would like to see you if you're up to it." He told me.

My heart nearly skipped a beat and I felt my face drain of the color. I knew I must have went a little pale because I saw Sides staring at me, his eyes darkening a little. I almost cringed under that look he was giving me but I forced a smile and nodded to the doctor. The doctor, himself, frowned as his eyes narrowed at me before he was walking towards the door. He was muttering quietly to himself which I stared at him for. He must have been one of those doctors who talked to himself a lot.

"Dawn," Sides said quietly, tearing my gaze away from Doctor Hatchet's back as he left. He was frowning at me, looking thoughtful but then he let out a low sigh. "Primus," He muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You scared the Pit out of me last night, you know that, right? In all my years fighting, I've never felt fear like I had last night when I saw you laying there on the ground. I thought I lost ya, girl."

I smiled faintly, feeling grateful towards Sides. I ignored the pain in my hand to give his a light squeeze before I winced at the strain. "I'm okay. That's all that matters, right?" I asked him quietly.

Sides let out a sigh before he forced his own smile and nodded to me. He trailed his hand up my arm a little until he was gripping my wrist, giving it a light squeeze so that he didn't have to hurt my hand. "Yeah. Everyone's been kind of crazy throughout the entire night. Sam, Mikaela and Trent has been here. Brad. Even Sunny and Rod's been here to check up on you." He said, laughing quietly at the sound of his twin brother.

Even I had to express some surprised laugh. "Jared? He's been here?" I asked, almost astonished.

"Yeah." Sides remarked, smiling more openly at me. "Sunny won't admit it but he's been worried about you all night long. He keeps calling me to find out how you're doing. He's going to say that he's only worried about you because of me. But I know him too well. He's worried about you all on his own."

I lightly laughed as I just let my head rest back on the pillow. I was quiet for a minute before my smile faded. I remembered my dream and almost grimaced. "I started screaming didn't I?" I caught a glance of Sides' confused look but I just shook my head. "When you woke me up. I started to scream."

There was a pause between me and Sides before I saw him nod as he looked away from me. "Yeah. You were screaming. That's what woke me up." He laughed softly when I blushed hot red. "It's okay. I don't mind waking you up from a night terror." He then frowned as he watched me carefully. "What scared you so bad in your dream to make you scream like that?" He asked me.

I grimaced but shook my head as I turned my eyes towards the ceiling. I could feel my face starting to grow hot again from embarrassment but I shook my head again. "Mom. Leaving me. I have that dream alot. I always dream about my dad, my real dad fighting with my mom and the leaving because of me. And then my mom left because of me. They always leave me." I said, a little painfully. I even felt the tears stinging my eyes again as I looked away.

"Hey." Sides said, tilting over me to get me to look at him again. He shook his head, giving me a slightly stern but soft look. "Your mom didn't leave because of you, Dawn. You said it yourself. It was a plane accident."

I stared at him in surprise for a moment before it melted away into a dry look. "You know, I think I'm going to beat up Sam." I said dryly. Sides laughed but shook his head at me. My face softened into a look of sadness as I remembered the dream about Sides leaving me too. I let out a shaky breath, deciding not to even tell him about that one. It would be so embarrassing.


	9. Chapter 9 Unwanted

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Nine~**

_Unwanted_

* * *

After about ten to fifteen minutes of silence between me and Sides, the door opened and Doctor Hatchet returned with Chris right behind him. I felt my heart nearly stop, expecting to see a very dark, hateful look on Chris' face but I was stunned to silence when I saw a very worried look on his face. I couldn't believe what I was even seeing. Chris actually looked worried for me. He actually looked at me with worry and I heard him catch his breath for a second before he was moving over to my left side quickly. He nearly slammed himself into the other chair before reaching out and gently placing a hand onto my shoulder, looking into my eyes. I almost shocked to see genuine concern in his eyes and on his face.

I saw Sides watching Chris with a dark gaze, not looking happy with him at all. He was almost glaring at my stepdad. But as if he recieved a silent reprimend, his face softened while his eyes flickered up to the doctor, who was watching him in warning.

"Dawn," Chris spoke softly as he used his other hand to gently touch my head and run his fingers through my brown hair. "Hey, how are you feeling, tiger? You had me pretty worried."

I only stared at him, still mildly surprised that he was even talking softly to me. I couldn't even tell if he was putting on an act or if he was being serious. I stared at him a little bit longer before shaking myself out of my stunned thoughts. "I....I'm....I'm just really sore. That's all." I paused to stare at him before glancing at Doctor Hatchet, who was watching Chris now with narrowed eyes. He looked almost suspicious and I didn't like it either. Swallowing, I gave Chris a deeply apologetic look. "Chris, I am so sorry. I swear I will pay for the hospital bills......" I was saying.

Chris quickly shook his head as he glanced up at a rather tense Sides before looking back at me, lightly patting my head and continuing to running his fingers through my hair. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't talk, baby." I frowned at those words. He never called me that. "You don't have to pay for anything. And neither do I. Your friends, here," He nodded to Sides and then over to Doctor Hatchet. "They said that the authorities are going to pay the bills. You, Dawn Jade, just need to get better."

I stared at him, astonished again.

For a moment, neither of us spoke but stared at one another. Then someone poked their head into the room, catching all of our attention. It was a woman I didn't even know. She looked hispanic and she was very beautiful. Her long, silky black hair trailed down her front like a curtain while her sapphire blue, again with the blue?!, eyes met mine briefly before flickering over to Doctor Hatchet. "Hey, Ratch. Sides, Prime's here. He wants a word with you two." She told them.

Doctor Hatchet nodded and was already heading towards the door. But Sides hesitated. I was even hesitant about letting him go. I know Chris was being very pleasant and actually looking worried abot me but I did not want to be in the room with him alone. I felt my heart start speeding up again and it was showing on the heart meter. Sides glanced at it quickly before looking at me, not moving from the chair. His eyes flicked up to Chris again, who met his gaze and it was clear that each one of them was starting to have a stare down.

"Sides," The woman said, poking her head back in, giving him a look, which he returned. She looked very impatient but she didn't spare me or the heart meter a glance. "Come on. It's about you know what." She said, trying to be careful.

"It's okay. I'll be with Dawn." Chris said trying to be reassuring.

Neither I or Sides was reassured. I just didn't show it. Sides did.

Shooting Chris a look, Sides remained sitting, giving Chris a rather unpleasant look. He sank lower into his seat, making it clear that he didn't plan on leaving. "Well, in that case, I think I'll stay right here." He said, his tone a little dark.

I swallowed hard as I glanced at Chris, noting how dark eyes were starting to get. He looked very annoyed. And so did the woman as she sighed loudly and moved further into the room, revealing that she was wearing black leather pants and a violent purple halter top. "Sides, Hide is right outside the door. He's already talked to Prime. Nothing is going to happen to your friend with him right here. Now, you need to come out here and see what Prime has to say because it's about your next mission." She said, her voice full of warning and her blue eyes flashing at him.

You know, those were the words I had not wanted to hear. I felt my heart skip a beat and it showed on the heart meter again. But this time, it was ignored.

Sides muttered something that sounded oddly like a metallic word before he stood up, giving me a reassuring smile. He didn't move away from me for a very long moment, even as the woman sighed impatiently before rolling her eyes. She vanished from the doorway, muttering something. It wasn't long before another head poked in and this one had my heart nearly stopping again.

The man was huge, and I don't mean fat huge. He was tall and almost built like a mountain. He was no doubt the soldier type by the size of his chest and arms. He was cute in an older man way. Probably in his late thirties. He had no hair at all, bald as bald can be, other than the fact that his eyebrows were pitch black. His eyes were dark, midnight blue, WHAT IS WITH BLUE!?!, and were giving Sides a very dark look of warning. He was wearing a tight black tee-shirt and black baggy but waist fitting jeans. He was probably the kind of guy you did not want to piss off. I almost smiled when I saw Chris' own face fall and lose some color. He was probably thinking the very same thing I was. I watched him as he eyed the tough looking soldier dude with unease.

"Sides, get your aft moving." The tough guy said, his voice very deep and rough. I had to shudder as I heard it. Nope. Definitely did not want to piss this guy off.

Sides made a face before he glanced at me, looking at me softly. He gave me another reassuring smile as he started towards the door. He paused again to look back over his shoulder at me, almost hesitating. I half expected to see the tough guy shove him out the door but instead he lightly patted Sides on the back before muttering something too quiet to hear from where I was. I saw Sides nod, looking a little more reassured before he was gone. The tough guy paused again to look into the room, directly at me, which I almost cringed. Even his stare was tough to look back at. But I felt more relieved when he turned that tough stare onto Chris, narrowing his deep blue gaze.

"I'm going to be right outside this door. If I hear anything I don't like," He remarked, his voice very dangerous. "You're outta here and you will let that girl rest. And then I'm going to sic Rat.....Hatchet on you. And he's got plenty of wrenches up his sleeve."

With that said, he closed the door with a loud thud.

I saw Chris cringe a little when that door practically slammed, feeling some satisfaction that he was uneasy of that tough guy. At least there was someone he was scared of now. I didn't blame him at the least, but I felt some comfort at the tough guy's words. Especially if he was right outside the room. I even felt a little more at ease to have seen Sides grow a little relaxed before he had left. So if he trusted that tough guy, than I would.

There was a very long silence between me and Chris as we sat in awkward silence. I listened to the gentle beeps of my heart monitor, listening as they sped up a little, probably from the anxiety that I was feeling.

After about three minutes of silence, Chris finally turned his gaze onto mine and I drew back away from him, my heart monitor speeding up again. He stared at me for a long moment with a very blank look on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Especially when his eyes grew just a little darker in thought. But after a moment, he looked at the heart monitor, listening to the unsteady beeps before reaching over me and turning it off.

My heart skipped a beat again, my breath catching in my throat. I didn't like the looks of this. Especially when Chris tilted his head back towards me, the expression on his face was even darker than before.

"Ch-Chris," I stammered over my words, wincing in fear. "I.....I really am so-sorry."

My stepfather's eyes only darkened more before he shook his head and rest his hand against the top of my head again. He began running his fingers through my hair again, being gentle at first then he began to grip my hair a little tighter, lightly pulling at it. Then his grip tightened almost painful. I winced and almost cried out in pain but the look he gave me silenced me in a real hurry.

"You." Chris spoke very quietly, probably trying to keep his voice so low that the tough guy outside couldn't hear if he was even listening. But one thing was for sure, his tone was dangerous. "You, Dawn Jade, are nothing but fucking trouble. It is just such a shame you didn't fucking die in that wreck last night. It would serve the world good without you in it."

My heart clenched as I looked up at him painfully. I felt tears stinging my eyes again at the grip he held my hair in and at his words. "B-but......Jo-Josh and Doctor Hat-Hatchet said that......"

Chris nodded as he gripped my hair tighter, making me wince in pain. "Yeah. The Nevada Government is paying the hospital bills. But that doesn't mean shit." He hissed at me. "I have cops watching my every move now and that's not good for business. They are investigating me because that punk ass friend of yours said that I was abusing you."

"Bu-but....." I tried to speak, my voice starting to grow a little bold but I cut myself off when Chris tugged my hair sharply. I had to bite back a yelp. Tears were now starting to stream down my cheeks as I looked blurry eyed at him.

"Shut the hell up and let me finish, worthless kid." Chris hissed at me. "I have done quite a lot for you. I have bought you clothes that you needed. I have given food and a home to live in. I have taken care of you, Dawn. And this is how you repay me. You get a friend to tell the cops that I've been hurting you. I only smacked you around when you deserved it." He growled, pausing to check himself when he did it a little too loud. "But I've had enough of this. It's tiime I told you the truth. I don't care if it hurts you or not."

I flinched when he suddenly let go of my hair and stood up. I expected him to hit me again but he didn't. He was moving away from me, towards the window again. I was startled to watch him actually walk away from me. I couldn't believe he was actually doing that.

There was a long silence between me and Chris. He stood at the window, staring outside with a impassive look on his face. He was definitely angry about something and I was sure it was me. But he wasn't acting out like I thought he would. It was probably because of the tough guy outside the door. I knew that he was being careful about how to punish me. He didn't want to attract any attention.........

"Your mother is alive, Dawn."

I froze at Chris' words. My heart nearly stopped as I looked wide eyed at his back, staring at him in shock. Did I just hear him say what I thought he said? I couldn't be sure if what he just said was what I heard. "Wh-what?" I asked shakily.

Chris was quiet for a long moment before he closed his eyes, looking almost pained. He actually looked like he was the one in pain. He stayed that way for a long moment before he turned around and looked at me with a dark gaze. He stared at me, long and hard for a long moment before he sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. It looked like it had been through hell though. It was crinkled and torn a little as if Chris had ravaged it a little with his temper but it was intact.

I cringed away from him a little as he approached me again but instead of touching me or doing anything to me, he dropped the paper onto my lap. "Your mother is alive. She's living in Germany with her new husband. She has been for the past two in a half, three years. She abandoned both of us, Dawn. She left you to live with me because she just couldn't take it anymore." He growled at me.

Staring at Chris for a long moment, I finally reached out and picked up the crinkled paper and carefully unfolded it. I could see that my hands were shaking a little but I did my best to ignoring it. I just opened the paper and looked at the words, and nearly died right there.

The letter was written in my mother's hand writing. I recognized every curve of her letters and words. It was a letter from my mother. And it said the most painful words.

_My Dearest Dawn, _

_As I write this letter, I cry. I wish I didn't feel the words I am telling you on this piece of paper and I wished I had the gull to tell you, myself. But I just can't bear to see the pain in your eyes as I have seen once before when I told you the truth about your father. And that is the very reason why I can't stand staying here any longer. _

_Dawn, please, forgive me. But I just can't take it anymore. I just can't keep living this lie. I can't keep pretending that everything is okay. Ever since your father left, I've been in pain. I cannot stop thinking of your father because I have to look at you. You look so much like him. Your eyes may belong to me but everything else belongs to him. Every time I look at you, I see him. And it hurts me so much, baby girl. _

I almost started bawling right there. That was something she always called me.

_Therefore, I have came up with the solution of my problems. I married Christian Moxen, hoping that he could serve the father that you need. He is a good man, Dawn. He really is. He may be very hard sometimes but I know he will take good care of you. But I cannot stay with you anymore. _

_I love you, Dawn. I always will love you. But I do not want you anymore. I never wanted to keep you after your father left. So I will leave you in Christian's care. I also leave everything to you and Christian. When you are old enough, Christian will give you the inheritence I have left you. He will only collect the inheritence if something shall happen to you. Take care of yourself, baby. _

_Forever and Always, Mom. _

I could feel the beginnings of my shattering heart. My hand was trembling so much that I could barely see the words anymore. But I didn't need to see them. I had read the letter. I knew mother's words. They were true.

I was unwanted by my father. And now I was unwanted by my mother.

But....but I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe she had said all those things. I even looked painfully up at Chris, who was watching me with a dark gaze but there was finally some pity in his eyes. He actually pitied my pain. I slowly shook my head. "Bu-but.....no. I don't bel-believe it! It's not true." I said, my voice trembling as I choked on the tears.

A pained look crossed Chris' features before he sighed and lowered his head. He looked as if he was going to regret whatever he was about to do. But he knew it was time to let me know.

Slowly, he reached into his inside jacket pockets and pulled out a envelope. It was a big envelope but folded in half so that it would fit in the pocket. He eyed it with pain before he got into it and pulled out a few pictures that had been inside it. "I've been looking for her, Dawn, all these years. I've hired a Private Eye to find out what really happened to her. He found her in Germany. I can't remember where but these pictures were enough to go by." He dropped them onto my lap, where my heart shattered more. "I'm sorry, Dawn. But this is what he found." He told me.

I stared at the pictures in horror. They were no doubt a little new, judging by the shinyness about them. But they, too, were crinkled, suffering the wraith of Christian after he had seen them.

My mother was in the pictures. She was in some kind of park that was clearly not around here. She was smiling as she held a small girl in her arms, a girl I didn't even recognize. She looked different. Her hair was cut into a short bob just below her ears and she was wearing a flowery printed blouse and black jeans. She was kneeling in the grass, playing with the girl.

It was like that in a few pictures, her smiling lovingly at the little girl in her arms then another picture of a man. He was a blonde man with bright blue eyes......again with blue. He was very handsome and probably in his fifties though, older than my mother by ten years. He wore a fine suit, as if he was someone pretty important. And in one of the pictures, my mother was kissing him. And it was not just a peck on the lips. It was a kiss of passion.

And it shattered my heart.

I felt everything inside me nearly die. I felt so cold and I felt the flood gates just open up inside of me, pouring out my tears. Everything Christian had said, even if I couldn't believe it with my own eyes, it was all true. I had been unwanted. I had been adandoned by both parents. No one wanted me.

There was a low sigh from Christian before he began moving towards me again, but I jerked away from him, holding up a hand as if to hold him back. "Dawn....." He was saying.

"Get out." I found myself mutter so low and so harshly. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be left alone. I was in pain and I didn't want anyone to see it. But when I saw that Christian hadn't moved, I turned a very harsh glare onto him. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that he was bigger and stronger. I didn't care that he would hit me if I yelled at him. I just stopped caring. My heart had nearly died after seeing my mother in those pictures and reading that letter. "GET OUT!! JUST GET OUT, CHRIS!!" I screamed at him, feeling some pleasure that he nearly jumped back wincing at the high pitch of my voice.

The door suddenly was ripped open and the Tough guy was back. And the first person he started glaring at was Chris as he puffed up his chest a little, looking very authoritive. "All right! That's it! What the frag did you......?!" He was demanding.

"OUT!!" I screamed again, cutting him off as I jabbed my injured hand towards the door. I could have laughed when I saw how surprised the Tough Guy looked but I didn't. I just gave him and Chris the most iciest look I could manage, even though there were tears streaming down my cheeks. "GET OUT!! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Chris was the first one out the door, moving so swiftly with a pained look on his face. He paused to glance over at me before leaving. The Tough Guy hesitated looking at me with a confused frown before he was following after him. I could already hear him demanding answers from my stepfather. But I wasn't listening anymore. I just threw all of the pictures off my bed and rolled over, curling into a ball to cry.

"Dawn?! Ironhide, what happened?!" I heard Sides' voice outside the door before I heard him enter. "Dawn! What happened?! What......."

I felt even more pain and anger rising up inside me. I didn't want to yell at Sides like I had to Chris and the Tough Guy. I was biting my tongue to keep myself from doing that. But I wanted to be left alone. I didn't even want Sides near me right now. "Sides," I cried, trying to bite the harshness back. "Please. Get out."

I almost felt the startled look I know he was looking at me with. I know I had surprised him with my words. But I just wanted to be alone. "Dawn......" Sides started.

But I shook my head violently on the bed before grabbing the covers and throwing them over my head. "Josh! Just get out, please! I don't want to see you right now! Please!" I said, trying not to yell it.

"Come on, bro." I heard Sunny's voice and I know he must have been grabbing Sides' arm, trying to pull him out. He didn't sound angry or anything. But he didn't sound happy either. "Sides, come on. She's in pain. You can see that. You can feel it. Just leave her alone for a bit until she's calmed down."

I felt thankful towards Sunny once again. He seemed to understand a little better than Sides about how I was feeling right now. I didn't know how nor did I care right at the moment. I just wanted to be alone.

"What did you do?!" I heard Sides yell, sounding as if he was outside the room now. I knew he had to be yelling at Chris now.

"Josh! Don't you dare swing that fist!" I heard someone yell at him. There was a sound of a struggle and I knew that someone must have been grabbing at Sides, trying to pull him back away from my stepfather.

"What did you say to Dawn, you son of Glitch?!"

"I told her the truth!" Chris yelled right back at Sides. "I told her what she needed to hear! Not that it's any of your business, I don't even know who the fuck you are! But her mother abandoned her here! She didn't want her!"

"That is a fragging lie, you Aftpipe!" Sides yelled right back. "There is no way her mother couldn't want Dawn! No way!!!"

"Sideswipe! Stand down!" I heard a new voice, a powerful and authoritive one. Even as I was just in the other room, I felt the power behind it. That just had to be Sides' boss, Prime. It couldn't be any one else talking like that.

But I was done listening anyway. I just covered my ears and let the tears flow as I trembled on my hospital bed. I didn't want to hear anymore or see anything. I just wanted the darkness of sleep to carry me away, even if it was towards the terrors of my dreams. I just wanted to fade away for now and think hard about what I had learned.

And eventually, I did fade off.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I know I kept drifting in and out. I know I was still curled up into a tight ball on my bed when someone came in to check up on me. I heard them moving around but I didn't acknowledge them. I heard someone whispering in the room. I know Sides was one that came into the room. I heard him. But I didn't wake up to look at him. I remember someone pulling back the covers from my face and remember a gentle warm hand brushing against my face but I didn't wake up to jerk away. It could have been Sides but I wasn't so sure. It didn't feel like Sides' hand. I also remember hearing that powerful voice in the room so no doubt one of my unseen visitors had been Sides' boss. It could have been him who brushed his hand against my face but I shuddered at the thought of anyone touching me right now. I didn't want any contact right at the moment. I just wanted to be alone. I think someone realized that because people stopped coming in. I even heard that doctor, Doctor Hatchet arguing with Sides about it, which sounded like he won because 'Mr. Prime' double teamed against my usually cheerful friend.

I faded off and started dreaming my usual nightmares. But even they changed a little. Everyone was walking away from me, leaving me in the darkness. My father, my mom with her new family, Christian was even walking away from me. I saw Sides walking away but always pausing to look over his shoulder at me with a pained look on his face.

But instead of screaming and fighting for them to come back, I just sat in the darkness, watching them leave.

_'Dawn.....' _I heard someone talking in my dream. _'You're never alone, you know. No matter what, someone will always want you.'_

'Liar.' I tried to tell the voice before burying my head deeper into my arms. And then I fell into a deeper sleep. I just didn't want to wake up again. I just to fade away. What use was it to me to remain if I was unwanted in the world anyway? I just wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth. It's not like someone would come after me.

Eventually in my dreams, I saw a flash of blue again. I was in my room again, sleeping on my bed when I heard a vibrating noise. I got up from my bed and moved sleepily towards my window so that I could peel back the thick blanket I had hanging over it.

And there it was.

There was something very big outside my window, peering at me with a pair of glowing blue eyes. I couldn't see it very well because it was just so dark but I felt a gentle warmth coming off of it. It was just staring at me and I stared back. I couldn't make anything out about it. I couldn't figure out what it was. It was big, almost as big as my house, Christian's house. It looked metallic, like.......

A robot.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I jerked awake so suddenly that I felt like I had been falling out of nothing. I felt as if I had been hovering off my bed and then fell and that's what woke me up.

But as I opened my eyes, I found only darkness. I was still in the hospital room and it was still very dark outside. There was a night light on in the room, illuminating the corners and showing that I was alone in the room. I looked to the window and saw how dark it was outside but there was a dim light far off in the distance, announcing dawn was approaching. Breathing slower, I rolled onto my back and let my legs stretch out, which felt pretty good since I had been curled up in a ball all night long. I heaved a huge sigh as I just stared at the ceiling, recalling all of my dreams. I felt me fear starting to diminish but the pain was still there. I remembered the day before, learning the truth about my mom. It hurt my heart again, making it ache and I felt the lonliness hit me.

But then it all stopped quickly when I recalled the last bit of my dream. The dream where I saw a giant robot outside my window, staring at me. I remembered feeling peaceful when I looked into its strange glowing eyes. It had not wanted to hurt me.

Where had that dream of the robot come from? Why did I dream about a robot in the first place? And........

My eyes grew wider as I recalled the night of my attempted kidnap. I remembered the crash and being pulled out of the car. My breath caught in my chest as I remembered the big, black thing with glowing blue eyes. 'Oh, my god.' I thought in realization. Did I really.....?! Did I really see a giant robot standing over me?! I couldn't have! I had been hallucinating! I couldn't have.....but....even as I recalled the image of the robot from my dream and the 'robot' I had seen the night before, it didn't look the same. They looked different. I couldn't help but feel that.....I may have seen two different robots.

My breath caught again when I recalled Sam's note in school days ago. I remembered when I had tried badgering him, Mikaela and Trent about what Sides had been doing and about the base that he served on. He had asked me about what I knew about Mission City and what happened there a year ago.

I frowned as I thought harder. What did I know about it? Nothing really. I had read and seen on the news that the city had been torn up pretty badly during a terrorist attack. There had......Terrorists?! My eyes grew wide at the very thought. Sides said that his unit chased down terrorists! Did that mean he had been at the Mission City attack?! Had he been fighting the terrorists?! He must have been there! But how did Sam know about it?! What did he know?!

I recalled more of what I knew about it and remembered hearing some rumors about there being something big in the City. I frowned as I thought harder until my head began to hurt more. I remembered there being rumors....about.....about.....about what?! What was it that those rumors said?! I couldn't remember!

I sat up and leaned against the bed frame, touching my head. My head was starting to hurt as I tried think harder.

And then it hit me.

Why else would I be dreaming about robots? It was there all along.

The rumors that I heard on the news, but had been diminished by the American Government, itself, had been that the terrorists had been giant alien robots. I felt as if I stopped breathing as I thought harder about it. It was so simple now. I had seen a giant robot! I must have! There had been giant robots in Mission City, wrecking havoc!

And Sides....Sides must have been one of the soldiers who fought them!


	10. Chapter 10 Finding Out The Truth

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Ten~**

_Finding Out The Truth_

* * *

Sneaking out of a hospital was not easy at all, even if they made it look easy in the movies. It was actually very hard. It was still very early in the morning when I turned off the heart meter and climbed into my clothes that were sitting on the corner chair. I didn't want to attract any attention to myself at all. And if I left that heart meter on, it would have attracted attention.

As soon as I was dressed, I crept to the door and carefully opened it to see if there was anyone outside it. Unfortunately for me, there was. The Tough Guy was there, standing over a rather gloomy Sides, listening to some guy I didn't recognize talking about something. Actually, it looked like he was ranting. He didn't look happy and he was ranting about something that may have dealt with me. I heard something about how he now had to come up with another plan of covering something up or whatever. It was all gibberish to me. Doctor Hatchet was even there, listening to him but frowning with his head tilted towards my room, as if he was trying to listen for something else. He was probably listening for my heart meter or something. I knew that if I left that room, he would probably notice. And that was the last thing I wanted. So with very quiet sigh, I closed the door again and went to the window, looking out. It was much to my luck that my hospital room was on the first floor. So it was going to be a little simple for me.

So I carefully opened the window, grimacing a little when it squeaked once before climbing out.

Once out, I came up with my plan with only a glance around. I knew I couldn't go home because I couldn't deal with Chris right now. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I had no alternative family, really. At least of what I knew. So I decided that there was only one place to go.

The Hoover Dam.

It was a place that my mom used to take me all of the time when I was younger, before Christian. Plus I remember hearing about some kind of battle that had taken place there. There had been a rumor I heard that the Hoover Dam was where the terrorist attack on Mission City had started.

So I would start there.

I was careful as I walked away from the hospital, glancing around to see if there was anyone I might recognize. I didn't see anyone, which I was glad for. I just hoped that no one that Sides worked with would see me. I didn't want to explain to anyone why I was creeping off. There was a few people that was up and about in the parking lot. It was a hospital, after all. I kept a wary eye on anyone that I saw outside. But no one seemed to even pay attention to me at all.

So, hugging my arms around myself, I hurried towards the bus stop on the other side of the hospital parking lot, wincing a little as my left arm ached. I knew it was probably not a smart thing to be sneaking out of the hospital. I was going to get into serious trouble for running away.

But right at this point, I didn't care. All I wanted was to disappear for a while. Maybe if I was lucky, no one would look for me. They would just say, 'All well. She's gone. Time to move on.' But some how, I don't think Sides would say that. I knew he might try and look for me when he discovered me missing. And if he looked for me, so would Sunny. And Sam. And Mikaela. And probably Trent. And most likely Rod. So I just had to make sure I was well far away from there as possible.

As I crossed the parking lot, I was passing by a rather big truck, which I didn't really pay too much attention to. From only a brief glance, I saw that it was a Semi truck painted red and blue. But like I said, I didn't pay attention to it. I just walked right on past it before gasping when I nearly walked into someone. I halted quickly, letting my eyes shoot up to glance at the man I just nearly walked into before quickly going around him. All I saw from him was a handsome face, probably in his early thirties, black hair and, again, blue eyes, which I knew was following me. But I didn't spare the man another glance as I just picked up my pace, trying to hurry because I saw that the bus was coming now.

"Dawn Adams?" I heard the man suddenly ask, his voice rather warm yet, monotonous. It actually sounded like the voice that had ordered Sides to stand down the day before, when he had tried to hit Chris.

And I bolted, not wanting to even look at the man. I just ran as fast as I could, even if it hurt. I didn't want to see who that man was nor did I want to acknowledge that I had heard him. If he knew my name, then he knew Sides.

Thankfully, the bus driver had seen me coming and waited as I quickly jumped aboard and fished out some money for my fare. I gave it to the driver before hurrying to a vacant seat and glancing out the window to see the man standing not too far away from the road now and watching as the bus drove away. I could only sigh in relief before resting my head into my hands. It wouldn't be long now when everyone found out that I had ran away from the hospital.

It took nearly two hours and jumping onto different bus routes to get out to the Hoover Dam. I had to catch a bus that was going out there with tourists, pretending to be one myself.

All the way, I just stared out the window, feeling almost lost and alone. I almost shed a few tears after thinking about the truth of my mom. I just didn't understand. Why did mom leave me? What did I ever do to deserve being abandoned like that? I couldn't understand if she didn't want to be around Chris, though I wasn't too sure how she might have found out about him. But then again, she had thought he was a good man. I knew the truth about Christian. He was not a good man. So why would she think he was if she knew the truth about him?

It just brought more pain to my heart and tears to my eyes so I forced myself to stop thinking about it. Instead, I tried to think of what I might say or do if I actually managed to find the giant robot that I had seen the night before. I just had to find out the truth. It was the only purpose of my life right now. If it was real though. I had to make sure that was at least true.

The tour bus finally arrived at the Dam and I followed the tourists off the bus, heading towards the guides. I overheard one of the guides saying that tourists were no longer allowed inside the Dam, that they could only be on top of the Dam. I didn't question why like some had. I had been wanting to go to the top of the dam anyway. It was the one place I wanted to be right now in my time of pain. And I knew what was drawing me there.

Reaching the road on top of the dam wasn't hard to get to at all. A tour cart ride up there was all it took while watching and listening to excited tourists. I didn't share their enthusiasm though. I just stared off.

But finally, I was there.

All I could do was walk to the stone wall that protected people from falling off the edge and look down the nearly hundred foot drop to the bottom where the river began. I could feel the pain again. This was one place my mother had taken me when I was just a child. It had been way before Chris even came into our lives. It was a place where I had felt the most peace. And it was the place where I felt my mother's love the most. Being here, however, still hurt pretty badly as I leaned over the wall and stared down at the edge.

Call me crazy or a true Emo, but I was starting to wonder exactly how bad it would hurt if I actually jumped off this Dam and ended it all. Would the fall hurt? Would I feel the drop to the bottom? And who would actually miss me if I actually jumped?

I let out a painful sigh as I closed my eyes, feeling a breeze blowing past my face. It was cold but it felt good to feel the wind drying the tears on my cheeks. It was almost peaceful and serene to me. I remember how when I was a kid, mom would let me sit on the wall while she held tight onto me, letting me just look off towards the valley that the dam was facing. I had had so much fun with my mom doing that. So I decided to sit down. With my eyes slightly closed, felt myself lifting my body to climb up on the wall to swing my legs over the edge.

"I really hope you are not planning on sitting there. It's rather dangerous."

I had already been pulling myself up on the wall, swinging my leg over the edge when I heard that voice and after jumping with a startled gasp, I almost toppled right off that wall and fell that dangerous fall.

But a strong hand lashed out and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back over to the safe side of the wall. I looked wide eyed at the man who just saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life only to freeze. I could have sworn I saw this guy at the hospital. I think....you know what? I think I was right. I could have sworn it was the man from the parking lot. But how did he get here? Did he follow the many buses I had ridden on to get to the Dam?

He was very tall, rather noble looking, and very handsome. His black hair was a little unruly but cut short, almost Roman style yet, it stuck up in a few places. And of course, he had deep blue eyes, almost the color of a blue moon on a clear night. Again, I was asking myself what the deal with the color blue? The man was wearing a deep blue shirt and charcol colored jeans, along with a deep almost brownish red leather jacket over it, yet it was very nice looking.

Still, I felt uneasy as I cringed away from him, trying to jerk out of his reach. I was only took thankful he dropped his hand when he realized of how uneasy I was with him touching me. He was watching me carefully with his blue gaze before turning his face towards the rising sun, a peaceful look on his face.

"You have quite the few people worried about you, Dawn." The man spoke, his voice gentle and quiet.

I started a little as I cringed further away from him, but didn't move any farther than five feet away from him. I just leaned against the stone wall, looking at him with uneasiness and confusion. I didn't know how he knew my name and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. And that's when I saw that huge, red and blue Peterbilt Semi truck parked nearly twenty feet away from us. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I recognized it from the hospital parking lot. So that must have belonged to this guy and that must have been how he followed me.

Breathing unsteadily, I turned my eyes back onto the man, who rest his hands onto the stone ledge, folding them together, yet looking away from me. For some reason, I felt peace drifting off of this guy. Like....he didn't mean me any harm at all.

"Ho-how.....how do you know my name?" I found myself ask nervously.

The man was quiet for a very long moment as he just stared off at the colors of the sunrise, not answering and not looking at me. He was like that for a while before finally tilting his head towards me, offering me the gentlest of smiles. "I'm Optimus Prime. I believe you've have heard little of me. At least only briefly."

I froze for a second before realizing it. This was Mr. Prime. Sides' boss! I stared at him, my eyes growing a little wider and my breath picking up faster. "You're.....you're Sides' boss? I mean, Josh's......" I asked, feeling pretty stupid.

The man, Prime smiled even more but nodded as he glanced away from me again. He didn't speak for another moment before looking back at me, leaning against the stone wall but still looking rather casual. "Sideswipe has told me quite a bit about you. Him and Sam. Sam's explained that you were once his friend in Sparkhood." He told me.

I blinked. "Spark.....hood?" I asked, frowning. That was the weirdest word I had ever heard in my life.

Prime paused for a second before letting out a light laugh and lowered his head slightly. He seemed to find some amusement from what he said. "Childhood. It seems I have forgotten that Sideswipe hasn't has told you yet." He looked back into my eyes before raising a hand towards me, which I drew away from. He didn't look offended or anything. He just smiled. "Sides has claimed that he wishes to be your Guardian, Dawn, even if you hardly know who he is. And I see no reason why I should deny him that." He told me.

"Wha-? My.....Guardian? But....Christian is......" I was saying. I was confused and rightfully so.

Again, Prime paused, his smile fading only slightly but he kept a rather pleasant look upon his face. "When I say Guardian, I mean he wishes to protect you from the Decepticons." He smiled even more when I stared blankly at him. "Both, Sides and I are going to make you an offer, Dawn Jade Adams. This is one that you must think long and hard about. Because once you accept, there is no turning back. You have already seen Ironhide, so there is the first step into this arrangement. Dawn, you've asked Sides, Sam, Mikaela and Trent about what we know and what we do. My offer to you, is to show you what you're getting yourself into. Think hard. Do you really want to know what we are?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I didn't really understand what he was talking about. It was kind of all a code I guess he was using. But I think his goal was to spike up my interest even more. Problem was, it was working. He was offering me a chance to find out what exactly Josh did and what my three fellow schoolmates knew.

"Will I regret it?" I found myself ask, remembering I had asked Mikaela the same thing a few days before.

There was a pause as Optimus Prime considered my question. He even took a deep breath, looking away as if he, himself, was considering it. That wasn't the greatest sign I was hoping for but it was something. "There may be times that you will but it is all up to you. If you accept, you will have to stick with Sides most of the time. There will be great danger for you but Sideswipe and all of us will do our best to making sure that nothing will happen to you or your people." He told me before looking back at me with those deep blue eyes and then offered me his hand again. "It would be much easier if you accepted it from me, Dawn. Because you know more than you should, there will be a man called Simmons coming to talk to you soon enough. And he's not one you really want to talk to about this. He can be....." He let out a light laugh and shook his head. "Intimidating in a way. And he'll try to black mail you or something of the sort." He warned me.

I stared at him for a long moment before turning and looking off towards the valley that separated the Hoover Dam from the rest of civilization. I had to think hard on it. Yesterday, my world had shattered when I discovered the truth about mom. I felt as if my heart had broken into a million pieces. And now......I felt something strange. I felt as if my heart was starting to mend quickly, giving me something else to live about.

I felt as if meeting Sides had given me a new purpose.

"........What about Christian? Have you.....?" I started to ask but paused as I turned my eyes back onto Optimus Prime, which he looked back. "Have you talked to him?"

I was almost relieved to see this man shaking his head. "No. Sides has asked us not to. And as far as I have seen from Christian Moxen, he's not trustworthy. He is being investigated by one of my men, Officer P. Rowl, whom I understand you have spoken to. Prowl, as most of us call him, believes he is hiding something that may deal with what happened to you the other night." His voice was turning a little serious and he didn't sound pleased. "Prowl believes that he might have had some influence with why those men attempted to kidnap you."

My mouth fell open and my heart nearly stopped. Was he trying to tell me what I thought he was trying to say? Was he trying to tell me that Christian might have tried to have me kidnapped?!

I felt my heart drop a little but my face darkened. It would actually explain something that I should have thought about. If something happened to me, he would have collected my mother's inheritence. It was kind of sloppy work now that I thought about it. Something Christian might be able to try and pull off. My hate for him doubled. For his own sake, he better not have had anything to do with the kidnap. Because if he did, I would do something about it.

"I got a question for you then, Mr. Prime." I murmured before looking stonily up at him. His eyes were still on me, watching me carefully but he nodded me to go on. His hand was still stretched out towards me, waiting for my answer. "If I accept your offer, can you protect me from him?"

I had half expected him to look surprised and question me exactly what I was talking about. A normal Government guy might. But something about Optimus Prime screamed out not normal. So I wasn't too surprised when he nodded once. "If you wish it so. And if there was a reason for us to protect you from him." He told me simply.

It was at those words did I stared at him. It took me a minute to think about what he was trying to tell me. But it came to me. I knew the only way he and Sides could help me with the case between me and Chris, I would have to tell them of my life with him. I would have to turn him in. The thought of even talking about it scared me. But if I wanted it to be over, then I would have to. So with a little nod, I finally stretch out my hand and cautiously place it into his. I was sealing my doom by doing that, I felt. But I felt as if I trusted this man. He was kind and gentle just by looking into his eyes. I could tell that much. And he spoke softly to me and that was something I wasn't used to from anyone. Especially not from any grown ups. I was used to people snapping at me, making demands. People like Christian. But this man, Optimus Prime, wasn't like any person I've ever met. Nor was Sides. Or Sunny. So I was going out on a limb here and placing my trust on him.

"I accept." I told him.

It was about a minute later did I find myself sitting in the passenger seat of the huge red and blue Semi truck, feeling excitement building up inside of me. Optimus Prime was driving his truck through a huge tunnel in the mountain, leading into the Hoover Dam. He had told me that I was about to enter his and Sides' world. I didn't know what he meant by that and it did make me a little uneasy. But I was finally going to know the truth.

The tunnel, I realized was being guarded by American Soldiers. I had been surprised to see them there, more or less stunned when some grinned at the passing Semi and saluted it as if they were saluting someone of great importance. Some even waved at us, though I think it was more at Mr. Prime that they were waving to. I had seen a few finally spot me and frown in surprise.

A few times, Mr. Prime honked a greeting at some of the soldiers.

_"Optimus!"_ A voice coming from the radio made me jump. _"We have a situation! It seems that Sideswipe's little human pet has gone missing! He's freakin' out here, sir!" _

I had to frown when I heard whoever said that make that remark. And I frowned even more when I heard the squealing tires of another car only to see a silver Pontiac Solstice came speeding down the tunnel only to a 360 turnabout to drive along side the Semi.

Mr. Prime chuckled before he reached over and plucked the hand radio from his dashboard, while glancing sidewards at me. He seemed amused while I sure wasn't. He even shook his head at me when I narrowed my eyes at him. _"Jazz, situation adverted. Tell Sideswipe to calm down. Has everyone returned to base as I had asked?"_

There was a pause before I saw the silver sporty car pull up a little in front of the Semi before I heard a short laugh through the radio. _"Ah! You found her! Uh...yes, sir. Most of everyone has returned. Jetfire and his team are still off doing their missions and all. Sideswipe's not too happy though. He wanted to be out looking for her." _

I only frowned.

"Well, he doesn't need to. Move ahead and give everyone a heads up that we have a visitor. We don't want to scare her so suddenly so let them know to be in holo mode. And....." Mr. Prime paused to glance at me again, smiling at my uncertain look I was giving him. "Make sure someone has Simmons distracted. I would rather him not start on her from the very minute we arrive. We do not want him upsetting her since she has already been there as it is."

_"Right! Jazz, rollin' out!" _The silver car sped ahead, spitting up a little smoke as it went ahead.

I stared after it in bewilderment before looking at Optimus Prime as he put the radio back, chuckling. He obviously thought this was amusing while I didn't. But still, I couldn't help but stare at him in confusion. I had not missed that order he had given the driver of the Solstice about everyone being in.....some kind of mode.

But I didn't ask him. I knew I was about to find out anyway. So I just sat back and decided to relax, though that was a little hard.

Moments later, the Semi broke through the tunnel, entering a huge chamber that sent my jaw crashing against my chest. It was no doubt an underground chamber, judging by the walls of this place. But the massive size of it......exactly what did they try to fit in this place?! I looked like they could put the half of the White House inside it!

Judging by all of the vehicles waiting there though, I could tell it was some kind of hangar. There were at least a dozen cars and trucks waiting there. And there was even more people. American Soldiers were standing around in large groups, talking to one another. I saw even more official looking guys with them......

HOLY SHI---!! Was that the Secretary of Defense of the United States that we just passed?!!

My eyes couldn't have gone any wider than they already were. I couldn't believe this! This was a huge base of operations! And right under the Hoover Dam too! It made me think about what other things that the American Government was hiding.

And there, I saw the Corvette Stingray with Sides standing right in front of it, talking to his twin brother.

Sides looked very worried about something and it didn't take me even a second to know that it was me he was worried about. I felt some guilt for making him feel like that and I swore I was going to make it up to him. I almost started laughing though when he suddenly perked up just as the Semi approached the line of cars. He looked so cute when he perked up like that. I heard Mr. Prime chuckling as if he thought the same thing I was and even I had to smile.

But my smile froze when I saw Sam's yellow Camaro, along with Sam, Mikaela, Trent and even Brad were there. They were waiting with Sides, looking towards the huge Semi with apprehension. They were no doubt waiting for me. But....what were they doing there? Why.....? I decided not to think on it. I was going to find out anyway. Mr. Prime finally slowed the truck to a stop, nearly fifteen feet away from the waiting group before smiling at me. I tried to smile back as I grabbed the handle and started to climb out. I watched as Sides' heaved a huge sigh before hurrying over to help me down. And a second later, I found myself in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Sides growled and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. He pulled away, giving me a stern look but it softened quickly and he put his arm around me. "Thank Primus you're okay."

I shrugged lightly as I looked up at him. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I said, repeating the words he had said to me when he returned from his chasing terrorists. And I was happy to see a wide grin spread out on his face, chasing away all the apprehension. I finally tore my eyes away from him and looked around, feeling slightly tense to see how many people were now moving forward and starting to crowd around us.

I saw Doctor Hatchet and the Tough Guy there with the group. Sunny was standing there, smirking with his arms folded over his chest and Rod was standing right next to him, grinning at me with a thumbs up. There were three women who looked somewhat like each other so they were probably sisters. There was another woman standing with them, her head held high as if she was just as proud and noble as Mr. Prime was. And she was looking at me with nearly the same gentle look as he had. Officer P. Rowl was there too, his arms folded across his chest, looking rather blank. Next to him was another tough looking guy that had me a little tense.

And what surprised me was the nine year old boy standing right next to him, hovering behind him a little. He didn't look anything like the tough man but I couldn't help but think that the man might have been his father or something. He was very light skinned and had a mop of blonde hair surrounding his face and falling over his.....BLUE EYES AGAIN?! What was it with blue eyes?!! Well, anyway, he sure looked shy and cute for a little kid. I still wondered what he was doing there in a military base.

I saw a few American Soldiers standing with Sam, Mikaela and Trent, though the sandy haired man looked oddly familiar. I think he was the man who had pulled me from the wreckage. I almost froze when I saw a few secret agent looking men hovering further in the back, along with the Secretary of Defense. One of them was the ranting man from the hospital. He looked extremely grumpy. In fact, they were all watching me with stony looks as if they weren't even happy that I was there. I dipped my head lower, feeling very uneasy now but my head came up again when Sides' arm tightened around my shoulders, trying to be reassuring. I looked up at him, seeing him smiling at me, though it was forced. I knew he was trying to tell me that he wouldn't let anyone bother me. So I would go with it.

"Hey, Dawn! You scared us with your disappearing act, you know!" Sam piped up, grinning at me.

I forced a smile and shrugged at him. "Sorry. I just....I just needed some time to think." I then made a face before looking up at Sides. "Josh, I'm really sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I just....."

Sides shook his head as he held up a hand to shush me. "Hey, it's okay. You were upset. I understand." He lift his eyes and glanced at Tough Guy #1. "Hide forgives you too, don't you?" He asked, a little bit of a warning etched in his tone.

Tough Guy #1 growled, his eyes narrowing at Sides almost dangerously. He even glanced at me with that hard look, which made me cringe a little. That is until one of the three sisters rolled her eyes and went over to punch his shoulder, and hard. He shot her a look and she shot it right back, fiercer than he ever could. After that look, he relaxed and looked back at me, nodding. "It's all right, kid." He ground out.

Almost everyone was rolling their eyes now before they were looking back at me. Doctor Hatchet didn't look any happier than Tough Guy #1 though. He was giving me a rather stern look. "However, it was pretty reckless sneaking away from the hospital without letting anyone know. You are still recovering from a concusision and your arm....."

I was cringing at his every word, feeling a little worst.

And both twins noticed. They were looking at me before they shot the doctor twin dark looks. "Ratchet, slag off her. She gets it, okay?" Sides remarked, earning a stern look from the doctor.

"That will be quite enough now." The noble looking lady finally spoke up before she walked forward to stand next to Mr. Prime. She moved with such grace though that I couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. She looked slightly Asian, her black hair pulled up into a high pony tail while a small strand of bangs hung over the purest blue eyes I had ever seen. She was so breath takingly beautiful and I couldn't help but think she was some kind of princess. She was wearing nice black dress pants and a light pink halter top though and judging the boots she wore, they went to her mid calf under the pants. "Our new member of the team still doesn't know what's going on." She added.

Mr. Prime nodded before he looked over at me, smiling gently. "Dawn, as I said before, you have accepted to know the truth. Therefore, be prepared." His eyes flickered over to Tough Guy #1, who straightened like a soldier about to recieve orders. "Ironhide, you were the first she has seen. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I saw a few people tense up but there were some smiles. The sandy colored Soldier rolled his eyes as he glanced at one of his friends, a Black-American soldier, who was also shaking his head. "Great. He just had to scare her first hand with Ironhide, didn't he?" He remarked. I didn't know what he meant by that but I sure found out a second later.

Especially when a wicked grin seemed to spread out on Tough Guy #1's face before he seemed to flicker. My jaw fell when he suddenly vanished and I clapped my hands over my mouth.

"What the?! Where'd he go?!" I gasped, looking around. I couldn't been offended when some of the people in the hangar started smiling or laughing before they looked directly at a huge, black GMC Topkick truck when it seemed to roar to life. All on its own. My eyes only grew wider as I watched it move back away from the other vehicles before there was a loud metallic click. And I know my jaw was wide enough to catch flies as I watched it shift and move.

The what seemed to be a truck began to rotate and shift before all of the metal began building upward on its self before a minute later, there was a massive robot standing before me. It was the robot I remembered standing above me and the sandy haired Soldier only two nights before.

And soon, it was staring down at me with its glowing blue eyes. It almost looked smug too, as if it found my shock the most amusing thing it had ever seen.

"Dawn," Sides began smiling up at the giant robot. "Meet Ironhide. He's the Weapon Specialist." He then jabbed a finger up at him, looking serious again as the robot's huge arms began spiraling around turning into giant cannons to aim at me. "Don't you even think about it, Ironaft! She's nervous enough!"

"Who do you think is the Superior officer here, Sideswipe?!" The big black robot growled.

The woman who punched him before just snorted before she too vanished like he had. I heard a loud motorcycle revv, making my head turn to see an ice blue Suzuki B-King motorcyclewith strange glyths starting up all on its own before it too began to shift and transform right before my very eyes. It transformed into a rather feminem looking robot though, standing about fifteen feet high and on one tire. She glanced at me briefly, almost finding my stunned look amusing before she rolled towards the larger robot, giving him an evil look. "And who do you think you're scaring, Sparkmate?" She said, her voice metallic and a little rough but no doubt a woman's voice. "Be nice." She growled at him jabbing a clawed finger towards him before looking back at me, smiling. "I'm Chromia, this big Aft's Sparkmate. Don't worry about him. He may be big and ugly, but he's harmless when I'm a around."

Quite a few people laughed while the large black robot growled at the smaller one. He never reacted to what she said though. And all I could do was stare with a wide open mouth.

And that's when it began to happen.

One by one, some of the people that were standing around me began to flicker out of view and the vehicles began to click and transform. My eyes went only a bit wider when I saw that Doctor Hatchet was one of them, and Rod! And even Sunny!

Slowly I looked up at Sides, who was watching me with a sly smile. I felt as if my heart had stopped for a second as it hit me. If Sunny vanished and his car was suddenly changing.....then....didn't that mean.....?

Sides was suddenly gone from my side, vanishing like the others had. My head whirled around when the Corvette Stingray clicked loudly and also began to shift and transform. I just stood there, frozen with alarm watching as it shifted right before my eyes before standing up as a giant robot on wheels. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I felt as if I had returned to my vivid dreams of nonsense.

And soon, I was just staring up at a very large silver and black robot, who looked so much like the one from my dreams.

The silver and black robot turned its glowing blue eyes down onto me before carefully bending down to one knee, looking almost sheepish as it held out a large metallic hand. It hesitated when I stepped back, alarmed. It looked as if it had grimaced, knowing that it was just making me feel a little uneasy. But it slowly moved closer. "It's okay, Dawn. I won't hurt ya. It's me."

I narrowed one eyes, staring at the robot before tilting my head as I slowly moved forward to look at the robot closer. It didn't move but watched me cautiously. I narrowed my eyes even more as I stared directly into its glowing blue eyes before taking a step closer, examing it. I still couldn't believe this. I was standing right before a giant robot. And that robot.....that robot had been the man I had befriended, who changed my life. I felt my breath catch in my chest as I lift a slightly shaking hand and carefully touched the robot's face. I almost flinched a little to feel how warm the metal was but then relaxed as I pressed my palm against the warm metal, trailing it along its face. And for a brief moment, the robot's head shifted into my hand, looking as if he was smiling at me.

I felt the corners of my mouth curl upward in wonder before I shook my head, meeting the robot's eyes. "Sides?" I said breathlessly. "You're.....you're....."

"An Autonomus Robotic Organism from a Planet called Cybertron." Sam interrupted, smiling as he moved over to stand right beside me. He turned his eyes onto me, meeting my wonder filled gaze. "But it's Autobots for short. They are all Autobots." He placed his hand onto my back and made me turn around just as I heard more metallic clicks and my mouth fell open again when I saw the biggest robot transforming right before me. It was the Peterbilt truck now! The man, Mr. Prime had vanished out of pure view and it didn't take me more than a moment to realize that he had been one of them. "Dawn, you've met the Leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime. And that's the Leader of the Femme Autobots, the Valkyrie Unit, Elita One."

I glanced over at the nearly equally large robot, though it was no doubt a female robot judging by her body structure. It was probably the woman who had been standing right next to Optimus Prime's human form. She reached Optimus Prime's shoulders, though and was black and hot pink colored. And she certainly looked more like a robotic princess in this form too.

"Sam?" I muttered, still shocked. I saw him glance at me, still smiling in amusement. "You've known about this all this time?"

Sam paused before nodding. "Yeah. Me and Mikaela were the first to meet the Autobots. Bumblebee, or rather Brad," He pointed off to the side at a younger looking robot who was black and yellow. "He's been here longer than they have though. He was the first we ever met." I slowly nodded as I took it into though before I lashed out and punched Sam hard in the shoulder, making him yelp. "Ow! What was that for?!"

I only glared at him for a moment while listening to some of the robots or the soldiers laughing in amusement. I shook my head at Sam. "That was for not telling me sooner!" My hard look vanished and I looked up at Sides, who seemed to be grinning down at me, finding it amusing. "Because this is the coolest thing I have ever seen! I've always wanted to meet aliens!"

Everyone, robot and humans laughed, even Sam had to. Some of the agent looking guys didn't though.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the Robots

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Eleven~**

_Meeting The Robots_

* * *

"Dawn, as you know your new Guardian, Sideswipe and his twin brother, Sunstreaker." Optimus Prime spoke up, his voice stronger and more powerful than before but still very gentle. I just looked up at the identical twin robots as they stood together before lashing out high above my head with their arms, revealing ten foot long blades or hot flaming poles that began emitting fire, almost like blow torches. The twins even posed a little for the effect and it made me smile. "They are some of my finest soldiers on the battle field." The Autobot Leader finished.

Then it was the large lime green and red robot's turn, who I remembered had been a large Search and Rescue Hummer before. "My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. He takes care of all the injuries that any of us get during a battle. And he even takes care of some of our human allies. He's, as you may have guessed, Doctor Hatchet." Optimus explained, earning a disgruntled look from the said giant robot.

"My Second in Command and Chief of Security, Prowl, whom you have met as Officer P. Rowl."

The large black, white and purple robot straightened when he was introduced and I could only look up at him in wonder. It explained a lot about him then. It explained how he had showed up right after Sides had saved my life from the gang. He must have been with Sides at the time. After all, Sides had told me that he sometimes helped out on police patrol. And if Prowl was posing as a police officer, then he was constantly keeping an eye out on the public. I paused for a moment as I thought about when I would catch him prowling around in his car form, watching over me.

"My First Lieutenant Designation Jazz."

The silver Pontiac Solstice did a few flips and turns as if he was break dancing before posing for me, pointing at me with a finger. "Wha'zup, girl?" He spoke, sounding very gangster like. I had to laugh in amusement.

The three identical sister robots were up next as Optimus motioned to them. The icy blue one, whom I remembered being Chromia had some blaster guns spinning on her arms before she shot off to the side and then held it up in front of her face. Her two sisters even posed with her, making their selves look like Charlie's Angels. "The Arcee Units. Arcee (whom had been the violent purple Retro), Chromia (the icy blue Suzuki), and Moonracer (a hot pink Buell Firebell). They are some of our finest, and only femme Autobots we have left."

I frowned to hear that. These three and the giant lady bot standing next to Optimus Prime were nearly the only femmes left? That was sure depressing to know about.

Next, Optimus Prime motioned to the a deep purple and silver robot, whom I remembered had been Tough Guy #2 and a Mitshibishi Spyder. "My Camo and Stealth Officer, Mirage. And our Communications Officer, Blaster." The small one had to be the boy I had seen earlier. But he hadn't transformed from anything but the boy. It was like his image just melted away, revealing that he was a robot.

"My Intelligence Technician, Hound." I remembered this metallic green robot had been a large Jeep Wrangler from before. The robot nodded a polite greeting and a smile to me, which I returned.

"And you have met Hot Rod." Optimus said sounding amused as he motioned to the electric blue and white robot, who was standing right next to the twins, grinning down at me. He gave me a thumbs up again, making me smile up at him.

"And Bumblebee, one of our greatest scouts. He also serves as Sam's Guardian."

I eyed the yellow and black robot, who switched on a radio, blaring out Cypress Hill's Rock Superstar and punched at the air a few times. I had to laugh at his child like personality. He was just as cute as a big robot as he was a human. I then looked at the last one, the very big lady bot standing next to the Autobot Leader.

"And finally, Elita One. She is the leader of the Femme Autobots, the Valkyries." Optimus explained.

The female giant robot just inclined her head towards me before she bent down and offered a finger to me, which I hesitated to placing my hand on it. She smiled gently at me, showing how gentle she was as a giant. "Welcome to the group, Dawn. It's nice to see that at least someone managed to catch the interest of one of the twins. Maybe," she said, sounding amused as she looked over at Sides. "They'll stay out of trouble for just a little while. It would be a nice change."

"Heh!" Sides barked out a laugh as he carefully nudged his twin's arm, who shot him a look before carefully examining his arm to make sure that the paint hadn't been scratched. "Yeah right, Elita. You should know that we wouldn't pass up a golden opportunity to pull a prank or two."

There was a heavy sigh from Ratchet and even from Ironhide. So obviously, they were mostly the victims behind the twins' pranks. I had to smile. I couldn't see them not pulling any pranks. They just didn't seem the type that would give up so easily, even if I was in the picture now. I don't think I would ever stop Sides as it was. I glanced over at Sides, who grinned at me and then I looked up at Optimus.

But then I looked over at the American soldiers as they moved forward with the Secretary of Defense and the agents. My smile was gone instantly. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this next bit at all. I even cringed away until my back was nearly pressed up against Sides' large.....wheel.

It seemed that they understood because they stopped several feet away, though one of the agents didn't seem to realize it at all until the Black-American soldier quickly reached out and stopped him with his hand. The agent didn't like that, shooting the soldier a dark look but stopped when Sides eventually started to growl. The Secretary also held up a hand as if to hold the Agent back, himself. "Simmons, don't even start." He warned before turning his aged eyes onto me. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves next. You may already know who I am, so I don't have to tell you that I'm John Keller. The Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. Even with my other duties to the U.S. I have been asked to serve as an Ambassador between the Autobots and mankind." He motioned to the grumpy looking secret Agent, the one who somewhat looked like he was Italian. "This is Agent Reginald Simmons. His job is........"

"He baby sits the Autobots." Sam grumbled as he looked away.

The SD paused for a moment before he lightly shrugged while the agent, Simmons turned a sharp look onto Sam. "Yes. I suppose you can say that." He completely ignored the look he got next. "Agent Simmons is......basically one of the Government Liaison between Autobot and human affairs. His partner is Tom Banachek." He paused for a moment to think about that. And I didn't see anyone acknowledging that name so obviously that guy wasn't there. "Mr. Banachek, however, is elsewhere, over looking a newly built base for the Autobots, seeing that it's proving to be very difficult keeping them here."

I nodded as I glanced around. The Secretary had a point. The Hoover Dam was a huge place, yes. But with all of these huge robots walking around, it must have been a little crowded for them.

The Secretary then motioned to the sandy haired Soldier and his Black American comrade, who both gave me rather friendly grins. I found myself staring at both of them though. "Commanding Major Will Lennox and Sergeant Major Robert Epps. They are both some of our finest in the army serving alongside the Autobots."

I bit my lip a little before pointing at Will Lennox, looking at him thoughtfully. "You're the guy who pulled me out of the car the other night." I said, though making it sound more like a question.

Lennox only smiled as he spared a glance at his dark skinned friend before nodding to me as he held out a hand towards me. I took it just to be polite. "Yeah. That was me. I'm just glad to see that you're doing better. I didn't even know you were in that car until Sideswipe starting yelling for you. So it was....." He paused glancing up at Ironhide. "A surprise for all of us." he explained lightly.

"So, I'm guessing that the 'tree' that Sides mentioned that the car ran into wasn't a tree at all." I said, feeling my mouth quirk up a little as I glanced up at the silver and black robot standing behind me, who smiled sheepishly.

Ironhide growled but shook his head. "No. That was my fragging foot that it ran into. Now it's going to take a while to buff it out." He grumbled as he looked down at his right foot, which I finally noticed did look pretty scratched and bent up. And it probably didn't help that a choke of laughter rose up not only from me but a fair few others. The growling from the big, black robot started to get louder and my smile was quickly gone and I was cringing.

BANG!

"Ow! Chromia!" Ironhide's voice boomed out, making me flinch and duck behind a laughing Sideswipe just shook from humor. The cause of him yelling out was that the ice blue female robot, Chromia had slugged him hard in the shoulder plate. "What was that for, femme?!"

"Stop scaring her, Ironhide!!" Chromia boomed right back at him. "And don't you call me a femme! I am your Sparkmate! You will address me appropriately or I swear you'll be sleeping in the Hangar for a week!"

There was only an additional grumble but at least the Weapons Specialist stopped growling. Everyone was laughing again, while I, however, still felt uneasy until I looked up to see one of the robot sisters, the one called Arcee roll over and stand next to me, giving me a comforting smile. "Don't be afraid of Ironhide, Dawn. He's gruff and can be pretty scary. But wait till you see him with Annabelle Lennox, Will's sparkling. He has.....what your kind says, has a fluffy spot deep within." She said, and everyone cracked up again. Even I had to smile.

The Secretary chuckled, along with Optimus Prime before clearing his throat. "Why don't we move on?" He looked back at me. "There are a fair portion of people you will meet that is apart of the Alliance. Commander Lennox and Sergeant Major Epps are only a few of them. As well as your friends." He motioned to Sam, Mikaela and Trent, which I looked at them with slight surprise. "They don't join in some of the fights unless they have to. We prefer that you young ones don't get mixed up in the battles. And there are several more Autobots you have to meet. However, they are off in different parts of the Country and even the world tracking down the Decepticons." He explained to me.

Hearing the part about battles and that word, Decepticons, I felt a shiver run up through me. And I recalled that Optimus Prime had mentioned them before to me before bringing me into the base. "Battles? Decepti....?" I murmured uneasily before glancing up at Hot Rod. I remembered he had said something about someone 'watching' me. "Hot Rod said that you had friends watching me."

There was almost a grim pause as several of the giant robots and the Government officials shared a look. Even Sam, Mikaela and Trent looked hesitant about answering that. But after a moment, Trent nodded as he folded his arms. "They're not friends. They're the Autobots' enemies. The Decepticons." He finally told me.

I froze staring at him before turning quickly looking up at a serious looking Sides. "Sides?" I asked.

Sides turned his glowing blue eyes down onto me but still didn't say anything. But Optimus Prime did as he carefully bent down closer to me, looking at me carefully. "The Decepticons are Cybertronians, much like us. They are from our planet, Cybertron but they have a different reason why they are on Earth. While we, the Autobots, came to protect your world, they came to destroy it." Hearing that made me shudder as I looked at him with nervousness. "It is a very long story and if we had the time to explain it all, I would. But I will leave that to Sideswipe. Instead," The Autobot Leader lift his head higher and glanced over at the Secretary. "I think I will explain why you even seen Ironhide the night before. You see," He looked back at me. "Ironhide was chasing one of the Decepticons, one called Sideways. He was seen near your work place and we decided to try and take him out before he decided to attack you. We believe he thought that you knew of us and may have been an new ally. So that would give the Decepticons a leverage against us. Unfortunately, Sideways decided to cross paths with the car that you were in and distracted Ironhide as well as the Arcee units. They had seen Sideswipe, Prowl and Mirage chasing down your captors and thought that they might have been an ally of some sort to the Decepticons. So they helped out in their own way. Ironhide kicked the car."

"I did not!" Ironhide protested, while there were a few snickers.

I even smiled a little but looked to Optimus for the rest. The Autobot Leader paused for a moment as he thought about how to explain. "Well, either way, the vehicle was stopped and you were taken to the hospital immediately. It brings us joy to see that you're not hurt severely. But we do fear that Sideways was watching you that night. We don't know why but we are not going to take the chance of letting the Decepticons harm you." He told me. "Therefore, Sideswipe will remain being near you from now on."

Call me crazy but I felt really excited to hear that. And just by smiling up at Sideswipe who grinned right back at me. I felt so excited to actually have an alien robotic Guardian around to protect me. I thought it was so cool. And then I remembered Christian and my smile faded again.

"Um....." I found myself murmur before I looked down at the ground again. I didn't need to look up to see a few frowns of concern trained on me. I could feel them. And even Sides bent closer, nearly cupping his hand around me. It felt nice to have him near me though. I felt safer. Still, there was one thing that troubled my mind. "Wh-what about my stepfather, Christian? He will notice if there's a giant alien robot hanging around." I finished.

I heard a very quiet growl coming from Sides, so he still didn't forgive my stepfather at all. The very sound of him seemed to put him on edge. And because Sideswipe was growling, Sunstreaker started to, his glowing violent blue eyes narrowing almost dangerously.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker." Ratchet warned.

The twins stopped but they were still very rigid. I started to wonder about their connection. Exactly how did alien robot relations such as twin brothers work anyway? Did they have a twin thing like some of the stories went? Could they sense emotions coming from each other or even seem to feel what the other was feeling? Actually, that was pretty much the same thing. Still, I had to question it.

It was Secretary Keller who decided to answer this time. "The issue dealing with your stepfather, Miss Adams will be taken care of soon enough, actually. The men who attempted to kidnap you is in custody and are being questioned about their actions. Plus, we are having to find a way to convince them that what they saw that night was not a giant alien robot." He explained and then shook his head as he glanced up at Prowl, who stood almost emotionlessly. "So far it is working but Prowl has taken the liberty of questioning them, himself about why they would attempt to kidnap you. Probably to keep Sideswipe from......doing it himself."

I saw and heard Sides' fists ball up so tightly that the metal scrapped loudly. I wasn't the only one who cringed at the sound.

"In the beginning," Prowl had begun to explain, just as a distraction. "We were not having much luck to getting them to talk. But after meeting Ironhide, even in his human form, they were intimidated. They haven't said who recruited them to doing it but they have mentioned that someone hired them to do it."

I felt a sharp twist in my stomach and I couldn't help myself but wrap my arms around it. I felt a little to think that someone had hired to kidnap me. But why? Why would someone want me? More or less, could it have been Christian?

"You don't think......" I found myself murmuring again, my voice trembling a little.

"For his own safety," Ratchet suddenly spoke before anyone else could. "Christian Moxen better have not anything to do with it." His eyes were on the twins, who had darker expressions on their faces. "They may be trouble making slaggers, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are rather protective over the meeker. And since Sides has become your Guardian, Sunny will stand right beside him to make sure no harm befalls on you."

I blushed while Sideswipe shared a smirk with his brother, who rolled his eyes but soon mirrored his twin's smile.

I spent most of the day at the base, getting a tour of it by Sideswipe, along with Sam, Mikaela and Trent. They stuck around while everyone went back to whatever they did. Sunstreaker, Hot Rod and Bumblebee tagged along, of course. I felt comfortable with them around, which was a good thing.

I learned a lot that day about the Autobots. They were so different from one another, but they all had one thing in common. They were kind at an extent, especially to me. They spoke softly to me, even Ironhide after he stopped being such a grouch. Mirage was nearly the only one that didn't talk to me, but he acknowledged me with a nod. I didn't expect more from him after learning that he wasn't exactly the most trustful Autobot of the group. He was very cautious around everyone, even though he knew they were trustworthy. I felt slightly uneasy about him at first but Sides explained to me that Mirage had suffered a great deal in the war against the Decepticons, though all of them had. According to my new robot Guardian, Mirage was one of the many Autobots that had been captured by the Decepticons for torture and interrogation. But he was one of few that ever survived their wraith. And it had been a former Autobot turned Decepticon that sold him to the Leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

The very minute I heard that name I shuddered with unease. I hadn't liked the sound of him at all. And when Sides explained who he was and what he had done to countless Autobots, as well as his part in the Mission City attack, I felt a new fear develop within me. I prayed to God or whoever was listening in the big sky that I would never have to meet him. I don't know how much of the little bravery I could keep if it happened.

The Base tour was sure fun though. Sides had picked me up and let me ride around on his shoulder while he pretty skated through the halls on his wheels. It scared me at first. I thought that I might fall off, more or less Sides would fall over if he stayed in one place. But he proved to be very balanced out on wheels. He could even stand in one place without wavering at all. So, it was obvious, which I should have realized the very minute, that Sides had full control of his balance.

Anyway, I got to see the entire base. Ratchet's medic lab was like any typical infirmary. It was very clean and sterilized, as well there being a decent number of medical tables where Ratchet could work on any who got hurt. Autobot or human. He even had a huge computer where he did most of his analyzing. It was pretty neat to be honest.

I also got to see the Target Practice field where the Autobots and the soldiers did their target practice and even got to see some dojos where they practiced fighting. I had got to see Ironhide training with Chromia in hand to hand combat and it was pretty amazing how graceful the female was. She was fast on her wheel and managed to always dodge blows from Ironhide. I could tell that he wasn't taken it easy on her either, even if she was his sparkmate, or wife as I learned later when I questioned Sides about it. He explained to me that Ironhide and Chromia were as good as being married to each other.

I kind of felt bad for Chromia for having such a grumpy husband. But I figured that there must have been something about the big guy that she saw in him to even stick with him for all of her life. I learned that the Autobots could live a very long time.

I got to see Hound's lab too, which was conjoined with another lab that I couldn't go into at all. At least Sides told me that we couldn't go in there. He explained to me that there was an Autobot named Wheeljack among them and he had a habit of making things explode. He was genius among the Autobots but a few things did tend to go wrong. He wasn't around right at the moment though. Hot Rod told me that he was with the other team, trying to find out where the Decepticons were hiding. He said that was a good thing though, especially when I was new at the entire thing.

As it was, I found out that Hound was very intelligent, himself. He was the Intelligence Technician after all. He was working the Autobot Super-Computer which was called Teletraan. Apparently, it was well connected to all of the satellites in Earth's Orbit and was keeping an eye, or optic as Sides made it sound, on Decepticon activity. I even got to see an image of one of their enemies. Hound had been trying to track down a Decepticon called Scorponok in the Arabian Desert where some of their comrades were trying to hunt it down. I got see the image of it, and frankly, it freaked me out.

Scorponok was huge, mean and it looked like a giant scorpion. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was vicious. Just by looking at it, I could tell that I would never want to meet that. But according to Sam, Lennox and Epps had met it and it hadn't been pretty. He was only one of the Decepticons.

I even to see where most of the Autobots were staying. Due to the crowd control, most of them had share rooms or bunks. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared one, their selves. It was a bit crowed with the both of them but it would be a matter of time when they got to be in a bigger place, which I learned was going to be the Grand Canyon. I was actually surprised. That was a huge tourist attraction just as much as the Hoover Dam was, if not more. How were they going to turn that into an Autobot Earth Alliance base? Well, it would probably be the best place since it was so big.

By the end of the day, I was just so excited. Everything I was learning, seeing, touching and even smelling, it was all I ever dreamed of as a child. This was something I had always wanted in my life. Meeting aliens and makings friends out of them. They were sure treating me like I was one of them. Sam and Mikaela told me that it was a habit of the Autobots, always treating their allies like they were actually one of them. They were very careful though, knowing how fragile a human could be.

And that's when it hit me.

Because the day was ending, I realized that I had to go home. I felt a wave of dread roll over me at the very thought. I would have to go back to Christian's house, where Christian might have been waiting for me. I felt my stomach churn a little at the thought that he was probably pacing at the door, waiting to swoop on me and berate me for running away from the hospital.

It seemed that Sides and Sunny both guessed what I was feeling because they glanced at one another before my new Guardian rose me higher on his hand and looked at me. "Dawn, what's wrong?" He asked, in concern.

I just shook my head as I looked away from him, staring at the ground nearly twelve feet away from where I was sitting. "Sides, I don't......I don't really want to go home." I murmured before meekly looking up at him. I almost winced to see the look on his face. His expression was a little dark but I knew why it was. He was feeling angry that Christian was making me feel so afraid.

"Don't worry, Dawn." Sunny spoke up, making both of us look over at him. He didn't look as angry as Sides did but he wasn't happy. That was for sure. "We won't let you get hurt again. Neither will Optimus. When he makes a promise to protect someone, he means it. He's not our Prime for no reason, you know."

I faintly smiled feeling only half reassured. I still didn't like the idea that I had to go home. But if Sides was going to be nearby, watching me closely, I don't think I should be afraid of Chris. Too bad that I was.

* * *

It was getting late by the time I left the Hoover Dam, though there was still a few hours of daylight left. I was feeling excited and afraid at the same time. I had learned a lot about the Autobots and some about their enemies, the Decepticons. And to be completely honest, I didn't think I'd ever want to meet any of them. The only problem about that was that the Autobots and their human allies tended to meet the Decepticons nearly on a daily basis. I knew sooner or later, I might just run into one of them. Especially, with everyone telling me, the Decepticons tended to target the human allies to get to the Autobots.

It put me on the edge a little to think that I might start getting targeted too, but I really felt some relief when I was told that Sides was to be near me nearly at all times. I almost questioned how that was going to work without Chris or one of the neighbors noticing some guy constantly parked outside my house in a Corvette Stingray. The hot sports car wasn't exactly invisible or common in my neighborhood. But my question was answered before I could even ask it. Sides told me, which stunned me to no limit, that he was going to pose as my new car.

I stared blankly at him for almost ten minutes, wondering if he was serious.

And he was serious. Even Optimus Prime said the same thing when I turned to him and asked him if that was true. I could tell Sides was scowling at me for even asking another Autobot but I ignored him.

Chuckling, Optimus nodded as he motioned to Sides. "It's better if he serves as your car, Dawn. It would be easier that way." He told me, still very amused.

My jaw fell only a little and I think my eye started twitching. The shock was still catching up to me and when it did, I clapped a hand over my chest. "My......my car?! Sides........Sides is going to be my car?! A Corvette Stingray?" I asked in disbelief.

Sides made a face at me and folded his arms. "What, don't you like my Corvette Stingray form? You know, I could always scan another vehicle and change forms. You seemed to like a Camaro a lot." He again made a face as he glanced sideways at Bumblebee, who squeaked an undignified protest at him. "I could always change into that form......" My friend was saying.

"No! No, no, no, no!!" I said quickly waving my hands a choke of laughter escaping from me. I could tell Sideswipe was getting the wrong idea about my reaction. "No! Sides, I love the Corvette Stingray! Are you kidding me?! I'm just.....just really surprised! I went from having a crappy Volvo to having a giant alien robot that turns into a Corvette Stingray!" I said, smiling faintly before shaking my head as Sides grinned right back at me. "But," His smile was gone again and he was tilting his head to the side as he stared at me. "Chris is going to notice that I now have a Corvette. And so will the neighbors and the kids at school. I can't even begin to think of an excuse to tell everyone of how I got that car." I told him.

There was a pause as what I said seemed to make everyone think about it. Even Sides had to think about that for a moment. But after a moment, Trent was the one who just shook his head, leaning against Hot Rod's leg. "Ah, just tell everyone that Sides borrowed his car to you. And if they ask what he's riding around in, just tell them that he's hitching rides with his twin brother." He glanced up at Sunny. "You don't mind, do ya, Sunny?" He asked.

Sunny's only answer was shaking his head. He really didn't care either I found out later. He actually commented later that it had been a pretty good idea.

So it was settled. That was the excuse that I was going to run by. I just hoped that no one kept asking about the Corvette I was going to be riding around in. I could already feel my cheeks heating up at the very thought. I couldn't believe my luck though. I was excited about driving a Corvette Stingray. Though.....truthfully, I wasn't actually driving Sides. I was just sitting in the driver's seat while he drove me back home. I had glanced in the review mirror and seen Bumblebee following us with Sam and Mikaela. Trent had gone home with Hot Rod, though and I had even seen Sunstreaker somewhere behind Bumblebee. I felt my heart swell up to think that all of them were so concerned about me.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I really belonged somewhere and I was actually wanted. I still felt the sting in my heart from the letter my mom had left, but it was slowly healing after being wanted by someone else.

Sides pulled up into the driveway of my house, Christian's house. There were other cars there, so obviously Chris had some friends over. I felt myself tremble a few times as I reached for the door handle open and get out. But even as I pulled at it carefully, it wouldn't open. I frowned as I tried it again before looking at the dashboard. "Sides." I sighed. "I have to go inside sometime."

_"Just wait a minute, Dawn. I want him to come outside." _Sides spoke through his radio.

I winced, knowing how that was going to only piss Chris off. But I just sighed and sat there for a minute. I couldn't tell what Sides was up to, but I wasn't too sure what might happen if I didn't get out any time soon.

I could already see Chris already looking out the window with a rather moody look on his face. But when he saw the silver Corvette in the driveway, his eyes snapped wide open before he vanished from the window. I winced and tried the door again. This time, Sides let me out. "Thanks, Sides. Now he's pissed." I muttered as I got out.

_"He's not going to hurt you, Dawn. I won't let him and neither with Bumblebee or Sam and Mikaela and certainly not Sunny. Just wait."_ He told me.

I only breathed a long sigh before getting out and carefully closing the door, now making my way towards the house. I, however, froze in my steps when the door swung open and out came Chris. He was staring at the car with alarm before he turned a dark look on me as he walked up to me. "Where the fuck have you been?! And where did you steal that?!" He demanded, sounding very angry. I saw some of his friends already starting appear at the door, staring at the silver car with surprise but approval. At least they approved of the car I just got home in.

I cringed a little under Chris' dark gaze before shaking my head as I stepped back, my heart starting to race in my chest. I could hear Sides' engine starting to growl from where he was parked. "I....I didn't st-steal it, Chris. I bo-borrowed it from my friend." I told him, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Bullshit! You don't have any friends, Dawn! And what the hell do you think you were doing sneaking out of the hospital this morning?! The cops have been going crazy after you disappeared!!" Chris snapped at me, his fists resting on his waist. "They've been questioning me all day of where you went and if I had anything to do with the kidnapping the night before! What?! Have you been telling people that I hired a bunch of fucking rejects to kidnap you?! Like you are that important, Dawn! You are a nobody! A fucking stupid......!!"

The Corvette Stingray began to growl even louder and I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed. Chris even stopped what he was yelling at me to look at the car with an alarmed frown. And that was when he saw the yellow and black Camaro parked just a little ways down the road but in clear view where two glaring teenagers were watching us carefully.

But even so, there came a loud roar of an engine and not just any engine. A motorcycle.

I turned around to see where it was coming from and froze again. I couldn't believe my eyes. A lone rider on an ice blue SBK came speeding around the corner and right up to our house. I just stared at her as she parked right next to Sides.

The rider was wearing black form fitting jeans and a black leather riding jacket, zipped up to protect herself from the weather. She was also wearing black riding boots that ran up her calf, nearly to her knees. She was also wearing matching helmet over her head with her long black hair hidden under it. I knew her hair was black because I knew who it was. She sure was going for a hot image for anyone who was looking.

I just watched as she practically slid off of her real body, probably just for a sexy image to catch Chris off his guard. It worked when I glanced at him. He was staring at Chromia with a felled jaw and his eyes was roaming over her form as she turned towards us, pulling off the helmet to toss her black hair back and run a hand through it to fix it. She sure looked sexy doing that and it sure had Chris still gawking at her as she turned her deep blue eyes towards us. She shot me a smile and gave me a light nod as she reached up and grabbed the zipper right at her neck, pulling it down. I couldn't have laughed when I glanced up at Chris again, whose mouth fell a fraction lower as he watched Chromia open up her leather jacket, revealing that she was wearing a loose deep blue shirt with a black tank top under it.

After pulling her jacket open, Chromia turned her eyes onto the silver Corvette Stingray beside her, narrowing them at Sides, as if scolding him. The growling of his engine sure stopped which was good. She smirked at Sides then turned her deep blue eyes back onto me and Chris before moving forward, her hips swaying.

I glanced up at Chris again who clearly was watching them with his eyes and I really had to clap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud. I was so about to. This was the funniest I had ever seen Chris do and I had hardly ever see him do anything stupidly hilarious. So to keep myself from laughing, I looked back at Chromia, who was looking directly at Chris with heavy lidded eyes. I wasn't too sure if she was trying to seduce my cruel stepfather or anything but I knew she was doing it. She even had a quirky, sexy smile on her face as she walked right up to us. And then she stopped right next to me. I realized that her human form was short but taller than me by several inches. She was shorter than Chris though. But I knew she could take him if he ever got violent. She was.....mated or married to Ironhide, after all.

I almost did snort with laughter to imagine what Ironhide's reaction would have been to Chris staring at his mate like he was doing right now.

"Christian Moxen?" Chromia asked, her tone not friendly but not hostile.

Chris blinked several times before clearing his throat and smiled at her, his eyes still roaming a little but then gluing their selves to Chromia's. He nodded once. "Yes. That's me. And you are?" He asked, almost hitting on her immediately. He even extended his hand to shake her's.

I bit my lip hard to keep myself from laughing when Chromia's eyes narrowed slightly but she kept a smile on her face. She took Chris' hand and gave it a light shake, pausing a little when he held her hand a little longer than he should have. I even saw her face darken just a bit but she kept that smile on her face until she tugged her hand free. "The name's Chromia Hide. You are Dawn's stepfather and legal Guardian, correct?" She asked, keeping her tone as friendly but neutral as possible.

It was then Chris frowned slightly before nodding. He folded his arms across his chest as his dark eyes flickered over to me, almost accusing before looking back at Chromia. "Yes. I am. What can I do for you, Miss Hide? You're not from the Corrections Camp, are you?"

'Corrections Camp?!' I thought, my face falling fast as did my heart. I knew that was a more lighter term of saying Boot Camp. It was what Chris usually called it too. Somehow, I got the feeling that he was expecting someone from the Camp. And I knew he was planning on getting rid of me soon.

Chromia's eyes narrowed a little as her smile faded just a little but she kept it on her face. She tilted her head to the side as she let her eyes flicker to the side for only a second then back to Chris. "Corrections Camp?" She asked, before lifting her head and her face grew just a little serious. I was guessing she had taken a quick peek on her Web connections to see what he was talking about. And she certainly didn't look happy with the results. "It's Mrs. Hide to you." She lift her left hand, revealing a metallic black ring on her ring finger. I almost started laughing again when Chris' face fell. "And no, Mr. Moxen. I'm not from the Corrections Camp. Nor are you going to hear from them. I'm here from the Nevada Social Services Department to talk to you about Dawn."

Chris' face fell even more, his eyes darkening as he glanced at me, more like glared. I cringed a little knowing that he was not happy. Not. At. All. "What did she do this time?" He asked. I cringed even more, hearing Sides' engine growling a little.

"She did nothing, Mr. Moxen. You, on the other hand, are another matter." Chromia said, her voice nearly dead of friendliness now. In fact, she was now looking as unfriendly as Chris was. "I'm her State appointed Social Worker. I'm here to make sure that she's not being threatened by you."

Now, looking very angry, Chris turned his dark look onto her, his jaw set tightly while he dropped his arms to his sides. "No one called me about a Social worker coming to see me. And there's nothing going on in my house. Not that it is any of your business, lady. Until you have official papers, I suggest you leave." He told her, stonily.

"Oh, don't worry about those papers, Mr. Moxen." Chromia said, an icy smile curling on her face. "They're here. Right now." And just as she spoke, a Police cruiser just pulled up. And it wasn't any Police cruiser, I realized.

It was Prowl!!

Prowl turned off his engine before climbing out of the car, along with, to my greatest surprise, Agent Simmons. They both glanced at one another before starting to walk across the lawn towards us. I felt my entire being just freezing up. What was he doing here?

Agent Simmons and Prowl walked towards us, though the Liaison was carrying a file under his arm. He sure had that stony look on his face as I remembered from earlier. He was keeping a very professional look and he clearly wasn't here to bullshit around. I think Chris realized that too because I saw his dark eyes flicker over to me, giving me a very unsettling look. He looked like he wanted to beat me right there and then but with an audience, he wasn't going to even swing a fist.

More or less, I saw Sam and Mikaela getting out of Bumblebee and now were making their way over. They were somewhat smirking, as if they knew what was going on but as they got closer, they put concerned and confused looks on their faces.

"Hey, Dawn!" Sam called, a hand raised in greeting before he glanced uncertainly to everyone surrounding me. "Uh.....Mikaela and I wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie with us and Trent tonight since you don't work tonight. But.....uh......wh-what's going on?"

I could only shake my head as I wrapped my arms around myself. I could see neighbors starting to get a little nosey and start looking over at our house. I even seen some in the windows peering out and watching the scene. "I.....um....don't know." I said, though it wasn't exactly a lie. I really didn't know what was going on.

Agent Simmons cleared his throat as he glanced over at Chromia, who placed her hands onto her hips, lifting her head higher. Then he looked directly at Chris, who wasn't looking any happier. "Christian Moxen?" He asked.

"What?" Chris asked, unpleasantly. He wasn't going to hide the fact that he was getting angry now. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Simmons narrowed his dark eyes at him before flipping open the file and looking at the contents for only a brief second and then looked back. "Mr. Moxen, I would think twice about the way you talk to me, sir. On the behalf of Miss Dawn Jade Adams, I've been sent from the Justice Systems to have a word with you about what has been going on in this residence." He glanced up at the house only briefly before looking back at Chris. "My Department has been alerted by a....." He paused to look at the file again then back. "Doctor R. Hatchet from the Las Vegas General Hospital that he became very suspicious of the treatment that young Miss Adams, here, has been going through. He pulled up her former medical files that deals with all those little scars she has on her arms and he doesn't believe that it she fell on a vase. According to his opinion, the scars are all wrong. I, myself, can't really repeat the big words he put it as, but to say it in an easier way, the vase got thrown at her. The doctor who treated her three years ago says the same thing. He didn't believe it when you told him that she fell. And he just recently admitted that you threatened him that if he said otherwise, he'd find a way to make his life a living hell." He shook his head. "Anyway, Doctor Hatchet helped treated Dawn two nights ago when there was an attempted robbery at the Krispy Kreme, here, in Tranquility. Which," He tilted his head to the side, a blank look on his face. "I find very suspicious. Krispy Kreme Doughnuts are one of the top businesses in the Western states, but they have never been robbed before. As it is, Officer Paul Rowl, here," He motioned to Prowl, who was eyeing Chris with a very stern look. "He has been helping questioning the criminals who were caught kidnapping this young lady. You want to know what they just said about a half an hour ago?"

Even my face fell with surprise as I looked at Prowl and Simmons then over to Chromia, who didn't look surprised at all. She looked at me though, a faint smile on her face before looking darkly back at Chris, whose face fell too.

"What?" Chris asked, almost in disbelief. He dropped his arms and stepped back, his breathing picking up only a little. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" He paused before shaking his head. "What are those fucking losers saying I had something to do with Dawn's kidnapping?!" He demanded.

Simmons closed the file and tucked it under his arm, his head lifting higher while he continued to look blankly at Chris. He looked kind of intimidating. Now I understood why Optimus Prime said I should take the offer of knowing everything from him instead of this guy. "Not exactly, Mr. Moxen. But I can guarantee you, they didn't need to. They're reactions told us everything. They got nervous, mentioned you only once but didn't say that it was you, and then we found an interesting message left by you on one of their phones." He flipped open the file again and picked up a paper, holding it up. It was the crinkled and torn letter from my mother and he was holding it up like it was a piece of evidence being shown to a jury. "Mr. Moxen, nearly ten hours ago, after the little scene at the hospital," He nodded to me. "Officer Rowl, here, took the liberty of contacting an office in Germany to locate your former wife, Elizabeth Adams Moxen. He thought it was pretty low of Mrs. Moxen to write a letter like this and decided to talk to her about it."

Chris' face had lost some color but there was a rage in his eyes as he glared at the agent and the police officer.

"Guess what, Mr. Moxen, you are under arrest for attempted kidnap of a minor, forgery, drug and weapon dealings, Grand Theft Auto," Simmons said, his tone very dead and yet surprising me as he ticked off a few crimes that I didn't even know about. "Oh, and my personal least favorite, child abuse. What you say and do right now will be held against you and don't even think about denying it." He grabbed something from the files and held it up.

Even my jaw fell when I saw that it was a picture. Someone had taken a picture through our window of Chris throwing me onto the stairs and throwing the bag at me. I couldn't even think of who had taken that picture in the first place.

Chris' reaction was shocked outrage. He eyed the picture a dark anger before looking sharply at Simmons. "Son of a......! What the hell do you think......?! Who took that picture?! Is this what the Government thinks they can get away with?! Spying on people in their homes?!" He demanded, his voice very loud and angry.

"No, Mr. Moxen." Simmons said before putting the picture back into the file. "Your step-daughter has some pretty good friends who looks after her." He ignored the fact that I was staring at Sam, who lowered his head, slightly blushing and rubbing at the back of his neck. He shook his head at me and I swore I saw him mouth, _'Bee'. _"As it is, this letter from Mrs. Moxen has been proven to be a fake." He continued, which snapped my attention back to him. "The man you hired to forge it has confessed to it. It wasn't very hard bribing him to confessing either. He's sure a money grubber. He's in jail for his illegal business trade. You, you're just after the hefty inheritance that this girl is suppose to collect when she's 21 years old. Of course, we're going to see what Mrs. Eliza Boyd says when she gets back into the states."

I stared at Simmons with confusion as did Chris.

Prowl then shook his head as he decided to answer. "My connections in Germany." He spoke, his tone very serious. "I had my source check out Mrs. Boyd, who was formally known as Elizabeth Moxen. It appears," He glanced at me, seriously then back at Chris, who was staring bewildered. "That there was a plane crash. Elizabeth Moxen nearly died in that crash and ended up suffering a four year case of amnesia. She, however, has recovered well, now married to a Nikolas Boyd, a German Doctor who had helped her recover. She didn't even remember that she left a 17 year old daughter in Nevada under the care of her soon to be Ex-husband. That is until my connection actually spoke to the Boyd family and reminded her." He almost smirked and it was kind of scary. "Mrs. Boyd is not happy with you, Mr. Moxen. She said as soon as she gets back to Nevada, there will be charges pressed against you."

"Yo-you......" I found myself stammer, shocked of everything I was learning. "You did all of this.....in 24 hours, Prowl?" I asked, breathlessly.

Prowl's face softened as he looked at me, and I saw that he wasn't the only one. Chromia was smiling and so was Sam and Mikaela. Even Simmons' face softened a little as he looked away. He wasn't smiling but I could tell he felt a little for me. "You'll be surprised of how fast we can learn something, Miss Adams." The Officer told me before his face darkened and he looked at Chris. "You'll also be surprised to learn that your stepfather knew that your mother was under amnesia. He learned that from his private eye detective. But he didn't do anything to help bring her back here. He just wanted that inheritance of yours."

However, I felt the shock quickly leave when I heard him say that and I turned my eyes onto Chris, glaring at him. All this time, he knew. He knew that my mother was alive and under amnesia all these years. And he lied to me. He made me think that she was dead and then made me think she didn't want me. I couldn't help but think that he told me that I had been unwanted just so that I would snap and kill myself.

"You son of a bitch." I found myself growl between my teeth as I turned to face him. "You lied to me. How dare you!! How dare you put me through hell, Chris!! I swear to God, Chris! You're going to rot in Prison!" I swore.

Chris glared hatefully at me before he, himself, snapped. He was done playing innocent. So he swung his fist at me. It just happened so fast that I didn't realize that he had done it until I felt the crack across my jaw, sending me spinning to the ground.

There were shouts and screams of rage and I swore I heard Sides' engine roar to life and start to click before a loud honk from Prowl's real body warned him not to do it. I don't think Sides cared but he listened. He didn't transform at all but sit there in my driveway while something else happened.

I heard a loud thud before Chris let out a loud grunt, sounding like someone just punched him in the stomach. I didn't get the chance to see what happened as clapped a hand over my mouth, feeling blood trailing down my chin. My jaw was aching bad after getting punched like that. But I ignored it as Sam and Mikaela both hurried to my side and helped me to my feet. Then I looked to see that Chromia had somehow thrown Chris to the ground and now had him pinned down, holding his arm tightly behind him while his face was nearly eating grass and dirt. He was swearing loudly but it was muffled and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I just stared with shock of pissed Chromia looked. She was digging her heel into his back, keeping his arm trapped in a tight grip. Her eyes were blazing blue with fury and it seemed that she couldn't stop them from glowing brightly. It was hilarious though to see Chris like that.

Prowl was already yanking handcuffs off his belt and moving to arrest him, his face very dark with his own fury that he had gotten so violent with me. "Mr. Moxen, that just got you five years in prison for domestic violence! In front of a Police Officer, a Social Worker and a Government Agent!" He snapped as he slapped the cuffs on his wrists.

"Oh, no, Prowl." Simmons said, his tone very dark. "When I get done with him, it's going to be more than that! I don't stick my nose into child abuse cases but that was very uncalled for! Take this....this thing into custody! And feel free not to be nice! I'll make sure my superiors back off from this one! And I'll even talk to your boss about this!"

Prowl and Chromia both yanked Chris to his feet and started shoving him towards the Police Cruiser. But not before, my stepfather, my EX-stepfather shot a hateful glare over his shoulder at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over. But luckily, they didn't.

So instead, I lift my head up, dropping my hand to my side and glared right back. I was done being afraid. I wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. I was tired of being a victim to cruelty and neglect. And I was tired of being afraid of Chris. It was right here and now that I decided that I wouldn't let it rule me any more. I was finally rid of Chris. He could not hurt me again. Not after he just sealed his own doom.


	12. Chapter 12 The End?

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Twelve~**

_The End?_

* * *

I would like to tell you that my story ended there. That I finally had my happily ever after with my Charming Robot and my new friends, a new family to stand with me when it got rough. But it really didn't end there. That was just the ending of my nightmare with Christian, for now.

Honestly, it only was the beginning of everything.

After Chris was arrested, I didn't really have anywhere else to stay and it was by law that I couldn't live by myself as a minor. So it was suggested by Sam that I be able to stay with his family for a while. I had immediately protested, not wanting to be a burden on his family. It was kind of embarrassing asking one of my friends to stay with their family when I didn't really have one.

None the less, Simmons made it very clear that they were going to ask anyway. He said something about how it would be less paper work and how he didn't want to get stuck with doing mountains of paper work and whatever. So he pretty much ordered me to pack a bunch of things that I would need for a while. Chromia told him to piss off before she and Mikaela went to help me, though she was definitely a lot friendlier about the entire situation. She even gave me a light hug and told me that I did really good to standing up for myself against Chris.

Sides had eventually activated his holoform when no one was even looking and quickly to check on me. He looked pretty PO'd after what Chris had done but he was slowly was calming down as Sunny joined him in his own holoform. I reassured both of the very angry twins that I was fine and even had to grab both of their arms to make sure they didn't give chase after Prowl to teach Chris a lesson of their own. I was tempted of letting them do whatever they wanted to him but I just don't think Optimus Prime or the Secretary of Defense would agree with it. So to keep them out of trouble, I made them promise not to do anything.

As for my room, I had been a little hesitant about letting Chromia and Mikaela go in there. I had never had anyone come into my room before so I wasn't even sure what to do. I wasn't even sure how they might take my dark mood in there anyway.

However, Mikaela smiled as soon as I lead them into my room, looking around at all of the posters and decors before nodding some kind of approval. She even pointed out some of the horror movies she absolutely loved. She told me that she didn't really find any of scary though. After being chased and nearly crushed by Decepticons so many times, she didn't really find any horror movies scary any more. She even flipped through some of my CDs and pointed out that I had really good taste in music. All I could do was stare at her, bewildered. I had never really thought that I had good taste in music. I just listened to any music that matched my dark moods. But apparently, Marilyn Manson, KoRn, D12, OutKast and several others of my favo bands were in. Mikaela pointed out that she absolutely loved Evanescence too. I could only smile at her, while helping Chromia stuff clothes into a bunch of duffle bags that I found in my closet. Some of those I didn't even know I had.

Once I had everything I needed and even wanted, I was on my way to the Witwicky house to see what Sam's parents would say about letting me staying with them. I remembered Ron and Judy Witwicky pretty well. They were one of the funniest parents I have ever met. They constantly argued with each other or drove Sam nuts as a kid. But I wasn't even sure if they remembered me.

They didn't at first when I arrived at the house with Sam, Mikaela, and the Autobots. They had been arguing about what to eat that night when we went in. And they certainly didn't like Agent Simmons at all. Judy Witwicky actually picked up a broom and threatened to hit him with it. Sam told me he would explain later while we and Mikaela were laughing while Simmons hid behind Prowl, who rejoined us after he dropped Chris off at the jail.

But once Ron and Judy calmed down and saw me, though Judy freaked out again when she saw my split lip and big bruise growing on the side of my face where Chris had hit me, Sam explained to them what happened and reminded who I was.

"OH!! I remember you!! You're that sweet girl that would play with Sammy even though the other kids wouldn't! Dianne, right?" Judy asked, though I was laughing any way at the scowl on Sam's face.

"It's Dawn, mom. And thanks." Sam grumbled, shooting me, Mikaela, and Chromia a look when we started laughing and the twins for smirking with Bee.

But either way, Ron and Judy listened to Chromia explain, since they wouldn't listen to Simmons. Yeah. They hated him that much. I found out why too later that night during dinner when I actually asked. I found myself not blaming them at all. Still, when they heard about what I had been through all these years, believing that my mother abandoned me like my father had, and ending up living with a complete ass, they were more than happy to let me stay. Judy even started towards the door, a bat in her hand and saying lead her to Chris. I was starting to question if I would be safe there. Even Ron wanted to rip Chris a new one for being so cruel to me.

I felt grateful for them though. They were nearly complete strangers to me and they still wanted to punish the bad guy on my behalf. They were so nice to me throughout my stay too.

My new room was in their guest room next to Sam's room, which Ron had complained about at first before Judy warned him if he kept it up, he'd be on the couch. It was a nice room too with light blue wall paper and deep blue bed sheets and blankets. The bed was really comfortable too. But even if I felt comfort there, it didn't stop the nightmares.

The first night I stayed at the Witwicky house, I had my usual nightmares and woke up crying. But I startled enough to find Sides' human form sitting beside my bed, holding my hand and trying to comfort me. He would always have the look of sympathy on his face, but he always gave me a comforting smile whenever I opened my eyes. He let me cry a few times before watching me fall asleep again. I always felt safe with him around. He was my protector and now and then, I would catch sight of Sunny keeping him company every other night. He was never annoyed with me either that I was always keeping his twin from the base. I always thought he would be annoyed but he never was. He was actually really comforting to having around too.

Returning to school and work wasn't as fun either. Monday came way too fast for me and I didn't feel excited about going back so soon. Who knew what kind of rumors had gone around? And who knew if anyone knew what happened to me over the weekend?

Driving into the parking lot with Sides was fun though. I started grinning when I watched guys go google eyed and wide mouthed seeing the Corvette Stingray again. I even saw some of the girls squeal and start talking as they watched the car go by. They obviously didn't realize it was me who was in the driver's seat. Boy, did they and everyone else looked shocked when I stepped out of the Stingray, parking right between Bumblebee and Hot Rod. I started blushing too when people double took a look and stared at me in shock.

And as I thought, people heard about the robbery at Krispy Kreme.

I walked with Sam, Mikaela and Trent along the halls, listening to people talking about it and point at me. I even heard a few rumors say that I had been sexually molested by the robbers and that made me feel really low before Trent and Mikaela both stopped and snapped at those who said that, telling them to shut the hell up! I felt grateful to my new friends. And people stayed a little quieter about what they said after that.

Returning to work at Krispy Kreme was a little bit harder than returning to school. I went in to see what my new schedule was and things were pretty tense there. Some of my co-workers were nice enough. They rushed at me, began pulling me into hugs and asked if I was okay after being taken hostage. I reassured all of them that I was doing just fine. Victler, on the other hand, was another matter. He was not one happy camper at all. His arm and shoulder was still wrapped up after getting shot for trying to defend me and I reckoned it was really sore. And being sore, he tended to be a little moodier than I would have liked.

"Dawn," Victler told me when he pulled me into the office, away from prying ears. He didn't look happy at all. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just say this." He paused, making me tense up. I had a feeling where this was going. "Um.......I got the results about last week's robbery. We lost nearly a thousand dollars in cash to those guys that 'took' you hostage. But I heard that it was all a set up just to kidnap you. And because of that, I got yelled at by my boss."

"I'm sorry, Vic." I murmured, feeling somewhat low.

Victler let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "Not as sorry as you're going to be." I frowned at his words. "Because we lost so much money due to those guys setting it all up to kidnap you, I have no choice but to do two things. One, I can have you work every day from six in the morning to six at night, maybe even longer. Or I can just fire you." He told me.

My jaw fell and I stared at him in shock. "What?!" I gasped. "But......I have school, Vic! I can't be here at six to six every day!" I told him.

"Well, then you're going to have to drop out if you want to keep this job. Because of your personal shit, you lost Krispy Kreme a lot of money." Vic told me, his tone very dry. "It's not like school's doing you any good anyway. I can't even see what you would be doing if you did graduate. You're too timid and your always so moody. Any real professional business wouldn't hire someone like you."

I felt myself sinking lower at his every words. To be honest, I couldn't see what I'd be doing either. I didn't even have a clue what I'd do once I graduated. I didn't even know what I wanted to be or what I was good at. I mean, I was good at drawing and art and stuff like that. Maybe I could go into advertisements or production or something. But with Vic telling me that, it was making me feel completely low. "But....I......"

Vic just shook his head as he leaned against the counter, giving me a dry look. "See what I mean? You can't even talk without stammering. No professional business would ever hire you. The best you can do is work here. Just drop out." He told me.

"I....I....I do-don't.....I don't want to, Vic. School is all I have right now!" I said, wincing when I did stammer over my words. I was feeling weak again.

Snorting, Vic shrugged. "Well, that's not my problem. It's yours. You still have to work the hours I give you. And if I arrange for you to work six to six, you better to do it. Or you're fired." He then held up a hand when I tried to open my mouth to argue. "Of course," He interrupted, his expression changing a little almost smug. I didn't like the way he was looking at me right then and there. "We can always make an arrangement. You want to keep your job, stay in school, I can always overlook it under one condition." He told me.

My face fell as I already had an idea of what his condition was. My mouth clenched shut and I folded my arms, giving him a very dirty look. "Let me guess." I said finding some courage from the anger I was starting to feel build up within me. "You want me to sleep with you?"

Vic shrugged innocently. "Well, yeah. I've always liked you, you know. You're a hard worker and you're one of the best here. I don't want to lose you. But if you agree with these terms, I might not have to." He said, a dry smirk on his face as he stared right into my eyes. "What do you say? Agreed or goodbye? Take your pick."

With my fists clenched tightly, I did take my pick.

I left that office, throwing the door open with a smashing thud, making quite a lot of people jump and look wide eyed at the door before they heard a pained cry from within the small room. A second later, Vic stumbled out of the office, clutching a bloody nose.

I knew I shouldn't have hit him. But I saw red after what he said to me. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had had enough of Chris' abuse and now I've had enough of Vic suddenly coming at me and trying to blackmail me to sleeping with his aft or lose my job. So I made my decision. I quit and then punched him. He was yelling at me, saying he was going to sue me for what I did. I just laughed at him, dryly before turning around, walking backwards to where Sam, Mikaela, Trent, 'Brad', Sides and Sunny were waiting for me. And judging by the looks on the three Autobots' faces, I think they heard what Vic had been saying to me in the office after using their audio senses. The twins looked like they wanted to murder Vic right then and there but after seeing the state he was in right at the moment, they settled with just smirking and applauding me.

But, I ignored them as I said what I wanted to say after hearing Vic's threat about suing me. "Victler, you can sue away. See if I care right now. But I'll make it very clear to my lawyer that you were sexually harassing me." I told him boldly. "And if anyone else was harassed by you, they better speak up too. Because getting harassed by a pinhead aftpipe like you, not my cup of tea."

And then I left with my friends, who were all grinning and congratulating me for sticking up for myself.

A week later, I found out Vic was fired after several of the other co-workers admitted to him making sexual passes at them. They were just too afraid to say anything and lose their jobs. Justice was served like it should have been. I also made my decision about what I wanted to do once I graduated. I decided that I would start studying architecture.

Even my grades picked up dramatically after my self improved moods. My teachers started liking me, I started defending myself against Westley and his goons and sluts. People started liking me in general. And it was all because of Sides, Sam, Mikaela, Trent and the Autobots, which I found later that Prowl had been serious about what he said about my mother.

Because two weeks later, I was taken to the Autobot Base, you know just to hang out with my new intergalactic friends and learn more about them. And then I got my surprise.

It was Friday, which I started to dread after all the bad things that happened. It was always a Friday that something bad happened. But this Friday was different. After hanging out with Sides and my friends at the mall and doing a little bit of shopping, which I got to actually buy things, due to a new allowance that the Autobot Earth Alliance informed me that I got for my silence, and boy was it hefty, we went to the base where we was met by a rather sly smiling Hound.

"Hey, it's about time you got here." Hound told all of us before he looked down at me, grinning. "Dawn, there's something I want to show you." He offered his hand to me, pausing to glance at Sides as if asking for permission.

My best friend only grinned and nodded. He seemed to know what Hound was going to show me but I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me. Him, Sunny, Hot Rod, Bumblebee and even Arcee were smirking at one another, almost slyly. Sam, Mikaela and Trent didn't seem to have a clue because they glanced at one another with confused looks. I hesitated before climbing onto Hound's hand and let him carry me while everyone else was carried by their own Guardians.

What made me a little more suspicious when I saw American Soldiers spot us going by and they smiled, nudging each other. They seemed to know what was going on too and they even gave me friendly smiles and waves. I returned them, not thinking much on it. I was starting to get know all of the Soldiers at the base and found more than half loved getting new recruits, even one young as me.

And then Hound took me into a large room, which I recognized as one of the Briefing rooms. It was a big room, big enough for the Autobots to stand at their full size. But as we entered, Hound set me down and all of the Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and their holoforms flickered on. Hound's form was of a 28 year old cowboy with russet colored hair, wearing a white t-shirt and blue wranglers. Truth be told, he looked more like a cowboy hippy. I don't know how that's possible but he pulled it off. He was cute too as a human. Though I liked Sides' human form more. He just smiled at me and motioned me to follow him and everyone into the room.

Once in the room, I froze when I saw Chris sitting at a table. I felt as if a cruel joke had just been played on me. I had thought that I had seen the last of him but it didn't look that way. But what was he doing there.

I felt Sides and Sunny both move closer to me, nearly touching me with their chests while their hands both laid on my shoulders. I didn't have to look up to see them glaring at Chris. I could feel their anger heating up through their hands. But seeing a rather serious human form Optimus Prime there, they kept back. Optimus standing in the corner of the room, only five feet away from Chris while Secretary Keller was standing at the table, seeming to be talking to Chris about something. Simmons was in there, giving my stepfather an acid like look as well as Ironhide's human form. I had a feeling that Ironhide was only there to keep Chris in line. I could tell that my stepfather was still feeling really uneasy of him. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the tall bald form of the Weapons Specialist, who was eyeing him darkly as if he was an enemy. Ratchet's human form was right next to him and he looked pissed. So apparently Chris must have done or said something that nearly sent him over the edge. I could see wrench tightly clenched in his hand. He really looked like he wanted to use it but he knew better.

But when I entered the room, everything stopped and everyone looked at me. All I could do was cringe back a little until my back was pressed up against Sides and Sunny. I felt my familiar trickle of fear deep inside my heart again before quickly shaking my head. I had sworn I wouldn't be afraid of him any more.

So taking a deep breath, I stood up straighter and brushed my bangs back out of my eyes, giving Chris a hard look. "What are you doing here?" I asked, dryly. I felt courage building when I saw a few smiles curl on the older Autobots' faces. Ironhide was actually kind of smirking.

Chris, however, was giving me a rather dark look. He didn't look any happier than I did. I even saw his fists clench as he glared at me. "What am I doing here? What the hell are you......" He was saying.

"Mr. Moxen, did I not just warn you to keep a civil tongue while here?" Simmons asked warningly, his dark eyes glaring at my stepfather. He wasn't the only one glaring at him either.

Ironhide and Ratchet were glaring too. Optimus and the Secretary of Defense was just eyeing him sternly. They did not approve of Chris talking to me like he just did but they weren't saying anything though. They were going to leave it to Simmons to handle it. Chris, however, rolled his eyes before looking dryly back at me. "What is she doing here? I thought we were to talk about something." He muttered, still eyeing me darkly.

"We are, Mr. Moxen." Optimus said calmly as he kept his arms folded over his chest but he glanced at me when I looked at him in surprise. He gave me a reassuring smile and lightly shook his head. "Dawn, sit down for a moment. It's okay."

I hesitated before I slowly moved a chair farthest from Chris. Sides sat down right next to me, with Sunny right by him. Sam and Mikaela and Bee sat down on his other side, still eyeing Chris just as darkly as the twins were. I stared at Chris, while he looked back at me. I was trying not to cringe though I did feel pretty unsettled with him staring at me with such a dark look.

But then Hound cleared his throat, trying to get all of our attention. I gave him a questioning look but all he did was shaking his head, smiling at me. "All right. The reason why Dawn's here because we," He paused glancing at Optimus and then to Keller, who nodded. "I got permission from Prime and Mr. Keller to do something that might be a little unsettling for the both of you." He looked from Chris to me. I glanced over to see Chris frowning, his face full of confusion just as mine. But we both looked up at Hound, who was just smiling before he tilted his head towards the door. "Jet, bring in the Boyds."

My breath caught in my chest when I heard that. I recalled hearing that name once from Prowl. I remembered him telling me.....telling me that......that was......

My hand clapped over my mouth when I watched the door open and in came an elderly man. I met him only once and knew who he was. This was Jetfire, once a Decepticon but turned Autobot. I met him only days ago and he had been pretty nice to me. He was kind of gruff and always grumbling but he did have a sweet side. And right behind him came the one person I never thought I'd never see again.

Mom.

My mother was wearing a black one piece dress with a light blue sweater over it and her brown hair was curled outward on the ends. She looked still looked so beautiful after all these years. She was still perfect even though it tore at my heart to see her again. She didn't even have to wear makeup to improve her looks. She had natural beauty and that was all she needed. And when her emerald eyes caught mine, she froze in the doorway, though the man right behind her didn't seem to mind.

He just looked past her at me while carrying the little girl from the pictures Christian had showed me, who was peering at me with big doe like eyes. He was smiling gently though as if he knew who I was.

I just sat there, hands over my mouth, tears prickling my eyes when I saw mom. I couldn't believe it. She was here. She was back from Germany. But did she really forget who I was? I felt my heart starting to tear at the thought that she might not know who I was. But a gentle hand on my arm told me that Sides was with me no matter what.

Slowly, both he and I rose from our chairs, looking at my mother, who stared right back at me. She looked confused only for the briefest second before it was her turn to catch her breath and tears started to trickle in her eyes. "Oh.....my....." Her voice was so soft like a serene brook, just like I almost forgot after four years. It was like music to my ears. She let out a shaky breath before she turned a little and started to move around the table. "Dawn. My little Dawn."

I seriously broke down right there. Just hearing her say my name sent the water gates just crashing open. I felt tears starting to trickle down my cheeks before I was hurrying to meet my mother. It felt like I was running actually. But I didn't care. I just wanted to be in my mother's embrace, which I really hoped was her intentions.

And a second later, I felt her arms encircle me and that's when I let it all loose.

I felt all my tears just flow down my cheeks as I buried my face into my mother's shoulder, trembling violently. I couldn't help it as I just cried into her shoulder, moving as close to her as I could. After all these years of thinking she was dead and had forgotten me, she was the same I remembered. I felt her love through her arms as she trembled right back at me, sniffling as she cried too. I could hear her and feel her crying with me.

"Mom!" I cried into her shoulder, resting my head against her.

"I am so sorry, Dawn. I swear it. I am so sorry, baby." Mom murmured right back to me before she lightly pulled back to look into my teary eyes with her. "I swear, I would not have stayed away so long if I had known." She told me.

I choked a little on a weak laugh before reaching up and wiping my eyes. "I.....I thought you didn't want me." I choked again.

Mom stared at me, almost stunned that I would have even said that before she drew back a little more. She looked as if I had just slapped her. "What? Not want you......Dawn, you are my pride and joy, baby girl. I would never, ever, not want you. You were my everything, Dawn. My plane crashed on the way to Germany. I almost didn't make it. I almost died, but even so, my last thoughts were of you. I woke up not even knowing who I was or where I was from. I didn't even remember I had a daughter until just a couple of weeks ago." She paused to glance over at Jetfire, almost gratefully. "Until he showed up asking me why I would abandon my child. I didn't even know what he was talking about until he showed me a picture of you and I remembered everything. Why would you ever think I wouldn't want you?" She asked me brushing my bangs back to look into my eyes.

I felt my face fall as I remembered why I thought she abandoned me. I pulled away from mom and turned away from her to send a dark look at Chris, who was staring at my mother with alarm. He had not been expecting her that was for certain. "I don't know, mom. Why don't you ask him?" I asked, my tone very dark now.

Mom tore her eyes away from me and looked at Chris, and I swear I thought I saw her eyes flash when she saw him. She looked surprised to see him but I heard her grind her teeth, something I remembered her do when she was pissed.

"Lizzy?" Chris asked stunned, as he stood up.

I don't think any one of us, humans and Autobots ever seen someone move so fast. Or at least, I hadn't. One second, mom was right beside me, the next, there was a loud smack and I saw Chris hit the table after mom just slapped the hell out of him.

"Christian!" I heard mom yell at him, rage in her tone. "How dare you!! How dare you touch my child!!"

Obviously, she heard about the abuse that Christian put me through.

I felt a snort of laugh try to escape from me as I watched mom stand over Chris, glaring down at him. I wasn't the only one. I saw and heard Sam snort before trying to cover his mouth to keep it from escaping. Sides and Sunny were openly grinning while the rest were eyeing my mother with unease.

"What the fu.......!" Chris started to yell as he tried to rise back up only to slapped again by mom before Ratchet decided to move forward and gently try to pull her back away from . "What are you slapping me for, Elizabeth?!"

Mom glared not even fighting Ratchet as he lightly pulled her back. She just glared at him, her fists balled up tightly into her palms. "Why am I slapping you, Christian?! I just found out this morning from a total stranger that you have been hitting my daughter and treating her like some kind of slave in MY house! And I read that letter you wrote to Dawn, making her think that I didn't want her?! What gives you the right to ever make her feel like I didn't want her, Chris?! And watch your mouth, you trash talking psychopath! I will not have you swearing in front of my daughters like that!!" She snapped, her hands slamming onto her waist.

The words 'daughters' caught my attention and I snapped my eyes over to the little girl, who was now covering her ears as if she didn't like hearing my mother yelling. The man didn't look angry or upset at all. Instead, his blue eyes were glaring at Christian, as if he, himself, felt obligated to being angry with him too.

"Don't you tell me what to do, you tramp! It's not my fucking fault that you ditched your kid on me......!" Chris started yelling before having to jump back when mom looked ready to slap him again. She even started to raise her hand again only to get it held back by Ratchet.

Ironhide, on the other hand, shot a look over to Optimus, who wasn't looking pleased and with only a brief glance and a nod, the Weapons Specialist stepped forward and yanking his arms behind his back, causing Chris to yelp in surprise. "When the lady says watch your mouth in front of the kids, you better watch it, aftpipe!" He growled at him before starting to drag him towards the door. "Now, you get to return to the brig."

Chris began yelling protests but no one really paid him attention. It was actually good riddance to be honest and I could tell that I wasn't the only one thinking that. I could see some of the Autobots glaring after him, not liking his choice of words in front of us, young ones.

After a minute of things calming down, mom and I looked back at one another before going to hug each other again in our heartfelt reunion. I couldn't believe this. I had mom back. I was ridden of Chris. And......apparently I had a little sister now.

"I think I best introduce you, Dawn." Mom said smiling as she took me by hand and pulled me over to the man and the girl.

I hesitated though. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet them. This was mom's new husband after all and I guess their daughter. I found myself staring at the two year old girl, nearly three year old. She was sure a cute little thing. Her hair was golden brown, cut short and her eyes were almost the color of jade. She obviously had taken mom's eyes. She was really small too.

Mom smiled brightly between me and her husband, who was smiling in a very friendly way at me. He seemed to be taking it very well that mom had had another family that she hadn't remembered about. I would have thought that he might be annoyed. "Dawn, this is Nikolas Boyd. He actually saved my life at the time of my plane accident. He was the doctor that worked on me when I was in terrible shape. Without him, I wouldn't be here. Nik, my daughter, Dawn Jade Adams." She said, motioning to between us.

Nikolas Boyd smiled grandly before holding out his hand. "Hallo, _fraulein._ It is nice to meet you." He said, his German accent very thick. "After Eliza remembered you, she told me everything about you.

I had to smile as I rose my eyebrow up at my mom. "Eliza?" I asked her.

"Don't ask. That was the only part of my name I could remember." Mom told me, rolling her eyes and lightly laughing. She then motioned to the little girl. "And, Dawn, this is......this is Delia. My daughter with Nik. She's your little sister." She then smiled sweetly at the girl as she gently plucked her from Nikolas' arms and faced her towards me. "Delia, sweetie. This is Dawn. She's your big sister." She told her. The little girl only peeked shyly at me before ducking her head into mom's shoulder. It was kind of cute and I had to laugh lightly as I, too, ducked my head a little shyly. I couldn't believe it. I had a little sister. I hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Delia, _fraulein_." Nikolas chuckling as he lightly ran his fingers through his daughter's golden hair. He said something to her in German, so I didn't even know what he said.

But whatever it was, the little girl looked back at me, smiling and reaching for me. I froze for a second, trying to think of what to do. I knew what she was trying to ask for but.....could I really give it to her?

Someone sure thought so because I felt warmth at the left side of my head and nearly jumped when I heard Sides whisper, "I think you're suppose to take her and give her a hug." He said sounding like he was laughing at me. He even lightly pushed me a little closer to my new little sister.

I shot Sides a look from over my shoulder and found that he was laughing as he quickly backed away with his hands raised in surrender. He wasn't the only one who was laughing. Sam and Mikaela were smiling brightly with Trent and there were quite a few hearty smiles on every one's faces. They were all looking so reassuring. Even Sunny was smirking at me! So with light smile of my own, I turned and carefully took Delia from my mom, carefully bringing her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a light hug before planting a rather wet kiss on my cheek. I had to laugh, as did everyone in the room.

And then I heard a click.

Turning I looked to see Mikaela waving a digital camera and I dropped my jaw at her and stared at her in playful horror. "I'm sorry, Dawn, but that was just soooooo cute! I had too!" She laughed.

After hugging my new little half sister a few more times and holding her hands, I decided it was my turn to introduce everyone. I reminded mom who Sam was, and started laughing when she let out a cheerful laugh and pulled him into a tight hug. She obviously remembered him and it was cute enough to get Mikaela to take another picture. Then I told her Mikaela and Trent were and then Sides.

"Mom, this is Josh. I call him Sides. He's.....an American Soldier." I said, trying to be careful.

Mom smiled at me, almost slyly before shaking her head. "I've already met Sideswipe, Dawn. In fact, I met all of the Autobots." She told me and my jaw fell in shock.

Optimus then cleared his throat, shaking his head as he tried not to laugh at the expression on his face. "Dawn, your mother has already been informed of our existence. In fact, on the way here, on Jetfire, actually, they had a little bit of a run in with one of the Decepticons. It was completely by accident and there wasn't even a fight. Starscream knows better than to try and engage with Jetfire." He informed me, while I stared at him in shock.

"But.....but they're okay, right?!" I asked in panic before looking at mom and Nik and Delia. I quickly looked them over.

Nikolas just laughed and waved a hand. "We are fine, _fraulein_. No danger came to us at all. Just a little bit of a shock. By your....." He paused to glance over at Keller and Simmons. "English....eh, American _beamte....._officials has made it very clear that we must keep your friends a secret. We understand why. Earth is not ready for a big secret like this." He told me smiling almost fondly around at the Autobots. "But one way or another, I am glad you trust us with your secret."

Optimus only dipped his head to him still smiling that kindly smile. I had to smile, myself. I couldn't believe my life has changed so much. I had so many friends now. My family had returned with additional changes. I could only smile towards Sides, seeing him smiling back at me. I was so grateful towards him. He had changed everything for me.

And I could only wish that this was the end. I wished that I could say that I lived happily ever after with my family and friends. My new Guardian that I was growing ever so closer to.

But it wasn't.

The danger that I was in with Chris was over. My mom, whom was still legally married to him, divorced his aft and she moved back to Nevada with Nikolas and Delia. I had been a little worried about what they were going to about that. I had thought that I might have to move to Germany with them, not wanting to be apart from mom and her family again. But they both made it clear that it wouldn't happen. As long as they were together, it didn't matter where they lived. So Nikolas and Delia moved in with mom and me, in Christian's old house. My house.

But the danger that I was talking about, I'm talking about the Decepticons. I didn't get to meet any of them for a while, nor even see them. But when I did, it could have almost killed me.

* * *

**German Translation:**

_fraulein-_young lady  
_beamte-_officials


	13. Chapter 13 The Dance

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

_The Dance_

* * *

My life has changed, greatly. Plain and simple.

It's been almost four months now since I even met Sides and became friends with him. I've never been any happier than I have for four years. We do a lot of things together, hang out, shop, go for drives and all of that stuff. I've even grown very close to the Autobots. Chromia and I became really close too. After all of the things I've ever been in, she offered, more like demanded, that I learned how to defend myself. So she told Sides to make sure I came by the Base twice a week to learn Self Defense. He actually did it too.

So twice a week, I got my butt kicked by a trigger happy, can be bossy when she wants, tempermental femme named Chromia. It was fun though.

I also grew close to Hound. So happens, he was an inventor and kind of a builder. He showed me several of his inventions and I was very impressed by a lot of them. I also got to meet Wheeljack, after he blew up his lab. I still laughed at the memory.

Sides had been telling me about this argument that Ironhide and Jetfire got into when we heard an explosion that nearly rocked the entire base. I remember screaming and diving under Sides for protection only to end up blushing hot red after everyone stared at me. But more or less, we saw Wheeljack go flying out of his lab hitting the opposite wall before sliding down to the floor. Sides was uneasy about me going near him but it turned out just fine. Wheeljack was hilarious for an accident prone, explosion happy mech......well, can't really say he was happy about the explosions. But he caused at least four a day, if not a six or maybe eight. Okay. Ten was the limit as far as I counted. He knew some pretty good jokes though. He also knew some pretty good blackmailing stories on some of the Autobots, even on Sides, who had glared at me for a bit when I begged Wheeljack to tell me some.

I still have some of those stories on the brain and am waiting for a good opportunity to use them.

Well, anyway, during the four months of getting to know Sides, I found myself knowing everything about him now. We were fast friends, closer than any friends could ever get. I even found my crush on Sides growing just a bit. But seriously, like I could be compatible to a giant alien robot so I tried to do a little bit of dating when some of the guys at school tried to show a little interest after I stopped moping around and actually started living.

I found that really difficult though. You try going on dates with guys and having an over protective robot Guardian. It's not pretty. Sides, even in his car form, scared them all off. He even got help from Sunstreaker. I hated it when they double teamed on me. Everyone else thought it was funny but I sure didn't.

Life with my family was turning out to be great though. Mom did everything she could to catch up on the lost four years. She made breakfast for me every morning; chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs with ham and fresh squeezed orange juice; YUM!!

Nikolas was great too. He was the stepdad I ever wanted, more or less, a dad. He actually talked to me about things that bothered me and did a lot to try and get to know me. He even was teaching me how to speak in German. That was very difficult though and it didn't help when he decided to laugh at me when I made a mistake. He even asked me if I ever needed help with school work and would actually help me too. He was a genius when it came to math and science. Body and Health was his specialty, of course, being a doctor and all. He even got a job on the Autobot Earth Alliance Base to help Ratchet with any human injuries that anyone got from doing battles with the Decepticons. I'll get to that one in a minute though.

As for my little sister, Delia, she was the sweetest thing I've ever met. I found myself loving her to death and she absolutely loved me reading to her. She didn't understand English too well, born and raised in Germany after all. But she was learning. She especially loved going with me on some drives with Sides, who adored her. Mom and Nik let us take Delia on drives once in a while and she loved it.

I even got to actually drive Sides when I finally got the gull to ask him. He laughed at me and said it was okay. It was kind of nice being in control though. Driving Sides was a lot of fun. He was really smooth on the roads, as if he was just professionally ice skating on ice. He was fast too. I found that out by asking him of how fast he could go.

I regretted that.

We were so lucky that he didn't get pulled over by any one else but Prowl. The speed he went was no doubt very illegal and a convoy of cops, maybe even the S.W.A.T would have been right behind him if he got caught. Not that they would have been able to catch him in the first place. Plus I nearly blacked out from screaming when everything outside turned into a blur. He told me it wasn't really a big deal though. Bumblebee and Jazz were faster than any of the Autobots. I swore that I would never try it out with those two, even though they did offer.

The funnier bit about life with Sides was that he refused to let me sit out on school activities. He refused that I would sit at home during a football rally or school plays, or even dances. Especially school dances, which I had always ruled out to going. He fought me claw and screws to me not going to any dances and once again, he and Sunny double teamed me about the idea.

I repeat. I hate it when they double team on me. They are nearly impossible to argue with when they team up with each other. I could never win arguements with them.

Especially the Snow Ball, a winter dance that happened every December near Christmas Break. I had not planned on going and had refused to. I didn't have anything to wear to that dance anyway. I cursed the day that Sides dragged, more like drove me to the mall with Mikaela and the Arcee Sisters, where they dragged me to the dress store and helped me pick out a dress to wear. I was cursing them every step of the way but you try telling Chromia no to anything. She's scary, VERY scary when she starts glaring at you.

The dresses that they kept making me try on, though was constantly making me blush. I had not worn a dress......um.....EVER!! So I really did not like showing off my legs. More or less, my arms. I hated the fact that I had scars disfiguring my arms, which I remembered mom's reaction to. When she saw my arms, she had been pissed and was so ready to tracking down Chris and beating the living hell out of him. Moving on. The dresses that Mikaela and the Sisters kept making me try on did not cover my arms at all. They showed them off. And I didn't like that.

Eventually, Mikaela realized that and excused herself from us while the sisters kept picking dresses and making me put them on. She came back about fifteen minutes later, holding out long black velvet and lace up arm warmers she had bought from Hot Topic. They were enough to hide my scars and I absolutely loved them. I wear them every now and then too.

Anyway, the dress that I picked to wear at the Snow Ball was as dark smokey colored corset sort of top with a black lace shirt under it and long lacy and silky skirt running down to right below my knees. It was the only dress that I would agree upon with Mikaela, Chromia, Arcee and Moonracer. They loved it though. And I guess I had to say that I did too. It suited me, really. I even wore black nylons to hide my pale skinned legs, which was an eww to me. Though Mikaela remarked that I didn't have hideous legs. I stared at her for a minute after she said that. As for foot wear, Mikaela and Arcee talked me into wearing some really nice calf length steel gray leather boots. They were really nice and I did like them a lot.

The only problem was, who in the heck would I be going to the ball with anyway? I didn't really have a date. I hadn't been asked really. Mikaela said it was going to be a group thing. So I guess it didn't really matter anyway. As it was, I wasn't going to be able to get a ride with Sides. They said something about him being needed else where, though they didn't give me all the details. I only figured it was some mission he was going on. I just hoped he'd stay safe.

But when I got the ball, I got a surprise of my life.

The dance was going to be in the huge Gymnasm which had been really decked out for the occassion. There were blue, white and silver silk sheets trailing from the cieling with a net of balloons just right above them for later. There were white fluffy cotton piles all around the walls where blue and white lights were gently twinkling kind of like stars on the walls. Small christmas trees were scattered every where, decorated beautifully. There was even a pavillion set up off to the side, decorated with white lights and holly trailing down the pillars. It was there where they were taking some pictures of couples. There were even several table set up on one side of the Gym where some people could sit down and drink drinks and eat some of the finger foods that the school had prepared for everyone.

And like all high schools usually have, there was a theme. _Christmas Dreams**. **_I don't know who came up with that but I didn't care of it. It was really nice.

Still, I felt pretty out of place as I walked into the Snow Ball with Sam and Mikaela, who both looked so good together. Sam was dressed in a really nice suit, which I learned he rented. He looked really handsome in it, with a red rose and baby's breath flowers tucked into the front pocket. Mikaela was looking gorgeous with a black one piece dress with the strings tied behind her neck. Her black hair was pulled up into a unique bun with curls trailing down her neck.

My hair had been pulled half up with a black obsidian hair clip my mom had gotten for me and she had helped me curl my hair a little, letting them fall down the back of my neck and bounce a little. And as an effect, mom put sparkling flowers here and there, clipping to my hair almost like there was a batch on my head. It was pretty, I'd admit.

Well, it still didn't the fact that I was at the Snow Ball without a date. Sam and Mikaela had each other, Trent was going with a pretty girl whom I learned was his girlfriend. Her name was Anya and she was from Russia. She was little older than he was but it really didn't matter because they really clicked and looked good together. She also knew about the Autobots because of some trouble she had gotten into before. In fact, she even told me that Jetfire was her Guardian. She absolutely adored the former Decepticon though. She told me he might be a little grumpy but he had a sweet side about him. Still, I was pretty much a fifth wheel among them, though both Sam and Trent promised me a dance later. I told them to not worry about it and just enjoy their selves. Besides, there were quite a few guys looking my way anyway. I had a feeling that I would end up dancing later anyway. But there was really only one guy that I'd love to dance with.

As soon as we entered the Gym and found table, BBMak's Miss You More began to play and my four friends decided they wanted to dance. Of course, they hesitated to look at me, almost asking me if I wanted to come with them. I said no. It was because a soft, slow song like this was just a couple's song. So I just sat down at the table, watching as Sam lead Mikaela not too far away and then they began to dance with each other. They looked so serene together and it made me smile as I watched them. They really were a perfect couple. I was just so happy that Sam found someone like Mikaela. She was special.

My eyes flickered over to where Trent was dancing with Anya and smiled as I saw the Russian young woman resting her head against Trent's shoulder with her hands curled behind his neck and his head was resting on top of hers. They looked cute together, to be honest.

But as I watched my friends dance, I did feel a wave of lonliness roll over me. I felt out of place here. There were so many couples and it was kind of depressing to watch them enjoying their selves. I really didn't belong in this crowd. So with only a glance at Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Anya, I stood up and started to find my way towards the door. I needed some air. It'd keep me from going crazy watching all of these people dancing with someone.

"Hey, Emo Girl." I jumped a little feeling a pinch in my heart and saw Westley and his friends standing with their dates at the table. He was sneering at me but decided to raise a glass of Apple Cider to me, as if toasting to me. "Here's to you. Being here alone, just like I said you would be." He said before drinking. He then lowered his glass and looked me over, nodding. "Nice dress though. Too bad no one will be willing to taking it off of you." He sneered.

I felt the pinch grow tighter in my heart and tears stung my eyes. I couldn't believe he had said that in front of a lot of people. I glared at him for a brief moment before turning to leave, pushing carefully past people. I really knew that this was bad idea.

However, I almost ran head long into someone so I had no choice but to freeze right where I was standing so I didn't walk into them before trying to go around. But an arm stopped me. I looked up in irritation before my eyes grew wide in surprise. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had not expected to see him here. I had thought he was on a mission but here he was. Sides stood right in front of me, smiling at me.

He had even dressed for the dance, a deep silver gray shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top with a black jacket and dress pants. His dark brown hair was gelled to stand up a little, making him look so good. He looked so handsome as Josh. And what surprised me the most was the white rose in his hand that he was holding out towards me. All I could do was stare at him in astonishment that I didn't even notice that he had reached down and took my hand with the one he was holding the rose in and then lead me onto the dance floor. All I could do was stare up at him in wonder before facing him when he took my other hand and rest it on his shoulder. I didn't even seem to notice him wrap his arm around my waist and lead me to sway with him. I didn't even notice that I was dancing with him until the song began to die down and slowly into another one.

This time, Boyz II Men's The Color of Love.

I really didn't notice though as I just stared up at Sides with wonder. I still couldn't believe that he was here, at the dance. I thought he had gone on a mission. I thought he had gone hunting for some Decepticons. But now, here he was. He was here, at the dance. Dancing with me.

I became more aware of my surroundings when the song picked up a little and he pulled back, twirling me outward and then back to him. He never stopped smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him as I felt a bubble of laughter rise in my throat as I rest my free hand against his shoulder, looking up at him and letting him lead me into another sway, though he was moving to the music and making me do the same.

"Sides, what.....what are you doing here?" I asked, finally breaking out of my astonished thoughts.

Sides grinned at me as he held me close to him, lightly shrugging as if it didn't matter. "Can't come to a dance without a dance partner, now can we?" He asked me lightly laughing.

I only shook my head as I stared up at him, still bewildered and in awe that he was there at the dance. "Yeah....but....I thought you were...." I paused to glance around before leaning in. "I thought you were hunting for some 'Cons." I said lowering my voice for only him to hear.

"Nope. That got called off when the Cons disappeared again. They haven't been causing much trouble as it is. So Chromia threatened me to get my aft here because you were here by yourself." Sides told me then glanced at the rose pressed between our hands. "Do you like the rose? I picked it up cause I thought that's what guys usually do for their lady friends at dances."

I just smiled at him before looking at the rose. I pulled my hand loose, taking the rose from him. I held it up to my nose and smelled it, savoring the rich flowery smell it possessed. I looked back up at him, still smiling before nodding. "Thank you." I told him.

And it was right there did the song change into a more upbeat. In fact, it was from a band that I happened to like a lot; one called Happy Go Lucky by Steps.

"This is for a real special girl out there who has been waiting for her dreams to come true." I froze when I heard the voice and I turned sharply from Sides only to see Hot Rod having high jacked the mic from the DJ and he was grinning towards me and Sides. "Dawn, this is for you, girl!" He said, cackling with laughter before giving back the mic and jumping off the slightly raised platform to dance with none other than Arcee. I felt my jaw fall to see them both here. More or less, Sunny and Bumblebee was near them, smirking over at us. He and Rod seemed to be dressed just like Sides, only that they wore different shirts under their black jackets.

Sunny wore a sun-yellow under his jacket and Rod was wearing a deep blue one. Bumblebee was wearing a yellow button up shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top with a black tie loose around his neck and he also wore nice black jeans. As for Arcee, she was wearing a deep violet halter top and a black short skirt with her hair pulled up high. She gave me a wink when she saw that I was watching them.

I heard Sides laughing and all I could do was groan and lean my head against his shoulder. I couldn't believe that Hot Rod just had to request Happy Go Lucky just for me. I love that song but seriously!! Did they have to dedicate it to me?! At the dance?!

"Hey! Sides! It's about time you got here!" I heard Sam said. "Nice tune that Rod requested for Dawn!

I lift my head off of Sides' shoulder, who was laughing harder now just to glare at my former best friend who approached me and Sides with Mikaela, Trent and Anya. They were all smiling at us. I had a feeling they all knew that Sides was going to crash the Snow Ball and they didn't tell me. Still, I felt my lips curve a little to think that he was here, as my 'date'. "You all knew about this?" I ground at them, trying to sound angry. I knew I failed because everyone was smiling at me.

"Tough up, Dawn. You know you liked this surprise." Trent said, laughing as he rest his arm around Anya's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes as I felt Sides' own arm rest around mine. I could only glance up at him then spy as Sunny, Rod and Arcee push their way towards us, smirking at me. I glared at Rod playfully but decided to lay off of him. I felt good again. These were my friends. They cared about me and I cared about them. "So where's your date, Sunny?" I teased him.

Hot Rod laughed before he lightly nudged my best friend's twin brother, who was smirking as he walked right over to me and Sides and stood on my other side. "Don't need one. I can steal one of these guys' any time. Including you." He said, smirking and nodding to all of my guy friends. Even Sides. I felt myself blush while Sam and Trent glared at Sunny; and Sides just laughed and shook his head.

Eventually, the song changed to Destiny's Child's Jumpin' Jumpin and we all danced in our little group. I found myself dancing between Sides and Sunny and wasn't even bothered by it. Not even when there were a couple of girls glaring at me. Not even when Westley attempted to yell across the Gym, trying to call me a two timing slut. He regretted those words when the twins, Rod and Arcee turned their burning blue eyes onto him and Sunny called back, in a very sarcastic tone, "Do you want us to superglue your aft naked to the wall this time?!"

I think Westley got the hint that these were the guys who kidnapped him out of his room because he went pretty pale before deciding to take off with his equally pale friends. They didn't want to upset the twins or Rod, or even Arcee even more than they had tried to.

I just enjoyed myself for the rest of the night. It was really fun.

By the time we all left, it was really late but we were still having the time of our lives. I had never had so much fun as I had that night. I was just glad that we did it together. We also got our pictures taken together. It was all of us too. The entire group, Sides and Me, Sam and Mikaela, Trent and Anya, Hot Rod and Arcee and Sunny standing on my other side, me holding both of the twins' hands. Sides didn't even mind either. I couldn't wait till the pictures developed and they sent us the pictures.

Anyway, the ball was over and we were all heading out towards the cars. I was somewhat dancing ahead, twirling and just being really cheerful. I had had such a good time and I couldn't see why not enjoy it longer. But that was when I felt the twins grab my arms and pull me quickly back, causing me to gasp......just as a cop car nearly hit me! It just came out of nowhere, speeding through the parking lot and screeching to a halt right where I had been standing if Sides and Sunny hadn't yanked me back into them. I even clicks as if they were going to transform right there, more or less, all of the Autobots' engines were growling.

I turned my eyes onto the cop who was peering out his window at us and froze. I thought it might be Prowl with some kind of urgent message and I was going to yell at him for nearly hitting me. But my words caught in my throat when I looked into those nearly black eyes.

The cop was not Prowl. And he did not look friendly at all. He was an older man, maybe in his forties. He had peppered hair with a black mustache under a rather large nose. He wore an all black police uniform. His eyes, as I said, were black. Not dark brown or blue, not dark green. BLACK. They held no other color, not even the whites of his eyes. Yet, there was a light red tint in the center of them. The Police cruiser he drove was a Saleen and I caught sight of a robot head insignia on the side.

And it wasn't the Autobots' insignia.

"What the Pit are you doing here, Barricade?" Sunny asked, his tone very dark as he kept an arm around me with Sides' own arm. That was a tone I had never really heard him speak in but it was obvious that this was no friend of his. Or the others for that matter.

The cop glared darkly at the window at all of us, which I was safe to say, I wasn't the only one who was looking highly uneasy. I saw the same fear in Sam's, Mikaela's, Trent's and Anya's eyes as mine. They knew who this was and they didn't like him. The twins, Hot Rod, Arcee and Bumblebee were glaring at the cop, starting to flicker, ready to transform if they needed to.

"Careful, Auto-scums. You don't want to break the rules and cause a scene, now do you?" The cop's voice was very dark and very unfriendly. It made me shiver.

"Then answer the fragging question, Barricade!" Arcee snapped, her eyes flashing bright blue as she balled up her fists.

The cop ignored her but let his dark eyes glare up at the twins, since they were in the front, with me. He glared up at them for a long moment before letting his dark eyes fall just a little onto my face. And even as he looked at me, my breath caught in my chest. I felt my fear just double. That was a look that I remembered being on Chris' face, only it seemed more......dangerous. I felt if I breathed any more in the presence of this guy, he was going to kill me. My heart started racing and I know it alerted my Autobot friends because they all started growling and the twins' arms tightened around me. Sides even started to pull me a little to the back, now stationing himself between me and the cop.

The dark police only smirked before lifting his black eyes back up to Sides. "Don't worry, Autobot. I'm not here to fight you fragging good doers. I just came to give you a little message to pass onto Prime." He lift his head a little higher and the car revved a little. "The message is, Megatron is planning on moving soon. You better watch your pets closely. He's planning on using one of them." He told them before speeding off, wheels squealing loudly.

I didn't like those words he spoke, nor did any of my Autobot friends. I had felt Sides' arm tighten around me and swear under his breath. I didn't understand who that was until later, when I was finally inside of Sides and calming down. I asked him who that was.

"Barricade. He's a Decepticon." Sides growled, his eyes glaring forward as he was in the driver's seat. "And a very bad one. If would have hit you......!" He growled even louder, his eyes starting to flash red, as did the headlights.

_"Sides, don't!" _Sunny's voice spiked up through his radio system.

Because of that little incident, the Autobots decided to stick together and drive everyone home. Word had already been sent to Optimus Prime about what just happened. He didn't like the sound of that at all. He had already sent some of the other Autobots out to patrol Tranquility to search for Barricade or any other of the Decepticons.

Sides didn't calm down but he didn't overreact again. He just took a deep breath and kept on driving. "Yeah. But if he had hit Dawn....." He was saying.

I shook my head before quickly reaching over and grabbing at his arm, lightly pulling it free from the steering wheel and taking his hand. "But he didn't, Sides. I'm okay. Calm down." I begged him, rubbing his hand with both of mine. I knew what would happen if he kept getting angry like that. Sunny told me that when Sides or any of the Autobots for that matter gets angry enough, they could accidently transform without meaning to. And I knew that was what they tried to avoid at all times.

Again, Sides took a deep breath before looking at me with a gentle look. He still looked angry but he was calmer than before. He even gave me a light smile of thanks. I could only return it with my own before looking forward again, my hand still in Sides'

That was three months ago. After that little incident with Barricade, we haven't seen much of the Decepticons at all. They just stayed out of view, avoiding being seen. Now and then we caught sight of Barricade but according to Hound, all he was doing was driving around. He wasn't causing any trouble or danger to humans and so the Autobots didn't really see any reason to fight with him. I also learned that Barricade wasn't exactly promptly loyal to the Decepticon Leader, Megatron either, nor was the Seeker called Starscream. I also learned that the message came from Starscream too. He was the kind of guy who wanted to destroy the Leader so he could take over.

Scary.

Anyway, three months had passed that night and nothing else happened. Nothing with the Decepticons anyway. But with school, graduation was coming up. It my Senior year and I was facing the finals. Soon, Sam, Mikaela, Trent and I would be graduating. I was pretty psyked about it. It meant no more dealing with crap with Westley.

It had taken me some time to trying to figure out what college I wanted to go to and I was still trying to decided. There were many options but I wasn't sure which one to take. I didn't want to go too far from Nevada though. Now that I knew the Autobots and Sides was my closest friend, I didn't want to leave them behind. I had already decided what kind of career I wanted to chase after. I wanted to be an architect, to build and design things. I even wanted to help out build the new Autobot base. I even got an okay in it too. It was more like a scholarship project that NEST even offered me. They were going to let me design a few of the parts of the base. Just to see what I could come up with.

So that was what I was mostly doing for the last few months of High School slash Prison, I was just studying for the finals. I did most of my studying out of the house though. I loved my new family and all but it could be pretty loud. Especially when Delia started throwing a fit in German. She was a sweet child and everything but she was at the terrible twos. If she didn't get her way, it could be pretty messy. Plus I liked spending time outside where I could be sitting next to Sides or anything. He had become my friend within only a few weeks since we first met and now he was my best friend.

In all honesty, I felt like he was my angel that someone up there in the Big Blue sky had sent me. God, Primus, whoever was up there. What more could I ask for?


	14. Chapter 14 Heart's Troubles

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

_Heart's Troubles_

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. When you guys travel through space, you transform into some kind of space pod form until you land, only then you transform into your bipedal form and scan any kind of vehicle as long as it fits your mass and structure so you can fit in with the public without being noticed?"

"Yep! That sounds about right! Though, it doesn't matter too much about mass and structure. It's mostly just the mass, actually! It just depends if the vehicle that we transform into is about the same size as our Cybertronian vehicle form. We actually have some Cybertronians who triple change! They can transform into an actual human form to their usual bipedal form and into something of a disguise. We even have Extended Transformers. Take the Acree units! They are three of their own selves but if they were to link together, they can become a bigger Cybertronian. They never do it though. Not unless it was really needed."

"Why?"

There was a pause before he shook his head at me. "Don't know, actually. None of them really told us. I think it's the fact that if they transform into their Extended form, their processors mix as one and the Femme they transform into takes on some kind of split personality, only with three personalities. She tends to argue with herself out loud. Arcee's the leader out of the three, which is why they're called the Arcee Units. But Chromia's the most boastful and always wanting to fight. And Moonracer, she's actually pretty gentle and soft. She does very well on the battlefield and can be a pretty ferocious warrior but her spark is just so soft and she has a really hard time offlining anything. Even if they are Decepticons. She leaves that up to Arcee and Chromia because she can't do it."

I found myself nodding as I listened to Sides explain the Arcee sisters. I knew a lot about them by now but there were still a few things I didn't know. So that was why I was listening to Sideswipe tell me about their kind and their world. He was telling me everything. I actually was suppose to be studying but it was just too of a nice day and I found myself drifting off, staring up at the floating clouds and then I started asking Sides about Cybertron.

It was still late winter, in February but the day was so nice and warm that I had decided to study outside from my house. Sides and I had decided to go up by the late. There was a little bit of a chill in the air, but with me laying on Sides' hood, trying to study, I stayed very nice and warm. Even in his Stingray form, his metal was always warm. I didn't very much of the chill besides that. I was suppose to be studying for my final Algebra test but all of the numbers kept getting scrambled up in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about Sides and the Autobots. So I took a break and just sat against the windshield with Sides' human form, staring up at the sky. We started a game of cloud shapes, trying to point out shapes in the clouds and all. But then we started talking about his world.

It was a rather exciting but depressing story to be honest. Sides explained to me that Cybertron, before the war, had been a very peaceful and prosperous place where all of the Cybertronians lived in peace and harmony. He told me that there was no fighting amongst all of them and everyone got along.

But then the Cybertron Games began.

The Cybertron Games was more like gladiatorial games, where Cybertronians got to fight each other to determine who was a more skillful warrior. Sometimes the fights got so bad that one of the warriors would get offlined. That was where Jetfire's Legend first began, so Sides told me.

Jetfire had been one of the best warriors in the games. He was unbeatable and always undefeated. No Cybertronian could defeat him in combat and he brought so much excitement to Cybertronians everywhere. This had been long before Optimus was even created and Sides only knew about it because of Jetfire was almost like the historian of the Autobots. He was the oldest living Cybertronian as far as Sides was concerned. In fact, Sides told me that he had been created by one of the First Thirteen Primes, the first thirteen Transformers of all of Cybertronian history.

Anyway, as the story goes, Jetfire had become one of the most talented, undefeated Cybertronian warriors and his name was a legend among all. But everything began to change when he started seeing that the games were nothing but violence against their own kinds. Cybertronians were getting off on all of the destruction and devastation that was created and it was starting to cause a problem in Cybertron. Everyone was just so excited about the games, they were always looking forward to watching Cybertronians offline each other that even some of the audience began to pick up the violence outside the amphitheater. Some of the fans began to argue with other fans about who was the best Cybertronian warrior and fights would break out. Jetfire hadn't liked it. So that was why he quit fighting. He didn't want to do it anymore for entertainment only to cause more fights. He had even expected that the games would start to die because he had stopped fighting.

But then a new champion of the games was created.

Megatron.

Megatron was a fierce fighter and he showed no mercy against his opponents and it just created more excitement among the crowds. They loved watching him tear his opponents apart in front of them, spilling energon. They had nearly forgotten the Legend of Jetfire, forgetting the undefeated warrior.

The Council of Cybertron, the ones who governed the Cybertronians and laid down the laws to keep the peace began to notice that Megatron was only causing problems. They noticed how fights started to break out because of the games and violence was being created. They didn't like it and evidentially ruled out that the games be destroyed. They were not to fight anymore.

No one really liked that, Megatron especially. He had been furious actually. But he had his own methods of carrying on the games. He created the Underground Gladiatorial Games, where he and whoever could fight each other without being watched by the council members.

However, he was found out very quickly and the Council was too furious with Megatron. They demanded him that he stopped fighting. He refused and so they tried to punish him. They tried to give him a electro lashing for his disobedience and defying their laws and all it did was fuel his rage and hatred. He, Megatron, murdered the Council Members and created his own fraction called the Decepticons. Any who would fight behind him and try to rule Cybertron under their own claws could become a Decepticon. They even saw it fit to punish anyone who crossed them. Cybertronians began to live in fear of the Decepticons and constant beatings were done every day.

The First Twelve, one number short because one had fallen, demanded that Megatron ceased such brutality and violence but Megatron was just having too much fun taking over the rule and causing so much fear. He even tried demanding them to hand over the two powerful artifacts of power, the All Spark and the Matrix of Leadership, stating that if they didn't, he'd destroy them too. So, therefore, the Twelve decided it was time to act. They chose a Cybertronian to hand the Matrix of Leadership to use to punish Megatron, one of a good spark and good judgment of the battle field. The First Prime, Magnus Prime gathered as many Cybertronians that he could to lead a rebellion against Megatron, therefore, the Autobots were created.

Thus, the war began.

That was all that I learned so far. I couldn't believe that Sides' planet was ravaged like that though. I couldn't believe that just because of the cancellation of a violent gladiatorial games made one just so angry that it caused the war. Everything that Megatron did was just because he was pissed off. Talking about major anger issues.

However, Sides said it wasn't just because of Megatron's anger caused the war. He told me that it was because fighting was all Megatron became to know. He just got lost in all of the violence and brutality that it clouded his processor and that's all he ever knew now. It was really complicated so I didn't ask about it anymore. Besides, hearing about Megatron being fierce and everything was pretty creepy.

So I turned my attention onto other things. I asked Sides about how they traveled through space from world to world and he began explaining that they either were shot out into space in their pod forms or they had a giant space ship called the Ark, which was many eons away from Earth, probably on the other side of Planet Neptune. It was being controlled by a Teletraan program, going around space and picking up any drifting Autobots to bring them to Earth. So far, as Hound had told me when I eventually asked him about it, there were at least twenty Autobots that the Ark had found. Some of them Sides were really excited about coming to Earth while a few others he told me he didn't want to ever see again.

Namely the other two only pair of twins in Cybertronian history.

Extremely curious, I tried to ask Sides about the other twins but he made the most disgusted look and slouched over a little as if the very thought of the other twins displeased him. I didn't get very much info about the other twins at all. Not from Sides or Sunny or anyone when I asked. Their reactions were pretty all the same as Sides. Ratchet even started cursing in Cybertronian and muttering about how the other twins were slagging malfunctioning piles of scrap metal with foul language. I was starting to wonder if I even wanted to know.

There was another thing that I was curious about that I was really hesitant about asking Sides. It was kind of embarrassing and I really didn't want to give him a wrong idea or anything. I was curious about how the whole sparkmates thing worked. After watching how Ironhide and Chromia acted around one another and then watching Optimus Prime and Elita One as they interacted, I wondered how it kind of worked. I couldn't really ask Sides though. I thought it was awkward enough. But I didn't want to ask anyone else.

So after going quiet of cloud watching for a little bit, I eventually glanced over at Sides, watching as he stared peacefully up at the sky. I bit my lip a couple of times before looking away. "Sides?"

"Hmm?" He hummed back to me, not even looking my direction.

I hesitated for a moment and I was sure that he finally look at me but I kept my eyes away from him. "I have another one for ya." I paused again. "How.....how did Ironhide and Chromia even meet or decide to become Sparkmates?" I finally spit it out.

Sides choked with laughter sitting up a little. He seemed to find the question highly amusing or at least the memory of what I asked hilarious. "Ironhide and Chromia? Heh." he snorted as he folded his arms behind his head, looking back at the sky. "That's a funny story to tell. And it was funnier watching it. Well.....the first time Ironhide even met Chromia was several hundred years ago. Nearly a thousand or two. It was when the Arcee units joined the Autobot ranks under Elita One's command. It was before the war really got out of hand, destroying Cybertron and all. Elita One brought her femmes to where some of us were training and Ironhide was in charge of teaching some of the new recruits hand to hand combat. He would challenge some of the recruits and beat the slag out of 'em. He was pretty intimidating back then too. He's softened up just a little while being on Earth." He explained with a shrug.

I only nodded as I listened. "And.....Chromia?" I asked with interest.

Again, Sides shrugged as he tilted his head towards me, smirking. "Well, she was among the femmes but one of the few who weren't ogling him. Some of the femmes were going all nuts about him, thinking he was attractive and all, just because he had big cannons." He snorted with laughter and I had to join in. "Chromia, however, just said verbally bashed him right there and then. She said it wasn't a big deal that he had huge cannons. And you know Ironhide. He gets offended pretty easy. He snapped at her, saying that she had nail guns for cannons and she snapped right back at him." He laughed again. "Well, eventually they decided to have a nice little fight. Shooting at each other or bashing huge dents out of each other. Ironhide kind of underestimated Chromia and decided to take it easy on her and she totally beat him up good for it. She's as psycho as he is when it comes to fighting.

"Well, after she beat him up pretty good, Hide's pride was kind of sore for a bit and he couldn't stand being around her. He avoided her most of the time, as much as he could. It didn't work. They kept running into each other after that and when ever they were around each other, they tended to get into a nasty fight." Sides explained, still laughing but shaking his head while looking at me. "The fights got so bad that they always ended up sending each other to the medic bay on a daily basis and eventually Ratchet got fed up with them damaging each other like they were. He demanded Optimus and Elita that they did something about Ironhide and Chromia."

"He demanded Optimus?" I asked, my jaw falling a little but I couldn't help but laugh.

Sides laughed even harder that even his real body started shaking under me and his human form. "Yeah. It actually kind of surprised Optimus too but he listened. He and Elita got Ironhide and Chromia together and ordered that they were to go out on a mission together, scan the terrain surrounding the Autobot base. And they were not to offline each other or do any fighting. Any bot who heard that thought that Optimus and Elita went insane because putting Ironhide and Chromia was like putting a cat and a dog together in a cage. But they had their orders." He shrugged, grinning. "I don't know all of the details but I heard that they started fighting each other while on their rounds and it almost got pretty bad. They got jumped by some Decepticon scouts who thought that they could take on just the two of them. It was nearly eight against two. Well, because Hide and Mia were so pissed off at each other, they directed their rage onto the Decepticons and nearly offlined every one of them, while working together. Don't know what happened exactly but they came back to the base." He said, choking a little on his laughter. "Mated."

I had to choke back my own laugh as I felt my face flush hot red. It didn't take long to even figure out what happened between Ironhide and Chromia. I could only think that after taking down the Decepticons scouts, they turned on each other again, only not really fighting. My face flushed hotter to even think about them having......erm.....mated. "Ew." I laughed shaking my head. "Now don't be putting images in my head."

"Hey! You asked! I told!" Sides laughed at me.

I felt my face still heating up at my next thought and before I could even think twice, the words blurted out of my mouth. "What about you, Sides? Have you ever.......you know?" I asked before my eyes went wide and I slapped my mouth over my hand. I couldn't believe I had asked him that!! I felt like bashing my head against something.

Raising his eyebrow at me, Sides still laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I've thought about it, believe me. But I've never found a femme that sparked my interest. Yet, anyway. I thought about bonding with Moonracer but she's really not my type. She's just too sweet and formal. She's more Hound's type." He snorted with laughter again and I had to smile with him. "Arcee's head over wheels for Hot Rod. There's also this femme named Spitfire but she's actually with Bumblebee. They've been together for a while now. And there's really not many femmes for every mech because we're pretty low on 'em." He shrugged as he leaned back against his windshield. "So, I don't really think about it. Hasn't bothered me all these years. Don't see why I should let it now."

I tilted my head, my face still burning a little at the thoughts going through my head. "But you have........um....." I wanted to slap myself. Why was I still letting my motor mouth running?

"What, had Cybertronian sex?" Sides said, smirking in my direction, nearly laughing when I blushed. "Nope. We, Cybertronians mate for life and only with one sparkmate. We just don't have flings like some of the humans do. Well, at least only the Autobots do. The Decepticons don't really have any femmes on their side. But you can't really say that any of our kind will have love affairs or anything." He sat up a little straighter, propping himself up with his hands. "Now, I've got a question for you. Why are you asking?" He asked, smirking at me.

My face flared again and I was sure he was laughing at me. I would laugh at myself too to be honest. "I....I.....I...wa-was ju-just wondering!" I nearly shouted at him, which only made him laugh harder. I had to moan from my embarrassment, drooping my head a little. I really was just wondering how the entire thing worked out and I had been wondering if Sides ever had had a girlfriend but I didn't mean to make it sound like I was making it!

However, before Sides could keep on teasing me about it, his laughter died immediately and he turned his head, something I finally got used to whenever another Autobot was trying to get a hold of him through their links. I felt my breath catch in my throat though. I hoped it wasn't another Decepticon attack or anything. I didn't like it too much when Sides had to go fight them. There was such a good chance that he wouldn't come back. But, when his eyes brightened and his engine rumbled to life, I could tell it was a good thing.

"Hey! We've got some Cybers coming in!" Sides said, sounding a little excited before his holoform flickered out of view. "Come on, Dawn! You'll get to see your first Cybertronian fall!"

I had to smile. So more Autobots were showing up! I felt just as excited as Sides was right now. I would get to meet more Autobots and see what they were like. This was something to be excited about. More friends! So with a happy smile, I slid off of Sides' hood and grabbed my bag from the ground before quickly climbing in the open passenger door of my best friend. And then we were off.

* * *

It was three Autobots that were coming in so I found out along the way when Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Hot Rod and Arcee joined us on the road out to where they were coming in. No one knew who it was yet but there were three of them. I could tell that Sam, Mikaela and Trent were just as excited as I was about seeing the new Autobots. I heard that Optimus Prime and Elita One were on their way to come greet the Autobots coming in. I wasn't sure who else was coming out to see them.

The landing was going to be in the Mojave Desert of California, which surprised me that we drove out there at the speed we were going and made it just before they came in. We had arrived just as the three Autobots appeared in the sky, coming down and fast.

I just stepped out of Sides and looked up just as Jetfire came blazing out of nowhere, speeding alongside the first before lashing out and grabbing it, trying to slow its fall a little so it wouldn't cause a huge devastating crater before letting it go and fall to the ground with a loud thump, and even the ground shook a little as the Autobot pod landed about a mile away from where we were. I watched as Jetfire did the same with the other two Autobots before landing near their craters. I had to climb back into Sides just go over there.

Upon reaching the craters, the three Autobots were already climbing out and laughing with Jetfire, and Anya, which I learned she always traveled with her Guardian whenever he went to greet the new arriving Autobots.

One of them was pretty big but not any bigger than Ironhide. He was a little bulky and a deep shade of blue with an lighter blue design all over his armor. Just by looking at him, I knew he was going to end up being a truck. He was just too big to be a car.

The other two were much smaller, though one was slightly bigger. They were both about the size of the Arcee sisters and were probably going to be motorcycles like them. One was a mech and the other was a femme. The mech was a light golden tan with black glyphs all over him. His optics were a deep shade of blue, much like any of the Autobots' eyes were. The femme was a deep fiery orange and red with ice white optics and she was just as lovely as the Arcee sisters were in their bipedal forms. She didn't stand on her wheels like the sisters did though. Her wheels were resting on her forearms, as if they were almost like shields or something of the sort.

"Ah." Optimus Prime said as he moved forward with Elita One. "Welcome to Earth, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper and Flare-Up. It's good to see you."

The big Autobot grinned at Optimus as he started forward to meet his Autobot Leader. "Optimus Prime, sir! Nice to see ya, sir!" He said, sounding very excited yet well collected of himself.

"Elita One, my lady!" The Femme, Flare-Up chimed, sounding very excited as she took several strides over to the Femme Leader and threw her arms around her. "I was worried that you weren't here!"

Elita One just laughed softly as she returned the embrace and then stepped back away from the much shorter femme. She folded her arms across her chest plate, shaking her head. "It's good to see you too, Flare-Up. We're pretty short on our numbers but the more of my ladies I can get, the better. Have you seen any of the others?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Flare-Up sighed softly shaking her head. "No. I haven't. But I think they might be on the Ark. That's where Cliff and Blue are coming from. They picked me up when I was lost on an Asteroid." She said, laughing and sounding as if she was embarrassed.

Some of the Autobots laughed while I and my other human friends watched with amusement. These three were pretty interesting. I saw Cliffjumper talking enthusiastically with Sides and Sunny so it didn't take even a minute to realize that they were pretty good friends with each other. And seeing Sides so excited, it was almost very cute. I felt happy that he was getting his friends back. But then my smile faded only a little when I saw Flare-Up look over at the twins and smile brightly. She just had that look as if she was pleased with what she was seeing.

"Well, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Flare-Up remarked, catching the twins' attention as she moved towards them. And the way she said it, it almost sounded flirtatious and it made my heart drop just a little. Especially when she was looking right at Sides. "So you two trouble makers are around. That must be a real hand full for Ratchet and Ironhide."

Sides grinned right back at her before he and Sunny moved towards her, swinging their arms around her shoulders, giving her a twin hug. I felt my heart drop even lower. "You know it, Flare!" My best friend said, winking at her and making my heart feel like it was cracking a looked like he was really close to her, especially if he was flirting with her. But all I could do was fight very hard to keep a smile on my face though, not wanting to let anyone see it. I wasn't too sure if it worked though because I saw Chromia watching me. She was the only one, thankfully. I just gave her a smile, trying to show her that I was somewhat happy. I don't know if it worked though.

That day passed pretty slow for me. I mostly hung back and watched as all of the Autobots talked with Bluestreak, Cliffjumper and Flare-Up. They were all excited about them coming to join us on Earth and to join the fight against the Decepticons. They were even talking to one another about some of the stories that they've been through.

I kind of felt....out of place again. Even though I hung out wit Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Anya while they were laughing at some of the stories that our three new arrivals were telling. I had to admit it though. Both Cliffjumper and Bluestreak were funny. I even learned that Cliffjumper sometimes joined in with the twins of torturing Ratchet and Ironhide, and even Prowl with some of their pranks. He was just as mischievous as they were. Bluestreak was very nice and very proud. He happened to be one of Ironhide's best men, as far as I understood it. A lot of the Autobots said that Bluestreak was probably more like Ironhide's protégé. He was a dead shot with his cannons and quite the fighter himself. He wasn't grumpy like Ironhide but he was almost like his opposite side.

Flare-Up was the one that I didn't like that much. She was very friendly like everyone else but she also proved to have a temper to match Ratchet's. She wasn't even afraid to throw something back at him when he overheard her saying she wanted in on the next prank that the twins were going to pull. She even nailed him right between the eyes. Good shot too.

Still, she seemed to be.....really close to the twins. She was laughing at their jokes and smiling at them. She was smiling at Sideswipe and it made my heart ache a little. Especially more than once, Sides rest his arm around her shoulders, grinning at her before laughing at something that Cliffjumper said.

"Dawn?" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at Mikaela, who was eyeing me with concern, as was Sam, Trent and Anya. They must have seen me staring off and gotten worried. "Dawn, are you okay?"

I blinked a few times before smiling widely at Mikaela. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression after all. "Yeah! I'm just thinking." I glanced over my shoulder at Sides, Flare-Up and Sunny, watching them as they laughed together at something that Hot Rod said to Cliffjumper, who looked like he was pouting about something. "What do you guys think of the new Autobots? They seem pretty cool." I added.

My friends all smiled brightly as they glanced over at the three new arrivals before they all nodded. Mikaela was still watching me carefully though. She narrowed her eyes curiously before glancing over at Sides and Flare-Up then back at me, her face changing only a little. It was like she understood what was going on now. Her mouth even fell just a little and she slumped back against Sam.

"Yeah! They are really cool!" Trent said as he rest his arm around Anya, who was also eyeing me with a frown. The guys didn't seem to notice how down I was right now. Not that they would, no offense to the guy population. "That Bluestreak really seems to know his stuff! He told me that he helped Ironhide take down this really big Decepticon called Devastator. This guy sounded really bad too! Bluestreak said that he was made up from, like, six or seven huge Decepticons who were bad all on their own. And that Cliffjumper guy," He said grinning. "He said that he helped the twins knock Starscream right out of the air and crash into cliff! He actually jumped off a cliff to knock him down!" He laughed.

We all had to join in a little. Even I had to laugh, though it was a little forced. I could only think that Cliffjumper's name was just from doing crazy stuff like that. At least no one mentioned Flare-Up.

"What do you think of Flare-Up?" Anya suddenly asked.

Mentally, I wanted to bash my head against the wall for that little taboo. Think about someone you don't want to hear about and it bites you in the aft.

Both Sam and Trent laughed a little as they glanced at one another, not even paying attention to me. They seemed to be thinking the very same thing as other was thinking. "Flare-Up's hot for a giant girl robot." Both of them said at the same time.

And as once, Mikaela and Anya made playfully disgusted, angry looks as they glared at their boyfriends. I even had to glare at them briefly though I felt my heart sink but I fought to keep a smile on my face. "Ugh, Sam!" My dark haired friend groaned as she pulled away from him and slapped his shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked, as if he was being accused of something. "She is! But it's not like I'd go out with her or anything! You're the only girl that I want in my life." He said, trying to be all romantic and everything.

Still glaring slightly at him, Mikaela's face softened as she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to fight back a smile. She failed as she melted against Sam again, shaking her head at him. "What am I going to do with you?" She groaned before she kissed him.

"Yeah. And Anya's the only girl I like." Trent said, grinning as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him. "She's my Russian Princess."

"Nice try, Trent." Anya said, still glaring at him but there was amusement in her eyes as she tugged away from him. She folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "Don't be following Sam's league. It's so unbecoming.....ahhh!" She squealed when Trent quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "Trenton!" She laughed when he buried his face into the nape of her neck.

Trent just grinned as he tilted his head around to look up at her. "Come on, baby. You know you love me as much as I love you." He told her, nuzzling her. "I'll take you on a moonlight walk to a candle light dinner, just the two of us. No Hot Rod and No Jetfire."

Anya fought back a smile but she did the same thing as Mikaela did. She melted into Trent's arms and shook her head as she reached behind her and rest her hand behind his head. "You are such a dork sometimes, Trent." She muttered before kissing him.

I watched my friends with a smile. It was pretty sweet how they reacted with one another. Sweet and very cute. It made me feel like I was really missing out though. My heart longed to do what they did but there really wasn't any guy for me. Well, there was one but I really couldn't have him. He wasn't even the same species as I was. I wasn't really compatible for him and there was a good chance that a certain new femme might steal his spark. I found my eyes flicker over to that certain guy, watching as he glared at his twin brother as he said something to annoy him. I knew that there was never, ever going to be a day where Sideswipe and I could change our relationship to something a little more than friends. No matter how much my heart wanted it. It just.....it just wasn't right or fair on his part. I couldn't let him grow that close to me because some day, I was going grow old and die, or something, and he was just going to remain he was. A human and an alien robot really didn't have a future together.

It was right then, my cell phone went off, making me jump. I knew I saw my other friends jump a little too, looking at me. But I ignored them as I dug my phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID. It was mom. I grimaced when I glanced at the time and noted that it was getting pretty late and I probably should have been home a little while ago. Still grimacing, I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear. "Hey, Mom." I said.

_"Dawn, where are you at? You should have been home an hour ago. Dinner's about ready too and then we were going to watch a movie together as a family before going to bed." _Mom told me.

I winced before laughing meekly. "Sorry, Mom. I just got preoccupied, that's all. We got some new Autobots that came in and I was getting to know them." I told her before pushing myself off the table I was sitting on. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise." I glanced over at Sides, making a face. I didn't want to bother him if he was getting reacquainted with his old friends. I couldn't do that to him. Who knows how long they haven't see each other? And I certainly couldn't do that to the other Autobots either. I didn't know exactly how I would get home without bothering them.

_"Oh. Okay. Well, just be home soon, okay? And tell Sideswipe that he's more than welcome to watching the movie with us. He is apart of our family now that he's your Guardian." _Mom told me. I winced at her words. _"Just don't be too long, honey. See you soon. Love you." _

I snapped my phone shut and looked towards Sides, feeling regret starting to build up inside of me. I really didn't want to tear him away from Cliffjumper and Flare-Up. Especially when he was enjoying his time with talking........

"Sideswipe!" I heard Mikaela call, making me jump. I look wide eyed at her, grimacing a little as she met my eyes only briefly before looking back at my Guardian as he looked across the large hangar at us. "Dawn needs to get home, Sides!"

Sides blinked a few times before his head tilted to the side, looking away from us as if he was looking at his computer system before grimacing. "Oh, slag! I should have gotten her home an hour ago. Eliza's going to offline me!" He groaned before smiling at Cliffjumper and Flare-Up. "Sorry, guys. Gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Oh." Flare-Up made a pouting sound as she looked at him, smiling pitifully. "That's too bad. I really wanted to hear more about that prank you and Sunny pulled on Hound. You know, the one where you switched one of his inventions for Wheeljack's. That one device that turned on the holoform of him being a femme."

"HEY!" Hound and Wheeljack both shouted from where they were talking with Optimus, Ironhide and Bluestreak.

Everyone in the hangar cracked up. Everyone but me, of course. I just bit my lip regretfully before dipping my head down a little. I felt so ashamed that I needed Sides to take me home when he could have caught up with his old......I then noticed that Mikaela was now eyeing Flare-Up a little coldly. At least her eyes were a little cold as she looked at the femme. "Well, it can wait. Sideswipe needs to get her home. He is Dawn's Guardian after all." She said, neutrally.

I don't think anyone missed that because it did get a little quiet as a few optics and eyes flickered over to us. I grimaced again as I glanced around noting that everyone was looking at us, or Mikaela.

Flare-Up even drew back a little as if surprised by the sudden cold treatment that she was getting from Mikaela. I almost felt a wave of regret roll over me again when I saw her optics flicker over to me, quite surprised before she brightened again, looking at Sideswipe, who was frowning towards me and Mikaela. "Oh! Don't tell me that the all mighty Prankster King, Sideswipe actually became a Guardian. Didn't you tell me that you were a lone ranger with Sunny?" She asked, almost teasingly.

Sides rolled his optics as he rolled over to where I was, smirking at Flare-Up. "Yeah, I did. I never intended to become a Guardian but then I met her." He looked fondly down at me, which my face started to burn. I couldn't believe he said that. "She changed my mind." My Guardian added, making my heart do a flip in my chest.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Flare-Up giggled as she covered her mouth looking down at me with a smile. I felt even more regret swirling in my stomach. I couldn't believe that I hadn't liked this femme. She was actually looking pleased with the knowledge of Sideswipe having me as his ward. "Cutie, if he ever bugs you, or annoys you, call me and I'll take care of him." She told me, winking.

I bit back a groan and the urge to sink to the ground in shame. Flare-Up was being nice to me and all I was doing was thinking bad thoughts about her. I hated myself even more. All I could do was smile up at her and nod while I saw Sides glaring dryly at the femme, who burst into a fit of giggles at the look on his face. I felt lower than ever though. And I think that some of my friends realized that because I saw Chromia's face change a little as if she was sympathetic and even Elita One looked very thoughtful as she looked at me, pressing her fist against her mouth as if thinking very hard. I even saw Sunny narrow his eyes a little at me, tilting his head curiously. I did everything I could to keep that smile on my face.

The ride home was pretty quiet though. I didn't say anything as I saw in the passengers seat, looking out into the night. Sides had his holoform going and his head was rocking a little to a song he had gone on his radio. He looked really pleased, oblivious to my deep within suffering. I felt worst than I had before but I was doing everything I could to keep showing it.

"Dawn." Sides finally spoke up, making me turn my head. He was still looking forward, but there was a frown on his face. "You're quiet over there. You okay?"

I felt my face flush a little as I tore my eyes away from him, looking forward at the road ahead. I felt horrible for worrying him. After all he did for me, all I ever did was worry him. "Ah...yeah! I'm fine. I'm just.....I'm just thinking." I told him, being half honest. I didn't want to worry him any more.

I saw him tilt his head, now looking at me. I didn't look back but stare straight ahead as he started to pull into my neighborhood. He was frowning, I could feel it. More regret swirled in my heart. I was making him worry again. "If you're sure....." He said, his tone very uncertain.

My heart clenched but I forced a smile and looked back at him. "Yeah! I'm....I'm just thinking about the new Autobots! They are all so cool! I'm so glad that they've come to Earth. Especially Flare-Up. She seems......" I hesitated as I tried not to let my words to fail me. I didn't want my voice to tremble like I could feel it was about to. I couldn't show my weakness to him. "She seems.....really special. You guys sure get along pretty well. You, Sunny, Rod, Cliffjumper and her." I told him, trying to sound bright.

Sides snorted as he gave me a lopsided smile and looked forward again. "Yeah. We kind of are. All of us have been through hell in this war. But all of us has stuck together, making the best out of it. Flare....well.....she's always been the one to keep us all in line, really. Doesn't always work but she watches our back." He told me.

I smiled, though it was forced. I was glad that he had such a good friend like Flare-Up. Even though it kind of hurt, I really hoped that something might happen between my Guardian and the femme. Maybe......maybe.....they could.....I don't know. Maybe they could get together and help keep their kind from diminishing. After all, there wasn't very many female Cybertronians out there. Not all of the mechs were going to be able to find a sparkmate. Most of them were going to be alone for the rest of their lives. I really didn't want Sideswipe to be one of those. I even hoped that the same thing would happen for Sunny. Neither one of them deserved to live their lives alone without finding someone special. None of the Autobots did. But they were the ones I wished for the most. They were my family, I felt.

As soon as Sides pulled into the drive way, I paused to look at him as he started to cut off his engine. I bit my lift, feeling my heart sinking at what I was about to do. I would hate myself for this but it was for the best for Sides. "Sides," I spoke up, fighting to keep my voice from trembling. "Why.....why don't you just go back to the base tonight? Yo-you and your friends need to catch up. It's been a long time since you've seen them, hasn't it?"

Sides frowned at me, his eyes narrowing just a little but then he shrugged. "Yeah. It has been a while. But....I'm not suppose to leave you unguarded, remember? The Decepticons......." He was saying.

I shook my head at him. "It's just one night, Sides. I'll be fine. I swear it. But....you really should spend some time catching up with Flare-Up.....and Cliffjumper and Bluestreak. You never know if something happens to them tonight or tomorrow. You might not ever get a second chance." I told him, hating myself for saying all of this. I saw him frowning thoughtfully but he didn't look like he was going to go anywhere. And that's not what I wanted him to do. Well.....partially anyway. I didn't want him to go back to the base to get closer to Flare-Up but I couldn't be selfish like that. He.....Sideswipe needed to be with one of his own kind. No matter how much it killed my heart. "Come on, Sideswipe. Just.....just go back to the base tonight. I'm relieving you of your duties for tonight." I told him, trying to be playful and hide my grief.

Sides snorted as he rose his eyebrow at me. It was working at least. "You can't do that. I'm suppose to be the boss, remember?" He asked, teasingly.

"Watch me." I laughed before scooting over and hugging his human form. "Just go, Sides. You know you want to. Besides, I'll be fine. I promise." I told him, though I wasn't entirely sure if I would be.

With a shrug, and to my silent dismay, Sides nodded. "Okay. If you say so. I'll see you in the morning when I take you to school." He told me returning my hug, giving me a few light squeezes. Then he opened the passenger door for me and let me climb out. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to the door of my house. But I don't think he could see that my heart was shattering in my heart with each step I took. I fought so hard to keep a brave face and a forced smile on my face.

It was at the door, waving at Sides and watching him drive off did I finally break. I felt tears in my eyes as my heart fell to my feet. I felt so horrible and heart broken but I knew it was for the best.

I went inside and went straight up to my room, ignoring my mom calling after me to come watch the movie with her, Nik and Delia. I just called back saying that I was tired and I just wanted sleep. I didn't want mom to see the grief that I was in. I couldn't let her know. But I think she might have known because as soon as I climbed into my PJs and then into my bed, she came into my room.

"Dawn?" Mom asked gently.

I ignored her, pretending to have fallen asleep. I didn't flinch when she moved over and began brushing my hair out of my face, watching me. I tried not to open my eyes to look back at her. I just wanted to be left alone. I don't know how long exactly mom sat beside me on my bed but it was for a while. She was running her fingers through my hair, petting me and humming softly. I had missed mom for so long and it felt really good to have her back. She always knew how to soothe me in the toughest times. Eventually, I drifted off to the sound of her lovely voice.

Only to dream my nightmares again.

It wasn't my mom that was walking out the door this time though. It wasn't her being grabbed by a scabby hand and yanked out of my life. It was Sideswipe. He was walking, or more or less, rolling away, laughing with Flare-Up, Sunstreaker, the rest of the Autobots. He didn't even look back even as I called for him, begging him not to leave me. I know I cried in my sleep and I know I felt gentle hands brushing away my tears. I knew it was mom, sitting beside me all night long. I could still hear her gentle humming in my ears. She was trying to soothe my fears.

Too bad it didn't work.


	15. Chapter 15 Break

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

_Break_

* * *

It was almost like that for next couple of days. I would wake up and get ready for the day, finding Sides waiting for me to take me to school. He was always so cheerful to see me and it did help soothe my heart a little. But after he dropped me off, he heading straight back to the base to hang out with Flare-Up or Cliffjumper. He stayed away the entire day, doing whatever with them. He was probably training with them or going on Decepticon hunts. He came to pick me up after school to take me home most of the time. But once or twice, he was late to coming to get me. And only once I ended up riding with Sam and Bumblebee to get home.

My heart ached again from the loneliness. I wanted Sides to be around and be with me. But he was so preoccupied with his training with Flare-Up or Decepticon hunting that he wasn't. And it was almost the same routine for a couple of days.

It bothered Mikaela, Sam and Trent, whom both started to realize that I was always getting stood up by Sides. They almost missed it though. It was Mikaela who must have jabbed them both in the sides and nodded towards me whenever I stayed quiet, working on my school work. I didn't always notice but I did feel their eyes on me. I tried not to let them staring at me bother me though.

Once or twice, Sam asked me if I was all right. I told him that I was fine, smiling brightly. I didn't want to worry him or Mikaela or Trent. I wasn't worth it to making them worry. I knew they weren't always convinced but they never pushed me.

I even stopped going to the Autobot base because I didn't want to see Sides always smiling at Flare-Up, laughing and joking with her. It hurt me to think about how close they must have been getting right about now. I couldn't take that. I felt so.....alone though. It must have bothered a few of the Autobots because I started getting texts from the Arcee sisters and even Hound about what was going on and seeing if I was okay. I came up with excuses saying that I was just so busy with finals and college applications that I didn't have time to go to the base right now.

It worked for the most part. At least for some of them. Because after a couple of days of telling that to anyone who kept texting me and asking me that if I was doing okay, including Optimus!, and me having to lying to them about how I was just concentrating on finals, someone came after me.

It was Friday, which I still cursed the sound of it, it was week away from my 18th birthday, which was February 14th. Ugh. I hate having my birthday on the Day of Love. It just made my heart hurt even more.

Anyway, I had stayed after class to finish up on a project and I even texted Sides saying that I was going to stay a while so that he didn't have to wait for me after school. He said okay but to let him know when I was ready to go home. He was probably with Flare-Up again, I thought bitterly. I was really starting to hate her. She had my best friend's attention all of the time now. I was starting to wish that she never even came to Earth. I wished that something would have happened to her before she showed up. Like.....getting caught by the Decepticons and ripped apart.

That was very harsh of me but I couldn't help it. I was jealous of Flare-Up and even I had to admit that to myself.

Well, after school, I texted Sides to let him know I was done and he said okay. So I just went outside to wait for him. That's when I saw that really nice looking Ducati waiting without a rider, just sitting there in front of the high school. It was a fiery orange and red tinted bike, just sitting there. I mostly ignored it, thinking that it was just someone's motorcycle until I passed by it.

_"Dawn." _I heard a voice, making me jump and spin around for who said that until my eyes dropped onto the bike next to me. I felt my heart stop in my chest when I realized that it wasn't just a Ducati bike. It was Flare-Up. _"Hey, Dawn. Get on. We're going to go for a ride." _

My jaw fell a little as I stared at Flare-Up for a moment before I shook myself out of my thoughts and cleared my throat. I had to swallow all of the hard feelings I had for the femme and try to be nice. It was for Sides' sake, after all. "Uh.....I'm....I'm waiting f-for Sideswipe. But.....th-thanks......" I was saying.

_"He's not coming, Dawn." _Flare-Up told me. I felt my heart catch in my chest to hear that. But before I could ask, she spoke up again. _"I told him that I wanted to pick you up."_

I felt my own irritation now starting to build up. I couldn't believe she did that. She had no right to tell that to Sideswipe. I didn't want to ride with her! I wanted to ride with Sides! "What?" I asked, my voice raising a little before I narrowed my eyes at the Ducati with annoyance. "You don't have the.....You shouldn't...." I tried to speak out without getting angry. Too bad it wasn't working.

I heard a heavy sigh escape from Flare-Up before the engine roared to life, making me jump nearly a foot up in the air. She sounded kind of annoyed at me and I personally didn't blame her. I was being rude to her. _"Dawn, just get on. I need to talk to you. It's about Sideswipe." _She told me in irritation.

I felt my heart nearly stop. I didn't like the way she said that. It sounded really bad. I hoped.....I hoped nothing happened. But then again, Flare-Up just told me that she told him that she wanted to pick me up. So it must have been something else. She must have known of how I felt about him then and was probably going to tell me to back off. "I....I don't....." I was saying, wincing at how I was stammering. I felt so weak.

_"Dawn, just please get on."_ Flare-Up sighed again, sounding weary.

Breathing out my own sigh, I swung my bag onto my back and carefully climbed onto the bike. I didn't want to go with her but she didn't seem to be giving me much of a choice. She had told Sides that she was taking me home so I didn't really have a ride home. I could have called him and let him know that he needed to pick me up but I knew there would be questions. And I didn't want to admit to him that I had been rude to Flare-Up. So with a sigh of defeat, I got onto Flare-Up. I was thankful that she didn't take off in the middle of me climbing on her. I would have if our situations were switched.

As soon as I was sitting on her, holding the handles tightly, Flare-Up started going. She was taking it slow though. I knew that the Ducati was a very fast and powerful motorcycle and she was probably the same. But she was more likely just cruising before deciding to speed up.

It actually felt pretty good riding Flare-Up, (Ewww. Me and my gutter mind.) She was finally going really fast and letting my hair whip around behind my head and it felt like I was flying. I didn't feel afraid of her either as I thought I might. She drove through Tranquility at a fast pace until she finally reached the border of the city, driving out into the desert. I started to get a little uneasy about where she was taking me and even asked her about it, well, more like shouted it because of the roaring wind blowing past us. She didn't answer for a long time until we started to reach the mountain ranges. She went up the road leading to canyons before finally starting to slow down.

We were mostly just cruising down through the mountain and I was still finding myself a little uneasy about being with Flare-Up. This was the proper time where she could dump me somewhere and leave me stranded so that I wouldn't be in the way between her and Sides anymore. But I really don't think Sides would have liked that.

Finally, Flare-Up slowly stopped by a look out and put down her kickstand so she could just stand there. I sat there for a few seconds before deciding to climb off of her and move back away from her. It was then her holoform flickered to life, surprising me.

Her human form was gorgeous. She was a tall, slender and very beautiful woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had a long strand of bangs hanging over her icy colored eyes, which were on me. She was wearing tight form fitting blue jeans and a white tank top. She even had some kind of tattoo of Cybertronian glyphs on her left arm, though I didn't know what they said. She also had knee high biker boots with no heels. They were awesome looking and I felt jealous of her for having them. She was everything that a man or mech could have wanted. Something that I wasn't.

Flare-Up was watching me with narrowed eyes, not looking happy but not angry either. She just.....looked at me. Her hands were resting on her slender waist as if she was ready to lecture me for something that I might have done.

But instead, I tore my eyes away from her and looked towards the Nevada desert, looking back towards Tranquility where I could see it by Lake Tahoe. I was already yearning to go back and not being any where near Flare-Up. But here I was. I was stuck here until she took me home or until Sides came looking for me. If he ever did.

"All right." Flare-Up spoke up, tearing my eyes back towards her. She didn't sound too pleased, more like irritated. "Dawn, what is going on with you?"

I had to twist my face a little to look offended. I didn't understand what the hell she was talking about. Why did she think she could lecture me about anything? And why did she think something was going on? "What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice a little edgy.

Sighing, Flare-Up shook her head, letting her long blonde strand wave over her face before she tossed it back, still looking sternly at me. "What is going on between you and Sideswipe? And why does Mikaela keep glaring at me every time she comes to the Base? I know that you know. I don't feel welcomed by her and I get the feeling it's about you." She told me, sternly.

I stared hard at her but felt grateful towards Mikaela. She was standing up for me, knowing that I had been hurt by Flare-Up's very arrival onto Earth and interference between me and Sides. She must have known that I cared about Sides more than I should have. And she wasn't going to let Flare-Up go with it. "I don't.....I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between......."

"Don't lie to me, Dawn." Flare-Up said, her tone still very stern.

I now openly glared at her. She had no right to be lecturing me like this. It was none of her business anyway and she was trying to make it her business. "You want to know what's going on, Flare-Up?" I asked, somewhat coldly. I didn't mean to be so cold but I couldn't help it. The jealousy I felt was just burning inside of me like a wild fire and it couldn't be contained. "You want to know?! Fine! I don't like you! And before you have to ask," I interrupted her when she gave me a bewildered but confused look. "It's because I......Sideswipe is always paying attention to you! He's never around me anymore! Not since you've got here!"

Flare-Up stared wide eyed at me, almost stunned by what I said. Her hands even dropped down from her waist as she stared at me. "What......" Her face lit up a little with realization. "Oh! So you're jealous!" She said, innocently though to me, it sounded like she was taunting me.

I glared harder at her, my eyes starting to water with emotion. "I am not!" I nearly shouted.

"It sounds like it to me." Flare-Up said, a little dryly, her eyebrow raising at me. She held up a hand when I opened my mouth to snap at her again. "Dawn, just don't. Let me say something now. I don't blame you for being jealous. I've had your Guardian's attention since I've gotten here. He has been paying more attention than he should have." She then smiled at me while I glared at her with dislike. "But Dawn, don't be jealous of me. You don't need to be. It's not like that between me and Sideswipe. It's just, he is my brother."

Everything came to a screeching halt and I could have sworn I heard glass shattering as my jaw fell and my eyes grew wide. I was shocked to silence to just staring at her. Was she serious? Was.....was....oh. My. Gawd. She was Sideswipe's sister?! And Sunstreakers'?! But....but.....I felt myself slouch as my face flared up red. I couldn't believe it. Did I seriously make a fool out of myself all this time over nothing? And did I just......did I just confess what I felt for Sides right to her?! I felt like screaming.

Flare-Up must have read my mind because she started laughing as she folded her arms and shifted her weight to her other foot. She looked almost smug, putting Sunstreaker to the test. "You didn't know that, did you? Yes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are my younger brothers. They were created from the same Spark energy that I was created from." She smiled almost sweetly at me. "So...that explains why Mikaela keeps glaring at me and why Chromia has been scolding me about being with Sides too much without you being around."

My face flushed even hotter and I felt my entire body slouch over, looking horrified. I couldn't believe myself. I felt so stupid. How could I have known that Flare-Up was the twins' sister?! I didn't know they had that kind of relations! I knew that they weren't born into the world like humans were! But seriously! I had just made a complete stuck up, two faced, jerk out of myself!!

"Oh, god." I muttered pitifully. I felt so pathetic. "I am such.....a slagging idiot."

Flare-Up laughed as she shook her head and hurried towards me, placing her arm around my shoulders. "No, you're not. You didn't know." She then lead me over to metal posts surrounding the over look and we both sat down. She just smiled at me as she kept her arm around my shoulders. "You're not an idiot. Truth be told, it's rare that Cybertronians even have brothers and sisters with the same energy sources. There's not very many. It's just like how Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are one of the only pair of twins that we even have." She made a face as if she thought of something she didn't want to. "Then again, they're the only pair of twins that are functioning right. The other twins, Mudflap and Skids are......pretty weird even for our standards." She told me.

I had to raise my eyebrow curiously at her but she shook her head at me as if trying to tell me that I didn't want to know. I still felt horrible though as I slouched again, letting out a pitiful sound from my throat. "I'm still......I was still very rude to you." I muttered, hating myself.

The femme only smiled as she lightly shook me back and forth, making me look up at her. "It's okay. I understand it now. You thought I was trying to steal Sideswipe away from you." She smiled brightly even as I blushed. "Don't be hard on yourself. If our situations were reversed, I'd probably do the same thing as you did. I'm just glad that you like Sides like that." She told me.

I sunk lower onto the post, tearing my eyes away from her. I still felt horrible. "But....it's not right. I shouldn't.....I mean.....we're not even the same....." I groaned again when I realized I sounded really pathetic.

Flare-Up just laughed as she dropped her arm from my shoulders and rest them on her lap. She was still watching me with her icy white eyes. "You might not be the same race or anything, Dawn. And you might just be human while he's a Cybertronian, but all that really matters is how you two feel about each other." She told me softly.

"But....he doesn't....." I tried to say, not being able to.

There was a sly smile on Flare-Up's face that made me falter in my words. There was just something about that look on her face that told me to stop talking before I inserted my foot into my mouth. "He doesn't like you?" She snorted folding her arms and leaning slightly away from me, grinning. "Are you kidding me, Dawn?! He's head over wheels for you! You're all he's ever been talking about for the past few days! He's told me everything about you! About how you two met, how he actually pulled a prank on total strangers because they were cruel to you and how he protected you from some harsh humans! He's told me about how he hated your step-creator because he was abusing you." Her eyes hardened at the sound of Chris as did her voice. But she shook herself out of those negative thoughts quickly, her face softening. "He's told me about how your step-creator tried to have you kidnapped and harmed and how he nearly had a spark rupture when he realized you were in such danger. He even told me about how he watched you sleep at night after that, wanting to protect you from any harm."

I blushed hot red and I know my face must have turned almost the color of an apple because she started laughing harder.

Shaking her head, Flare-Up shifted herself to balance a foot on the post between us, leaning against the high light post right behind her. Her face was so soft, as if she found it the cutest thing she ever heard. "Sideswipe really, really cares about you, Dawn. You being a human or not. You're all he ever talks about, really. Sunny's had to tell him to shut up a couple of times because his brother keeps talking about you. He cares about you too, by the way. He won't openly admit it but I know he does because he gets this really soft look on his face while Sides is talking about you." She shrugged smiling gently at me. "Sideswipe loves you, Dawn. I can tell." She told me.

My heart fluttered a few times just hearing that. I felt as if there were butterflies inside of me, flying gently around in me and tickling my insides. I didn't know if what she said was actually true, but it sure made me feel good. "Nah-uh. He....he does not. We're really good friends. Th-that's it." I told her, though I couldn't hide the fact that I was pleased about it.

Flare-Up just laughed softly, shaking her head as she looked into my eyes. "No. I really mean it, Dawn. He really loves you. He hasn't said it but you can just tell by the way he talks about you." She shrugged lightly. "And I, personally, think it's great that he does. You're a cute human and you deserve to have someone that will love you and protect you at all costs. Sides is the kind that will do that. He will stay by you forever, if he has to. But he won't let any harm come to you." She told me.

I grimaced at that thought. I would love to have Sideswipe beside me for the rest of my life if not longer. But I still didn't like the idea that one day, I would grow old and wither away. I didn't like the idea of being an old woman and having an alien robot boyfriend that would have to watch me die someday. It would be so selfish of me to let Sides care for me like that and then watch as I turned into dust. "But.....it's not right, Flare-Up. He's.....he's a Cybertronian. A giant alien robotic organism and I'm just a puny, weak human. One day.....I'm going to die and he's going to have to watch me. I can't.....I can't bear to hurt him like that." I murmured.

There was a gentle pause between us as I felt Flare-Up watching me carefully. I couldn't look back at her, afraid to see what her reaction to my words was going to be. I was almost afraid that she might agree.

"I disagree, Dawn." She spoke up, startling me out of my thoughts. She was smiling softly at me. "Someday, you will only begin to live. Your body will be the one to grow old and wither away. But your soul......" She shook her head, still looking in my eyes. "Your soul will remain forever. It will choose a new body to be reborn and grow into. You could be reborn into another human or maybe even become a Cybertronian when your body dies. It's happened before, at least there have been stories about it. As long as you bind your heart and soul to Sideswipe's spark and soul, you will forever remain with him. Even in death of your body."

I felt myself staring at her with awe. I felt....almost like I wanted her words to be true. I felt like that if I should die, I would love to be reborn into a Cybertronian. I could be apart of Sideswipe's world forever. It was something I only recently started dreaming about. "But....could....how do you know that would be what Sides would want? What if....what if he finds a femme that he'd rather be with other than me, a scrawny human being who is so....."

Flare-Up's smile was gone, frowning at me softly but she shook her head. "You're not weak, Dawn. You're far from it. As far as Sideswipe is concerned, you're the strongest person he's ever met. You've lived your life, facing terrible trials that no one could ever dream about. You've had your nightmares come true but you faced them as bravely as you could and it's all turned out good, hasn't it? You've found Sideswipe. You have so many friends who would give their life for yours. You found out that your mother didn't abandon you because she didn't love you." She shook her head again, her face softening again. "You are a lot stronger than you make yourself out to be, Dawn Jade Adams. Anyone who can do what you did is strong. Anyone who can survive the horrors and fearful trials that you did would be the most powerful creature in the universe. You've fought your wars and overcame them. Just like us. You are a very powerful, strong femme, Dawn. And I would proudly serve this war beside you when it came to be that way. And I know," Her smile grew across her face. "I know that Sideswipe knows that too. You are the perfect sparkmate for him, Dawn. Give yourself and your heart that chance to try."

I was blushing again, feeling really flattered by Flare-Up's words. I felt my jealousy and anger of her melt away. I felt grateful towards her and even felt my heart starting to open up to her. "I'm......" I dipped my head a little lower, feeling only slightly ashamed for how I treated her. "Thank you. I'm.....I'm really glad that you think of me that way. And I'm really for being such a bitch to you." I told her.

Smiling, Flare-Up reached over and gently lift my chin to look into my eyes. "I accept your apology and I hope that we both can become very good friends. I would be so honored to call you my sister, Dawn. You really are a special person. Sides has even showed me that."

I smiled back at her as I reached up and took her hand, linking my fingers with hers. I felt as if I would be honored for that too. I wanted Flare-Up to be like my sister too. She was already starting to feel like one.

But even as our peace with each other had come, it suddenly changed.

Flare-Up's eyes flashed and she jerked her head upward, her human face growing very pale. She was searching for something in the sky and I didn't like that look on her face. She was almost searching for something. She was searching for something she didn't want to see.

"Flare-Up?" I asked as I looked up into the sky with her

There was a moment's pause before the femme was quickly standing up, her eyes flickering quickly across the sky before she reached over and grabbed my arm, slowly starting to make her way to her real body. "It's Seekers. Decepticon Seekers. It feels like Thundercracker and Skywarp though. Starscream can't be too far away. He never is." She murmured to me.

I felt my entire body freeze and I almost stopped moving but she lightly pulled at me, keeping me moving towards her real body. I felt a chill run through me. Starscream. Sides told me that was one Decepticon that I did not want to meet. Him or Megatron. But....if he was around.....or if any Decepticon was around. "Wh-what are we going to do?" I whispered to Flare-Up.

Flare-Up didn't answer me right away but crouched only a little as she and I reached her body, still staring up at the sky. Her face became rather dark as she continued to search for the Seekers. "I've masked my energy source so that they can't see us. But it will be a matter of time before they do. We need to go. Right. Now. Get on and hold on." She told me as she slowly but carefully flickered out of view.

I, however, was climbing onto her seat very quietly as if the slightest noise would catch the Seekers' attention. I could finally hear the distant roars of a jet or two in the sky. They were far away from us so I couldn't tell what they were. And eventually when I looked up, I saw two of them flying high ahead right through the clouds. It had to be them because Flare-Up startled me a little by growling her engine. She was not pleased with the jets at all. But without a pause, I climbed onto her seat and held onto her handles just as she kicked herself alive, trying to be quiet.

Suddenly, there was a roar of an engine, making me nearly jump right off of Flare-Up. For a second I thought it was her but then I heard the roars coming from up the road and it wasn't a motorcycle's engine. And I knew it couldn't be any of the Autobots' engines because as soon as we heard it, Flare-Up's own engine roared and she kicked up lots of dirt from behind us as she peeled out. I almost fell off but managed to keep a hold of her handles.

_"Hold on very tight, Dawn! And dip your head down with your eyes closed! I have to go really fast to get away from them!!" _Flare-Up yelled over the roaring winds.

I felt my heart nearly stop and my eyes grow wide, only to start blinking rapidly because the wind was drying them out. I didn't like how she said that but I did what I was told. Eventually I dipped my head down so low so that I could take a peek from under my own arm, right behind us. I nearly had a heart attack to see what it was.

There was a Police car right behind us. I recognized it though. It was a black and white one. One with a number on the right side bumper; 643. And it had a three pointed robot head insignia And it was not Prowl.

It was Barricade.

I almost started having a panic attack right there and then. I remembered him! He had nearly hit me in December, at the Snow Ball Dance! He had threatened that a human pet of the Autobots was going to be used against them. My eyes grew wider at the memory of his cold words. Human pet. Human ally. I was a human ally.

"F-Fl-Flare-Up! It's....it's.....it's Bar-Barricade!" I found myself screaming to her.

_"I know, Dawn! Just hold on really tight!! And close your eyes!!" _She yelled right back before kicking it into a higher gear as Barricade was speeding right behind her.

I did what I was told, closing my eyes tightly and clutching just as tightly onto Flare-Up's handle bars. I winced a little as I felt the wind slicing into my skin a little, making it sting as my hair whipped across my cheeks. I ignored it but listened to the sounds of the roaring engines belonging to Flare-Up and the angry Decepticon right behind us.

Just then, I heard a loud boom, making me jump and nearly open my eyes before having to scream as Flare-Up jerked on the road. I was crouching so low to the femme now that my chest was nearly touching her tank. I could feel my entire body shaking violently not from just Flare-Up vibrating as she went so fast but from my fear. I knew that I was in great danger right now and she was trying to protect me by running away.

I heard more booms and explosions that nearly made my heart jump out of my chest. Flare-Up began swerving, trying to avoid getting hit by whatever was being shot at her. I even flinched as a sharp something raked across my cheek. I felt a sting in my cheek but I didn't pay attention to it. It was hearing loud jet engines that made me open my eyes and look up into the sky only to see jets streaming towards us now just as we broke from the canyon road and were streaming so fast into the desert, heading towards the Southeast. I knew where Flare-Up was heading. There was only one place that we could be safe and receive help.

Back to the Autobot Base.

I kept a prayer in my heart that we made it on time though. I prayed that the Autobots would realize that we were in danger and would come to our rescue. I prayed that Sideswipe would realize that I was in danger and would come save me. I wanted him right now. I wanted him here to protect me from these.....these evil robots!

'Sideswipe!' I cried out into my mind for my Guardian. 'Sides! I need you!'

Flare-Up suddenly screamed out just as there came an explosion right behind us that even threw her off balance, making me scream as I nearly let go of her handles. I even felt us being thrown into the air and I was soon airborne, screaming as I snapped my eyes open wide to see that I was sailing only ten feet off the ground before I heard the quick transformation of Cybertronian gears and metal scrapping against one another. I started with a metal arm wrapped around me and twisted me around so that I was looking up into the sky, not that I wanted to. There was an evil jet robot about forty feet away from us, snarling down at us, moving in to attack us.

And then we hit the ground.

It was a rough landing though. I felt the air being knocked from my lungs as Flare-Up and I went scrapping across the desert ground, hitting bumps and rocks before finally coming to a stop. I was gasping for air and out of fear as I just laid across the femme's chest before I was being pushed off as she tried to quickly get to her feet, her wheels spinning rapidly on her arms now as she stomped heavily onto the ground before me. They were spinning so fast now that even smoke were starting to trail from the rubber.

"Dawn! Stay behind me! When I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can for any kind of shelter!" Flare-Up yelled at me as she glared as Barricade made his own quick transformation, now leaping towards her. She let out a piercing metallic scream as she quickly spun in a full circle right above me and then lashed out one of her arms just as one of her tires caught into a blazing fire. And just as she lashed out, the flaming tire went flying away from her and slammed right into Barricade's face, knocking him backwards and crashing to the ground.

What surprised me the most though was that there was a chain connected to the tires so that Flare-Up could yank it back to use it again, which she was doing.

Suddenly there were loud thumps all around us and I jumped to see the jet robots, the Seekers had slammed into the ground all around us. There were three of them now, much to my surprise. But the all looked very vicious. Especially the one in the middle with wide wings for shoulders. His crimson eyes were glaring at the both of us as he sneered at Flare-Up. I felt my fear doubling as I looked up at him, clutching onto the femme's leg.

"Well, well, well. A femme Autobot." The Seeker spoke, his voice very deep and metallic scratchy. It made me shudder. This guy was beyond not friendly. "If we had the time to deal with you, we would. But unfortunately, don't. Hand the human parasite over and we'll offline you quickly."

Flare-Up rose both arms, her wheels spinning rapidly again and starting to smoke. It was right then I realized that it wasn't exactly the tire that was smoking or bursting into flames. There were small metal cones sticking out of the rubber and that must have been where the flames came from. I wondered if Flare-Up's tires were made out of some kind of fireproof rubber because they didn't look like they had melted in any way. Still, I didn't have time to worry about her tires. I could see the dark look on the femme's face as she glared at the Decepticons surrounding us. "Over my dead body, Starscream." She said in an acid like tone.

A sinister smile curled on the Seeker's face and he nodded as the others started forward. "If that's what it will take." He said almost in a hiss before flicking his hand forward, announcing the attack.

I wanted to scream as the Decepticons came charging forward to attack Flare-Up and I had to yank my hands back when she shot forward a foot and threw her arms forward, shooting the flaming tires spinning over her head before lashing out with them to hit any Decepticons that came too close to us. The fiery circles of rubber smashed against Barricade's face, knocking him back again and then hit one of the Seekers. They both let out snarls of rage as they staggered back. The other Seeker I didn't know his name yet was smart enough to stay back with Starscream so to avoid getting hit with the flaming tires.

I watched with a bit of awe as Flare-Up circled the tires and chains over her head like a lasso before smashing them against them against the attacking Decepticons again. She even swung another one to catch Barricade around the feet before yanking hard so that he would go crashing to the ground with a thunderous thud. I couldn't believe how good she was. She was a warrior like I had never seen before. She was just swinging those tires again smashing them against the Decepticons when they tried to charge again. She kept them at bay pretty well. I was surprised that she managed it.

That is until one up behind us so fast that I almost didn't hear his roaring engines.

I swung around with wide eyes only to see a silver blur kicking up dirt all around the vehicle. My heart gave a leap, thinking that it was Sideswipe. I almost thought that it was him until I realized that the silver car wasn't a Corvette Stingray. It was an Audi R8, a pretty hot sports car. And it especially wasn't friendly. I found that out as soon as it made a quick transformation, stopping quickly several feet away from us and lashed out an arm just as one of Flare-Up's tires swung over head. The chain caught around his arm, spinning quickly around like a ball on a pole before he twisted his arm to wrap his claws around the chain. I saw Flare-Up's head spin around quickly when she realized it caught something.

But before she even had to the chance to do anything, the silver Decepticon gave a mighty tug and yanked Flare-Up right off her feet, her foot narrowly missing my head, causing me to drop down to my knees with a scream. I could only watch in horror as my new found friend was slammed down into the ground with the Decepticon's other fist and was being beaten by him. She couldn't even defend herself as she was down.

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to stand up, yanking off my back pack from my back.

I didn't know what I was doing but my body reacted all on its own. Spinning quickly in a circle, I swung my backpack all around me before releasing it, hoping that it would meet its target. I could have laughed when my bag bounced off of the Decepticon's head, startling him for only a moment to stop beating on Flare-Up. My heart nearly stopped when those blazing red eyes turned and glared down at me. I felt as if I was going to fall apart just by his glare. My body was trembling as I stepped back away from him as he stood up, throwing the chain off his arm and started towards me.

However, Flare-Up didn't seem to be done and she wasn't going to let him get any where near me. She kicked out hard, smashing her foot against the back of his knee, causing the Decepticon to yell out in surprise before going down hard with a ground shaking boom. She quickly spun on the ground and grabbed at the Decepticon's head, slamming it down hard against the ground. She punched him a few good times before quickly looking at me with horror. "DAWN! DUCK!!" She screamed at me as she grabbed one of her flaming tires and threw it hard towards me.

I dove down for the ground as fast as I could, narrowly missing the flaming tire before hearing it collide with something behind me. I only had a brief chance to turn around with a startled gasp to see how close that one of the Seekers had come to grabbing me from behind. But Flare-Up's tire and chain stopped him by wrapping around his claws and neck, yanking it towards his face, trapping it there.

"Dive to the side, Dawn!" Flare-Up screamed at me before she was yanking hard on her chain, trying to yank the Seeker off his feet.

I screamed as I dove to the side as hard as I could before hearing the thunderous boom right behind me and dirt kicked up all around me. I turned sharply to see that the Seeker had fallen to the ground and was fighting to get back up. He was pissed right about now. Not that I cared. I was on my feet again, scampering back towards Flare-Up and coughing as I accidentally inhaled dirt. I had to blink rapidly to keep the dirt out of my eyes, which was proving to be very difficult.

Flare-Up was quickly on her feet, yanking her chain tighter before ducking as the third Seeker, the other one I didn't know dove for her. She lashed out with one of her arms, a blaster gun spinning into view before shooting him in the face and sending him crashing to the ground. "Dawn!" She screamed at me again, her eyes spinning to look at me as I turned sharply to look back. "RUN TO THE EAST! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!! SIDES AND SUNNY ARE COMING RIGHT NOW!" She even jabbed out her claws in the direction of where I was to go to reach safety. She turned sharply just as she was being attacked again by Barricade and the silver Decepticon, trying to dodge their cannon blasts they were trying to use to offline her.

I, on the other hand, turned sharply and bolted as fast as I could away from the battle. I didn't want to stay anyway. I was terrified to see what might happen. I just kept my legs pumping as hard as I could, running across the desert terrain. I could hear metal bashing against metal and then I heard Flare-Up scream horribly as if she was in a lot of pain.

It was right there I couldn't help it but come to a quick stop, kicking dirt all around me and spinning around only to slap my hands over my mouth. I had to try and keep myself from screaming. The Decepticons weren't even chasing me yet. They were too busy ripping Flare-Up apart. It was just like I had wished before I even decided to become her friend. I felt regret and horror swelling up inside of me. I felt as if it was my fault she was getting hurt like that. I had made that wish that something might happen to her and now it was happening.

I felt anger now swelling up inside of me. Hate for the Decepticons turned into a burning fire with me, wanting to get them to leave Flare-Up alone. I knew what I was about to do might be suicidal but I couldn't let them hurt her any more. It was wrong. I just hoped that everything would come out okay.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to get their attention. I began jumping up and down, waving my arms. "HEY! DECEPTICONS!! FREAKAZOIDS!!"

Several pairs of crimson glares turned my way, giving me a look of rage that I was even daring to insult them. I even saw Flare-Up looking weakly in my direction, trying to wave me to run. She wasn't going to make it if they kept bashing her like they had been. She was shaking her head, not caring that it was scraping against the ground underneath her. And I didn't care that I had the Decepticons' attentions.

"You want me, come and get me!" I yelled towards them before flipping them the bird. "Fragging scrap metals with no real processors!" I turned and bolted as fast as I could. I could only hope that they would follow.....!!!!! My heart nearly gave a leap when I heard the loud metallic clicks of their transformations before I heard the roaring of engines and jet engines exploding. I didn't have to look behind me to realize that they were now giving chase. I started swearing in my head, knowing that there was no way I could outrun them.

However, before any one of them got too close to me, something dropped heavily right in front of me, making me scream as I tried to stop quickly only to slide across the rocky floor under my feet. I fell backwards and landed hard on my butt but looked wide eyed up at the Jet robot that just fell right in front of me. I had hoped that it might be Jetfire coming to save me. My heart nearly tumbled out when I saw that it wasn't. It wasn't even an Autobot.

But it was a very massive sized Decepticon, huge and dull silver. It's metal form was twisted beyond all reason and It had a coned shaped head with sharp points sticking a few feet upward. It had long thin but dangerously sharp looking fingers with claws on the ends for grabbing things and tearing them apart. It could probably do the same to me if it wished. As for the massive feet that could have easily crushed me, I was startled to see how there were sharp points sticking out of the metal, almost like the claws of a tanks wheels. I couldn't help but think that this massive monster could transform into a monstrous jet and into a tank. Still, it was a nightmarish creature and I knew that this was what I did not want to face.

"Stop fragging around, you pathetic morons!!" The monster roared, ignoring me briefly. Even his voice was so powerful that it rattled my bones from the inside. I felt every inch of little courage I held inside of me fall apart as I felt terrified tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Forgive us, Lord Megatron." The Seeker, Starscream said as he leapt across the terrain, flying somewhat over to me and the monster before landing with an earth shaking thud. I flinched at the violent tremble but more to even learning the monster's name. I felt everything brave of myself just shatter into nothing. I couldn't even find any strength at all to stand up and run again. I tried, but it all failed.

As one, however, heads jerked around and looked off and I couldn't help but follow their gaze only to see a distant cloud of dirt trailing into the sky. Something was coming and coming fast. I knew it had to be the Autobots! It had to be. They were finally coming to save me and Flare-Up! I felt a little hope and strength returning. I had to get to them fast before anything worst happened.

With a trembling effort, I tried to push myself slowly to my feet, trying desperately not to catch anyone's attention. I was shaking violently as I watched the evil giant robots as they glared at the approaching dirt clouds.

But to my greatest grief, the Seeker, Starscream jerked his angry glare towards me before sneering as he lashed out at me. I tried to scream but no noise would come out. I couldn't even scream as his claws surrounded me and trapped me in his grip. I felt the air leaving my lungs as he quickly picked me up, keeping me trapped in his so cold grip. He wasn't anything like the Autobots. While their metal forms had been very warm, he was so cold and rough. I could even feel some of the scars in his metal frames from harsh battles he may have been in.

Nonetheless, his grip on me hurt. Bad. He wasn't squeezing me hard enough to break bones or anything but he held me tight enough to nearly keep me from breathing. I gasped as I felt myself rise quickly in the air until I was nearly twenty feet off the ground, trapped in a Decepticon's grip.

"What is that, Starscream?" The massive Decepticon Leader demanded when he finally noticed me in Starscream's claws.

Starscream, however, sneered as he held me up a little to show me to his Leader. "This is one of the Auto-scums' pets, My Lord Megatron. She belongs to one of those despicable twins! The Sideswipe one." He told Megatron in his deep, scratchy voice.

I felt my body freeze as those red glaring eyes looked at me. Even my blood felt frozen in my veins. Terror had seized me and I couldn't move. I couldn't breath as I stared into those murderous eyes. "What use is it going to be to us, Starscream?! I wanted the All Spark boy! Not this......this thing!" Megatron snarled, shooting Starscream one of the darkest looks. I even flinched heavily at the insult he had shot at me.

However, the Seeker didn't seem worried at all. He just brought me closer to him again, dropping his clenched hand a little until I was nearly lying sideways in his hand, looking up at him and Megatron with terror. "This female human happens to be close to the boy called Sam Witwicky. Barricade and I have discovered that they are.....companions or.....friends." He stated.

Again, my heart felt like it stopped. I felt a painful shudder run through me as I stared at the Seeker with alarm. He.....he was talking about Sam! They wanted Sam?! But why?! I knew that he was the closest ally to the Autobots but why would they......?!

"Hmm." Megatron hummed looking at me thoughtfully and I didn't like the way he was looking. "I see now. We can use this female to draw the Witwicky boy out. If they are as close as you think, then he will come for her." He nodded sharply before whirling around and glaring towards the distance where even I could see the small group of Autobots now speeding towards us. I could even see a silver streak quickly approaching. My heart gave a leap to realize that it was Sideswipe. He was coming! "Good work, Starscream! Take her back to the base! And keep her in a cell until I get back!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream growled before turning sharply and blasting into the air. I gasped sharply as I was quickly leaving the ground in the claws of the jet. I felt my stomach nearly being left behind as I was speeding away from the ground before the Seeker transformed, tossing me into his cockpit like a rock.

"NO!!" I heard someone yelling and I recognized the voice to be Sides'. "DAWN!!"

I quickly scampered up onto Starscream's seat, looking back just as the plated glass thudded shut all around me, trapping me inside. I felt tears starting to trail down my cheeks as I looked back seeing the Autobots now quickly transforming into their bipedal forms. I didn't pay too much attention to them but to my Guardian as he transformed quickly, trying to leap into the air after Starscream only to get slammed out of the air by Megatron, himself. I flinched heavily to see him taking such a blow like that and crashing across the desert floor.

"NO!! Sideswipe!" I screamed covering my mouth and watching as he was quickly fading from my view as I was being taken away from him. "Sides!! Sides! No!!" I kept screaming before getting thrown back against the seat as Starscream gave a mighty jerk to knock me down. I yelped in fear and alarm as the seat straps came to life all on their own, wrapping around me and trapping me against the pilot seat. I couldn't move even though I tried to fight against it.

_"Stop it now, human pest!!" _The Seeker's rough scratchy voice yelled at me from his radio system making me flinch from his powerful tone. _"Quit moving around and stop that screeching!" _

I glared at the control panel now raising my foot and slamming it against it. I was satisfied to hear a snarl of pain from the Seeker before I tried to do it again. I did it a couple of times before the straps began to grow so tight that I couldn't breath. I began gasping and choking for air as the straps just grew so tight, nearly cutting into me.

_"Fragging human!" _The Seeker growled at me.

It right then I heard a low hiss and saw vapors now starting to flow out of the metal frame around me. I started to panic, thinking that something might have gone wrong. I felt the fumes starting to trickle through my nose, making me cough and sputter. The taste of the fumes was so odd and nasty and it made me feel.......drowsy.

"Wh-what......is....." I found myself choking out as I felt the darkness starting to creep up on me.

_"What the frag do you think it is, stupid human?!" _Starscream snarled at me, the straps loosening so that I could breath in and choke on the vapors. _"It's sleeping gas! It'll keep you quiet until I get your aft back to the Base." _

And as he said that, the blackness of forced sleep blinded me and found myself slouching in the seat. I tried to fight the gas but it wasn't any use. My eyes grew so heavy as I continued to cough weakly and it wasn't long before I was out cold. And my nightmares began again.

Only this time, I was surrounded by monsters. And no one was coming to save me.


	16. Chapter 16 Whisper

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

_Whisper_

* * *

There was no real way to tell you what happened with the Autobots after I was taken prisoner by the Decepticons. All I could tell you is that when I was taken, Sideswipe nearly went insane with rage. But like I said, I really couldn't......tell you what happened. I wasn't there and so I didn't know what happened. All I knew was that Sideswipe was pissed off enough to nearly ignore a direct order from Optimus. But I think I'll tell you about that later.

When I came back to consciousness, I had no idea where I had been taken. I had been so drowsy as I slowly let my eyes flutter open and found myself lying on cold metal, surrounded by metal walls. There was only two that wasn't metal. One wall and the ceiling above me were.....actually kind of a dull purple laser light. Like glowing lavender glass. It was a strange sight to see.

Outside my strange cube looking cell, it was just dark. I couldn't see anything really. It looked like I was in some kind of.....cavern.

I was also a little disorientated though as I pushed myself to sit up, rubbing my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness I felt. I couldn't recall what happened to me at first. It was all confusion to me even as I tried to think what happened. It took me a little bit to actually recall what happened before I blacked out. I remembered.....being at school. I had been upset about something. What was it?

Then it came back to me; slowly but it came back to me.

I felt my heart thumping harder as I remembered being upset at one of the newest Autobots on Earth, Flare-Up because she had been occupying my best friend's attention, Sideswipe's attention since she arrived. I had thought that maybe she was trying to make a sparkmate out of him and I hadn't liked that at all. I had been jealous. I remembered her picking me up after school and taking me somewhere we could talk and then I learned that she was Sides and Sunny's older sister. I realized I had made a complete fool out of myself but Flare-Up reassured me that it was okay. And then she told me that Sides really loved me. My heart soared to hear that.

But then we had been attacked. I remembered that. The Decepticons showed up and attacked us; Barricade being the one to start the chase. Flare-Up had done everything she could to protect me from them. I remembered watching her fight so bravely to keep me safe. But after remembering of how badly torn up she had became after that, my heart began to break.

The Decepticons had torn Flare-Up apart for protecting me. I didn't even know if she was still alive. Or if she was......it hurt my heart to think of it. And it hurt worst to remember that I had been taken captive by the Decepticons. Sideswipe had arrived too late to save me and I wasn't even sure if he was okay. I remembered the hit he had received by Megatron when he tried jumping for Starscream to free me. My heart ached badly to think that he might have been hurt trying to save me.

I even started to curl up on the ground again, wrapping my arms around my legs and feeling tears spilling over the brims of my eyes. I had become a prisoner of war. I didn't know if I would ever see my friends or family again alive. What did the Decepticons want from me?! Why did they do this?!

A sudden memory flashed in my mind as I asked myself that.

Before being taken, Megatron had said something about Sam. They wanted Sam for something. They wanted to use me to draw him out of the safety of the Autobots. And I knew that he'd probably do it too. He had been my best friend as a child. And that was the kind of person that Sam was. But why did the Decepticons want him? What did he have that they needed or wanted?

I wasn't even sure of what was going on. But I hoped that Sam would not give himself up for my sake. I was terrified to what might happen to me. I might die. It scared me to no limit of what might happen. But it scared me more to imagine that the Decepticons might seriously hurt Sam, Mikaela or any of the Autobots. Just because of me. I'd be damned if I let them sacrifice their selves for me. I wasn't worth that much.

A sound jolted me out of my angry tears, causing me to sit up quickly and look around the dark chamber surrounding this cage of mine. It sent several chills down my back, making me shudder. I could hear metal clicking against stone, coming closer.

Swallowing hard, I climbed to my feet and moved towards the lavender clear wall, trying to see where the noise was coming from. I could now see the dark cavern walls though it was really difficult. I began to get the idea that I was somewhere underground. I supposed that the Decepticons made their base in some mountain or something. It was very cool in whatever chamber I was in but it wasn't seriously cold. So it must have been in some place warm. I couldn't even imagine where.

The noise stopped as soon as I got only a few feet away from the clear wall. I couldn't hear anything else but a quiet humming bouncing off the stone walls. I still couldn't see anything as I moved even closer, reaching up to place my hand against the lavender glass.

"I would not do that if I were you." Came a dark, metallic voice. "Not unless you want to feel more pain that you will later."

Startled, I couldn't stop the gasping shriek rising out of me as I threw myself away from the light wall and threw my head upward to where the voice had came from. I drew back to see those crimson red eyes glaring down at me from the darkness. I couldn't tell exactly who the Decepticon was but it was about the size of Sideswipe was, if not slightly smaller.

But after a moment of staring up at it, I had to flinch away when a light was turned on, nearly blinding me a little. It was dim but still hurt my eyes as it was suddenly turned on. I had to throw my hand to cover my eyes for a moment before looking up again, squinting against the light. My breath caught in my chest again when I saw that silver Decepticon, the one who beat up Flare-Up very badly. I recalled him being the Audi R8. So if he was here, then he must have escaped from the Autobots when they arrived on the battlefield. He did look kind of scraped up and I prayed to Primus or God that it had been Flare-Up's or the twins' doing. There was a deep angry gash across his chest plate but it didn't look like something that the femme I had been jealous of did.

I swallowed hard, trying to let my shaking legs to grow too weak and let me fall to the ground. I just linked my hands together and tightly, looking up at the Decepticon with a mask of bravery, trying to hide my unsettling fear. "What are you talking.....?" I was asking.

The Decepticon snorted before he grabbed something out of my view and then tossed it towards me. I only briefly saw it to be a branch of a tree. But I didn't get to see it too long because as soon as it hit the clear light there was an explosion of sparks, causing me to cry out in alarm and nearly fall to the ground from to avoid the sparks. But no sooner as the branch hit the light wall, it incinerated into ashes.

"Energon fields tend to do that to living things." The Decepticon told me in his dark, cruel voice, smirking at me as he walked around my prison, proving that it wasn't built into a wall or anything. It was like some kind of metal cube with the light wall. "They can hurt whatever it touches." The evil mech chuckled as he stopped right in front of the clear prison wall. "Well, it does it to things from Earth. We haven't seen what it does to fleshies like you yet. Do me a favor and touch it so I can see what it does."

I had to glare at him as I pushed myself to my feet. Like I really was going to do that just because he told me to. It was like telling me to jump off a cliff. I knew I could be stupid but I wasn't that stupid. "Blow off, Decepticon." I hissed at him, feeling some courage. "Like I am as stupid as you."

The Decepticon blinked in surprise for a second before snarling at me. I definitely had pushed his buttons by saying that. He even lunged towards me, a claw shooting forward as if to snatch me out of the cube prison. I couldn't even help myself as I gasped and tried to throw myself away from him as far as I could until my back slammed against the metal wall of my prison.

But before the Decepticon's claws could even reach the Energon field, another clawed hand lashed out from where I couldn't see it's owner and threw the Decepticon away from my prison, slamming him against the stone walls of the chamber. I then saw the back of the Seeker from before.

"Sideways! What did I tell you?! You're not allowed near the fleshling!" Starscream snarled as he stood between my prison and the silver Decepticon.

The Decepticon, Sideways snarled right back as he shoved himself off the wall and stomped forward, stopping only several feet away from the Seeker. He didn't attack him back, probably because he'd get his aft kicked or something. He just glared right back at him. "Starscream! Mind your own business! The little Glitch insulted me! Now move out of my way and.......!" He snarled.

The Seeker did not move out of the way. But he did move forward, lashing out with his claws and wrapped his claws around Sideways' throat. With a thunderous boom, he slammed the silver Decepticon against the stone wall. Even the ground under my feet shook a little, making me stumble harder against the wall behind me. I flinched as the clear walls sparked from loose rocks falling from the cavern ceiling hitting it. I only glanced at the sparks for a few seconds before watching as Starscream kept Sideways pinned against the wall, snarling into his face.

"Do NOT order me, Sideways! I AM the Second in Command of the Decepticons and I will become the Leader soon enough! If you are not careful with how you speak to me, I will offline you in the most painful way!!" Starscream roared into Sideways' face before digging his sharp claws into his comrade's throat, making him hiss in pain. "As for the fleshling, you're only looking for a reason to offline her because she's Sideswipe's pet! But again, I must remind you that she is vital to Lord Megatron's plans! If you touch her, you will deal with him!! Now get out of this chamber!"

With that last snarling word, Starscream threw Sideways to the side where he hit the ground with an earth shaking boom. Even I had to flinch at the impact noise. I looked at the metal wall to my right, as if looking to where Sideways had been thrown. I could only imagine him getting back up but the scraping metal and probably glaring hatefully at Starscream.

"The reason you are protecting her, Starscream," I heard Sideways growl, and it was not a pleasant sound at all. "Is because she is still considered a Sparkling! If she was not, you wouldn't care! Beware of your soft spot for Sparklings, mech! It might be your undoing!"

Starscream snarled, spitting onto the ground and looking very well ready to go head to head with Sideways. But the loud banging of metal doors slamming stopped him from doing anything. He stood there for a long moment, still growling before his head jerked in my direction, making me cringe under his glare. He turned slowly and took a few long strides towards my prison. And with each step he took, I cringed lower until my feet slid out from under me and I fell onto my butt, leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but draw my knees against my chest, keeping my arms between them and nearly burying my face into my hands so that I didn't have to watch whatever horror he was about to do to me. I even closed my eyes tightly, waiting for some kind of pain. I flinched at the sound of a metal sliding against metal and a zapping sound but still didn't open my eyes.

"Take it!" Starscream suddenly snarled at me.

I flinched again but opened my eyes quickly to see what he was talking about. A sharp gasp escaped me though as I saw a water bottle hovering in front of me. I looked up to see that Starscream had deactivated the ceiling energy field to give me the water. I was surprised though. He was giving me something to help quench the thirst I realized I even had when I saw the water.

But there was still a lot of unease inside of me as I looked back up at the dangerous Seeker, trying to decide if he was being serious or if asking if the water had been poisoned. I hadn't forgotten so easily that he had gassed me to sleep so he could bring me here. I wouldn't even doubt that he'd poison me through water.

Growling, Starscream must have guessed that was what I was thinking because he narrowed his eyes at me before dropping the plastic bottle next to me and withdrawing his claws. "If I wanted to kill you, human, I would do it with my own claws. Now drink! It's what you would call vitamin water! It will replenish your strength! Or would you like to dehydrate and die all on your own?!" He snarled at me.

I flinched under his harsh tone but slowly reached over and grabbed the bottle. I guess he had a point. If he wanted to kill me, he could do it without being sneaky about it. Besides, he could have just let Sideways have his fun in tearing me apart. But he didn't.

Uncapping the water, I still watched Starscream with a wary look before taking a drink. The cool water fill my mouth, ridding me of the cotton feeling of my dehydration, It soothed my dry throat as it went down, helping me a great deal. The cool water tasted like was from heaven, though it was probably because I hadn't had a drink for a while now. I didn't even know how long I had been in the Decepticons' clutches. But this was the first kindness I've seen from them so far. Not even much of it at all, though. The cool water settled in my empty stomach, alerting me of how hungry I was. Starscream was watching me as I took several drinks before turning away, still not activating the field again. I surprised me that he didn't. He moved out of my view for a moment before returning with something else in his claws. I didn't see what it was until he lowered it to me. Only then did I stare in surprise that it was a store bought container of fruit. Starscream must have known that I was starving otherwise he wouldn't have given me food. Still, I couldn't help but snatch it away from him and start gorging myself.

There was a long silence as I ate the small cubes of watermelon, cantaloupe and mangos with purple grapes. But once I finished, I looked up at the Seeker, who was still watching me, though now he looked somewhat disgusted. I guess I did eat a little too fast and without any proper manners. But I really didn't care about showing the Decepticons any manners. They were worst than me.

I licked my lips a little as I grabbed the water and downed some more to wash down all of the fruit before pouring some on my hands so I could wash the sticky juices then used my pants to dry them. Then I looked back at Starscream, hesitating when his claw reached down and plucked the plastic fruit container from beside me. I bit my lip, feeling somewhat grateful towards my cruel kidnapper. He had just fed and watered me, after all.

"Um......" I fought back to cringe when his sharp red glare snapped to me again when I spoke up. "Um....th-thank you. For the.....for the food and water." I told him.

Starscream narrowed his red glare at me as he withdrew his claws tossing the container somewhere away from him. He didn't seem to care that he just littered or anything, which I had to crinkle my nose at. "We need you alive, human. You do not need to show your fake gratitude." He growled at me as he activated the field again and started to turn away.

I felt my eyes hardened and all gratitude, even if a little, fade away. I didn't like the way he kept calling me human. It just felt so.......wrong to be called that. I didn't like it. "Dawn." I said coldly, not feeling afraid any more as I just remained sitting there. I didn't even feel the urge to flinch when Starscream whirled around and shot me a nasty look for even speaking up like that. "My name is Dawn. Not Human. That's what I am. It's not my name. And my gratitude is not fake! It's called having manners thanking someone who gives another something! My mother taught me to have manners, even if your just a cold asshole like you." I said, boldly.

The Seeker snarled as he swooped over my prison, moving so close that his face nearly touched the Energon field. His claws slammed down on the ground on either side of my cubicle, making the ground shake a little as he glared at me. I didn't flinch away this time but kept a stony look on my face. His glare burned into my own, and I could feel some fiery energy trailing between both of us. It wasn't pleasant either. But I didn't feel too much of a threat from him. Just anger and hate.

"What did he mean?" I found myself ask, surprising myself as much as I might have surprised him. He didn't look it though. He just narrowed his red glare at me, as if asking what the hell I was talking about. I shook my head up at him as I realized what I had been thinking out loud was what Sideways had said before he left. "Sideways. He said that....you're only protecting me because I'm a....." I couldn't even remember the exact word. It was one that I hadn't been too familiar with even though I knew that the Autobots had said it before.

Starscream growled at me again but lifted away from my prison, moving back a few steps. "I'm not protecting you, weakling! Even if you are a human Sparkling!" He snarled turning slightly away.

I shook my head as I rest my arms on my knees. "Whatever. But....what is that?" I asked, frowning.

"In your human terms, it's a child!" Starscream spat in my direction.

Now I felt offended. I was not a child! How in the hell could he even think that I was a child?! I was a young adult! "I am not a kid!" I shot right back, ignoring the dark glare Starscream shot back at me. I knew I was pissing him off again by the way I was talking to him. But I didn't care. If he was going to call me a child, then I will talk to him in the same way he was talking to me.

Growling, Starscream turned back towards me, looming over me. "By the information I have gathered, you are still considered a child! You will not reach your full growth for another five of your human days!" He shot at me.

I had to pause for a moment, blinking in surprise. His words startled me for a moment. I didn't know the meaning behind them. I wasn't even sure what he meant by my full growth. In five days, I knew, it would be my 18th birth.....?! My eyes grew a little wide with realization. My 18th birthday was in five days! That must have been what he meant. Turning 18, I would be considered a young adult. I suppose, it was almost the same thing for Cybertronians.

The Seeker must have thought the same thing I was because he snorted, almost sneering at me now. "You're still a Sparkling until your 18th Spark year. Until then, I won't kill you." He growled.

I lift my eyes again, narrowing them in confusion. I didn't understand. He hated humans, I knew that from hearing it from the Autobots. But why wouldn't he kill me until my 18th birthday. "Why? I thought you hated humans." I found myself asking, trying to get the idea of what he was going on about.

"I do, fleshling!" Starscream snarled at me, his red glare narrowing. "But I suppose you wouldn't know from your Autoscums that I do not kill Sparklings! I may be a Decepticon and a known coward by our race, but I do not lower myself to doing such a dishonor like murdering Sparklings! Cybertronian or human alike!" He spat before turning sharply and starting to stomp away. "Of course, you fragging Autoscums wouldn't even know that either!" He snapped before I heard the loud boom of the doors being slammed after leaving.

I could only just sit there, quite surprised. I hadn't been expecting to learn that. I especially hadn't even expected it. I thought that the Decepticons would kill any human. Even human children. And maybe they did. It might have just been Starscream who didn't kill human children. And you know what? Just by learning that from Starscream, himself, I actually felt some respect for him. If he was the only Decepticon who didn't kill kids, then he might have just become my favorite bad guy.

Hours passed as I just sat in my prison cell. I had walked around a few times, staring out at the chamber my cell was in. I could see most of the chamber because the dim lights were still on. But there really wasn't much to describe about where I was. The walls of the chamber were dull tan and made out of sand stone, so I could have been in a desert cave, which explained why it was warmer than it should have been.

I was pretty bored out of my mind after nearly three hours. Only a few times Starscream even showed up to deactivate my cell walls to escort me to a portal potty when I needed to go, which I had to eye him with disgust. I didn't even want to know. But once I relieved myself, I was back in the cell and left alone.

I fell asleep several times from my boredom and loneliness, sometimes ending up crying myself to sleep. I missed Sides. I wished that he come and save me. But I also hoped that he wouldn't put himself in such great danger for me. I dreamed about him a few times when I slept. I dreamed that I was lost in the darkness and I could hear his voice calling out for me. I tried to call back but I could never hear my own voice. I was sure I tried a few times, even in my sleep. But just couldn't call back to Sides. It made my heart ache badly and I felt tears even trailing down my cheeks as I tried so hard to yell out to Sides, trying locate him in the darkness. And more than once, I jerked away when I heard myself cry out for Sides. I had actually started talking in my sleep. It was kind of embarrassing but I was only glad that none of the Decepticons were ever in the chamber, listening to my pathetic cries. But once I realized that it was all a dream, I would curl back up and fall asleep again.

I lost track of time after spending hours alone in my cell. I wasn't even sure how long I had been at the Decepticon base any more. I wasn't sure if it had been just hours or days. I was sure that my birthday hadn't come yet because I knew that if I turned 18, Starscream would finally come and hurt me like he said he would.

Or maybe it had and he just forgotten his own words about torturing me. I didn't see much of him other than he coming to check up on me. He sometimes brought food and water again, watching as I refilled my energy before leaving again. And he surely stopped talking to me after telling me his little secret for not killing Sparklings. He was the only one I ever seen. I had always expected that Megatron might come and threaten me but I didn't seem him once since I became a Decepticon captive.

I heard Sideways outside this chamber a few times but never saw him. I shuddered every time I heard his snarky, threatening voice. I could only imagine that he wanted to come kill me or cause me a lot of pain. He probably would have too if I didn't hear Starscream always show up to threaten him to back off away from this chamber. I know I heard thunderous booms outside the chamber whenever they started arguing. I expected that they started fighting and Starscream to win every time they fought. I wondered exactly what he did to Sideways to make him back off. I knew that the Seeker probably bashed the Audi R8 pretty good because he never came in after the fights.

I think that during my time with the Decepticons, I felt like I was going to start going insane. It was too quiet and I didn't know what time it was nor what day. It was a long time, I knew that for a fact. But still, I lost track of time due to me not having my cell phone, which I had remembered still having in my pocket when Starscream captured me. It was gone when I looked though. I figured that it had been taken away so that I couldn't call for help on it.

Finally, after a very long time of just plain boredom and loneliness in my prison, I got fed up with just sitting in silence and drifting into minor insanity.

When Starscream showed up again to feed and water me, I decided that it was time to do some research on my situation. I didn't really expect to getting answers but I still had to try. I didn't want to drift off into madness from solitude and neglect. I knew my family must have been going nuts by this time too. There was no way that they couldn't have known I had been kidnapped by the Decepticons at this time. It felt like I had been their captive for days now and there was no way my Autobot friends wouldn't hide this situation from them.

So while I ate a MacDonald's happy meal that Starscream brought for me, which I had to laugh at when he presented the paper bag to me, I downed some of the water he offered before looking up at him.

"How long have I been here?" I suddenly asked.

Starscream gave me a cold look but didn't answer as he just stood impatiently waiting for me to finish eating. He was getting annoyed with me because I was eating slowly, just to draw out the time with him. He looked away after a minute of glaring at me, not answering.

I sighed impatiently and then took a slower bite, just annoy him. I knew it was working because he started growling. "I'm not going to hurry until you answer me, Starscream." I said slowly chewing and smirking to myself when his growling grew louder. "How long have I been here?"

There was a metallic screech above my cell, though it was quiet. I could only guess that it was a swearword in Cybertronian. I mused with myself, proud that I was annoying the Decepticon. I knew my birthday still had not come because if it had, the Seeker probably would have hurt me right about now for annoying the hell out of him like this. It was only prolonging my painful death though. I knew once I hit 18, he'd probably torture me to death since I was torturing him with irritation.

"Two Earth days!" Starscream finally snarled at me, shooting me a rather nasty look.

I blinked a few times, looked up at him. I was surprised that he actually caved in and answered my question. But more or less, I learned that I had been here for two days. It surprised me though. It felt like I had been there longer. Taking a bigger bite, which helped Starscream's temper a little, I nodded. "Okay. Um.....can I ask you another one?" I asked, keeping my own temper from flaring up.

"WHAT?!" Starscream snarled at me, very irritated.

I flinched only briefly but then shot of my own irritated look back at him before swallowing my food. I took a longer minute to wash down the hamburger with water, much to addition of Starscream's patience. "......" I hummed softly, casting my eyes down at my lap for a moment before looking up at him. "What.....what happened to Flare-Up? The Autobot femme that protected me?" I asked, my tone a little shaky from some fear. I really wanted to know what happened to her but was also afraid of the answer.

Blinking a few times, I was sure that Starscream was surprised by the question. But then his face twisted with annoyance again and he rolled his eyes away from me. "Typical." He ground out. "Figures you would finally ask that." He remained quiet for a moment before turning his back onto me. "She was torn apart by Sideways and Barricade, but she lived. The Autobot medic, Ratchet started working on her as soon as he arrived on the battlefield." He growled.

Slowly, I nodded, taking in the information. I could only feel relief swell up inside of me, releasing my fear. "Thank Primus." I muttered, feeling Starscream shoot me a look. I ignored him as I finished my hamburger and then went onto my fries.

There was another long silence other than Starscream's irritated growls echoing off the chamber walls. I knew his patience was wearing thin as I ate slowly. But I ignored him. My thoughts were still racing in my head. Even so, a memory that I had not thought about for quite some time popped out of my head. I didn't know what really triggered it but maybe it was because I remembered that there were only three more days left before I turned 18. This was the day, if I was right, that something bad had happened twelve years ago. I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping me.

"What now?" Starscream growled from above me, startling me a little.

I looked up at him, blinking back some emotion from my eyes before shaking my head and looking away from him. "If I'm right about this day being the 11th of February, this is the day that my father left my mother." I admitted.

I saw Starscream shift and I glanced up at him, seeing him tilting his head to the side as his eyes flickered. I knew that sign that he was looking it up on the internet. He must have been surprised by what he found out because he drew back a little and looked back at me. "Your creator abandoned you?" He asked, his voice almost dryly.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch but I nodded. I guess I could be honest with him about my history. "Yes. He....." I turned my eyes away from him again. "He wasn't happy with me and my mother. He....I don't think he liked the idea of having a daughter. He always wanted a son. So he would never hold me or anything." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, though I remembered all of the fights and how he left. I remember how it had hurt mom so much that she thought I needed a new father figure and got Chris. "He left when I was five so I don't remember it too much. But I remember the fight that he and mom had. He admitted that he had been....having an affair with another woman and that he loved her more than my mother. He said it was because of me that drew him away from her. He called me a pathetic excuse for a human being." I said, my eyes growing hard at the distant though faint memory.

"Hmph." Starscream snorted, sneering at me. "I think I might like your creator, though he sounds more pathetic than you do."

I shot him a look before shaking my head as I shoved the MacDonald's bag away from me. I was done eating but it didn't look like Starscream was going anywhere yet. "You would." I ground out, resting my arms on my knees. "My father was nothing but a dishonest, disloyal, cowardly scumbag. But I would have preferred him over Christian, my stepfather. He always hated me from the beginning too. But at least my father didn't hit or abuse me or anything. He didn't throw a vase at me and make these!" I lift my disfigured arms to look at the scars crisscrossing all over him, my face twisted a little in the painful memory.

Suddenly, Starscream reached down so fast and grabbed one of my arms, lifting me up right off the ground with only me gasping in alarm and fear. He didn't pay attention to me at all as he lift me right out of the cube prison and moved closer to look at my scars on my arms.

So there I was, dangling in his claws why he got a good look at the lines all over my arms.

Being grabbed like that, though, hadn't been so pleasant and just hanging there by my arm kind of hurt, making me wince. I couldn't help but hiss a little in pain as I just used my other arm to touch my shoulder, trying to soothe some pain. It was just that the scars were being pulled a little and they were healed, they weren't used to it.

To my surprise as soon as I hissed in pain, Starscream's other claw moved in from under me and let me stand on it. He didn't even bother looking at me but studied the scars. I was still surprised that he actually did something to prevent me from hurting again. He might have been a cynical aftpipe but there was something about him that did make me see a different light. "You don't like that, do you?" I found myself asking, curiously as I watched him. "A full grown adult, causing a Sparkling a lot of pain. I was only 14 years old when it happened."

Starscream's eyes flickered over to me, a deep growl erupting from his voice processor. I'd say he wasn't pleased. But before I could even think more on it, he dumped me right back into the prison cell with a snarl, activated the walls and stomping out. All I could do was sit there on my ass, blinking in surprise. 'What in the hell just happened?' was going through my mind several times. I was left alone for a few hours, thinking about it. I didn't understand Starscream's reaction but I had a feeling that he did not like what I just told him. He might have been a Decepticon, cold and cowardly and deceitful but he just could not hide the fact that he did have a weakness for kids. Sparklings, children, whatever.

When he came back, which I think was only a few hours later, he seemed darkly pleased as if he had done something that I might have regretted him doing later on. He didn't tell me really. But he was pleased enough to just dump some Hostess cakes in my lap, letting me actually have sweets. I didn't mind. I liked Ho-Oh's and Cupcakes. I started to realize that he might have been a Decepticon, but so far, other than him being completely cowardly and all, he was the most decent I've met. He was still kind of an asshole though by every time he kept glaring and growling at me.

More hours passed while I was imprisoned by the Decepticons. I was sure that another day had passed and was inching closer to the 14th of February. I wasn't even sure if anyone was coming any more. I felt like I was going to die or at least become a slave to the Decepticons. It was funny though.

During my entire time of being a Decepticon prisoner, I had a strange song going through my head, singing to me. It was one I knew well. I had listened to it multiple times before all of this ever happened. It felt like irony that I was thinking about it now. It was Evanescence's Whisper. A song that Amy Lee sang, though she sang all of them so what am I talking about?, about how a girl was left in the darkness and alone. I felt like the song was talking about me. I even found myself singing some of it. It was mostly the chorus that I was singing but the song was just going through my head, over and over. Especially the line, 'Isn't someone missing me?'

I started to wonder, who was missing me?

And as soon as I thought those words, faces began flashing in my mind. There were so many! I saw Sideswipe's face; holoform and his real face, Sunstreaker's, Hot Rod's, Sam's, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime's, everyone. I saw all of the Autobots' faces, my new military friends'; mostly Will Lennox's and Robert Epps'. I even thought about Agent Simmons and Secretary Kellar.

I knew that all of them must have been missing me. Well.....Simmons might not. He didn't seem to care about me at all. But everyone else......I had smiled with. Joked with. Laughed. Cried. I was enough to make me smile sadly. I would happily give my life for all of them just for them to be safe. Like Sam's family motto; No Sacrifice, No Victory.

But then it happened.

I had been sleeping at the time, curled up in a corner and feeling very cold and achy. I was sure that I was going to start catching a cold or something because I had not been given a blanket or a pillow. My shoulders were hurting really bad because of a crick in my neck. It had been several hours since I seen Starscream. He had been gone longer than he usually was. He must have gone out flying or doing something. I had heard Sideways slinking around outside the chamber and I prayed that he wouldn't come looking for trouble with me. Starscream wasn't around to....

I jolted up into a sitting position when I heard the metallic clicks and light thuds of heavy feet trailing across the chamber floor. I had to listen for a moment to try and figure out who it was. It didn't sound like Starscream and I was used to his footsteps by now.

My heart nearly stopped when the lights flipped on, temporarily blinding me before I saw a shadow fell over me. I gasped and slammed myself against the wall to see one of the Seekers that hung around Starscream. I didn't know his name though. He was dull tan color, his eyes as crimson as a Decepticon's was suppose to be. He was looking right at me, looking rather disgusted. He didn't look too pleased as he opened my cell and reached inside to pick me up. I had tried to move away but he snatched up roughly and pulled me out of the cell. He was grumbling something in Cybertronian so I didn't understand what he was saying.

I felt my heart speeding up as he began carrying me out of the chamber. I didn't know what was happening. Where was he taking me?

"Wh-where's Starscream?" I found myself ask.

The Seeker shot me a dark look, snarling the very sound of the name. Though I couldn't be sure if he was pissed at me for saying his comrade's name or if he hated his comrade. He ignored me though as he began stomping through a dark stone corridor. I was finally getting to see the outside of the chamber I had been kept in. I tried to memorize everything I was seeing, just for later uses. It was then I heard shouting and cries of pain. My heart nearly stopped when I realized it was human. It didn't sound like a Cybertronian's cry. So the Decepticons must have had another human captive. I could only wonder who it was though. I prayed that it wasn't anyone I knew.

However, my prayers were ignored.

The Seeker carried me into a massive sized chamber, which surprised me to be mostly made out of metal. In fact, it didn't even look like a cavern. The walls were metal, there was a large computer screen with Cybertronian glyphs all over it, lights were on and the room looked more like a giant interrogation and torture room. There was a low platform where the human noises was coming from. There was a good deal of Decepticons in this chamber, standing near the walls and sneering at the sight before them.

I spotted Starscream in a far corner, glaring towards the platform. He wasn't joining in the twisted fun as some of the Decepticons were. He just watched whatever torture that the giant Decepticon leader, Megatron was doing to......

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened in horror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. More or less, who I was seeing, pinned down on the platform, trapped in foot claws protruding from Megatron's wide feet. One of his arms was being held tightly and painfully by one of Megatron's foot claws, causing his face to contort in pain.

"SAM!!" I found myself scream.


	17. Chapter 17 Dark Spark

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

_Dark Spark_

* * *

"SAM!!" I found myself scream, with horror.

Heads whirled around and crimson eyes flashed to look over at me as soon as they all heard my voice. I began struggling in the Seeker's hand, wincing when he began to tighten his grip. It was beginning to hurt. I don't think the Seeker liked me moving around because as I kept trying to struggle out of his hand, his grip became unbearably tight. Eventually it became too tight that I gasped and yelped.

I barely saw Starscream's head come up and shoot his comrade a look. But my eyes were mostly on Sam when he looked over me, wincing. He was between looking worried and angry as he tried to sit up a little though it wouldn't work. "Hey! Knock it off! You're hurting her!" He yelled before crying out in pain when Megatron's claws shoved him back down against the ground.

"Silence, boy!" The Decepticon growled at him, before looking back towards me, almost sneering. "The girl has no use to us anymore. She has fulfilled her purpose. We have the boy. Kill her!"

My breath caught in my chest and I looked wide eyed at the monster before looking at Sam, who looked just as alarmed. He was trying to struggle free though it wasn't any use. But I really had my own problems to worry about right now. I was starting to be crushed by the Seeker's hand. He was tightening his grip to bone crushing tight now and it was keeping me from breathing. I couldn't help but gasp and scream as I tried to pull at the large fingers now starting to crush me.

I saw Sam pulling harder at his own arm and I knew that it was hurting him. He didn't care though. He was more worried about me. He shouldn't have to worry about me though! It was going to kill him! "No!" He was yelling.

"My Lord, Megatron." Starscream spoke up, now moving forward a few steps, a claw raised towards the Seeker who was crushing me. And even as he spoke, the Seeker's grip lightened, allowing me to breathe again though my ribs were hurting. They weren't broken or anything but they were sore. Still, I was surprised that Starscream was speaking up. He definitely had everyone's attention. "I still have uses for the girl. As you know, I have claimed to be apart of her death for annoying me ever so for the past few human days. But I have not done so because she was needed to lure the boy out." He motioned towards Sam, who looked between confused and bewildered. "That, and the fact that she is....."

"That she is still a Sparkling." came a mocking voice and even I glanced over to see Sideways leaning against the chamber wall. I had to freeze though, wincing only briefly. It looked like I had been right about Starscream beating the slag out of Sideways. He looked pretty beat up and there were a lot of dents in his armor. "Pit! We should just kill the little pit-spawn Glitch! She's worthless to us now that the boy has come to us! The only reason why that Starscream won't do it now is because she's still a Sparkling!" The silver Decepticon spat on the ground, sneering at the very Seeker who was somewhat protecting me. "He is weakened by his own morals! A true Decepticon should not even have......!"

With a snarl, Starscream was moving before even I could see him move. He was already across the room, smacking Sideways across the face and sending him bouncing against the chamber wall.

There was an equally angered roar before Sideways was shoving himself off the floor and charging at Starscream. I flinched as metal clashed against metal as the two Decepticons began duking it out on each other. Roars began to rise in the room as the other Decepticons began to cheer for whomever to win this fight. I couldn't really tell how many of them wanted Starscream to win or for Sideways to win. They were all yelling and cheering as the two grappled, slamming their fists into each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Megatron finally yelled as he lashed out both arms and knocked the two away from each other.

Starscream remained against the wall where the Decepticon Leader threw him but glared at Sideways, who did start moving back to attack the Seeker. He didn't get too far when Megatron backhanded him again, slamming him against the wall. He didn't even have to move one foot off of Sam to do it either.

I could only watch, shivering in the Seeker's hand, somewhat surprised he hadn't started squeezing me again. He had given me a few irritated glares but didn't move to harm me again even after Starscream motioned him not to. Somehow I got the feeling that the Seeker had given this one a silent order not to hurt me again. Even if Megatron had ordered him to kill me.

"The point is, My Lord," Starscream growled, still glaring at Sideways across the room. "The girl is mine to kill. I have claimed her death! When and where I kill her is my decision! Not Sideways! I still have further use for her!"

Megatron growled right back at the Seeker, giving him a very nasty look. "You test my patience, Starscream, once again! When I say kill her, I mean it! She is no use to me!" He snarled, looking ready to slam Starscream again. I was surprised he hadn't yet.

Starscream turned his crimson eyes back onto the Decepticon Leader. He wasn't happy, even I could tell that much. But I wasn't sure to be more scared when that annoyed looked turned into a dark amused look. "She may have more use to you than you may think, Lord Megatron." He let his eyes flicker over to Sam, who drew back, almost alarmed. "We are seeking the whereabouts for the new All Spark source, after all. And the only way to find it is through the boy's mind. He did absorbed the former's energy. But as I have come to figure, humans have tricky processors. Even if we were try and extract the information from his mind, his mind could give us false information and then we will have lost our chance. The plan I come to you with is give me some time to examine him and his mind. I can use the girl to our advantages. He will do anything to keep her safe. And as long as he knows that she's in danger, he will give us that information sooner or later. Perhaps sooner if I am the one to extract the information." He said with a sneer.

I wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but it still sent a shiver through me. I was being used against Sam. And I didn't like it. "No......" I started to say. But the Seeker holding me lift a claw and pressed it against my mouth, keeping me from saying any more. I tried to yank away from him but he held me fast.

There was a pause as Megatron considered Starscream's words. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously so that the proved that he didn't fully trust the Seeker. But it didn't stop him from slowly nodding and removing his foot away from Sam, releasing him. I almost breathed in relief to watch my former best friend sigh in his own relief and touch his now darkening with bruises arm. "Very well, Starscream. You have only a few hours to extract the information from the boy. If you don't do it within those few hours, I will personally come and show you what happens when you continually test my patience and then I will kill your new pet!" He shot me a dangerous enough look that sent me flinching away.

Either way, Starscream smirked and bowed in respect to the Decepticon Leader before reaching out and capturing Sam into one of his claws, surprising my friend only for a moment before trying to struggle. It was no use at all. There was no way he could break out of the grip of a twenty foot robot like Starscream's.

The Seeker, himself, was now moving towards the door that I had been brought through, pausing only to glance over at me. I had to hold my breath only for a moment before watching his gaze shift upward to the Seeker holding me. "Thundercracker, bring the girl." He ordered before he was out of the room.

The Seeker holding me, Thundercracker obeyed without any sound of irritation that I thought I might hear. It surprised me though. I had expected this guy to be one of those who was annoyed to be ordered around by Starscream. But he actually acted like he didn't care. It sent me thinking that he might be a loyal soldier to the other Seeker more than to the Decepticon Leader. But even as Thundercracker carried me towards the door, I only glanced back at the other Decepticons and Megatron to see that most weren't even watching me as I left the danger. But I did see Sideways glaring at me. It was a matter of time when he came after me. And I didn't that the next time he did, Starscream was not going to even stand up from me again. This one last time may have been the last time he was going to put up with me.

In a matter of minutes, I found myself being dumped back into my Energon Prison cube thing. I didn't land softly, twisting my ankle and making me scream out in pain as I fell down. But I didn't expect any of the two Seekers to care. Sam did though as soon as he too was dumped into my prison. He was rushing to my side as soon as his feet the ground.

"Starscream, my brother, what are you up to?" Thundercracker asked, his question catching both me and Sam off guard before we could start asking each other our own questions. We only turned our attention on to the Seekers as they moved away from the cube prison, facing each other.

Starscream sneered at his fellow Seeker but shook his head as he tried to shrug as innocently as he could. Problem was, he was no where near being innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about, brother." He said, chuckling as if he found it funny.

Thundercracker snorted himself, lightly shoving his aerial brother's shoulder. "The Pit you don't. Since when did you even start standing up for these fleshbags, Sparkling or not? What are you up to? What use is this little femme sparkling to you?" He asked.

"Hmm. Well, if you really want to know, Thundercracker, she's my warning to those Primus forsaken morons, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She's going to deliver my message to those two that if they...." He growled at the very word he was thinking. "Jet Judo me again, the next time I have her in my claws, I will crush her. In front of them." He said, shooting me a look of warning.

I had to flinch but felt a little comfort when Sam wrapped his arms around me, glaring at the Seeker. I still was surprised to hear what his true intentions about keeping me alive were. I hadn't been expecting that at all. "You......you're going to.....you're going to let me go?" I found myself ask.

Starscream and Thundercracker both shot me looks that sent me drawing further into Sam's arms, who started to push himself between us. With a growl, my lately tormenting Seeker moved forward to stand over my and Sam's prison, glaring down at me. "Let you go?" He barked a harsh laugh at me. "Pit no. But then again, that's up to your friend." He shot Sam a look next before lowering himself a little over us. "I've going to give you twenty minutes to consider your situation carefully, Witwicky boy," He growled at my friend. "You either submit to some of my experiments or I will harm Dawn Jade Adams, despite my own rules about hurting Sparklings. She is still considered a youngling until tomorrow." He then shoved himself to his feet. "Twenty minutes, Witwicky, and then I will remind you why some of the Autobots fear me, even if I am the most cowardly of Cybertronians."

Then he was turning and walking away, clicking in Cybertronian to Thundercracker as they moved towards a door that I hadn't even noticed before. It had been hidden to the far left in the shadows and judging by some of the large computers I caught sight of as they entered that room, it must have been Starscream's lab or something. I didn't really ponder over it though. I didn't care. I was just happy to see Sam.

After a minute of being alone with him, I finally turned towards him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Sam! What are you doing here?!" I winced when he yelped in pain and I realized it was his arm that was hurting. "Sorry! Here, sit down, Sam!" I told him before starting in on his arm.

Sam's arm was red with angry marks all over his arms but they were slowly darkening into bruises. Megatron must have been squeezing his arm pretty hard because they were bad. I had to wince as I carefully ran my fingers over the marks, flinching at Sam's painful hisses. He was trying to be brave though as I checked his arm for any breaks. I didn't feel any but it was more than likely his bones were bruised too. It was going to hurt for a while.

"Sam, what are you doing here? What did Sideways mean that you came to them?" I asked, looking at him with worry.

My former best friend only shook his head as he tried to weakly smile while looking his own arm over before starting to look me over for any injuries. "Don't worry about it, Dawn. Are you okay? What did they do to you over the past few days? You don't look too beat up. Did they....." He was asking.

I just shook my head as I sank down on my heels next to him, looking squarely at him. "They didn't really hurt me at all. In fact, this is the first time that I seen more than one Decepticon in the past few days. I've only seen Starscream and Sideways." I shrugged. "Sideways really has been the only one threatening me. But Starscream always keeps him away. He's actually been......kind of protective over me." I told him.

Sam stared at me, almost dumbly. He was looking at me as if I had said something very stupid or as if his brain melted right then and there. "Starscream? Protective over you?" He muttered before blinking and shaking his head. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, Dawn." He ignored me when I glared at him. "Starscream doesn't protect humans, Dawn. He kills them. Dawn, he's using you to do something. He never does something that doesn't benefit himself."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Yeah? Maybe he does. But he has been keeping Sideways from coming in here and killing me. He has fed me and gave me water. He has actually listened to me when I talk. Yeah, he threatens me a lot but he's never done anything to hurt me. It's probably the fact that he doesn't hurt anyone under the age of 18." I said to him.

"That's bullshit, Dawn." Sam told me, his eyebrow raised. But then he paused as he opened his mouth to say something before stopping again. He must have thought of something that shut him up. "Ah....you know what. Maybe you're right. I don't think he's ever hurt anyone under the age. It's always soldiers and grownups."

I had to shoot him a smug smile and he glared at me. But instead of returning to that subject, I gave him a square look. "Sam, forget Starscream for a moment. What are you doing here? And don't tell me not to worry about it. Because I am! They have been using me to lure you away from Optimus and the Autobots! How did they get you?" I asked, giving him a stern look.

With a sigh, Sam looked away almost impatiently before shaking his head. "Okay. But don't get pissed off at me. I let myself get caught." He simply said.

"WHAT?!" I found myself yelling at him, making him flinch. I had to stare at him in shock. I couldn't believe he did something so stupid! He could have been killed! And for what?! ME! Someone who wasn't THAT important! "Sam, you shouldn't have done that! Not for me! I am so not worth you sacrificing yourself!" I was telling him.

Sam quickly grabbed my hand and shook his head, looking somewhat angry at my words. "Yes, you are, Dawn! You are worth sacrificing myself over! You are one of my best friends, Dawn! I will do anything to protect you from the Decepticons!" He clapped a hand over my mouth when I tried to open up and say something. But all he did was shake his head and give me a very serious look. "Dawn, you're my friend and you're a lot more special than you think you are! You didn't have to see how Sideswipe took your capture! He went nuts after Starscream took you, Dawn!"

That shut me up.

I just stared at him with wide eyes. My mind was whirling about what he meant about Sides going nuts. I could only think up images of what could have happened when I had been taken. But nuts? What kind of nuts? Like he totally broke down nuts or psychotic nuts? I had to slowly reach up and take his hand away from my mouth. "Wha-what do you mean......?" I was asking.

Sam shook his head, lowering his hand and staring directly into my eyes. "I mean, he nearly took Sunstreaker's arms off when he tried to go after you. Sideswipe, I mean. When you were taken, he totally flipped. He began attacking all of the Decepticons that was there. You haven't seen what he did to the Seeker, Skywarp yet, have you? He ripped the Seeker's wings off. Megatron, himself, had to grab Skywarp and fly him back here to avoid getting offlined. Sides wouldn't let any of the other Autobots fight the Decepticons. He tried to take them all on by himself. And when Optimus arrived and the Decepticons tried to runaway, Sideswipe tried to follow." He shook his head, his eyes slightly wider as if he didn't dare tell me any more. "If he would have went after Megatron and the Decepticons by himself, he could have gotten himself killed." He told me.

I continued to stare at him, feeling my heart starting to pump harder and not from excitement. It was fear that was running it. "What happened? Was he......?" I tried to ask. I couldn't bear to hear that Sideswipe might have gotten hurt.

"No. He didn't get hurt at all. Maybe a few dents in his armor from getting slammed by Megatron. But he was okay physically. But mentally, he was hurt bad." Sam explained, his voice lowering just a little to a softer and sadder tone. "Optimus told him to stay with them and he tried not to listen. Sunstreaker had to jump on him to make him stop and Sides nearly yanked his arms out of the joints. He was so mad, Dawn. He almost hurt his own twin brother. It took Ironhide, Bluestreak AND Jetfire to pin him down and stop trying to shoot at everyone. Even after Optimus went all Prime-like and started to use his authority over him. And when Optimus does that, the Autobots are suppose to calm down immediately, no matter how their feeling. But Sides," Sam shook his head with a sigh. "He lost it, Dawn. Ratchet had to put him on temporarily standby to make him stop fighting with everyone. I don't think anyone has ever see him lose it like that."

I covered my mouth with both hands, tears swelling up in my eyes. I couldn't imagine Sides going crazy like that. He was so cheerful and optimistic and happy. But to ignore a direct order from Optimus like that and to hurt Sunny like he had, it hurt my heart to think that he did that for me. "Sides......" I murmured, my voice starting to fail. I started to break down just by thinking about it.

It took only a few minutes but Sam moved over and pulled me into his arms, giving me a hug. I was shaking a little but he comforted me. He still that boy I once knew. Kind and caring about everyone. I felt comforted that he was there. He was being the friend I once had.

For a few moments, we just sat there in silence. But I finally wiped my eyes free from tears and smiled weakly at Sam, which he tried to return. "He's okay, though. Right?" I asked weakly.

Sam took a minute to answer but finally nodded. "Yeah. He's okay. It took him a while to calm down but he did eventually. He even felt really bad for hurting Sunstreaker but you know them. They forgive each other faster than Ironhide can forgive them." He then made a face just as I laughed. "Okay. Bad choice of words. He never does forgive them. But Sides' okay. He's just really worried about you. It took a lot to keeping him from going out and hunting the Decepticons down. Optimus didn't want anyone going out to look for you until we had a good plan and an idea that you hadn't been killed. He's been pretty worried about you too. But we just had to make sure they hadn't hurt you before we struck." He told me.

I stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Okay. But how did you find out that I was alive and not hurt?" I had to ask.

For a moment I really thought that Sam had lost it because he sort of started laughing. "Uh.....well.....Starscream actually told Mirage when he got caught doing something kind of.....stupid." He really started laughing as I stared at him in confusion. "Uh....Dawn. Something kind of happened just the day before. To....your Ex-Stepdad." He told me.

My mouth fell open as I stared at him in surprise. I couldn't figure out what exactly he was trying to get at. And what did he mean something happened to my stepdad?! "Chris? What about him?" I asked, my voice careful.

Sam was fighting back a laugh by biting his lip. "Well.....he was transported to the Nevada State Prison after his trial for what he did to you and all of those things that he was trying to get away with." He shook his head. "Well.....from what I heard, he was jogging around the yard when a....." He snorted with laughter. "He was jogging and a vase nearly dropped on his head from above. Several actually. It was raining vases all around him and they kept missing him, even as he tried to dodge all of them. He ended up tripping and falling on them though. He was cut up pretty bad. Nearly 200 stitches on his arms and legs and even his chest and stomach but it wasn't enough to kill him. He looks like Frankenstein though."

My jaw fell lower at the news and I could have sworn my eye started twitching. I couldn't believe he had said that! Chris! Chris nearly had gotten brained by vases! My face twisted into an even more shocked and horrified look as something was revealed to me by memory. I remember how pleased Starscream looked just the day before after what I had told him. "Starscream?!" I squeaked.

My friend really started laughing. "Yeah. As far as I heard. Mirage is the one who caught him flying over head of the Prison dropping vases all over the yard and trying to hit Chris. He nearly offlined himself just watching Starscream doing that. That's something that Prowl would do.....did, actually when Mirage reported to Optimus." He corrected himself. "Prowl actually offlined when he heard that report. Even better, he fell on Sunstreaker and you know him. Sunny freaked when Prowl scratched his paint."

Together we really started laughing. We had to for a few minutes, laughing over that bit of news. I had heard that Prowl had a hard time processing a lot of things in his processor. He didn't take anything unexplainable very well and when ever something like that happened, down he went. Like a big metal rock. I had only seen him offline a few times and it was the funniest thing ever to watch. It was now a big rule on the Autobot base for everyone not to mess around with Prowl like that. Ratchet's rule, actually. He got pissed every time he had to try and fix Prowl.

It was still funny though.

I leaned against the wall with Sam, still giggling at the thought of Starscream actually punishing Chris like that and then Mirage nearly offlining and Prowl really offlining and then Sunny getting pissed because Prowl scratched his paint. It must have had everyone laughing for hours. Even as I had been kidnapped by the Decepticons.

"I can't believe Starscream did that. I thought it was kind of suspicious when he came back pleased." I said before shaking my head as Sam glanced at me almost questionably. "I kind of....told Starscream about how I got my scars." I made a face as I looked at my scars with disgust. "He didn't seem to like it very much though. I don't think he's the kind of Decepticon who hurts kids, Sam. He's had plenty of chances of hurting me. I've annoyed him and pissed him off while being here. But he's never laid a claw on me. I'm still considered a kid until the 14h, when I turn 18."

Sam was staring off, looking almost thoughtful yet confused at the same time. "Wow. I didn't know that. I don't think any of the Autobots know that. They would have said something before if they had. They've been really worried that Starscream's done something to you. Jetfire kept telling everyone that he wouldn't do anything to you but no one really believed him." He said before shaking his head and widening his eyes a little. "I guess we just learned something important about Starscream then."

I shrugged. "I guess." I murmured before looking at him. "But, Sam, you still haven't explained to me how you got caught. And why?"

For a moment he was quiet but then after that moment, he shook his head. "It was after Mirage found out from Starscream that you were alive and unhurt. When Mirage told Optimus and everyone that, we tried to come up with a plan of how to rescue you. It was very hard though. No one knew how we were going to find you. And believe me, this was the very last plan we even came up with. Optimus and Bumblebee completely refused to let me be the bait to get to the Decepticons' hide out."

"But....." I almost said sounding accusing. And I was accusing him. If I knew Optimus Prime and the Autobots by now, they'd be damned before letting Sam do this kind of stunt.

With a forced laugh and a sigh at the same time, Sam shook his head. "But, we were running out of time. There's this new guy who's working with Simmons and Banachek. Some guy called Galloway. He actually didn't want us to come after you. He said it was too risky and that if you were stupid enough to get caught, then let you suffer the consequences." He shook his head and placed a hand on my arm when I flinched and started to lower my head. "Hey! Don't get mopey on me, Dawn. Everyone got pissed at him for that. Even Simmons. Sideswipe almost pulled his blades on the guy but Optimus ordered him down. We had to act quick before Galloway found out that we were coming after you." He shook his head again. "I kind of acted on my own at first though."

I gave him a dry look. "Sam." I scolded him.

Sam only shrugged. "Hey, I was trying to save you, Dawn. It doesn't matter though. I got caught trying to sneak out with some of Hound's tracking devices. Hound, actually. He didn't want me to do it but I wouldn't back down. So," He paused looking down at his right foot, which he reached over and pulled his shoe off. I had to crinkle my nose a little because he certainly didn't have sweet feet. He ignored me though as he turned his shoe upside down and showed me the back of it, where I could see a line in the rubber sole. "That is where Hound's tracking device is hidden. Apparently, it's hard for the Cybertronians to scan through rubber. So if any of the Decepticons scanned me for anything, they couldn't find this." He told me, grinning as he began digging his finger into the hidden hole, trying to pull out whatever was hidden in his shoe.

I had to smile brightly. That was such a good idea! I couldn't help but silently marvel Hound. He was such a genius. I would definitely have to thank him later. But right now, I just watched as Sam pulled out a small metal disc and surprisingly, it looked like the Autobot Insignia. "Sweet." I murmured before a thought hit me. It was enough to make me frown almost sadly as I looked at him. "Sam? How was Flare-Up? How bad was....was she? Starscream said that she was still alive."

Sam looked somewhat taken back by the question before he took a deep breath and shook his head, looking away. That certainly wasn't a good sign. "Yeah. She was.....is still alive. But she's in pretty bad shape. The Decepticons ripped her up pretty badly. None of us were sure if she was going to make it. I'm sure Ratchet is still working on her at the base." He told me.

It hurt my heart to hear that. I felt guilt rolling over me for what happened to Flare-Up. If she had not protected me, this would have never happened. "This is all my fault." I said weakly, my voice breaking again. "Flare-Up could die because of........"

"Hey, hey. Don't say that, Dawn. It's not your fault." Sam said to me as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into an embrace. "Any of the Autobots could be killed trying to protect us. None of us likes it but it's what they want. They want to risk their lives protecting Earth. Flare-Up is just the same. She would have wanted the Autobots to come rescue you. Even Elita One said that. And she knows all of the femmes more than any of the mechs do." He began rubbing my back to help me a little.

I cried a little bit before calming down again. I really hoped that Flare-Up would pull through. I still felt like it was my fault. I had been jealous of her as I had been jealous of Mikaela. My jealous streak was getting me more in trouble than I ever hoped. I would have to do anything to get rid of it or someone else could get hurt.

"Sam, what exactly is it that the Decepticons want from you anyway? Why do they think that you know where a new All Spark might be?" I had to change the subject before I started blubbering again.

Sam shook his head as he pulled away and played with the tracking device in his hand. "I don't know. I guess it's because when the All Spark was destroyed at Mission City, some of it's energy went into me. I guess I absorbed some of it's power and I've been starting to see a few Cybertronian symbols. They're just like bits of light though that I keep seeing or dreaming about." He shrugged. "I've started talking to Optimus about them and he thinks that they might be navigational symbols leading to some kind of new energy source. It's a possibility that a new All Spark might have been created. Even the Matrix of Leadership started to act up as if it was sensing a new All Spark somewhere. I'm guessing it's somewhere hidden in Africa though. That's where some of the symbols are pointing at." He told me.

I bit my lip trying to think about it. It wasn't something that I could imagine happening. Sam absorbing All Spark energy and becoming some kind of Navigator to find something. It was all very weird to me.

However before we could talk any more about it, the door to Starscream's lab opened up and the two Seekers came out of it. Sam and I both tensed up as we watched Starscream walking towards our prison, smirking like an Angel of Death ready to take a soul. I knew that he was about to hurt Sam and I wasn't going to let him.

So as he opened up the Energon field, I quickly stood up and placed myself between him and Sam, shaking my head violently. "No! I won't let you take Sam and hurt him!" I yelled up at him. I ignored Sam as he stood up and tugged at my arm, trying to pull me behind him. But I pulled right back and looked fiercely at Starscream, who now was glaring at me. I shook my head as I continued to stare him down. "Starscream, you can't."

"Human, twenty minutes are up. You've had your time to consider your situation. Now, we're going to do it my way." Starscream growled at me before reaching right over me for Sam. He growled again when both of us quickly moved to the side. I knew he was getting more irritated than ever but I couldn't let him hurt Sam. "Human, do not make me go back on my....."

I shook my head as I pushed Sam behind me, though he was protesting. "That's why you can't, Starscream!" I think my words might have surprised the Seeker a little too much because he completely frozen and stared at me. I knew it surprised Sam and the other Seeker, Thundercracker, too. They were all staring at me. "Come on! So far, you're the only Decepticon that doesn't hurt kids! So that's got to mean you're the most decent Decepticon of the bunch! Yeah, I've heard some really bad things about you, but so far, you've only been nice to me!"

Starscream made a disgusted look as he drew back away from me. "You're making me sound like a weak Autobot, human." He growled at me. "Keep talking like that and I will have to show you why they fear me."

I stood tall though even by his words. I knew why some feared him. I had heard from Sides that this guy was pretty bad. He hadn't showed it to me yet and I didn't want to see his really bad side. Believe me, right at this moment, I was terrified of him. I was afraid of what he was going to do to Sam. But I just couldn't stand by and let him do anything to my best friend. This so reminded me of the time when we were just kids, still best friends. I remember how kids used to bully Sam and I did everything I could to stand up for him. I had been a brave kid back then. It was time to be as brave as I had back then, facing the bully.

"If you hurt him, I won't tell you where the All Spark is hidden." I said, taking him by surprise.

Both Seekers froze, staring at me as if I had just grew another head right before them. I even saw Sam staring at me with wide eyes. But I only shook my head. I knew it was a lie that I was telling, me knowing where the new All Spark was hidden. But I had to say anything to keep Starscream from hurting Sam.

"You.....?" Starscream asked, narrowing his crimson eyes at me. "You know where it is?"

I dipped my head into a nod as I placed my hands onto my waist. I felt Sam starting to tug at my shirt, trying to get me to turn around and face him. But I ignored him. "Yes. And I'll tell you if you swear that you won't hurt us. And if you tell us what you're true intentions are. I know you're not going to hand it over to Megatron. Why would you? You hate the guy. Sideswipe told me that you did. So, I'm only guessing that you want to use it for yourself." I told him.

Starscream growled at me but straightened a little. "Yes and no. I want to use it to save our Planet, human brat. Without the All Spark, Cybertron will only die further and our kind will cease to exist." He told me, still giving me a dangerous look. "I will be the one to save it and then rule it into a better future. Now, tell me where the All Spark is." He ordered.

I shook my head, ignoring the snarl I got for it. "First, you have to swear not to hurt me and Sam!" I said, in the exact same tone he just used to demand me.

There was a very unsettling moment as we both, human and Decepticon, glared at one another, almost murderously. I didn't back down from his fierce glare though. I didn't feel like I had to. I knew I probably should have but I wouldn't. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. But after a while, Starscream straightened to his full height and glowered at me. I knew I was pushing his buttons. I could see the urge to squishing me in his harsh eyes. But I also knew that he wouldn't because I was still 17 years old, a child to him. A sparkling. It was the only thing that was keeping me alive.

But after that moment of still glaring murderously at me, a sly smile curled onto Starscream's face as dipped his head down a little. He had something up his sleeve, I knew that for a fact. Well, he didn't have sleeves but still, he had something planned.

"Very well. I swear to Primus that I will not harm you and the Witwicky boy. Consider this," The dangerous Seeker remarked, pausing only for an effect. "A contract between me and you, femme. As long as you help me, I will honor your wishes not to offline both of you. Call this.....an I. O. U." He told me before holding up a clawed hand towards my prison, causing me and Sam to back away.

"Starscream, if Megatron finds out about this....." Thundercracker started to warn his aerial brother.

Starscream shot him a silencing look but shook his head. "He won't. And you won't tell him, now will you, my faithful friend? Unless you plan to betray me." He said, his voice very thick of warning.

There was a short stare down between both Seekers before Thundercracker let out a long irritated sigh and folded his arms. He was definitely not happy about what Starscream was about to do. But his loyalty towards the Commanding Seeker was just too strong and he'd be damned to the Pit if he allowed himself to betray him now. "Fine, Starscream. I will keep my silence. But what about them? Do you really think they can......?" He was asking, nodding to me and Sam.

"They will have to run very fast and hard if they wish to survive this." Starscream remarked smirking in my and Sam's direction.

By that time, I was frowning in confusion with Sam and sharing a look with him. We didn't understand what they were talking about and we weren't sure if we wanted to know. There was something that Starscream was about to do and it probably wouldn't settle too well with Megatron if he found out about it. Or I should say, when he found out about it.

Slowly, I shook my head staring up at Starscream. "Wha-what are you talking about? What are you going to......?" I started to ask. It was right at that moment the Energon Field deactivated, startling me and Sam enough to jump back. "What?!"

Starscream only smirked as he lowered his hand again, still watching us very carefully. "I suggest you run very fast. Because in thirty seconds, I'm going to sound the alarm of your escape. And when that happens, all of the Decepticons, including Thundercracker and myself, will be hunting for you. So run, my little human pet. Because if you get caught, I won't release you again."


	18. Chapter 18 Internal Affliction

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Eighteen~**

_Internal Affliction_

* * *

We still ended up staring at him for a few seconds, not believing what just happened. Sam and I just couldn't believe that Starscream was going to just let us go. It must have been a trick or something. It had to be. Starscream could not be serious about letting us......

"Now you have twenty seconds." Starscream sneered at us as he stepped to the side. "I suggest you start running right now or do you want to stay in this prison and then let me do what I said to Megatron that I would do?"

Sam and I glanced at one another for only a second, trying to decide what we were going to do. We weren't sure if the Seeker was telling the truth but there was only one way of finding out. So we bolted as fast as we could out of the cube prison, glancing over our shoulders at the two Seekers. They had not moved from where they stood next to the large cube prison, but watched us as we ran away from them. I wasn't even sure how we were even going to get out of here. There were only two doors I knew about. The one leading into Starscream's lab and the one leading into the giant chamber. So far, those were the only two......

"Dawn! Over there!" Sam suddenly said as he grabbed my hand and stared to pull me towards a dark corner of the room.

It took me a minute to even see what he was looking at but there it was. A square grill plate with the openings barely big enough for us to squeeze through. I had to give a short laugh as I looked at it. It had to be a ventilation shaft. It was crazy going into that but it seemed to be the only way.

Quickly, Sam pushed me towards it and we both started to crawl through the metal plates. The shaft was big enough for us to stand up in, thankfully. But with only a little concern to what was going behind me, I paused for a moment to look over my shoulder towards Starscream only to freeze when I saw him activating the Energon field again and then touching it.

There was an explosion of sparks as violent purple electricity ran straight up his arm and across his chest, causing him to jerk away before he went crashing against the wall. I flinched as I watched him hit the chamber wall and sliding to the ground. That looked like it had hurt. More or less, just by him touching the Energon field had shorted it out. I realized what exactly he had been planning. It was a good story, really. I could only figure he was going to report to Megatron that I and Sam had probably egged him to touching the field, trying to get to us and shorted the field out, letting us escape. I had watched Thundercracker flinch heavily too before hurrying over to grab Starscream's arm, trying to help him up.

"Dawn, come on! Forget about them! We've got to get away from here as fast as we can." Sam told me as he grabbed my arm and started to drag me further into the shaft.

I followed after him, looking over my shoulder back at the chamber and then ten seconds later, a shrill alarm went off, causing me and Sam to jump in alarm. It was so piercing that we both had to cover our ears as we tried to run as fast as we could. "I guess he wasn't kidding about setting off that alarm!" I had to yell over the shrill noise.

Sam shook his head before quickly digging into his pocket and starting to jog through the shaft with me right behind him. I saw him pulling out Hound's tracking device and start fiddling around it with.

"What are you doing?!" I still had to yell over the alarms going off.

"I have to trigger the emergency beacon! It'll let Hound know that we're in trouble and the Autobots will be on their way to come help us!" Sam yelled back before pressing his thumb down hard on the Autobot insignia. It surprised me a great deal that the eyes of the robotic face began to glow hot blue and I heard a light ping starting to come from it. "There! It's done! Now we just have to avoid the Decepticons as much as possible until they get here!"

Together, Sam and I began to run as fast as we could through the shaft, trying to find a way out. We kept running past grills where we only saw glimpses of chambers. It looked like a ship of some kind.

I had to frown as I kept a swift pace right beside Sam, hesitating a few times before looking at him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me after. It was right then we heard a very loud roar somewhere from behind us. Someone was no doubt very pissed off right now. "Damn. It sounds like Megatron just found out about our escape." I said before having to pick up my pace a little. We both heard a loud metal crash from somewhere behind us. "Sam, where exactly are we anyway?"

Sam snorted as he kept glancing at the vents that we passed by before hurrying forward again. "Uh.....Mexico. Somewhere in Mexico. Come on! We can't let them get.....!" He was yelling me.

Suddenly there was a loud crash somewhere right behind us, making both of us yelp and turn around to see what it was. One of the walls of the vents had just went crashing in and a claw was now ripping at the metal walls.

"Aw, shit! Someone must have heard us! Come on, Dawn!" Sam yelled as he got a good hold of my hand and we bolted as fast as we could through the vents. I jumped a few times when I heard the crashes and the twisting of metal as a Decepticon was now ripping into the vents, trying to find us. I did all I could to not letting out a yell of fear as the sounds were getting much closer. All I could hear was the metal bending and being ripped apart and the thumping of my heart as I ran.

Just then, right ahead of us, a claw ripped into the metal blocking our path, making both of us yelp and come to a screeching halt. I couldn't stop the gasping shriek as I fell down to the metal ground. Sam let out his own little yelp before pulling me back up and back away from the claws now slamming around in the vents. It was getting too close to getting us. Our path was blocked and there were more claws now punching into the vents right behind us.

I spotted the slightly smaller shaft first and let out a startled yell as I dove for it, dragging Sam after me. This one was smaller than the main shaft and we both had to bend down a little as we raced through it as fast as we could, ignoring the crushing metal right behind us.

"What is this, Sam?! Caverns don't have metal vent shafts!" I yelled over my shoulder to my friend as we continued to hurry to find safety.

"Uh.......the Nemesis, I think! The Decepticons' ship!" Sam yelled from behind me, trying to peek through small vents we kept passing by. He was no doubt trying to find any other means of escape. "Hound said that Teletraan found traces of it on Earth in Mexico but he couldn't pin point it's exact location! That's where some of the other Autobots have been! They've been here in Mexico, trying to find out where the ship was! So if we get lucky, we might get rescued sooner than we expected!" He yelled before stopping quickly. "Dawn! Right here!"

I quickly stopped and spun around to look back at Sam. He was peering out of a vent we had passed, seeming to found something. I hurried back to him and looked. It was another chamber of the ship, somewhat smaller than the prison chamber where I had been kept all this time. It looked more like an engine core though. There were strange looking cylinders all over. But it was our best bet.

Holding up a hand to me, Sam stepped back before lashing out with his foot and kicking at the vent, only denting it. He only shook his head as he gritted his teeth and tried it again. This time, the vent went flying right off the shaft with a loud bang. It was no doubt someone might have heard that. So we would have to move quickly before anyone comes looking for us. Sam motioned for me to quickly follow before he began squeezing through the hole first. It wasn't easy because of the size but he managed to get out before reaching in and helping me squeeze through.

"What is this place?" I had to ask as I glanced around at the cylinders before drawing back a little. "These.....they're crystals!"

It was true.

The cylinders were actually made of glass and not metal. Or at least, they were some kind of transparent material. The crystal glass was a deep gray though and it wasn't too easy to see inside of it. But I could tell that mostly all of them were empty. There were only less than half that had something in it. Something that was glowing green. It didn't look like any kind of liquid, more like......light within the crystal.

Truth be told, they were very pretty. The light was nothing that I had never seen before. They reminded me of the Northern lights a little.

I couldn't help but step closer to the crystals, looking at them in wonder. "Wow." I breathed before gently touching the crystal glass separating me from the light. I could see Sam doing the same, looking at the cylinders in curiosity. "What are these?"

Sam shook his head from where he was standing. "I don't.....I don't know. I think these are Energon crystals." I glanced at him, frowning in confusion but he shook his head again as he began to circle one of the cylinders. "Bumblebee told me about them. They're what the Cybertronians use to collect energy and store them for their own nutrition. Looks like the Decepticons have been collecting some." He told me.

I looked back at the Energon crystals, slowly shaking my head. I couldn't believe all of this. Where exactly was the Decepticons getting energon from? I found myself wondering different ideas and some of them I didn't think I'd like to know.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, making both me and Sam jump before ducking down behind an Energon crystal and listening to clanging footsteps now entering the room. We could see where they came from but they were getting closer. There had to be a Decepticon in this room. I really hoped it wasn't any.......

Damn it!

I caught a glimpse of him through some of the crystals, making me cringe even closer to the ground. I had hoped that it wouldn't be Sideways. But someone was definitely mocking me with bad luck and taboo. Out of all of the Decepticons, it was Megatron and Sideways that I feared the most. Megatron because he was a very evil creature. Everyone knew that. But I feared Sideways the most because he seemed to want to cause me a lot of pain. He must have had something against Sideswipe because of all the times he had threatened me.

Sam quickly dove over to the cylinder that I was hidden behind and took my hand, yet not pulling me anywhere yet. He just watched Sideways with careful eyes as I did. "Isn't that.....?" He asked in such a quiet voice that I barely heard him.

I nodded only once. "Sideways." I said in the same very quiet tone that Sam started to dip his head closer to mine so he could hear my answer. "He's been threatening me since I got here. Starscream's beaten him up several times for trying to come after me."

"We need to get away from here......" Sam was saying. He shut up very quickly when Sideways' head jerked around, almost in our direction. I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping out loud.

The silver and black Decepticon looked around the cylinders, his fiery gaze passing over me and Sam a few times. So he hadn't seen us yet. But question was, did he hear us? I prayed to Primus or whoever that he hadn't. Still, he was scanning the crystals carefully before reaching up and touching the side of his head. A light flickered on his chest plate though, surprising me and Sam. We both thought he might have been activating his headlights so that he could find us faster. But surprisingly, it wasn't like that. It was like some kind of holographic image of a static wave or something like that. "Sideways reporting." The dangerous mech spoke, his voice processors a little low as if he was afraid of being over heard.

Who was he talking to? I could only wonder and I knew Sam was thinking the same thing because I saw him glance at me, frowning in confusion.

**_"Good, Sideways." _**spoke a very dark but powerful voice through the wave. It was a voice much like Megatron's, full of sheer power and it rattled my bones hearing it. I saw Sam stiffen a little as if he had heard it before but I couldn't be too sure. **_"Have you found it yet?" _**

"Not yet, My Lord, but I think soon I shall. My mission has reached some difficulty because of that slagging conniving Starscream, but I believe I can reach the power source soon enough. It will take a little more time that I thought. There is a fleshling that Megatron has been trying to use, the Sam Witwicky boy here in the base somewhere." Sideways reported to whoever was on the other line. "That idiot Starscream had the chance to extract the information from him but he let his temper get in the way and the boy escaped. There is a female with him. I believe if I capture her, it will bring the boy out. And then we will have the information you seek."

**_"My patience is wearing very thin, Sideways." _**The powerful voice growled, clearly not happy. **_"I need that power source soon or I will not be able to make my arrival to that wretched planet on schedule. My source of Energon is running very low and there are hardly any reliable energy sources within this gas planet I am hiding behind! Now find that Energon Harvester or I will be sending Cyclonus back to that Planet to punish you!" _**

Sideways cringed from the voice, as if he feared it himself. I couldn't blame him either. Just hearing that powerful voice and it's threat made me shudder. I didn't think I would ever want to meet the owner of that voice. I'd rather face Megatron than that one. "I will do as you ask, Master! As soon as I have the location of the Harvester, I will send the coordinations to you as soon as possible!" Sideways said quickly.

**_"You better, Sideways. Because if any of those fools, the Prime or that idiot, Megatron finds out that I am still functioning, it will cause trouble for me! I do not want them to create an alliance just to be rid of me! NOW MOVE IT!!" _**The voice growled savagely at Sideways before the line went dead.

I flinched under the powerful voice again, knocking into Sam a little but ignored the fact that I started wavering on my heels. Yep. There was no way in the Pit I wanted to meet that voice. "Wh-who was that........?" I found myself whispering so low that even I had a hard time hearing my words.

"I think....." Sam whispered close to my ear. "I think that was Uni......"

It was right at that moment gravity turned against me. I am not great with crouching down so low on my heels for too long. If I did, I tend to fall backwards. And that's what happened. I fell backwards, yelping in surprise as I fell flat onto my butt and then onto my back.

Still, it did it.

It got Sideways' attention.

With a growl, Sideways jerked around in my and Sam's direction, his eyes flickering back and forth before lowering and spotting me lying on the ground with an alarmed Sam right beside me. "YOU!!!" He roared before yanking is arm up and aiming his cannons at us.

I couldn't help but gasp at the threat before I was yanked to my feet by Sam. He was pulling me after him before I could even balance myself. I almost tripped several times but he kept pulling me along. Right behind us, the cylinder exploded after Sideways shot at our former position. Glass and metal mixed with fire and smoke exploded every where, nearly throwing both of us off our feet. I found myself staggering though as something struck me from behind though, hitting just below my thigh. It just felt like something just hit me from behind, shoving me. I didn't even feel the pain until Sam was pulling me back to my feet.

That's when it really started to hurt.

"AHHH!" I screamed out, nearly going back down to my knees, almost dragging Sam with me.

Sam whirled around with wide eyes and looked down at me before he made a horrified look as he looked down at my leg. "Aw, shit! Dawn, don't look down! Just get up and run!" He told me.

Of course, the thing about telling someone to not look down is that it doesn't work. Not. One. Bit. So when he said that, I did the opposite and looked down and nearly screamed. There was a scrap of metal and glass in my leg, pouring blood through my jeans. And that's when it really started hurting.

So who could blame me when I started screaming, "OW!!"

Being shot by glass and metal hurt worst than anything I've ever felt. Especially when it had traces of green light on it. It stung worst than anything I've ever felt. Forget broken arms and deep cuts! It was like I had been burned with simmering hot oil and it was getting into a fresh cut!!

With tears streaming down my cheeks now, I nearly went down again but Sam was keeping me on my feet. He wrapped his arm around me, under my arms and was nearly carrying me as we both tried to run for it. Sideways was not far from behind us and moving even closer. We both began zigzagging through the cylinders to slow him down, though that didn't seem to stop him much. He was crashing through the cylinders, throwing several in different directions and causing some to explode.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU GLITCH! LET ME CRUSH YOU!!" The evil mech roared as he tried to fire at us again.

Sam nearly threw me around an Energon crystal before quickly joining me just as an energy blast nearly skimmed us then he was back to grabbed me around the waist and rushing me through the crystals. My leg was hurting worst though and I knew it was bleeding bad.

Suddenly, we came to a sudden halt when we found ourselves trapped in a corner. I felt my heart nearly stop and I knew Sam's did the same. The look on my face must have been as horror struck as his. We both spun around quickly when an Energon crystal went crashing against the wall near us, causing us both to press ourselves against the wall. I found my hand clutching his tightly as I slumped against the wall, tears streaming down my cheeks from pain and fear. My leg was burning so badly but I knew that pain was only the beginning to what was about to happen.

Sideways leered over us, grinning so evilly as he rose both arms, flipping them into spinning sharp saws. He was so looking forward to slicing us up into mince meat. "Nowhere to run, fleshbags! Tell me where the new All Spark is, boy and I will kill you quickly and less painfully!" He ordered.

Sam stepped between me and Sideways. He was terrified of what was about to happen but he was doing his best to protect me. He would let Sideways kill him first before getting to me. "Frag off!" He hissed between his teeth as harshly as he could, his eyes very hard.

Growling, Sideways had not liked that remark. "Bad choice of words, fragging human! Now I will make this a very painful and slow death! First, I'll take off your legs and then slowly move up!" He warned Sam before raising one of the saws and starting to lunge at us, probably aiming for Sam first.

I saw the movement before Sam did. I thought it was just a trick of the light at first and it happened so fast so I didn't know what happened until it did. But I could have sworn there was some kind of disturbance in the air. It was like a strong heat wave just sitting there right behind Sideways. But then again, it was in a weird shape. As if there was something invisible standing behind the Decepticon. But then I saw it moving quickly towards Sideways before apart of that heat wave seemed to wrap around his arm, yanking it backwards. It sent Sideways off balance and it surely surprised him as he was being swung around by something before go sailing into more of the Energon crystals, shattering several of the empty ones. Whatever had grabbed Sideways still had a good hold of him and was yanking him back to his feet before throwing him against some more. It was violently attacking him, bashing him into the crystals, spilling the strange green light across the floor now.

All Sam and I could do was lean against each other, staring in horror as some kind of ghost was attacking the Decepticon. We flinched at every time that Sideways was violently bashed into more Energon crystals before he was slammed hard against the wall and seemed to be pinned there.

Just then there was a loud metallic pop and something came flying out of no where, making me jump. It was small but waist height to me and Sam. It was some kind of metallic......BLASTER!!!

It was Blaster!!!

The little Autobot I didn't interact with very much came rolling across the ground, flipping and twirling to soften his fall before coming to a rolling halt right before me and Sam, who, like me, was staring in shock. "Blaster! It's you!!" We both yelled at the same time, though I was in more pain that Sam was.

Then that had to mean.......!!

The Stealth Officer finally flickered into view, his metal forearm pressing down hard on the back of Sideways' neck while he had his knee shoved against the small of the Decepticon's back, keeping him trapped against the ground and the wall in a very uncomfortable position. He seemed to be shoving pretty hard and doing his best to keep Sideways from moving, though he was struggling hard to get back up.

I couldn't believe it! Mirage was here! He and Blaster! So that must have meant that the Autobots had to be here! Sideswipe had to be here! I felt hope swelling up inside of me as large as my pain in my leg was. "Mi-Mirage!" I said painfully laughing.

Mirage jerked his head around, his cool blue eyes very dark with seriousness of the situation. He could remain so calm that it surprised me. I was sure it surprised him a little of the state that I was in because I saw his eyes flicker down to my injured and burning with pain leg and he almost flinched at the sight. "Oh, Primus." He jerked his eyes over to Blaster, who was cringing a little as he stared at my injury. "Blaster! Take Sam and Dawn to safety! Get her to Ratchet before the poison settles in!"

My heart gave a leap and I felt Sam jump next to me. Did he seriously say what I think he just said?! "POISON?!" I screeched.

"Dawn," Mirage spoke, his voice calm and serious as ever. "Don't panic. It will only make it worst......"

"YOU JUST SAID POISON! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME NOT TO PANIC!!" I almost demanded.

Mirage ignored my yelling at him, shaking his head at me. He had to jerk his attention from me though as Sideways went back to trying to fight with him. He had to shove him back hard to the ground as his grip was starting to come loose. "Get out of here!" He nearly barked as he shoved back at Sideways.

Blaster quickly moved towards us, waving for me and Sam to quickly follow after him. He did look pretty concerned for Mirage but he knew better than to disobey his mentor. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and let me drape my arm over his neck before helping me hurry after the young Autobot. We both nearly had to jog to keep up with the small mech. I had to glance back only once when I heard roars break out as Mirage and Sideways began to fight and I only briefly caught sight of Mirage now starting to bash a fist against the other mech's face as soon as he broke loose from the Stealth officer.

Rushing through open massive doors, the three of us, two humans and an Autobot were nearly running through the large metal corridors. I could hear the distant explosions from somewhere. There were no doubt battles now starting to break out everywhere. I felt my heart soaring a little to think that Sideswipe had came for me! I couldn't wait to see him! I just couldn't......

A nasty wave of pain rolled upward from my wound into my torso, causing me to scream in pain and nearly stumble. I was lucky enough that Sam manage to catch both of us before we went down. I was feeling so much weaker now! It burned my insides and I felt like I was going to be sick!

"Dawn!" Sam said, sounding helpless.

Blaster came to a screeching halt and looked at me with the same concern before hurrying over to me and taking my hand. The look in his blue eyes was so pathetically helpless but I knew that he was scared for me. He must have knew what kind of poison was in slowly going through my system. He must have knew what it would do to me. But he also knew that we couldn't stop. We had to keep going.

Squeaking and chirping, the small Autobot shook his head before holding up a hand towards my leg. He paused only once to give me an apologetic look before he pinched the glass between his metal fingers, giving me an idea of what he was going to do.

I had tears streaming down my face, knowing that he intended to pull the metal and glass out. It was going to hurt like a bitch but I knew it had to be done. Who knew how much damage it was going to cause but if I left those sharp materials in, they might cause more damage. So I took a very deep breath, leaned against Sam, who was holding me very tightly in his arms before nodding to Blaster. "Do it." I told him in a very strained voice.

Again, Blaster looked apologetic before he gripped the glass harder between his fingers before pulling them out swiftly so it didn't hurt as much. Too bad it didn't work.

I screamed for only a second before clamping my mouth shut and throwing a hand over it to keep me from screaming again. It was very hard even as I was screaming from the inside but it hurt! Even so as Blaster pulled the metal out next. I screamed again but within my mouth, trying to let it out because who knew what Decepticon was close by. They would probably hear me anyway but I figured I needed to give them a bit longer to find us.

The glass and metal out of my leg, my blood was flowing down out of the cuts, which Sam quickly took care of as he ripped off his shirt and handed it to Blaster. I was surprised that the little Autobot knew what to do. He was so young compared to the other Autobots and he was the Communications officer. I didn't think he had an inch of knowledge of what to do in the medical field. But then again, he could have been looking up the information on the Web because his bright blue eyes were flickering as he began to shred Sam's shirt up and then tie it tightly around my injuries.

Once my wounds was taken care of, Blaster looked up at me, worry in his eyes. He knew I was in a lot of pain but he also knew that we needed to get moving before a Decepticon did come along and find us. He took one of my hands, giving it a light squeeze before trying to lead me to keep going. Sam was helping him as best as he could, lifting me up a little so there wasn't too much pressure on my hurt leg. We were off again, running as fast as we could through the corridors of the Decepticon ship.

The explosions were starting to get closer and I heard loud bangs close by. The ground was even starting to shake as we got ever closer to the battles. I was hyperventilating by now and there was now sweat coating my entire face. It was hurting even worst than before. I felt like I was starting to burn up. It wasn't a good.......

Suddenly there was an explosion way too close and something very large went sailing into a wall right ahead of us. All three of us had to quickly stop to avoid the fight that just broke out before us. I could barely see who it was that just was slammed into the metal walls but seeing the flash of red as the large frame got back up and bolted back in the direction he had came, I knew it had been a Decepticon.

"DAMN YOU, YOU ANNOYING SLAGGING PIT-SPAWN!!" The Decepticon roared as he went back to fighting whoever he was.

Blaster, Sam and I ran towards the area where the Decepticon had gone to see who it was. I was praying that it was Sideswipe or maybe even Sunstreaker! But once we rounded that corner, my breath caught in my throat as I stared in surprise. It was a Femme I had never seen before. I don't ever recall seeing her before. She certainly had never been on the Base before........

I frowned as I eyed her carefully.

There was something very odd about her. She was nearly as large as Elita One but I knew it wasn't the Valkyrie Leader. She was colored three different colors; bright red, hot pink and icy blue. They were colors that matched the Arcee sisters.......

The femme caught sight of the three of us peering in at her battle with the Decepticon, which she quickly looked back when he tried to attack her. She moved way too quick for him though, dodging around him before lashing out her arm and hitting him hard with her elbow. The impact sent him crashing to the ground with a loud groan. She was really good, to be honest.

_"Hey! Look! It's Dawn and Sam!" _She said, turning her white blue eyes onto us again, smiling brightly. Odd. She sounded a little like Arcee.

**"Dawn! Thank Primus you're okay!" **HUH?! Now she sounded like Chromia!!!!

"OH NO!! LOOK!!! SHE'S HURT!!"

My jaw fell a little and my eyes must have been bugging out. This femme had three different sets of voices! Her voices sounded like all three.....This couldn't be the femme that the sisters reverted to when they combined, could she?!

The Femme took several steps towards us and dropped down to one knee so that she could take a look at my injury. She winced as she seemed to scan it before looking at Blaster when he started clicking in Cybertronian to her. He did that often and hardly spoke in English, though I knew that he could. He was the Communications Officer, after all. Either way, whatever he said had sent the femme reeling backwards a little, her eyes growing wide.

_"Energon poison?! Oh, poor Dawn! You must be in so much pain!" _

"Quick, Blaster! Get her to Ratchet fast!"

**"Quit yelling, Moonracer! You're making my processor hurt!" **

"Oh, shut up, Chromia! My processor hurts too! And the thoughts of what you want to do to Ironhide after this is SOOOO not helping my nerves!!"

**"HEY!! I will think about my sparkmate any way that I want! Stay out of my processor!!!" **

The Femme sighed and rubbed her head. That was obvious that Arcee was in control of the movements of the three sisters' combined body. _"Chromia, Moonracer, stop yelling. All of our processors are one. All three of our processors hurt." _

**"Damn it!! This is so why I hate transforming into this form!!" **bellowed Chromia's voice from the femme.

"I hate transforming into this form." Moonracer said at the same time as Chromia.

_"I hate this form........"_ Arcee sighed.

I think my eye started twitching again as I watched the argument this femme was having with herself. I saw Sam's own eye starting to twitch as well as his head as it tilted to the side, staring at the large femme with alarm and confusion. I guess Sideswipe hadn't been kidding about the sisters. And I couldn't blame them for not wanting to transform into this giant walking argumenting female.

Blaster chirped loudly, catching the femme's attention and whatever he said made her nod as she grew serious again. Especially when the Decepticon she had been beating up on was standing up again. _"You are right, Blaster. This is not the time for another one of our fights." _Arcee spoke up.

**"Just get Dawn to Ratchet before the Energon gets to her heart! She's lucky to even be walking with that stuff inside of her, little of it or not." **Chromia said, her voice rather rough and just as serious as her sister's.

"Ratchet and Jolt are arriving now and it seems that Flare-Up has finally recovered. She's already engaging with Barricade. Get Dawn to them fast, Blaster. We'll take care of Dirge." said Moonracer.

Then the giant femme quickly stood and raced towards the Decepticon as he started to charge at her. There was a deafening crash as metal hit metal and they began bashing the Pit out of each other, though the femme was faster and more graceful than the Decepticon was.

Blaster, however was grabbing at my hand again and starting to pull me and Sam after him. We did our best to keep up without looking behind us. As far as I could tell, the Arcee Units were taking the Decepticon just fine. She was winning.

Still, having heard from Moonracer about Flare-Up had my heart beating and I felt joy starting to swell up inside of me. My friend was alive. Flare-Up was alive and active and she had came with the Autobots to rescue me! I felt so happy to hear it! I couldn't wait to see her! I only wondered where she might be though. And not just her. I was wondering where Sides might have.......

Blaster, Sam and I didn't get very far at all when there came a snarling roar right ahead of us, making us all stop with cries of alarm. Something came lunging out of corridor, blocking our path from getting closer to the exit of the ship. And judging by the large red eye glaring at us, it was a Decepticon. It was some kind of felinish looking one. It looked almost like a panther or a jaguar and it was starting to stalk towards us, growling in a metallic way.

"Shit. That's Ravage. He's really bad." Sam murmured to me as he kept a tight grip around my waist.

Ravage snarled as he moved every so closer to us, causing all three of us to start backing up away from him. He even started to circle us, snapping those razor sharp teeth at us. Blaster growled right back, moving to keep between Ravage and me and Sam. He had both of his arms raised as if shielding the feral Decepticon away from us. What surprised me even more was watching something slid right out of his back, growing long like a tail. I had never seen him with that before. Even more when Blaster's new metallic appendage gave a loud click, splitting into four sharp sections, like tentacles with blades on the ends.

Both, Autobot and Decepticon growled at each other, finally stopping as they faced one another. It was like a stare down they were having. Any minute, one of them would make their move.

It was Ravage who decided to charge first.

With a snarling roar, the feral bot lunged forward, his own tail lashing out and firing of energy blasts, which came close to hitting us. But Blaster was quickly shoving us to the side, flipping as the blast nearly hit him. He was moving so fast and letting out an irritatingly loud squeal that reminded me of a monkey. He even moved like on, dodging around so fast as Ravage tried to swipe at him with his claws before leaping over the feral and lashing out with his own bladed tails.

Sam and I both had to quickly move back as the two animalistic Cybertronians began slashing at each other with their claws and firing at each other with their blasters. It was a pretty vicious sight and we both knew that we did not want to get mixed up in this thing.

Blaster dove underneath Ravage while shooting his under belly before having to roll as the feral swiped at him. It was very unfortunate though as the sharp claws belonging to the large metal cat slashed into the small Autobot's back, causing him to screech like an injured monkey.

I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of pain coming from our small friend. It sounded like it really hurt him. "Blaster!" I whimpered in worry as I watched the small Autobot quickly roll away from Ravage as he chased after him. I could only watch in horror as the Decepticon lashed out his claws again, catching Blaster again and knocking him off his feet. "NO! You leave him alone!" I yelled at him as I looked around for anything and found a small slab of metal.

"Dawn! What are you.....?!" Sam was asking. I ignored him as I launched that metal piece at Ravage's back and smiled in bitter satisfaction as it hit him in the head from behind. Of course, now his attention was on us, turning away from the slightly limping Communications officer. "Aw, shit. Did you really have to throw that at him and get his attention?" My friend asked before quickly grabbing my arm and starting to pull me along.

With a snarl, Ravage started to give chase and he wasn't far behind us at all. He was faster than us and it wouldn't take long for him to catch us. But instead of striking us, he dove right over our heads and blocked our path, stopping us.

Sam and I let out startled yelps as we quickly backed away from him, our eyes wide as the Decepticon turned sharply and snarled at us. "Man......not good." My friend said before he quickly placed himself between us and looked around for anything. There was really anything to defend ourselves with around here. More or less, Sam decided to improvise. He quickly kicked off one of his shoes before diving down and picking it up. I had to watch him with an eyebrow raised as he threw it at Ravage, hitting him in the face.

It somewhat worked, nonetheless, in pissing him off!

Ravage growled before lashing out his tail and hitting Sam with it. The thin blade on the end sliced into his shirt, yet not had cut him. It only started Sam enough to threw himself back and into me. We both collided and ended up falling backwards, though it hurt me a lot more than it hurt Sam. I was the one to scream in pain from my own leg.

"Shit! Sorry, Dawn!" Sam cried out, wincing.

I ignored him. I didn't really have the time to yell at him for being dumb because my attention was on Ravage as he started to hunch down to the ground for a moment, his shoulders starting to do that how wave thing that cats do when they're about to pounce on their prey. I only grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and held it tightly as a whimper rose out of my throat. We were so dead.

With only a snarling growl, Ravage leapt into the air, coming at both of us with his claws extended and fangs open wide to rip into us.

Suddenly I heard the squealing of tires and the roaring of an engine before hot headlights came speeding around the corner. I didn't even have time to look around to see what it was before I heard the quick transformation of a Cybertronian and loud clanks of metal hitting the ground as whoever was flipping head over wheels. He was moving too fast and too close for me to see straight before he lashed out a tire covered foot and kicking Ravage right out of the air.

Sam and I both let out cries of alarm as we threw ourselves closer to the ground as we nearly got ran over but to our relief, whoever just saved us caught himself in time before he could crush us under his weight.

Either way, Ravage went flying into a wall with a thunderous boom then slid to the ground.

Finally, I had time to look up, seeing a giant yellow leg curved right over me and Sam, connected to a black tire and a very familiar Autobot I had come to know very well. I never thought I would be so glad to see Sunstreaker more than anyone right now. I felt my heart soaring just seeing him.

"Sunstreaker!" Both Sam and I cried out happily, though again my voice was thick of pain.

Sunny ignored us both but remained hovering right over me and Sam, glaring at the fallen form of Ravage, his arms raised in front of him with his fire rods sprouting sparks of flames through the ends. "Not done yet, are you?" He growled, watching as Ravage began to climb to his feet, shaking his head. He snorted before pushing himself to his wheels and placing himself between Sam and me and the feral Decepticon. "Good. I've been wanting to rip you a new one for ruining my paint job!"

Ravage began to snarl again as he turned his large red eye in Sunstreakers' direction. His metallic hassles rose a little as he dipped down as if he was going to pounce again. He started creeping forward, moving a little to the side as if trying to get around Sunstreaker, but growled in irritation when the Autobot leaned to the side, blocking his path.

"Su-Sunny....." I whimpered as I watched with wide eyes when I saw Ravage's head jerked up and down. It didn't take a genius to realize that his target was me and Sam again.

That was the que for Ravage to move. He snarled suddenly before bolting towards Sunstreaker, who snapped to attention just as quickly. What he did not expect was the Decepticon trying to feint to the side to get around him. And neither was me and Sam. We both cried out in alarm when Ravage came way too close to us.

However, Sunstreaker was ready for him. He lashed out with an arm, jerking his body around and blowing fire right into Ravage's face. The flames were close to enough to lick both me and Sam but we were both quickly moving away before any of our clothes could be lit up. More or less, the Decepticon let out a nasty, metallic yowl as he leapt away from the flames. He didn't get very far because Sunny lashed out with a hand and grabbed him by the tail. Without even pausing, he yanked Ravage back in front of him before twirling away from us and swinging the Decepticon around by his tail. He moved farther away from me and Sam so that he wouldn't hit us. He was now swinging the feral robot around in circles, smashing him against the ground.

Ravage roared as he collided with the walls and ground only to be smashed against them over and over again. He tried to flip around to catch Sunstreaker's arm, his claws lashing out at anything to stop him but he always missed.

"Heh, a good cat is a dead cat. Or at least one that looks like you!" Sunstreaker said as he slammed Ravage against the ground and rose his other arm with his flame rod.

It was then that Ravage had his chance to strike out. And he took that chance but lashing out and digging his claws and fangs into Sunstreaker's hand and arm, biting deep into his armor.

There was a terrible screech that made me flinch. It was such a horrible sound, worst than a cat getting wet. And it was too my surprise that it came from Sunstreaker. I had to just stare at him, my jaw fallen. Did he really just scream?

"MY PAINT!!" The vain yellow Autobot yelped in horror before growling in rage. "DAMMIT!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MYSELF INTO A BEAUTIFUL COLOR LIKE THIS?! IT IS NOT EASY TO GET THE COLOR OF SUN!!!"

And then he went back to trashing Ravage, swinging him around his head and then bashing him against the ground.

Sam and I both had to wince as we watched Sunstreaker just bash that poor creature to bits. And yes, I did say poor creature. Ravage might have been a Decepticon but seriously! This was terrible to even watch! "Sunny!" I yelled out to him, trying to get his attention. I hissed a little when I moved my leg, reminding myself exactly how badly hurt I was. I was feeling sicker by the minute and I felt like I was starting to burn up. It must have been the Energon in my system. It was not doing......

Suddenly a blast came out of no where, well, more likely down the corridor, and slammed into Sunstreaker's back, knocking him off balance and stumbling to the ground. I screamed in horror to watch him take such a blow before turning with a jerk to see Sideways stomping towards us now. He looked pretty beaten up and one of his eyes seemed to be torn out but he was still alive. That made my heart nearly stop though.

Especially when he caught sight of me and snarled in my and Sam's general direction, though his eyes were mostly on me. He didn't even spare a second glance at Sunstreaker as he groaned, trying to push himself back up after getting such a nasty hit like that. The Decepticon only stomped towards me and Sam.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed as he quickly stood up and started to grab at my arm to pull me up.

However, Sideways was right above us in no time, swinging his hand and smacking Sam to the side. He didn't hit too hard that would have caused too much damage, only enough to send him flying into the corridor wall with a loud cry of pain. He didn't even seem to care about Sam in anyway. His flaming red eyes were only on me. I couldn't even pull myself away from him before he lashed out at me, picking me up. His grip was none too gentle either, squeezing the gash in my leg. I could only scream in pain.

That seemed to get Sunstreaker's attention for I saw his head come up sharply. "Slag!! Sideways!! Put her down!!!" He yelled as he quickly got to his wheels. Of course, that was when Ravage decided to get back up and jump onto his back, digging his claws into his armor. He began having a screaming fit again about his paint while trying to get Ravage off his back.

Sideways ignored him as he began to squeeze me in his grip. He only sneered at me as he began crushing me. "You little worm! It's your fault that I'm so weak right now! If it wasn't for you, Starscream wouldn't have kept beating me up and I would have been able to kill that annoying invisible slagging........!"

I interrupted him by gasping in pain before trying to put a brave face on. "What about you, Sideways?! Don't you think your 'Master' would be too happy if you can't find the All Spark for him!" I shouted at him, taking him by surprise. I only smiled weakly up at him, trying not to cry out again because of the terrible pain in my leg. "You know what? I think I was right telling Starscream that you were betraying Megatron to whoever you were talking to! Boy, is Megatron going to be pissed at you when Starscream tells him about you if something happens to me!" I told him sharply.

Even if it was somewhat a lie, it worked.

Sideways' eyes widened in surprise and alarm just enough for that blade to come slicing down as someone dropped from above. It was enough for my alien angel to slice right through his hand.

I, however, started screaming when I and Sideways' hand fell towards the ground. I didn't even have time to let out a scream of surprise but closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. This was so going to hurt when I hit the ground. I could only imagine it might......

Suddenly my fall stopped short and I was jerked back upwards, startling me. I gasped as my eyes snapped open and there he was. My angel.

I had only caught a brief glance of Sideswipe while in Sideways' painful grip. It was so sudden that I almost thought it had just been a trick of the eye. But he was there. He had caught sight of Sideways crushing me and then he moved. He had leapt right over the Decepticon's head, swinging his ten foot blade right through his wrist before landing on the ground heavily and catching me in his hand. Well, he caught Sideways' hand with me in it. Still, I was safe in my Guardian's hands again. I even watched as he lashed out his other ten foot blade and slashed Sideways across the chest to get him to back away.

Not that it mattered. Sideways was scampering backwards away from both of the twins as they stood side by side, glaring at him. He was alarmed by having both of them in front of him but he wasn't fool enough to try and fight them both. "Slag it to the Pit!" He growled before turning sharply to flee.

Of course, he didn't get very far at all as Mirage suddenly appeared in thin air and uppercut him in the jaw, sending him crashing into the ceiling then clambering to the ground. He was no doubt offline in stasis for now. I noticed that he had Ravage's tail in his hand and he had yanked him off of Sunny, who was fretting over all of the gashes in his back armor.

Me? I was staring up at Sides with surprise and awe. I couldn't believe it. He was here. He was right there, holding me in his hand. He might have looked pretty fierce right now, still glaring at Sideways' fallen form but he was all that I wanted to........

I felt so dizzy right now. My head was starting to swim and I couldn't hold back the whimper of pain, catching Sides' attention. He looked at me in alarm before noticing that my blood was starting to pool in his hand from my injury. "What....." He murmured before opening his hand and letting out a light cry when he saw how bad my leg was bleeding. "Dawn! You're bleeding! What happened?"

Sam groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and limped towards the large Autobots and me, holding his no doubt bruised side. "Some Energon storage crystals exploded when Sideways first attacked us!" He quickly explained. "Some of the glass had Energon on it and it's gotten into her blood system."

The look on Sideswipe's face was the most horrible thing I could have seen. He looked as if I was already dead and it was hurting him ten times forward. He began prying at Sideways' claw, pulling it off of me before tossing it to the side and looking frantically around. "We've got to find Ratchet! He's got to do something about this! Wh-Where is he?!" He started demanding.

Mirage shook his head as he swooped down and scooped an offlined Blaster off the ground, checking him to see if he was still alive. He seemed satisfied when the little Autobot started to stir. "He's outside, helping Optimus fight Megatron, Sideswipe. We have got to hurry. I can't tell how long it will be before the Energon poison starts to kill....." He began to say.

"Don't you dare say that, Mirage!" Sides snapped warningly though he looked terrified. "It's not going to kill her!"

Sunstreaker shook his head as he eyed the gashes and fang marks in his arm but chose not to bitch about it right now. "Come on, bro! Let's save that girl of yours!" He told him before he was wheeling as fast as he could through the corridors. Sides quickly followed while Mirage scooped up Sam and carried him after the twins.

I, on the other hand, just stared up at Sides, smiling. I felt so weak and sick but I was just so happy that he was here. It felt nice to be resting in his hand. I felt comfortable, well, other than the fact that my leg was starting to burn with pain. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks from the intensity but I was also just so happy. Hm. I wonder if I was starting to get a little delirious. "Sides...." I heard myself murmur before I slumped back against his fingers.

Sides looked down at me, very worried. "Dawn, I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. If I had......" His eyes darkened a little. "I should have came after you when......"

I quickly shook my head, remembering what Sam had said from before. I knew Sides was feeling very guilty for not coming after me when Starscream took me. But I also knew that if he had, he probably would have gotten hurt bad. "No, Sides! You shouldn't have! You would have gotten yourself hurt!"

"I am your Guardian, Dawn." Sides told me, quickly. There was some seriousness in his tone, yet I could detect some guilt behind it too. "I am suppose to protect you. I did not do my job right....." He was saying.

Again, I shook my head as I shifted, wincing only a little from the pain in my leg. It hurt so bad but not as much as my heart was starting to by hearing his words. I knew that he was really blaming himself for me getting hurt. "Sides, don't." I begged him. "Don't get mad at yourself. It's my fault......"

"No it's not, Dawn! It's not...." Sides tried to argue as he quickly zoomed down the hall after Sunny and Mirage. It was no doubt that the two were listening but they were minding their own business. This was between me and Sides. "Dawn, it's not your fault! It's mine...."

I shook my head violently, refusing to let him blame himself. "Sides, if I hadn't been so mean to Flare-Up, she wouldn't have had to explain to me that you guys were siblings! And we wouldn't have been out in the canyons where the Decepticons were! It's my fault that any of this happened. I shouldn't have been so jealous of her!" I told him, my lip starting to quiver.

Sides blinked a few times before he started to slow to a halt, which made both Sunstreaker and Mirage stop and turn to see what the hold up. "Jealous? Why were you jealous, Dawn? I was wondering what was going on between you and Flare but....I didn't even bother asking because I didn't think it was too important." He told me. I glanced away from him, my face starting to heat up. Oh, this was so embarrassing. I knew I was going to have to admit why I had been so grumpy with Flare-Up. I would have to tell Sides what I felt about him. I couldn't stop a groan from erupting from within. This was bad. "Dawn, what happ......?" He tried to pry.

"Sideswipe! Not now!" Mirage said sharply as he whirled away from us and bolted through the corridor. Sunny was right behind him.

I didn't like the way he had said it though. He sounded sharp, yes. But there was also some urgency to the way he said it. It was like they had received an important transmission and they needed to hurry. "Wh-What's wrong......?" I tried to ask.

And it was right at that moment, there was some kind of explosion. It wasn't near us but it was big enough to rock the entire ship or cavern. The walls and ground all around us started to shudder and shake violently, making it very difficult for even Sides to stand up right. He stumbled a few times before having to catch himself on the wall, which began to crack. I gripped tightly on his fingers, trying to fight down some screams. But even so, my heart began to pound harder and I started to feel very, very sick. My insides felt like they were nearly on fire now. I couldn't even stop the cry of pain as I wrapped one arm around my stomach, bending over a little.

"Dawn!" Sides cried out, noticing my pain immediately. He shoved himself off the wall and began to speeding down the corridor, past Sunny and Mirage, who blinked in surprise with Sam before hurrying after.

Me, myself was starting to pant as I gripped my middle with my arm. It felt like a really bad cramp inside, the ones that feel like you're getting stabbed somewhere. And it was just continuing, not ever ending. It had to be the little Energon that was on the glass. I wondered what was going to happen to me if we didn't get it taken care of. I could only guess what might happen to my leg. If it was in any worst shape than I thought it was in, I might just end up losing it. Still, there being some kind of poison in my system was a worst thought. I just might end up dead.

Sides broke out of the corridor into a large opening. It looked like a hangar of some kind or a cargo bay. It was very big, that was for certain. But even more so because the huge hangar doors had been blasted out as if someone had done some heavy duty damage to it. I could see a lot of fights happening here. I spied more than half of the Autobots fighting series of Decepticons inside the bay and outside, where it did look like a desert. I spotted Optimus Prime going head to head with Megatron outside and kicking his aft. It was an amazing sight to see the Autobots fighting. Ironhide and Bluestreak were firing at very large Decepticons that seemed to take on construction vehicles. They were flipping and rolling to the side and taking off shots. It was almost like an explosive dance between those two.

I caught sight of Bumblebee nearly doing the same with who I recognized as Barricade. He was taking on the vile Police Cruiser with the help of Prowl and a fiery red femme I didn't recognize. They were fighting side by side as if they were created to do nothing else.

I felt my breath catch when I saw Elita One also taking on another Decepticon that was way bigger than her. But she was so fast on her feet and even faster with a blade she was using against him. She was dancing him as if it was nothing. I had to admire her for that. And right beside her, fighting the Decepticon was the femme I was so looking forward to seeing again. I felt my heart spike up to see Flare-Up whipping out her chains and catching it around the Decepticon's feet before yanking them out from under him.

Cliffjumper and Hot Rod were near by each other taking on their own opponents as was Ratchet and a deep blue Autobot I didn't recognize. He had some kind of electric whips in his hands though and he was raking them across any Decepticon that came too close to him, zapping them.

Still it was the amazing sight to ever see. I couldn't believe my eyes. All of them had came for me. And even more that I had never seen before or didn't know too well. They came to save me.

"Ratchet!!" Sides called as he started forward into the hangar. He had to hurry to the Autobot medic because whatever was happening to me, it was starting to really hurt. "Ratchet! Medical emergency here! Ratch......!!"

It was right at that moment that something happened.

As Sideswipe started rush forward, heading straight for Ratchet, something came from the side, surprising him and me. He didn't even have time to put up his guard when we saw a fiery blast coming at us. The shot caught Sides in the shoulder, sending him spinning on his tires before tripping over debris. And judging by the way he was starting to fall, it looked like I was going to get crushed!


	19. Chapter 19 Time Of Dying

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

_Time Of Dying_

* * *

To be honest, I felt calm as Sides and I fell and the ground was quickly rising up to meet us. I knew that I would be crushed under my beloved Guardian if he fell on his front. But before we hit the ground, he quickly twisted his body around and landed hard on his side and sliding across the ground, causing sparks to fly up and around us. I flinched as some sparks nearly touched my skin but I just didn't have time to feel any real fear. I had caught a look of Sides, noting that he did look like he was in some pain. That shot he just took must have hit sensitive wiring or something.

But as soon as Sides stopped sliding, he was quickly shoving himself back to his wheels and looking up sharply, a deep growl within his vocal processor. He was hugging me close to his chest but being as careful as he could. I noticed that where he had been shot had left a pretty nasty looking hole in his armor and there were some bits of sparks zapping out of him.

Both he and I looked forward to see who had just shot at us and spied a very large and ugly looking Decepticon. He had several thick tenticles wavering all around him, and some of them looking pretty nasty with sparks flaring out of the ends. They each had some hooks and blades on the ends and I was sure that this guy was pretty bad, himself. I didn't really recognize him at all, except maybe briefly from earlier that day. In fact, if I thought back, I think he had been in the chamber where Megatron had been hurting Sam, at a large computer. I didn't really pay attention at the time other than what I had seen briefly before freaking out about my friend. But I don't ever recall getting his name.

"Soundwave!" Sides growled, answering the question I had just been thinking about not more than a second ago. He was shuddering a little bit as he tried to push himself fully to stand up on his wheels. I could tell he was hurt after getting shot like he just had and it hurt me. I didn't want Sides to be hurt.

The Decepticon with many tenticles and arms narrowed his fiery gaze at my Guardian before moving forward a step and spreading out his many arms, looking ready to attack immediately. His red glare flickered to me for a moment and he snorted as if I was a funny sight to him. "Sideswipe, your human appears to be suffering internally. Seems to me that you haven't been doing your job right." He taunted in a very deep, dark metallic voice.

I saw Sides' eyes flinch a little but he quickly recovered himself, holding me closer to his chest and lashing out one of his arms, activating one of his ten foot long blades. He dipped his head down a little but didn't look at me as he turned slightly to the side, making a quick glance over his shoulder before looking back at Soundwave. He didn't dare take his eyes off of him for more than a few seconds. "Dawn, I need you to get behind something. I can't fight Soundwave while carrying you around. He's a much tougher Decepticon than Sideways is." He murmured before carefully shifting me into his palm and lowering his hand towards the ground behind his back. He didn't let go of me and until his fingers were brushing against the floor.

I didn't want to let him go and I did hold onto his wrist, letting him know that. "Sideswipe...." I said, my voice full of fear.

"Dawn, you have to let go." Sides said, his eyes still glaring carefully at the many armed Decepticon. "This one is really bad and I can't be distracted. He'll hurt you if I am." He warned me.

Trembling slightly, I knew he was right. I couldn't distract him from fighting this guy. I didn't know how dangerous this Soundwave guy was but judging by his appearance, Sides could not risk being distracted. He had to have his full attention on him. So I pried my own hands off of Sides' arm and limped backwards until I was leaning against the metal walls, my chest heaving with fear and pain. "Sideswipe, please. Be careful. Don't you dare get hurt." I told him.

I saw that cocky grin on Sides' face as his head tilted only a little but he still didn't look at me. "Don't worry, Sunrise. This will be over before you know it." He lashed out his other arm, sliding out his other ten foot long blade and raising them in front of himself. "Right, bro?"

It was right at that moment, Sunstreaker broke out into the room and slid to a halt right next to Sides, his flame rods activated and sprouting fire out of the ends. He looked pretty pissed that his twin brother had gotten hit like that but he matched his stance well. It wasn't even a few seconds before Mirage was right behind him and standing beside the twins. "Right, Sideswipe. Soundwave, you mess with one of the twins, you mess with both of us!" He growled.

Mirage quickly grabbed Sam and carefully set him down, along with the still offlined Blaster. He waved both me and my friend back a little before he whirled his cannons to life, pointing them at Soundwave. "Sam, Dawn, watch over Blaster until he comes back online. When he does, make a run for it. Do not linger here." He warned us.

Sam and I both nodded, though I felt a great wave of fear for both of the twins. I hoped that they would be okay fighting this Decepticon. He did look very bad. And now that Sides was hurt, I really hoped that he was in shape for fighting.

As if some kind of silent alarm went off, the twins and Mirage were charging at Soundwave, who let out a roar and lunged forward, shooting his many arms forward to attack. It was right there I got to see exactly how good the twins were in battle. My mouth fell a little as I watched Sideswipe quickly began jumping and rolling to avoid getting hit by Soundwave's tenticles before slashing at them with his blades. I knew he was fast but I didn't know that he was THAT fast! He was moving so quickly, avoiding the tenticles before slashing a few right off of Soundwave, earning snarls of pain and rage from the Decepticon.

As for Sunstreaker, he was moving nearly as fast as his twin brother and blowing nearly ten foot flames at the tenticles, lighting them up with intensive heat. He and Sides were flipping over each other, trading tenticles before rolling sideways near each other.

Mirage, of course, joined in but he was too hard for me and Sam to see because he had turned on his invisible field. I could tell when he struck because sparks began to flare up before the Stealth Officer took shots off of Soundwave, hitting his many tenticles or aiming for his chest. I caught sight of that strange heat wave again near the Decepticon and I knew that was Mirage.

"Dawn, we've got to get to Ratchet right now. You're not looking so good." Sam told me as he dropped a hand onto my shoulder.

I shook my head as I leaned against the wall, not wanting to move. I didn't want to tear my eyes away from Sides. "Sam, let's just wait for a minute. I want to......"

Sam quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, getting me sudden attention. He looked pretty frantic and really, he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking down at my leg. I had to follow his gaze and looked down to see what had him so upset. It was my leg. My blood had drenched the left side of my pants now and staining his shirt a brilliant red. It was looking really bad right now. And then I realized, my leg had gone numb. I couldn't feel the pain any more.

"Wha......" I found myself gasping in bewilderment.

Sam shook his head before he reached down and grabbed Blaster's arm, who was barely starting to stir and his eyes starting to flicker to life. "Blaster! Get up!" He yelled at the small Autobot, trying to stir him faster. "Hurry, wake up! We need to get moving!"

With a weary click, Blaster shook his head, trying to focus himself before looking around. He nearly froze when he saw the twins and Mirage taking on Soundwave and he started to quickly roll to his feet, as if he was going to go join them. But Sam kept a firm grip on his arm. He whistled frantically at my friend, as if trying to tell him to let go.

"No! Blaster, Mirage told us to tell you to get us out of here! Dawn's not doing so good right now and she needs medical help right now! Look!" Sam quickly said nodding to me.

Blaster tore his bright blue gaze from the fighting trio of Autobots and looked at me leg. And sure enough, he nearly threw himself backward in alarm to see how badly I was bleeding. He reacted faster than I would have realized that he would, moving forward and grabbing my other arm. He didn't even hesitate as he began pulling me towards the large hangar doors to go find Ratchet.

I, however, did hesitate.

I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Mirage, watching them as they took on Soundwave. They were still doing very well with fighting him. But I could tell that they were pissing him off.

Especially when Soundwave gave a rather mighty roar of rage before flinging out all of his tenticles at once and in every direction. The three Autobots facing him couldn't even avoid these ones as they were smacked by the tenticles and thrown in different directions. Sides, however, had three of them stab into his legs and side, causing him to yell out in pain as he was thrown against the wall and held there. His blades went flying off in different directions, leaving him unarmed other than his blaster cannon, which was in the arm that was pinned.

Rightfully so, I freaked!!!

"NO!" I screamed before yanking away from Sam and Blaster and turned sharply around. I couldn't even help myself as I started to run back the way I was being lead from, ignoring the pain within and the numbness I felt in my entire left side. I ignored as Sam and Blaster whirled around with alarm before yelling after me to stop. I just limp-ran back towards Soundwave where he had Sides pinned, who had noticed me running to his rescue.

"Dawn! NO! Stay back!" Sides yelled as he began to struggle against Soundwave's piercing tenticles. He almost freaked, himself, when the Decepticon turned his attention onto me.

Soundwave narrowed his fiery gaze at me, watching as I ran at him but he only shook his head as he lift another tenticle . "Foolish fleshling!" He sneered as started to swing it at me. He even ignored Sides when he really started struggling to get loose from his sharp grip.

I did slow down a little, watching in wide eyed horror as the blade on the end came way too close to slicing me in half. All I ever wanted was to protect Sideswipe. And I was going to do it, even if it cost my......

Suddenly, a flaming sphere came sailing out of nowhere and wrapped around Soundwave's tenticle before giving it a nice big jerk, missing me by mere feet. I had jumped when the flames came too close to licking me but I was more surprised when I turned my head around to see Flare-Up rushing to my aid. I could only guess that she must have heard me screaming. Her eyes flaring up like blue flames, she rushed forward to place herself between me and Soundwave, her other tire smoking hot with flames as she prepared to throw it at Soundwave. "Well, Sideswipe, if I didn't know any better, you're getting your aft kicked. I know you can do better than this." She spoke up, dryly before she smirked almost slyly.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Sunstreaker moving quickly forward before grabbing one of Sideswipe's blades and leaping forward. Soundwave didn't even see him coming until he sliced through the three arms stabbing into his twin brother, freeing him. Together, both of them fell to the ground, and landed in a crouch, side by side. Without even glancing over at him, Sunny tossed the blade over towards his twin, who caught it easily and connected it back to his wrist. Sides tilted his head to the side, looking at Flare-Up as she grabbed the other blade from where it had been sitting and tossed to him. He caught it just as easily, doing the same as before.

"Well, let's show him why he doesn't mess with Sunrise." Sides said, his tone very dangerous before lashing out both arms in front of him.

Smirking, Sunstreaker and Flare-Up did the same just as Mirage joined by their side, looking up at the many armed Decepticon, who was growling at them as he prepared to attack them again. "All right. Let's try this again." said Sunny as he rose both arms and flared up his flame torches. All at once, all four Autobots rushed forward and began to attack Soundwave's tenticles as he attacked them.

All I could do was watch as they moved with speed and their own kind of grace; slicing, burning, shooting Soundwave. I was amazed by how fast they all were and how they worked together, trying to take out the enemy. This was like something out of an awsome sci-fi action movie. And I was living it. I was watching my Guardian protecting me and taking out the bad guys. It was cool. I watched as the twins jumped over the tenticles, moving back and forth, taking off shots. Flare-Up as she slammed her fiery tires into Soundwave's face a few times before Mirage took several shots to his chest plate, sending him staggering back. It wouldn't be long before they finished this.

But even so, as my adrenaline slowed down a little, I felt sick again. I felt too hot yet cold at the same time and that sharp cramp was back. Only worst. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering in pain before clutching my stomach again. My legs felt wobbly and weak from under me and it was more than a moment before they gave out from under me. I fell to one, having to catch myself with one hand and keep myself from falling onto my face.

"Dawn!" I heard Sam cry out before he was quickly at my side. He was looking very frantic as he began grabbing at my arm and trying to lift me to my feet. "Dawn, we got to get you to Ratchet right now! You are not going to be able to make it if we don't get you some help!" He told me before lifting me up.

I winced a little but tried my best to getting to my feet. I was even starting to see dots in my vision and that was probably not good at all. "Sides....." I whispered before my legs almost gave out from under me again.

"Dammit!" Sam exclaimed before looking up. "Sideswipe!"

I saw Sides jerk his head around after cutting a few of Soundwave's arms off and then freeze to see the state that I was in. The look on his face was painful enough. He knew I was inching closer to a very dangerous situation. "No, Dawn!" He cried out before zipping away from Soundwave while the others took care of him. He was over me and Sam within seconds, reaching out for me and taking me from Sam.

"She's getting worst, Sides! You've got to get her to Ratchet!" Sam said frantically.

Sides looked painfully at me as he took me into his hand before quickly standing up. He was already moving as fast as he could towards the hangar doors with Sam and Blaster running after him. Of course, he was faster. He had dodge a few cannon blasts but he was trying to hurry fast. My life was in terrible danger at this point and he did not have time to stop and fight the Decepticons that tried to shoot him. "Ratchet!!" He yelled as loud as he could.

The lime green medic bot was in the middle of slicing off a claw from a Decepticon before he heard Sideswipe. He turned sharply and looked at the both of us, and judging by one look at me, he was already making quick steps towards us. "What happened, Sideswipe?!" He demanded as he quickly reached us and looked me over.

"Sam said she was struck by an exploding Energon crystal!" Sides quickly exclaimed before launching into an explain in Cybertronian. It was probably easier and faster to explain in their alien language than English.

And if an alien robot could lose color to his face, I could have sworn that Ratchet just had. His whole body stiffened and he drew back only a few inches before quickly raising a hand over me, activating his scanner, looking me over and accessing the information that he needed to know. It must have been pretty bad because he started looking very grave. "Primus! I need to get working on her right away! The Energon is flowing through her and if it reaches her heart, she is going to die!" He said carefully starting to take me from a very pained Sideswipe.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, making both of the Autobots flinch and jerk around to see what was going on. It was only Megatron throwing Optimus away from him and now starting to take thunderous steps towards us. His eyes seemed to be trained on me as he stomped towards me, Ratchet and Sideswipe, who both grew very tense and started to whirl their cannons to life. It was right then, I caught sight of Sideways staggering out of the large ship I had yet to even look at. I was hit with an idea and I really hoped that it would work. At least, I was praying that it would. I couldn't stand watching some of the Autobots taking some pretty nasty blows from the Decepticons. And if it did work, it would stop this fight long enough for Ratchet to fix me.

"Meg-Megatron!" I had to yell out, ignoring the surprised looks on Sides' and Ratchet's faces. I shook my head as I tried to prop myself up and fight myself not to cringe back as that monsterous Decepticon Leader was stomping even closer, even as Optimus Prime was quickly getting to his feet and coming to stop him from reaching us. "Mega-Megatron! Sideways is going to betray you!" I yelled as fast and loud as I could, ignoring the pain I was feeling.

It worked only too well. Everything stopped. All of the explosions, metal bashing against metal, even Megatron jerked to a stop, several feet away from the three of us; me and the two Autobots. It was like my words had triggered something that would stop all of the alien robots from doing anything. I even caught sight of Sideways freezing in his tracks, looking wide eyed towards me before it started to dawn on him what I just said. He stiffened for only a moment before starting to hurry over to where Ratchet was holding me.

"What did you say, fleshling?!" Megatron growled, his sharp claws still raised but not sparking up from firing any more.

I quickly glanced over at Sideways, watching as he clutched his handless arm to his chest yet was starting to whirl his cannons to life. I knew I better hurry it up and say it before he reached me. "I said, Sideways is going to betray you! He's not on your side!" I said just as quickly before starting to cringe away as he came way too close.

Ratchet and Sides turned sharply sensing Sideways' approach but before they could even do anything, flaming chains wrapped around the Decepticon's legs, locking them together and causing him to fall with a thunderous boom just as Flare-Up quickly jumped onto his back, aiming her blaster cannon at his head. "Don't you move, Sideways." She growled, starting to whirl it to life, yet not firing just yet.

Megatron shot them both a look before looking sharply back at me, growling like a feral animal. "How do you figure that? And why should I listen to a weak fleshling like you?" He demanded.

"Don't you call her that......!" Sides growled, now starting to move forward but a hand quickly caught his shoulder, stopping him from attacking the Decepticon leader. It had been Mirage who did it.

"Because, Megatron," The Stealth Officer began, his eyes looking directly at the leader before he reached down where Blaster jumped onto his arm and scaled up to his shoulder quickly, sitting next to his head. "It's true. I was there, listening just as Sam and Dawn were. I was looking for them and I found Sideways there." He tilted his head towards his small friend. "Blaster, play it."

Blaster chirped and whistled before quickly tapping his chest plate, activating a light there. There was a quick static response before what Sam and I heard from earlier began to play.

_"......ways reporting." _came Sideways' voice.

_**"Good, Sideways."Have you found it yet?" **_

I saw more than one alien robot, Autobot and Decepticon stiffen when they heard that deep, dark and powerful voice. They obviously recognized it because a look of horror was on each and every face. Or in Megatron's case, a very pissed off look.

Then came Sideways' response. _"Not yet, My Lord, but I think soon I shall. My mission has reached some difficulty because of that slagging conniving Starscream, but I believe I can reach the power source soon enough. It will take a little more time that I thought. There is a fleshling that Megatron has been trying to use, the Sam Witwicky boy here in the base somewhere. That idiot Starscream had the chance to extract the information from him but he let his temper get in the way and the boy escaped. There is a female with him. I believe if I capture her, it will bring the boy out. And then we will have the information you seek." _

I lift my head up a little when I heard a vicious growl and I saw Starscream standing off to the side, glaring at Sideways, who looked just terrified. I don't think the Seeker liked to be insulted by someone like Sideways. It was enough to piss him off and probably rip him apart. Even so, I was feeling the pain inside again and it hurt me enough to whimper. Ratchet quickly looked back at me before starting to scan me again, ignoring the message. He would have to deal with it later with the others.

But everyone else was still listening to the message.

_**"My patience is wearing very thin, Sideways. I need that power source soon or I will not be able to make my arrival to that wretched planet on schedule. My source of Energon is running very low and there are hardly any reliable energy sources within this gas planet I am hiding behind! Now find that Energon Harvester or I will be sending Cyclonus back to that Planet to punish you!" **_

_"I will do as you ask, Master! As soon as I have the location of the Harvester, I will send the coordinations to you as soon as possible!" _

_**"You better, Sideways. Because if any of those fools, the Prime or that idiot, Megatron finds out that I am still functioning, it will cause trouble for me! I do not want them to create an alliance just to be rid of me! NOW MOVE IT!!"**_

And then Blaster ended it by tapping his chest plate again, whistling something that seemed to amuse Mirage because he glanced at him with his own kind of smirk.

Megatron, however, began to growl in a very dangerous way before he turned and starting to glare at Sideways, who was shaking his head very quickly. He, obviously, didn't care that the Autobots were all around him any more. "So, Sideways, you're still reporting to Unicron, are you?!" He demanded, his voice very deadly.

Flare-Up seemed to get the idea to back away because she was quickly unraveling her chains and leaping away from Sideways as he was just as quickly getting to his feet. She was joined by the combind form of the Arcee Units, watching as Megatron lashed out and grabbed the Decepticon by his chest plate, nearly ripping him into the air. "Ooh, someone's in trouble." She said, almost in a singsong.

"No! It's a lie! I would never do such a.....!" Sideways quickly said, sounding very afraid.

"You think I don't recognize Unicron's voice, Sideways?! Having to hear that Pit-Spawning Fragger for nearly hundreds of years, double crossing me and trying to destroy even me just for his own uses!" Megatron roared into Sideways' face before throwing him hard to the ground and smashing his tank clawed foot against his chest. "I am NOT an idiot, Sideways! You want to serve as Unicron's minion, then you will do it in pieces!!" He lashed out and grabbed a hold of Sideways' unhanded arm and yanked it off.

I, like some of the Autobots and Decepticons, flinched at the brutal attack and the screams of pain from the Decepticon betrayer. It was enough to even rattle my bones.

Optimus Prime moved forward, yet stayed a good distance away from Megatron. He knew better than to get too close. "Megatron, perhaps this is what we needed to hear to call our war a truce for now. We both knew that Unicron was going to be revived at some time because of Catalysm's arrival not too long ago. Perhaps it is time......." He was saying.

Megatron snarled, jerking his head towards the Autobot Leader, turning sharply towards him. "Call a truce with you, Auto-scums?! End this war because of that Pit-spawn, world sucking slagger, Unicron?! NO! If anyone is going to destroy that big ball of metal, it's going to be me! He has double crossed me for the last time! For now, this battle is over! I have much preparations to attend to! Take your human pets! They're no use to me right now!" He roared at his enemy before turning sharply with a jerk. "Just stay out of my way, Prime! And get your insects off my ship! Barricade!!" He snapped, turning with a jerk. "Get this piece of scrap in the barracks right now! I'll deal with him later!"

Quite a few Autobots were amused by Megatron's sudden temper towards his own officers. At least he wasn't taking it out on them and just retreating for now. And quite a few of the Autobots didn't move to leave but glance at their own leader for what to do. Optimus frowned slightly before nodding as he glanced around, motioning for everyone to carefully step back.

Slowly, any Autobot or human soldier near the Decepticon's ship backed away, still watching the Decepticons carefully. And when a few of the 'Cons growled and started to move forward as if to engage with them again, Megatron growled as he shot any a look. "Let the scum go! We'll deal with them some other time!" He snarled at his mechs, who obeyed and backed away just as the Autobots were doing, eyeing them just as warily.

However, a sharp cry and me doubling over had caught quite a lot of attention. The sharp pain in my stomach was getting worst and unbearable.

"Dawn!" Sides said worried, moving a little closer.

"What's wrong with her?!" Flare-Up suddenly asked, realizing that there was something serious wrong with me.

I didn't expect any of the Decepticons to care, for they were already taking off into their ship. But I did catch sight of Starscream stopping and looking at me with a narrowed eye. He didn't look like he cared, more curious. I didn't get to look at him too much longer because the pain was doubling even as Ratchet was trying to get me to lay back onto his hand.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, now moving to stand over the medic, eyeing me with worry.

Ratchet swore in Cybertronian as he scanned me again with his red beam before looking sharply up at the Autobot Leader. "She's not in good shape, Optimus. It seems that she has Energon running through her blood system. It's rendered her very weak and if we don't deal with it very quickly, she may die." He explained.

I heard some of the other Autobots exclaim but their words were starting to blur. I could only what Ratchet was saying to Optimus and I could hear Sides practically begging the medic to save me. I could even hear my own breathing as I panted painfully. It was obvious that the whole Energon in my system was upsetting every one of the Autobots now. They were practically shouting questions at the medic, who shot some of them looks before going back to explaining to Optimus what must have happened, who, himself, was drawn back, looking just as uneasy and horrified as everyone else.

"Wh-what.....can we do to help her?! We have to do something!" Sides was saying frantically as he looked between me and Ratchet. His own words were starting to blur now but I could still hear a little of them.

Ratchet looked at him, shaking his head. "There is only one solution I can think of right now dealing with Energon. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try anyway." He looked back at Optimus. "The only source of power that can deal with Energon poisoning is the All Spark. We do have the last remaining All Spark shard." He looked away as someone asked what that would do, though I couldn't hear who it was or the question in general. "The All Spark has always been able to convert Energon into a stable energy for any one of our kind. If my calculations are correct, and I pray that they are, it will do the same for the Energon inside of Dawn. The Shard's energy should be able to stablize the Energon within her, transforming it into the right energy she would need to survive. We need to move very quickly because within an hour or two, Dawn will probably die! We needed the fastest Autobot to take her to the All Spark Shard's whereabouts!" He said, looking at Optimus again, speeding up his tone when I cried out in pain as another sharp pain struck through me.

Nodding quickly, Optimus Prime seemed to process everything very quickly before turning sharply away from Ratchet and me, pointing at someone. "Jetfire! Flying is faster than driving! You will take her and Major Lennox to the Naval Base where the Shard is being kept! Will you do this, my friend?"

"Will do, Optimus!" I heard Jetfire shout before making the transformation into his jet form.

"Why me?" I think I heard Lennox asking from somewhere below.

Optimus turned his gaze downward, shaking his head. By that time, I could barely hear what anyone was saying. I just could my breathing as everything dulled around me and darkness was starting to creep up on me. I fell over a little onto Ratchet's, catching myself on my elbow but it got the medic's atteniton. He looked sharply down at me before lifting his head and shouting something, nearly running over to Jetfire's jet form now. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sides hurrying beside him, looking at me with a lot of worry. He didn't want me to go away from him. I could tell just by looking into his worried gaze. I didn't want to go.

"Si-Sides......" I heard myself murmur as I held out a hand towards him.

The look of pain on Sideswipe's face could have killed me as he reached over and gently took my hand between his finger and thumb before looking up at Ratchet as he began to lower me. I was lowered to the ground, where Major Will Lennox quickly and carefully gathered me into his arms. He looked just as frantic as anyone else did, as did Sam when I caught a glimpse of him. He was probably going to go with us. He was quickly running up Jetfire's ramp, confirming my suspicions, with Lennox quickly following.

My gaze was torn back over the Major's shoulder, watching as Sides watched me being taken away from him. I tried to raise a hand back towards him, not wanting to leave him. "Sides......" I murmured weakly. "I......lo.....love......yo....." I faded out by that time. I couldn't hold on to my consciousness any more. My body just took over, knowing that I needed the rest. But maybe it was for the worst.

I think I faded in and out now and then. I didn't exactly remember everything. I just remember seeing flashes of images. I remember seeing Lennox and Sam over me, working frantically to take care of the gash in my leg. I felt the rumble under me as Jetfire was flying as fast as he could to wherever he was taking us. But I faded out again. I think I dreamed a little about where we might be going. I remember seeing an image of Lennox quickly carrying me off of Jetfire with soldiers surrounding us, looking rather surprised or alarmed and very armed. But someone was shouting for them to stand down and let us pass. Though, someone did not look too happy and was shouting at Lennox for something, who ignored him. Then we entered a dark room with only a few lights on. I faded in and out at that time too.

But I do remember seeing a jagged triangle piece of metal in a glass tube before me, which a soldier was quickly opening up. I had stared at that piece of metal with strange symbols, watching it with awe. There was something about it that just had my attention. I didn't know what it was.

I faded out a little at that time. But I do remember feeling a tingling sensation coming over me. It was like I was getting static electricity running all over me. I almost felt like the same static that ran through my hand and Sides' hand when we first met. I remembered when we had first shook hands, introducing our selves to each other, static had ran through Sides into me. It hadn't been unpleasant but strange. And I was feeling it again. Only it was doubling, tripling, coursing through me and it felt.....pleasant. It was like it was just tickling every inch of my body. The pain within me was still there but the tickling sensation was quickly soothing that.

I think I opened my eyes during that sensation and I remembered seeing gentle blue static bolts running from the metal triangle into me, seeing everyone standing back with looks of awe and surprise as they watched what was happening. Sam and Lennox were standing beside Jetfire's human form, who was in between of just looking stunned or laughing as he watched the static from the Shard coursing through me.

Then it went dark again. I returned to the darkness of sleep, returning to my nightmares of people abandoning me. But something changed in this dream.

I remembered being in a pit of darkness, curled up on the ground, crying from the lonliness and pain I've ever been in. I was so alone and afraid. I couldn't find anyone. I had called out for anyone. Sideswipe, Sam. Sunstreaker. Optimus Prime. Mikaela. Mom. Everyone. But no one showed up. Not for a while, anyway. But even as I decided to give up, those bolts of static began to pick up in my dreams, catching my attention before I saw something blue approaching. There were two blue orbs approaching me, coming closer.

But what surprised me is more blue orbs appeared to approaching. I heard the soft thumps of feet, running towards me. There were so many of them, coming for me.

My eyes were on the first orbs though, watching with awe as a huge form began to appear before me. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Sideswipe, hurrying towards me, smiling as he quickly came up to me. His hand scooped me up off the dark floor, holding me close to him. I felt myself smiling as I looked lovingly up at him before looking around with growing awe.

The rest of the blue orbs had been all of the Autobots. They were all standing around me, smiling gently at me. I looked down and saw all of my friends, grinning up at me and waving. Sam, Mikaela, Trent, Lennox, Epps, Mom, Nik, Delia, everyone I ever made friends with. They were all there with me.

_"You will never be alone and unwanted, Dawn. We're all here with you." _I heard Optimus Prime's voice.

I smiled gratefully up at the Autobot Leader, almost feeling a proud wave rolling off of him on to me. It was like I had given him a reason to feel proud of me for some reason. Like I did something great. I looked up at Sides, who was smiling at me in his robotic way, looking almost lovingly at me. What I wouldn't give just to see that outside my dream.

"Sideswipe." I heard myself say up to him. "I love you."

And even as I said that, Sides grinned down at me before pressing a finger against my cheek, letting me rest my head against it. _"Me too, Sunrise." _I heard him say before I closed my eyes and drifted off.


	20. Chapter 20 A Dream Is A Wish

**Title: **91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating: **T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~Chapter Twenty~**

_A Dream Is A Wish_

* * *

I know I was squinting, even as I slept. There was some bright light shining onto my face, peeping through my eyelids and it was blinding me. I heard myself groan as I tilted my head away from the light before trying to lift my hand to shield my face. I ended up hissing a little because it hurt to raise it. I was so sore. "Ow." I hissed.

Then came something that really surprised me. I heard my mom laughing.

My eyes snapped open wide, though it hurt worst. It hurt my eyes just opening them. All I could do was blink a few times, trying to ease the irritation before I turned my head and found my mom sitting right next to me. She was smiling at me as she held my other hand in her own, shaking her head. She was wearing a light yellow halter top and black dress pants, while there was a butterfly barrette in her hair. She looked so pretty when she smiled. It was what I loved about mom the most. She always had such a soft, motherly look in her eyes and it always brought ease to me.

I blinked another few times before giving my head a light shake. "Mo-mom? Wh-what are......?" I asked quietly before looking around. I didn't understand. I remembered what happened to me but I felt....fine. My leg was hurting like a bitch now that I remembered what happened to it. But I felt okay. "What happ.....?"

"The All Spark Shard did what it was suppose to do."

My head came up and I saw Nik standing in the door way with Ratchet's human form. They were both smiling at me, as if they were happy to see me awake. And I couldn't help but smile back at them, feeling just as happy as they looked. "What do you mean?" I asked, rightfully confused. I didn't remember that....oh. Wait a minute. My eyes lit up when I remembered what I had seen and heard before blacking out. I remember how Ratchet mentioned that the All Spark Shard, what exactly that was, pretty much was the only thing to get rid of the Energon poison. I carefully set my hand on my right leg, frowning in confusion. "I'm.....I'm not sick any more. What happened to the Energon......?" I cut myself off looking up at Ratchet with confusion.

The Autobot medic just smiled at me as he cleared his throat and scratched his unshaven chin before lowering his hand again. "To make it a little simple for you to understand, Dawn, Energon is poisonous to humans. You already got that idea because of how sick you became, even with only a little of it. There wasn't very much that came in contact with you. But still, it's very dangerous and very deadly to humans if not treated immediately." He shook his head, lightly smiling again. "However, the only source that could stabilize the Energon poison was the remaining All Spark shard. It had, and has, the power to transform Energon into a suitable energy source. That is why it's very valuable to our kind. And that is why we are trying to find the new created All Spark." He explained.

I frowned still taking in the information. It somewhat made sense but something was still bothering me. "Okay. But what happened? Did it remove the Energon......?" I was asking.

Ratchet straightened a little but shook his head. He did look a little more serious than before but there was still a light look in his eyes as if everything was going to be okay. "No. It's impossible to remove Energon from one's body. Even a human like yourself. You still have some traces of Energon in your body." He reached up and scratched his chin again, almost thoughtfully. "However, because of the shard, the Energon has become....." He paused trying to think of the right way to say it all. "It has become a part of you and you have become apart of it. It's an energy source for you. The shard has transformed the Energon so that it would be safe for you to live with it in you. In a way, you can think of it as if you now have Cybertronian energy running through your veins."

I had to stare for a minute, my mouth dropped open. Was he trying to tell me what I think he might be saying? ".....So, does that mean I'm....like you? A Cybertronian or....? Uh....I mean, am I an Autobot now?" I asked, almost bewildered. I was trying to figure out if I should be offended when my mother, Nik and Ratchet started laughing at me.

"Primus no!" Ratchet laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever gave you that idea, Dawn?"

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Well......you kind of said that Energon is like your blood, right?" I paused when he nodded. "So if I have Energon in mine, doesn't that make me like you? And there was this story that Flare-Up told me a little about, something about if I were to die, I could become one of......" I felt my face flush when a few eyebrows raised.

The medic, however, just scoffed and shook his head. "Ah. That legend." He shook his head again, looking into my eyes. "That story hasn't been proven true, Dawn. None of us know if you were to die, you would become a Cybertronian. There have been stories that it has happened to other life forms. But never humans. Those are stories yet to be proven." He moved a little closer before reaching over and gently cupping the side of my face, and I recognized that hand. It was the same touch I felt when I was in the hospital after nearly being kidnapped by Chris' goons. It had been Ratchet's hand who tried to soothe my pain that one time. "You will not die, Dawn. Not for a long time. You are completely human with Cybertronian energy, that is all. You won't transform into a robotic organism like us. In a way, because of the Energon, it's built up your Immune system a little bit. It's going to take a lot for you to ever become ill again. I need to run some more tests on you, but not now. Not until you get better. But my best guesses are, you will just be a little bit stronger than any human of your age and your strength will grow in time. You may run faster, have more stamina, and possibly possess a courage that could match Ironhide's or Chromia, but you are human. And nothing will change that." He explained to me, smiling.

I had to smile back as I leaned my head into his hand. I guess I could live with that. I had a feeling it was going to be very interesting when I recovered. In a way, I wouldn't have minded if I had became a Cybertronian like the Autobots. But.....I think it was best if we took it slowly. I don't think I was ready to die and be reborn into a robot yet. I still had a lot to do as a human being. I wanted to grow up a little before anything like that happened.

It was right at that moment I heard approaching foot steps, though it did sound like someone was running. My eyes shot to the doorway, as did mom and Nik's had, only to see Sam and Mikaela quickly appear in the door, holding bouquets of flowers. They were followed by Trent. And as soon as they saw me, wide smiles spread out on their faces.

"Dawn!" All three exclaimed cheerfully. And they ran over to my bed, setting the flowers down at my feet before all three of them gathered me into a hug.

I had to laugh and I heard my parents' laughter, as well as Ratchet's. I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around my three friends and hugged them right back. It felt so good having people being so happy to see me after I had recovered from something so life threatening. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away, wincing only once from my leg.

"Well, duh!" Trent laughed as he stepped back, folding his arms. "We've come to see you. You had us very worried. Sam told us about what happened and you should have seen Mikaela." He nodded to the dark haired girl, who shot him a look before rolling her eyes and smiling at me. "She totally freaked. She started crying and....."

"Shut up, Trent!" Mikaela snapped, her cheeks flushing just a little.

I laughed again, shaking my head. To be honest, that helped take off some of the unease I was feeling. It definitely made me think about what might have happened if the Shard hadn't done what it was suppose to do. I could only think that none of my friends or family would be smiling or laughing if I hadn't survived the Energon poison. Still, I tried to think of what happened. And only one person could explain it. I looked at Sam. "Sam, you were there when the All Spark worked its magic on me. What.....what happened?" I asked him.

Sam smiled but paused to glance at Ratchet when he cleared his throat. "It wasn't magic, Dawn. It was......" The medic was saying.

"It's just way of saying it, Ratchet." Sam interrupted laughing with me, Mikaela and Trent and even mom and Nik. But then he looked at me, thoughtfully. "It was really weird, actually. You were so out of it, Dawn. Lennox was kind of panicking because you seemed to be going into cardiac arrest while Jetfire was really speeding it up." He shook his head again, when my face paled a little. "When we got there, to the base where the All Spark Shard is hidden at, Galloway was there. He must have found out what the Autobots and I did and somehow got the wind that we were taking you to it. He was so pissed and he kept ordering our arrest. He wouldn't let Lennox take you any where near All Spark. We almost did get arrested but then Simmons showed up very quickly in Prowl and told him to shut it." He gave a short laugh. "He had permission from Keller to let Lennox take you to the All Spark shard. I think he was curious about what might happen." He told me.

I slowly nodded as I listened to him. "Okay. But....what about the Shard? What....?" I was asking.

Sam lightly shrugged as he thought for a moment. "Well, basically, Lennox took you into the room where the Shard was being kept and Jetfire told him to put you down in front of it." His eyes grew a little brighter at the memory. "What happened next was pretty cool. Jetfire said that the Shard sensed the unstable Energon in you and that's what activated it to working. It just started.....sparking up. There were sparks running over it and then it began flickering out towards you. We were all kind of worried of what it might do but all it did was trail all over you, mostly at your leg because that's where the Energon even entered into you." He told me. "That's basically it."

Ratchet nodded, even as I began to grow a little wide eyed with wonder. "What it did was just stabilize the Energon. As I have already explained. Energon is pure energy and it's very difficult to work with when it hasn't been stabilized. Which is probably why the Decepticons are looking for the All Spark. Even we have a hard time consuming pure energy." He said.

I had to only smile. It did kind of make some sense. I understood most of it anyway. But there were still some questions in my head. "Okay. But....." I looked up around at everyone, making a face. "How long have I been out, anyway? Is my birthday yet?" I asked.

I didn't like some of the uneasy looks on everyone's faces as they glanced around at one another, though they looked like they wanted to laugh. It was mom who decided to answer. She smiled at me as she began running her fingers through my hair. "Dawn, you've been 18 years for a week now. That's how long you've been trying to recover." She told me.

My jaw fell as I stared at her in shock. I had missed my own birthday?!! Could she have been kidding?! I have been 18 years old for a whole week and I missed it all?! That was so not fair!! "Aw, man! Come on! I missed my birthday?!" I had to groan when everyone laughed at me. I didn't blame them.

"Happy belated birthday, Dawn. We did get you something." Mikaela told me as she dug into her purse and pulled out a thin square object wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

I took it from her, giving her a curious look. I hadn't been expecting anything for my birthday. Besides, it had passed. I didn't expect anyone to give me anything after a week of my birthday. It kind of felt like a photo frame. I bit my lip before I began pulling the wrapping paper off. It only took me a few seconds to get it all off before my breath caught in my chest when I saw what it was.

The Snow Ball picture we all had taken together in a beautiful wooden picture frame.

I had been waiting forever to get this picture of me and my friends. It had taken a while for any of us to get this picture back after it had been taken at the dance. As far as the picture company had kept saying, there had been complications with the pictures. And it wasn't just ours that they had trouble with. Nearly the whole Tranquility High School had to wait for their pictures to be taken. And it had taken this long for me to get this picture.

I felt my eyes starting to tingle as I looked at all of us in the picture. Sam and Mikaela. Trent and Anya. Hot Rod and Arcee. And finally, me and the twins. It really was a beautiful picture. All of us as friends.

My eyes lingered on Sides' face, admiring how handsome he had looked as a human. He and Sunstreaker. I was there, holding their hands, smiling at the camera. And I couldn't help but notice of how happy I looked in that picture. It wasn't just me that was so happy. Sides was grinning at the camera, looking so happy and excited. It made me want to laugh. Even Sunny was smiling, though it looked more like he was smirking. He had been clearly enjoying himself too much. Probably because he was just so photogenic.

My breath caught again as I looked at Mikaela, who was beaming at me. I felt so grateful towards her, and Sam. "Thank you." I told her almost breathlessly. "I love it!" My eyes brightened and I looked towards the door. I was hoping that Sides would show up right now. I wanted to see him. "Where's......where's Sides?" I had to ask.

Some of those smiles faded a little and the happiness welling up inside of me began to drop. I didn't like the look on their faces. Ratchet looked towards the window in my room and then I realized, this wasn't the same hospital that I had been in when I had been nearly kidnapped and hurt. This was a different one. The walls were a light tan color and the curtains were almost a gentle yellow. This wasn't the same.

"Where are we?" I had to ask, looking around.

Ratchet didn't look at me, but merely tilted his head in my direction. "The new Autobot Base. We've finally managed to move into the new base at the Grand Canyon. Come see." He told me before turning finally and offering his hand. "Just be careful on your leg. It's still healing."

I held my breath for a second before I pushed the covers off and saw that I was wearing light blue scrubs. I had to make a face at them before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed as I took Ratchet's hand. I stopped for a moment when sharp pain ran up my leg, making me yelp.

"Careful, honey." Mom quickly said as she grabbed my other arm and helped me. "The cut in your leg took at least fifty stitches. It was pretty big. You're going to have to walk around on crutches so it doesn't hurt as much." She told me.

Nik nodded as he turned and opened up a closet in the wall and pulled out some crutches. He started to laugh when I grimaced at them. I was so not looking forward to this. But I figured it was for the best. So I took them and allowed mom and Ratchet to help me stand up and move over to the window. It hurt my leg a little but the crutches were definitely helping a lot. But the sight outside the window, it helped even more.

The sight out the window was so beautiful. My hospital room was overlooking the valley of the Grand Canyon, looking down into the colorful red, yellow and orange sand stone. I couldn't believe the beautiful of the canyons. All my life, I have lived in Nevada and hardly ever been outside the state. I had not even been to this canyon before but this first sight, it was so unbelievable. There was a gentle golden color in the sky, lined with pink, announcing that it was either dawn or dusk. I couldn't tell exactly but it was gorgeous. I had never seen a sight like it before.

"Wow." I had to say softly.

"Wait till you see the rest of the base. This is only a part of the human facility." Sam said as he and Mikaela joined us at the window. "The base is completely hidden within the canyon. We'll have to show everything to you. Everyone's looking forward to seeing you." He looked to Ratchet, almost thoughtfully. "Hey, Ratch. Can she take a walk around?"

Even I had to look at the medic thoughtfully. I really wanted to take a look around and see the new base. I was so curious about it that it felt like an itch that I needed to scratch.

That, and I wanted to find Sides.

Ratchet paused for a moment as if he was thinking about it. He seemed to draw it out a little before smiling and looking at me. "No." He almost started laughing when my face fell. "At least until you get cleaned up and dressed appropriately. I'm sure you don't want to be walking around in those all day long."

I saw his point. I didn't want to walk around in scrubs the entire time. Especially if I was to run into Sides. I didn't want him to see me in this mess. "Okay. Do I have any extra clothes or anything?" I asked, looking to my mom.

Mom just smiled at me before she glanced over her shoulder at Nik as he was getting back into the closet and pulling out a backpack full of stuff. He came over to us, holding it out to me. I took it and looking into it to find that there were some of my clothes as well as some shampoo and conditioner. I smiled as I took the bag before looking thankfully at mom and Nik. "Thanks, mom." I told her.

Ratchet was already moving towards the door, followed by Sam, Mikaela and Nik. "We'll just let you clean up." He paused to glance over at my mom. "Why don't you help her, Mrs. Boyd? After she's ready, we can meet in the Hangar. That's where everyone will be waiting." He looked back at me, smiling. "And I mean, everyone."

An excited feeling surged up inside of me because I knew he was talking about Sideswipe. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading out on my face as I thought about seeing Sides. I really couldn't wait to see him. "Okay. Tell Flare-Up I can't wait to see her." I said a little teasingly.

A rather surprised looked flashed onto Ratchet's face as he gave me a puzzled look. He had been expecting me to say Sides and not Flare-Up. It really couldn't be helped as I started laughing, and everyone else had joined in. But either way, they left me and mom together so that I could get cleaned up and ready to see everyone.

Taking a shower and getting dressed proved to be a real task, especially with my leg. It hurt a lot letting the hot water and soap run over it but I got over it. Getting dressed was a little bit harder because it hurt. But luckily, mom helped me wrap gauze over the stitches so it didn't hurt worst. However, Mom hadn't brought me any pants. She brought me a long jean skirt, which I had given her a look for. She only smiled at me and told me that pants would hurt my injury more. I only shrugged and just finished getting ready.

Once I was done, I was ready to explore the new Autobot Base. I couldn't wait to see everything. And I especially couldn't wait to see Sides. I knew that in my dream I had told him that I was in love with him but maybe I should tell him, myself, of how I felt about him. I just only wondered of what he might say. I could feel my face flushing a little at the thought of what his reaction might be. After all, I was a human girl who fell in love with an alien robot. It probably was a little crazy but it was how I felt. I just wondered.....how did he feel about me?

"Dawn?" Mom asked, catching my attention, smiling at me. "You look a little lost." She told me as she brushed my hair and started putting it into a French braid. "Pennies for your thoughts?"

I gave her a smile through the mirror sitting in front of me. I had never thought I might tell anyone else other than Flare-Up about my feelings for Sideswipe. But this was my mom. I just wondered what she might say about it. "Um......" I chewed on my lip for a moment before looking back at her through the mirror. "Do you remember how I started having bad dreams when dad first left?" I asked, carefully. I knew this was a touchy subject for mom so I had to be careful of what I said.

However, mom smiled gently at me as she continued to crisscross strands of my hair, leaving only my bangs hanging over my eyes. "Yes. I remember. You used to dream about the fight between me and your father. Do you still have them?" She asked me gently.

I bobbed my head into a nod, though having to stop so I wouldn't mess mom's work up. "All of the time. I even started dreaming about how you would leave me." I grimaced when I saw a flicker of sadness on mom's face. I knew it bothered her when she had to disappear for four years and I probably shouldn't have told her about the dreams where she walked away from me. But too late now. I cleared my throat and looked away. "It was just a dream, mom. Dad left me. You left me. Chris was a monster. I dreamed about it over and over again, to be honest." I shook my head as I lightly pulled away from her and turned around when she looked even sadder. I reached out and took her hand in mine. "When I first Sideswipe, as Josh, I even started dreaming about him. And then....Sam, Mikaela, Trent, even the Autobots after I met the real them. I dreamed about everyone leaving me. I was always alone. But before I did find out about the Autobots, after Chris tried to have me kidnapped, I dreamed about Sides as a robot. That's kind of how I figured it all out. Why else would I dream about a robot?" I smiled with her when she did. "It didn't stop the dreams where everyone left me though." I told her.

"Dawn, I would never leave......" Mom tried to tell me.

I shook my head as I held up a hand for a second, silencing her before resting it on her arm. "I know. I had a dream where you tried to come back. It was right before Jetfire found you and brought you back. You tried to come back to me but something wasn't letting you." I shook my head again, glancing away then looking back. "I know what the scabbed hand in my dreams was now. I know what it meant. It was your amnesia that was the hand. It had you in a grip that kept you from coming back to me." I smiled faintly but it was gone as I remembered the other dreams. "The dreams were really bad when Flare-Up came and then when the Decepticons came. I dreamed that you and the Autobots were actually looking for me but you couldn't find me. I couldn't hear Sides' voice, calling for me. But I couldn't see him." I felt my eyes starting to tickle at the painful feeling of the memory. But I refused to let myself cry.

"Honey...." Mom said, cutting herself off with a pained look as she gently pushed back one of my bangs. "I'm so sorry. I wished I hadn't left you with the creep. I am so sorry. I wished I had never gone on that trip. I wished I had listened to you in the beginning and maybe all of this would have never happened."

I faintly smiled at her as I took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I hated living with Chris, mom. I hated him. But I'm glad you did leave me for a little while" I paused shaking my head when she gave me a rather bewildered look. "If you hadn't left, I might have not have met Sideswipe or any of the Autobots. I wouldn't have been so pathetic that it took an alien robot to show me that I wasn't. I might have never met Sides or found out about them. I'm kind of glad that all of this happened to me." I shook my head again clearing my throat. "Anyway, that being beside the point, the dream I just had before I woke up, I was alone again. I was in the darkness and calling for everyone. I was so afraid to being alone. But then Sides came. He found me. Him. You. Sam. The Autobots. Nik and Delia. You all came for me. And Optimus told me that I would never be alone and unwanted. He said that they'll always be with me." I told her, smiling.

Mom smiled brightly, her eyes shining a little as if she was going to cry, but with happiness this time. She looked down for only a moment before she reached up and gently placed her hand against my cheek, cupping it into her palm. "Optimus Prime was right, Dawn. He is a very wise, proud leader. What he told you was true. They will always be here for you. With the Autobots, and me and Nik and Delia, you will never be alone and unwanted. I will always be here. And so will the Autobots." She told me.

I smiled at her before biting my lip. I wasn't quite done telling her everything. Now for the very difficult part. "In my dream I told Sideswipe that I loved him." I blurted out. Now I just had to wait for the fireworks.

For a moment, Mom blinked at me, one eye squinting a little before she smiled. "I know you love him." She told me. "He's your best friend and he's always.....

"No, mom." I interrupted her, giving her a rather pointed look. I could feel my body starting to freeze a little. I was a little afraid of what I was admitting. "I love him, Mom. I don't just love him. I really, really love him. And it's not because he's my best friend. I love Sam and Mikaela and Trent too. But I really......" I was telling her.

Mom gave me a gentle smile as she nodded, taking my hand. "I know what kind of love you're talking about, baby girl." She really smiled when I looked at her in bewilderment. "It's not too hard to tell with you. I know that you're in love with Sideswipe. You're my daughter. Of course I know. I could always see the way you love him since we were reunited with each other. I saw it from the very beginning when you looked at him." She said as she reached up again brushing a long strand of my bangs.

I had to stare at her, frowning in confusion. She knew? But she didn't seem to care. She didn't seem to care that her daughter was in love with a 18 foot alien robot. "You know? But you don't' seem to care......" I was saying.

Again, mom smiled, shaking her head. "No. I don't care, Dawn. I'm actually really glad you love him." She told me.

"But.....I'm IN love with Sideswipe, mom." I pressed, completely bewildered. "He's a robot. He's a giant, alien robot. And I'm human. You don't care that your human daughter is love with a giant alien robot? You don't think I'm messed up being in love with a robot? You don't think I'm a freak?"

Mom frowned at me for calling myself a freak but then she let out a long sigh, shaking her head as a gentle smile spread out on her face again. "No, Dawn. You are not a freak. And I don't want you to ever say that again. You are far from a freak. And Sides," She gave a light laugh. "He's not just an alien robot. You know that better than anyone. And you......you're not a girl that's in love with a robot. You are a girl who is love with a warrior who has more heart, or spark in this case, than a human can ever have. He is not a being made of flesh and blood. He is made out of metal. But he has a soul like none I have never seen before. He, and the other Autobots. He is a good person with a pure spark." She told me as she smiled. "And as long as he makes you happy and you love him, and he does anything to protect you from any danger, you have my blessing, baby girl."

I felt so much pride and happiness swelling up inside of me that I could have sworn I might expand, myself. I was just so happy that mom approved of my feelings for Sideswipe. She was the one person that mattered the most when it came to my feelings. She was the only one I cared about having an approval from. Her, and probably Optimus Prime.

"Thank you, mom." I told her, some emotion in my voice as I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. It felt even better as she wrapped her arms around me, kissing the top of my head before she turned me back around and tied off the ends of my braid.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, making mom and me jump. It had been so sudden that mom had even squeaked loudly, which would have made me laugh if it hadn't startled me either. I didn't know what was going on but I somewhat recognized that kind of alarm. That either meant that there was Decepticon activity somewhere or that there had been a sighting of a Decepticon breeching the new Autobot Base.

But that was impossible! This was the brand new Autobot base. There was no way that the Decepticons could have found the new base yet! Not without.......

I heard the distant sounds of jet engines and my eyes widened in alarm. Hearing jet engines could only mean one thing and I was already standing up with the help of my crutches and hurrying over to the window. Mom quickly followed after me and we both looked out into the valley only to see two very familiar jets flying around the cliffs. One was an F-16 and the other......it was a jet I didn't know. It looked like a Night Raven. But I had seen them before.

These two......they were Starscream's aerial brothers; Thundercracker and Skywarp.

I was guessing that they managed to fix Skywarp then. I had remembered how Sam told me that Sides had trashed him pretty good after Starscream kidnapped me. Still, seeing them, I knew Starscream had to be close by. Flare-Up had told me that he was never too far away from those two.

Even so, I was surprised. Not just because they were here, but they weren't even attacking the base. They were just circling the humongous ravine, just flying around. Eventually, I saw Jetfire start flying, now chasing them around but not fighting. It didn't look like they were going to fight. They must have been talking to each other or something. I couldn't really tell.

But still, seeing these two and realizing that Starscream must have been here, I should have been afraid. I didn't forget so easily that he wanted to kill me for annoying him. He might have set me and Sam free, giving us a chance to escape, but he had said that he wouldn't kill me until I was 18 years old. And now that I was 18, he probably would have killed me. But I didn't feel any fear at all. I felt....actually, I felt anxious. For some reason, I wanted to see Starscream.

"Mom." I suddenly said, my eyes a little bright before I turned and looked at her. "Stay here, okay? I'm going to go see what's going on. You should be safe......"

Now frowning, Mom gave me a very stern look as she reached over and grabbed my arm, holding onto it when I tried to turn away from her. "Oh, no you don't. You are not going anywhere. You think I haven't heard about these things? I heard that their leader has a very big grudge against you. Sam told me that their friend, Starscream wants to kill you. I will not allow that. Dawn, you are staying right here......." She was telling me, strictly.

I rolled my eyes before facing her completely. I didn't want to argue with her right now. Especially about this right now. "Mom! I have to see what is going on! I have to know why Starscream is here!" I said, quickly now looking at the door.

"He's here to kill you, Dawn. Why else would he be here?" Mom almost demanded of me.

I paused for a moment, knowing that she might have had a point. Starscream could have been there to kill me. I had annoyed him enough and he said that he would. But I still wanted to find out. "Mom, I still have to know." I told her. Mom was shaking her head though, still refusing.

It was right that moment, I saw someone enter the room from behind us. I turned around to look at whoever it was, only to freeze.

It was a doctor I hadn't ever seen before. Not that I would ever know any of the doctors or nurses as it was. I only knew Ratchet and Nik. But everyone else, I didn't really know at all. So this guy could have been one of the doctors. But still, I wasn't too sure.

The doctor was somewhat young looking, no older than thirty years old. But he was very handsome, that was for sure. He had already had graying rusty brown hair some of his bangs hanging over a pair of dark rusty silver sort of colored eyes, which seemed to glare at me. I didn't know why he was already glaring at me when I didn't know who he was. He was tall and slender, yet his shoulders were kind of wide. He kind of had a look of a very dark angel. He was wearing a charcoal colored suit with a white lab coat over it. And the name I saw on the left breast pocket made me freeze when I read it.

Dr Ream Starre.

It was a very strange name and not a name I was familiar with at all. I didn't know it or have never heard it before. But I just had this feeling about that name. I didn't need to have heard of it before to know who this "Doctor" was. I just knew. And I couldn't help but step towards him, ignoring my mom's hand when she quickly grabbed me by the shoulder, giving the doctor a look of unease and suspicion.

"Who are you?" I heard her ask.

But Dr. Starre ignored her, only staring into my eyes before a sly smile curled onto his face, while I just looked thoughtfully at him. He seemed to realize that I wasn't afraid of him, though I should have been. I knew how dangerous he was. "Hello," He began, his voice almost monotonous and very dark before he tilted his head to the side with a light jerk. "My little human pet. I see you're feeling better after being poisoned by Energon. Good,"

I felt mom stiffen next to me because she caught on pretty fast. She was already grabbing my arm and trying to pull me behind her, trying to protect me from him. I lightly pulled back, not worried at all, though I really should have been. "Starscream." I murmured, almost breathlessly. "Wh-what are you......?"

Starscream tilted his head toward, yet stared me right in the eye. There was a sly smile on his face and he did look pretty dangerous. I should have been afraid of him. But I really didn't feel afraid at all. "Did you forget about our deal?" He asked, his tone dangerous but taunting. He snorted when I gave him a confused look. "Stupid pet, we made a contract. You owe me. I released you and the boy and now you will help me."

I immediately understood, remembering what deal he was talking about. It hadn't been an official deal, but he had kept his end of the bargain. He had let me and Sam go. And now, he came for my part. "The All Spark information." I said, almost breathlessly.

"Good. You remember." Starscream said, almost lazily as he lift his head and looked at me through heavy lidded eyes. "Now, tell me where my All Spark is."

"Dawn," Mom said, her eyes looking at Starscream's human form with unease but alert. "We should just call for someone. Call for Sideswipe!"

I bit my lip thoughtfully. I knew I should do that. But it was only a matter of time before Starscream decided to do what he promised and kill me. So I had to play this carefully. "Starscream, will you kill us if I told you?" I asked, keeping it very serious.

Starscream didn't answer for a moment but stared me right in the eyes. I was starting to feel uneasy by how long he was considering that question. But after a moment, he tilted his head, almost looking over his shoulder. "No. I don't have time to do that. It's only a matter of time before they find me here. Thundercracker and Skywarp are distracting them while I'm here talking to you." He looked back at me. "For now, you're safe, human pet. Now tell me. Where is my All Spark?" He asked, no humor and all seriousness in his tone.

I stared back at him, narrowing one eye at him. I really shouldn't tell him where the All Spark was, at least where I thought it was. Sam had said that it might be there and then again, might not be. But a deal was a deal. So I gave Starscream a smile as I leaned against my crutches. "Okay. It's in Africa." I simply told him.

For a moment, Starscream didn't say anything but stared at me. He seemed to be looked it up because his eyes did look a little faint but then a wave of annoyance flickered onto his face as he gave me a very dull look. "Africa? Where in Africa?" He asked, tonelessly.

I just shook my head, smiling as innocently as I could. "I don't know. It's in Africa. Besides, you told me I had to tell you where it was. You didn't tell me I had to tell you exactly where it was. Next time if you wanted to know that, you should tell me that I had to tell you the exact details. But a deal is a deal and I just fulfilled mine. So we're even." I told him, almost smugly.

Starscream looked un-amused. He was eyeing me almost darkly after what I said to him. And all I could do was keep smiling innocently. I knew I was pushing his buttons again. He might just decide to kill me right then and there for it too. But I just had to. It was kind of fun pissing him. It might have been very dangerous and reckless, but like he just said, he didn't have the time to kill me because even I could hear the pounding of running feet down the hall. Someone was coming and I heard shouts in the hall.

But after a minute of glaring at me, a sly smile curled onto Starscream's face before he slowly shook his head and looked at the ground for a minute. "Like I told Lord Megatron, humans have tricky processors. I suppose I should have been more specific with our deal then, human. You are a smart human, truth be told. I suppose that your kind are not all hairless apes." He then chuckled when I gave him my own annoyed look. "Our contract is complete. I won't kill you now because you still have yet to deliver my message."

I tilted my head, curiously. "Message?" I asked, frowning.

The Seeker's human form almost grinned at me before he started to flicker just as I heard the twins' voices now. "My message to those infernal twins. And this will the last bit of business between us." He told me before he flickered right out of view when someone tried to ram into him, only to go flying through his holoform, which was now gone.

Starscream was gone.

I almost started laughing when I heard a yelp that sounded oddly like Bumblebee. It was proven to be truth when he came back, looking around the room with wide eyes before letting his baby blues look at me. He looked worried and alarmed but cute nonetheless.

Mom joined me in laughter as we both shook our heads at Bee. "It's okay, Bumblebee. We're safe. He didn't hurt us." I tried to reassure him. Bumblebee let out a whistling sigh before giving me a smile as he walked into the room, only to have to quickly move just as someone else appeared in the doorway. My breath caught in my chest when I saw him.

Sideswipe.

Sides looked around frantically before his ocean blue eyes landed on me, freezing when he saw me. He almost looked flabbergasted to see me here and unharmed but a wave of relief came over him before he was stepping into the room. "Dawn....." He murmured, sounding very relieved.

I smiled at him as I straightened on the crutches, looking at him thoughtfully. My heart was pounding in my chest just by seeing him. I could almost hear it. I wondered if he knew exactly what he did to me whenever I saw him. I could almost turn into jelly by seeing him. "Sideswipe." I said almost breathlessly before I was pretty wobbling forward on my crutches. I was only too happy when he quickly moved towards me and even happier when he swooped me up into a tight hug. My heart must have sped up just by being in his arms and hugging him back. I was just so happy to be there with him.

It was then I noticed that he was trembling a little. I tried to pull away so that I could look up at him with a curious look. But he wouldn't let me. He just held me close to him, his face nearly buried into my hair. "Dawn, that was Starscream, wasn't it? I sensed him near you. Did he hurt you?" He asked, almost frantic before finally pulling away and looking right into my eyes then glancing me over for any injuries. "Did he.....?"

"I'm okay, Sides." I interrupted smiling at him. "Starscream didn't even touch me or mom. He just came.....to talk." I shrugged when he looked rather puzzled. "Yeah. I know. Surprising, huh?"

"He came just to talk?" came a rather skeptical voice which made me smile before I even had to look.

I didn't have to look over Sides' shoulder to see Sunstreaker's human form. By that time, I knew his voice. I knew Sunny's presence. So when I looked around Sides at him and smiled, I shook my head. "Yeah. He just wanted me to deliver a message to you two." I said glancing at him and then Sides, seeing them both frowning at me. "You're not to Jet Judo him any more. The next time you do, he said he's going to kill me. But I don't think he will. Starscream and I've got a little bit of an understanding now. After all, I'm sure Sam told you, he released us." I said lightly.

The twins both shared blank looks when I told them that they couldn't Jet Judo Starscream again. I knew very well that they probably wouldn't stop doing it. "Not Jet Judo that slagger? Is he kidding? Does he really think that we'll stop.......?" Sunny asked.

A laugh interrupted him and we all looked at the door way to see Optimus along with a rather big looking guy. I didn't recognize him at all. He was nearly as big as Ironhide, if not slightly smaller. He somewhat looked like Optimus, as if he was his brother or something. He nearly shared the same looks. While the Autobot Leader was smiling at me, he was not. He actually had a dry humor look on his face. I later found out that his name was Ultra Magnus and he was Optimus' spark brother.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, why don't you escort Dawn and Mrs. Boyd to the hangar now. We'll discuss this later." Optimus said, smiling.

"But what about......?" Sunny started to ask.

Optimus just shook his head as he glanced at him. "The Seekers have already left, Sunstreaker. It seems that they weren't' here to cause problems. So I think what Dawn just said is true. Starscream was only here to talk to her. And he hasn't harmed her. So I don't think he will. Not for a while." He looked back at me. "Besides, we have......something else to do, remember that?" He told the twins and Bee.

I frowned, curious about what he said. He was being careful by what he was saying. It was like he was trying to hide something from me and judging by the smiles starting to grow on Sides, Sunny and Bee's faces, it dealt with me. "Why? What's going on?" I asked, carefully.

The Autobot Leader actually grinned before he started to flicker out of view, along with the other big guy. "Come to the hangar and find out for yourself, Dawn." He told me before he was gone.

So I looked to Sides, giving him a questioning look. But he smiled at me, keeping an arm around my waist, shaking his head. "Uh-uh. Don't ask. Just come see for yourself." He told me before I could even get the words out of my mouth. He just smiled at me as he started to lead me towards the door. I could only frown as I glanced at mom and saw her smile. She knew what was going on but she wasn't going to say either. So I decided to go along with it.

I let Sides lead me through the halls, making me wonder what exactly he was up to. I could only wonder what was the Autobots up to. But I believed soon I would find out as we left the human facility and entered much larger corridors and by larger, I meant they were big enough for the Autobots. We seemed to be passing by different labs and I could only think that some of them might belong to Wheeljack and Hound and maybe Ratchet. His lab only had to be near the human facility because it seemed to be the infirmary or something.

Finally, we reached a huge metal door that seemed to slide open. It didn't look like there were any other ways of opening but walking up to it. It was here, that we slowed down to a halt but not going in just yet.

Sides turned to me, smiling gently before he took one of my hands and gave it a light squeeze. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Ready for what?" I tried to pry. I was getting a little irritated by all of this mysteriousness around here. What exactly did I have to be ready for?

But Sides only shook his head still smiling before he turned and started to lead me towards the door, along with Sunny and Bee. Mom walked beside me with her own smile on her face as she glanced at me. We all approached the door, which gave a loud hiss before sliding open. And my jaw dropped as my eyes bugged out.

"Surprise!! Happy Birthday, Dawn!" Nearly everyone in the hangar shouted when they saw me.

The room was huge and full of people and Autobots. There were soldiers every where and all of the Autobots seemed to be there. They were spread out every where in the huge chamber; and yes, it was that big. I could only wonder how fast and hard the American Government had been working on this place for the Autobots. Still, the entire was decorated for a party. A huge banner was stringed up across the ceiling and it read; HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAWN JADE ADAMS!!!

I had never really had a birthday party before. There had been at least one for my seventh birthday and that was just so long ago. But never had I ever had another party after that. It seemed that everyone decided to throw me a surprise party. And I sure was surprised.

I couldn't believe that they would do this. Everyone. My family and friends, my new allies. They had actual thrown me a surprise birthday party. I walked into the huge chamber with Mom, for the twins and Bee had flickered out of view before they transformed into their bipedal forms and grinned at me as they joined everyone.

I slowly shook my head as I looked around with awe before looking towards Sideswipe as he rolled forward a little, smiling at me. "What is this? It's not my birthday any more. It was a week ago." I told him.

Mom smiled as she took my head, getting my attention. "Yes, Dawn. That's true. But you missed your birthday. So, everyone decided to throw the party when you woke up." She looked up at Sides and Sunny, smiling before looking over at Optimus Prime as he let Elita One lean up against him. "It was kind of Optimus' idea. With a little help from myself, the twins, Sam and Mikaela. I told them I had been planning you a party but you were recovering at the time so we decided to do it now." She said as she turned back to me, smiling.

I felt my breath catching in my throat again before I looked around at everyone's smiling faces. I never felt so much happier as I saw that all of the Autobots were there. All of the American Soldiers that I have met at the last base. Sam, Mikaela, Trent, Anya and a blonde girl with scarlet high lights that I didn't recognize. Nik and Delia, who was having the time of her life by playing with a one year old girl that I recognized to be Annabelle Lennox, Major Lennox's baby girl. His wife, Sarah, was there, smiling at me as she stood over the two girls. It even surprised me to see that Secretary Keller was there, smiling warmly towards me and even Simmons was there. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself for once.

Everyone I ever met or came to know was there. And they were all smiling at me, waving brightly and laughing. I smiled brightly when I saw Flare-Up leaning against Cliffjumper, grinning and giving me a little wave before she turned and punched Hot Rod for saying something that seemed to annoy her.

I looked back at Sides, my heart beating again. I was truly happy. I didn't think I could ever be happier than I would ever be again in my life. "Thank you." I quickly looked around at everyone. "You didn't have to do this for me." I said, my voice full of emotion.

I looked up when Optimus Prime lightly pulled away from a smiling Elita One and moved forward until he bent down in front of me, gently placing a finger on my shoulder. "You're one of us, Dawn. You are one of our closest allies and we all have come to think of you as apart of our family." He told me gently. "In your human customs, when it comes to your Spark Day, your birthday, you celebrate it with your friends and family. That is why we have done this. We, the Autobots, wish to do the same. It wasn't just my idea, and the twins'. It was everyone's. When everyone heard that we were thinking about doing this for you, everyone got excited and they wanted to pull you a surprise party. We're here, Dawn, to celebrate your day."

"Yeah! So let's party!" Hot Rod suddenly bellowed out before he began blaring out techno music from his radio system. Everyone started to laugh and cheer as some of the other Autobots began blaring out the same music and I had to laugh when Jazz started break dancing away from everyone. What really got me laughing was when several Soldiers actually got into their pockets and pulled out paper hats and put them on. And not just any paper hats. Paper hats from Krispy Kreme.

"Oh. My. God." I had to laugh, bending over as I cracked up, bad. "How....ho-how......?"

Mom laughed beside me as she gave me a light hug. "They all found out where Sideswipe first met you and everyone thought it would be funny to grab hats and wear them at your party." She told me before kissing me on the temple. "Have fun, Dawn." She then went over to Nik and met him with a kiss too.

My birthday party was a huge hit. There was dance music, food, everyone kept coming up to me and wishing me a happy belated birthday. Some even had some presents for me, which I told them that they didn't need to give me. Sam and Mikaela had given me the beautiful picture of our Snow Ball group. Mom and Nik eventually gave me a necklace with a jade stone pendant in the same of a sun. Delia gave me another wet kiss on the cheek, which Mikaela took another picture of. And it wasn't just her. It was my Autobot friends too. All three of the Arcee Sisters and Flare-Up and possibly Elita One took a picture of it too.

Still, there was really only one thing I wanted but had not gotten yet. I wanted to let Sideswipe know of my feelings for him.

So as the party went on and everyone was either dancing to the blaring music, which was Sweetbox's Cinderella, which again Hot Rod requested for me, I was leaning against Sides' wheel, laughing as we watched as Jazz, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper attempted to have a break dancing contest. It really surprised me when Epps joined in and was proving to be just as good as Jazz was.

Eventually, I glanced up at Sides who was smiling and laughing with Sunny. I felt so happy with him but I knew I would have to confess sometime.

I think Flare-Up must have been watching me because she cleared her throat loudly, catching our attention. She smiled coyly at me before looking at Sides. "Sides, Dawn is looking kind of flushed. I think she needs some air." She said, almost thoughtfully. I didn't miss the wink she gave me and I knew what she was up to. My jaw fell at the very thought.

Sides even glanced at me, looking a little concerned before bending down and moving his hand behind me, motioning me to sit down on it. I hesitated, still giving Flare-Up a flabbergasted look for her suggestion. "Dawn, are you okay?" He asked.

"She needs air, Sides!" Flare-Up piped up before I could say anything. "Take her outside!"

"I....I....I...." I stammered, shaking my head, my face going very bright red. I couldn't believe she was doing this!

But even so, Sunny suddenly grinned almost wickedly as he eyed me with the same coy look as Flare-Up had. He lightly tapped a rather curious looking Sideswipe on the shoulder and nodded at him. "Flare's right, Bro. Dawn looks like she could use some air. Take her outside." He told his twin brother. And he nearly cracked up when I gave him a bewildered look.

Sides shrugged though, not seeming to notice of how stiff I had just gotten as I stared at Sunny and Flare-Up with wide eyes. Even so more when Hot Rod, Bumblebee, the Arcee Sisters started grinning, along with Sam, Mikaela and Trent! Even Anya and the other girl, whom I learned her name was Elena and her guardian happened to be the fiery red femme, whom I learned her name was Spitfire, they were all smiling at me in such a coy way. Did they seriously all know of how I felt about Sideswipe?!

"Okay." Sides said, though as he lift me up on his hand and started rolling away from the party. He didn't even notice that there were some Autobots watching us go and they were even smiling, much to my embarrassment. Even some of the soldiers were smiling as they watched us leaving the party to go outside.

Sides just took me outside the hangar, which was over looking the Grand Canyon. It was really a beautiful sight to see. The sun was even starting to announce that it was dusk as it began to slide past the mountain ranges and letting the sky darken. I could already see stars starting to twinkle to life in the night sky. It was really pretty, honestly.

And it was just me and Sides, outside and looking at the multicolored ravine. We could hear the faint music from inside and it sounded like Hot Rod just put on some soft music to help the mood. I had to stare dully off thinking of a few ways I could extract revenge against him and the others. This was so embarrassing. Everyone knew of how I felt for Sides, yet he didn't seem to know. He was just smiling as he looked out at the pretty sight before us.

I bit my lip a few times, leaning against one of his fingers he was letting me use, one leg dangling over the edge of his hand. I let my eyes flicker over to Sides' face a few times before I quickly tore them away.

"Dawn," Sides finally spoke up, getting my attention. He still didn't look at me but his face had softened a little. "I thought I would lose you when you were sick from the Energon. It scared me to the Pit to think that you might die." He finally looked over at me, giving me a soft look. "I thought I lost you."

I had to smile at him, shaking my head. "But you didn't lose me, Sides. I'm right here." I told him gently.

Sides shook his head as he brought me a little closer to his chest, looking down at me with his very soft eyes. "Yeah. But what if the All Spark wouldn't have worked? Do you know what it would do to me if you would have died?" He shook his head as I gazed up at him. "I don't know what I would do without you. If you would have died.......it would probably have killed me." He told me.

My breath caught in my chest to think of Sides being dead. It made my heart ache to think of that. I knew what he was talking about. It was the same for me. If Sides would have died, it probably would have killed me too. I knew.....this was it. I had to tell him.

"Sides," I spoke up, almost quietly. "You asked me why I was jealous of Flare-Up?" I caught a brief look at the surprised look on his face but I shook my head as I looked towards the beautiful ravine again. "I was jealous of Flare-Up........well.....because I thought...." I grimaced at the very thought of how I was going to say this. "I thought you might want her."

"What?" Sides asked me tilting his head to the side. I saw one of his eyes narrowing a little.

But I shook my head as I looked up at him again, staring directly into his eyes. "I didn't know Flare-Up was your sister, Sides. I thought you might have wanted her to be your spark mate because we were talking about it just before she even showed up." I paused only for a moment when his eyes brightened in surprise. "It kind of hurt me a little when I saw how close you two were. I thought....." My voice was getting thick of emotion again and tears were starting to tickle my eyes. "I thought you might......want her......and not......not....me."

Sides stared at me, his eyes rather wide. I had definitely taken him by surprise. He couldn't speak as he just watched me. I heard him trying though. "Wha......?" He tried to say.

"I'm trying to tell you," I interrupted quickly. "I'm trying to tell you that......I was jealous of Flare-Up because.....I've......I love you, Sideswipe. And I......I know that I must sound petty or something. And it was childish of me to treat Flare-Up so bad! And I'm really sorry for it! I'm sorry if......if you think I'm such an idiot......." I was saying as quickly as I could.

But suddenly, Sides was swooping down and putting me down on the ground beneath us. It startled me enough to squeak as I was put down on the metal over look before watching him as he stepped back and transformed into his car form. I watched with wide eyes as the Silver Stingray moved back away from me a few feet and then Sides' human form was quickly flickering into view.

"Sides......" I asked, almost too alarmed. He ignored me for only a moment as he walked straight to me and then take my hand, carefully pulling me to my feet. "Sides, I'm sorry....."

However, something I had never counted on happened. I would have never guessed that this would happen to me at all. I never guessed that he would have reacted like this. I thought he might push me away and call me a stupid child. But he hadn't.

Instead, he wrapped an arm around me and kissed me.

The kiss between me and Sides was almost electrifying. There were sparks flaring up between us and it wasn't unpleasant at all. I could feel gentle tingles trailing from Sides to me and then back and it almost felt exactly like what happened with the All Spark Shard. My body was tingling as Sides kissed me. I felt like I was nearly floating in the air right now. It was my very first kiss, after all.

I didn't want to pull away from Sides as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to keep myself close to him. But eventually while kissing him sent me breathless and I needed air. So I pulled away and looked directly into his eyes, which he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." He breathed against me. "I thought that's what humans do when they felt such a strong emotion like that. I see Sam and Mikaela do that all of the time so I figured I could do it too."

I stared up at him awe, not believing what he just said. Did he just admit that he wanted to kiss me? "Sides.....yes. That's what you do when you really love someone. But.....are you saying.....?" I paused. "Are you saying you.....do you love me?"

Sides stared into my eyes before he smiled as he leaned his head forward until it was touching mine. "You said it first." He told me, softly.

I felt tears tingling my eyes as I felt so much happiness swelling up inside of me. It was so much that I couldn't help but cry a little as I closed my eyes and dipped my head low. I had lied to myself. I had thought that I couldn't be any happier knowing that everyone cared about me and throwing me a birthday present. But I was wrong.

"You also said it before now." Sides said, making my eyes flash open and I looked at him in surprise. He was grinning at me, almost in his trickster way. "Did you know we have a lot in common? You talk in your sleep too."

My jaw fell and my eyes bugged out as I realized what he was talking about. The dream I had about me telling Sides that I loved him was flashing in my mind. Did I really talk in my sleep?! Had Sides really have heard me.......? I let out a groan as I dipped my head and pressed my face into his shoulder while he just laughed. "Did I seriously talk in my sleep?! Did you hear me say that I loved you?!" I whined.

Sides just laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me ever so closer to him. "Yeah. You did. In front of Sunny and Optimus. And Ratchet. And Ironhide. The Arcee Sisters. Sam and Mikaela. Lennox and your parents. And Jolt." He ticked off names.

I pulled my head away and looked at him with alarm and confusion. "Who's Jolt?" I asked before shaking my head vigorously and pulling away only to yelp when it hurt my leg. I fell against Sides, who quickly caught me and held me up, now looking concerned. "Never mind! I can't believe you heard me saying that and pretended that you didn't know that I loved you! I'm mad at you!" I tried to sound angry. I wasn't really but hey, even I had to try and pretend.

But Sides pulled me back against him, holding me close to him as he lowered his mouth to my ear, lightly laughing and it tickled my ear. "So? I've found myself falling for you even since I met you, Sunrise. I realized it how I really wanted to protect you from the very minute those guys bashed your old crappy car and tried to jump you." He then pulled away and smiled at me. "Dawn, me too." He told me, almost looking lovingly at me. "Give me the honor of calling myself your boyfriend. I will protect you from any danger. I will always be there beside you when you need me."

My heart could seriously explode if I added any more happy emotion to it but I could feel that smile curling on my face as I tilted my head back and looked up into Sides' eyes. "Sides," I began quietly before smiling even brightly. "I would honored if you would call me your girlfriend. And maybe when I'm just a little older.......your sparkmate."

A wide grin spread out on Sides' face before he cupped my face into one of his hands and he kissed me again and I kissed him right back.

Click!

I was so startled when I heard that. I think Sides was too because he pulled away from me and we both turned our heads to see where the click came from. And together, our jaws dropped to see Mikaela there with Sam, her digital camera in her hand and looking so excited as they both grinned cheezily. She was just barely lowering her camera and I knew that she just took a picture of us kissing.

"Yes!" My friends both cheered before they turned and bolted back inside. "Hey! Everyone! I just got a picture of Sideswipe and Dawn kissing!!"

"Mikaela! Sam!" I yelled after them before trying to go after them. But a laughing Sides pulled me back and turned me so he could kiss me again. I would have just groaned when I heard quite a lot of loud cheers from inside, along with roaring laughter but I was just in so much content that I found myself not caring. Especially when Hot Rod put on a remixed version of Disney's A Dream Is A Wish.

* * *

_And that was it. _

_That's pretty much the end of my story of how I fell in love with a giant alien robot and began the very first human/Autobot relationship. What started out as a 91 cent friendship, it turned out to be worth a million. __But it wasn't the end of my adventures with Sideswipe and the Autobots. There was a lot more that happened after that. And it dealt with the being that the Autobots and the Decepticons feared, the one called Unicron. _

_But that's another story. _


	21. XTra Soundtrack list

**Title:** 91 Cents to A Million Friendship

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Friendship

**Rating:** T for mild language, some violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary: **Dawn Adams hates her life, her job, living with her jerk of a stepfather, and she's despised at school. And then she meets an unusual driver of a Corvette Stingray and everything changes.

* * *

**~91 Cent to A Million Soundtrack~**

* * *

**1-**Super Girl (Krystal Harris)

**2-**The Whole World (OutKast)

**3-**Cinderella (Sweetbox)

**4-**Change Your Mind

**5-**Never Alone (Barlow Girls)

**6-**Happy Go Lucky (Steps)

**7-**Everything Burns (Anastacia)

**8-**Rock Superstar (Cypress Hill)

**9-**Ain't Nuthin' But A She Thing (Lil' J feat. Nobody's Angel and Tammy Phoenix)

**10-**Homecoming Queen (Hinder)

**11-**Miss You More (BBMak)

**12-**The Color Of Love (Boyz II Men)

**13-**Jumpin' Jumpin' (Destiny's Child)

**14-**500 Miles (The Proclaimers)

**15-**Can I have A Kiss? (Kelly Clarkson)

**16-**Send An Angel (Real Life)

**17-**Whisper (Evanesence)

**18-**Time Of Dying (Three Days Grace)

**19-**Now I Found You

**20-**Break (Three Days Grace)

**21-**Find Yourself (Brad Paisley)

**22-**Can't Help Falling In Love (A*Teens)

**23 -**A Dream Is A Wish (Raven Symone and Disney Cast)


End file.
